Would You Change Our Lives
by Summer Prevent
Summary: Après la bataille de New York, deux amies se battent pour leur survie. Un drame, une aide inespérée, et leur vie bascule du jour au lendemain. En quelques mois, les voilà devenues les deux filles les plus célèbres de New York! Qu'est-ce que la vie peut bien leur réserver d'autre?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde! Oui, je sais, "la voilà qui remet ça avec WYCOL", et gnagnagna... bah oui, je remets ça XD et cette fois pas de déception: J'ai attendu d'avoir fini avant de vous poster le premier chapitre! Donc oui je publierai WYCOL jusqu'à la fin! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si la version a beaucoup évolué depuis la première fois que j'ai tenté de publier cette fiction avec Winter ^^_

 _Bonne lecture, pour commencer je vous poste 2 chapitres ;)_

 _-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je me souvenais simplement du bruit de l'explosion. Puis du noir complet, de l'obscurité. J'avais l'impression d'être devenue sourde, pourtant j'entendais ma respiration résonner en sourdine dans ma tête. Je crus un instant que j'étais morte, avant de me dire que techniquement, si j'avais été morte, je ne respirerais plus.

Et c'est à cet instant que je sentis sa main posée sur la mienne. Ou plutôt accrochée à mon poignet. Ah oui, ça me revenait. La poussière, l'étouffement. L'obscurité. Tout ça, quoi.

Je tentai de me tourner vers mon amie, avant de me souvenir douloureusement que l'endroit étroit dans lequel je me trouvais ne me le permettait pas. Mon angoisse remonta en flèche : j'étais claustrophobe. J'avais horreur de me sentir piégée. Ça me faisait peur. Horriblement peur.

Je sentis mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine, ses battements résonner dans ma tête et me faire mal, si mal. Ma respiration s'était accélérée, et je m'étais remise à trembler.

Non.

Il fallait que je me calme. C'était ce genre de crises de panique qui m'avaient fait penser à ma mort quelques secondes plus tôt. J'allais bien. Pour l'instant. J'étais vivante. … Pour l'instant. Leyna était là. …. Non, je ne penserais pas « pour l'instant ». Elle, elle serait toujours là, elle était forte. Mais moi...

« Emy, t'es pas _encore_ en train de paniquer ?  
-Du tout, je sirote un soda goût poussière », répliquai-je.

Il fallait que je garde la face devant elle. Elle était achluophobe, et pour tout vous dire nous ne trouvions pas dans un beau jardin ensoleillé. On était sous des décombres. Et il faisait sombre. Et ça puait en plus. La première chose que je ferais en sortant de ce trou serait de me jeter dans le premier magasin Yankee Candle du coin. … Quoique, maintenant que j'y pensais, vu la force de la déflagration... et les cris des gens en panique... J'étais pas encore certaine de trouver une boutique Yankee Candle dans Manhattan. … Ou dans New York. … Dans les États-Unis ?

« Emy !  
-Quoi, encore ? grommelai-je. J'ai arrêté de paniquer à haute voix, c'est bien ce que tu voulais ?  
-Je voulais que t'arrêtes de paniquer, me répliqua Leyna.  
-Ben je fais ce que je veux dans ma tête ».

Elle pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle était totalement sereine, elle non plus. J'étais certaine qu'elle avait envie de pleurer mais qu'elle se retenait juste pour avoir raison. Moi aussi j'avais envie de pleurer. Surtout quand je pensais à mes parents...

« MAMAN ! beuglai-je soudain, et je sentis mon amie sursauter derrière moi.  
-On a passé des heures et des heures à les appeler, c'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont nous répondre », me fit remarquer Leyna.

Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air sarcastique ou ronchon. Evidemment, pour l'instant, le sujet qui fâchait, c'était bien nos parents...

On ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Alors de là à savoir où ils étaient tombés... dans quel état ils étaient... La dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était d'être assise à table, avec eux, et Leyna. Et j'étais sur le point de gagner au Monopoly. Ç'aurait été la première fois. Mais concrètement, je me fichais pas mal du Monopoly pour l'instant.

Je voyais le soleil descendre dans le ciel par la seule petite interstice qui donnait sur l'extérieur, et par où nous arrivait le peu d'air qu'on respirait difficilement. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Et au dehors, le silence était presque total, j'entendais simplement la sirène des pompiers résonner en écho dans le lointain. Il fallait être réalistes, personne n'allait venir nous chercher, et on allait mourir de froid... mais non. On n'allait pas mourir de froid. On était en juillet. On n'allait pas mourir de froid. Même ensevelies sous des blocs de béton. … On allait mourir écrasées.

D'ailleurs l'immeuble menaçait de s'effondrer sur nous. J'entendais tous les décombres gronder au dessus de nos têtes. Si au moins j'avais connu une prière à faire...

« Emy, répéta pour la énième fois mon amie.  
-Ton disque est rayé ? demandai-je ironiquement.  
-Non, écoute.  
-C'est rien, dis-je en serrant dans ma main les doigts de mon amie. C'est rien, c'est l'immeuble voisin qui s'effondre. Pas le notre. Notre immeuble c'est un warrior, il va tenir jusqu'au bout !  
-C'est pas le bruit que fait un immeuble quand il s'effondre », murmura mon amie, qui semblait craindre je ne savais trop quoi.

Je tendis néanmoins l'oreille, et je finis par comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. La plupart du temps, quand un immeuble s'effondrait, il s'effondrait d'un seul coup... non ? Alors... pourquoi le sol tremblait-il comme si quelqu'un cognait dessus en cadence ? Les immeubles de Manhattan étaient tous en train de s'effondrer comme des dominos ou quoi ?

Ou alors...

J'eus à peine le temps de penser à la théorie selon laquelle les aliens qui avaient attaqué la ville étaient venus nous achever que je vis avec terreur la grosse plaque de béton qui bouchait la sortie se faire arracher de terre, et partir en volant comme un frisbee.

Remerciant intérieurement le monde entier pour avoir eu pitié de nous, je tentai de me redresser sans succès, puis me mis à ramper vers la sortie en ayant dans l'idée que j'aiderais ensuite Leyna à sortir de là.

Quand soudain je vis apparaître, me masquant la lumière rassurante du coucher de soleil, une tête gigantesque. Et... verte.

« ALIEN ! », hurlai-je pour indiquer à mon amie de se replier.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en faire de même : l'alien géant me saisit par le col de ma chemise, et me traîna hors de mon trou, ignorant mes cris de protestation et ceux de ma meilleure amie.

« AU SECOURS, VENEZ ME CHERCHER ! », beuglai-je à un héros invisible, quelqu'un de bien, qui aurait eu la bonté d'âme de venir se mesurer à la montagne verte.

C'est à cet instant que ladite montagne verte grogna un truc peu compréhensible, avant de me poser par terre. Sur mes jambes. … Et de me tapoter affectueusement la tête de l'index, ce qui me fit littéralement retomber à plat ventre.

Tremblant de tout mon corps, je mis une trentaine de secondes à oser relever la tête, mais les vibrations du sol semblaient indiquer que la créature s'en allait, et, en effet, lorsque mes yeux tombèrent de nouveau dessus, il tournait au coin de la rue suivante et disparaissait de ma vue.

Toujours tremblante, je réussis néanmoins à me redresser en position assise, au moment où Leyna arrivait enfin à sortir du trou en rampant. Sa cheville avait une vilaine couleur et semblait avoir doublé de volume, alors elle n'était certainement pas en état de marcher.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et regarda en direction de la rue dans laquelle le monstre vert avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle semblait aussi abasourdie que moi, et nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant environ cinq minutes.

« T'as déjà entendu parler du Hulk ? », demandai-je finalement en murmurant, de peur que ledit Hulk (que j'avais injustement pris pour un alien) ne revienne me démontrer de nouveau son affection.

Mais avant que mon amie n'ait le temps de répondre, nous fûmes alertées par le bruit des pas de quelqu'un qui semblait courir dans notre direction, et, une seconde plus tard, un homme (un vrai, je veux dire taille normale) déboula de la rue dans laquelle le Hulk avait précédemment disparu, et s'arrêta juste devant nous.

Il portait un costume un peu rétro au motif du drapeau américain, et un masque qui recouvrait sa tête comme un casque, noué sous le menton. Mais rien que le costume m'avait suffi à comprendre de qui il s'agissait, et je sentis mon cœur faire un looping.

« Ça va, vous deux ? nous demanda-t-il.  
-Notre immeuble il nous est tombé dessus, dis-je bêtement.  
-...Ouais, je suppose que c'est pas une situation idéale, comprit Captain America. Je veux dire... vous êtes blessées ? ».

Le regard du Captain passa de moi à Leyna, et s'attarda sur sa cheville violacée et ensanglantée. Il eut un hochement de tête.

« Je vais vous rapatrier vers le centre de soins le plus proche.  
-Un hôpital ça nous irait aussi, dis-je.  
-Je crois qu'il y a plus un seul hôpital dans Manhattan, me fit remarquer Leyna, toujours à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur que le Captain l'entende.  
-Y'en a quelques-uns qui ont survécu, mais c'est loin, lui répondit le Captain. Et les routes sont... coupées. Au sens propre.  
-Cool, bredouillai-je, sous le choc. Enfin non, c'est pas cool, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répliquai-je ensuite. C'est... horrible... y'a des cellules psychologiques dans vos centres de soin ?  
-Je pense que les citoyens y travaillent », me répondit le Captain.

Captain America m'aida à me remettre sur mes jambes, puis s'approcha de Leyna et la prit dans ses bras. Ça devait être vachement la classe de se faire porter comme une princesse par un super héros.

Un super héros...

« Attendez ! criai-je soudain, le faisant sursauter. Pardon... je... il y a des _gens_ sous ces décombres... Nos parents...  
-L'équipe avance par ici, pour aider les forces de l'ordre à dégager les rescapés, me fit remarquer le Captain.  
-Mais... excusez ma franchise, monsieur... vous êtes un super héros, non ? Pourquoi vous attendez que les autres arrivent pour sortir tous ces gens de là, il y en a qui sont probablement déjà presque morts asphyxiés !  
-Crois-moi, j'aimerais être capable de sortir tous ces gens de là tout seul, mais c'est impossible.  
-Dans ce cas rappelez le vert, il a des bras plus gros, lui fit remarquer Leyna.  
-Hulk est occupé un peu plus loin, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, l'équipe progresse par ici, nous répondit le Captain. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser mais... je dois vraiment vous rapatrier dans un centre de soin. Les autres ont besoin de moi, et il vaudrait mieux que l'état de ta cheville ne s'aggrave pas », fit-il remarquer à Leyna.

Je baissai les bras, et décidai de suivre le Captain. Ce type m'inspirait confiance, et il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et dans un sens il n'avait pas tort, il fallait premièrement s'occuper de la cheville blessée de Leyna. De toute manière on pouvait pas rester là toutes les deux et dégager les décombres pierre par pierre, donc on n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Alors que je marchais à côté du Captain, je l'entendis parler, et me tournai vers lui par réflexe avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'adressait ni à moi ni à Leyna, mais qu'il parlait à son oreillette. Ou plutôt à un correspondant invisible par l'intermédiaire de l'oreillette.

« J'ai trouvé les deux filles que Hulk avait entendues. Je les rapatrie en centre de soins. … Comment ça, ils... Mais alors j'en fais quoi, je peux pas les laisser... Quoi, vous êtes sûr ? … Bon... ».

La conversation sembla s'arrêter là, mais le Captain ne nous mit au courant de rien, alors, au bout d'une bonne minute de silence, j'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais Leyna me devança.

« Donc alors, vous allez « en faire quoi » ? lui demanda-t-elle très doctement.  
-Eh bien, répondit le Captain, légèrement amusé. Je crois que je vais « les » rapatrier ailleurs.  
-C'est à dire ? », lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

A cet instant, nous déboulâmes sur ce qui avait dû être un boulevard. Je remarquai assez rapidement que le Captain nous menait droit vers un hélicoptère qui s'était posé en plein milieu.

Une fois devant l'hélicoptère, il installa Leyna à l'arrière, tout en discutant rapidement avec un gars qui se trouvait à côté du pilote, et qui portait un carquois comme celui de Legolas.

« Donc vous êtes certain qu'on les ramène à la tour ? demanda l'homme.  
-C'est ce que Stark m'a dit, répliqua le Captain en m'indiquant de m'installer à côté de Leyna, ce que je fis tout en continuant à tendre l'oreille. Apparemment, Miss Potts s'y trouverait déjà.  
-Oui, Pepper est arrivée il y a quinze minutes, elle m'a appelé en mode totalement paniqué parce-que Stark ne lui répondait pas.  
-Ah, d'accord... répondit le Captain, visiblement chiffonné par quelque-chose. Vous avez toujours été aussi familier avec Miss Potts ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée ? répliqua Legolas.  
-Non m'sieur.  
-Essayez de lui donner du Miss Potts quand vous la connaîtrez, vous verrez », répliqua l'homme, avant d'indiquer au pilote de se préparer au décollage et de nous passer des casques anti bruit.

Le Captain nous regarda une dernière fois Leyna et moi, puis recula en se protégeant les yeux de la poussière que soulevait désormais l'hélicoptère, qui s'éleva peu à peu dans les airs. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf », je vis la ville s'éloigner en dessous de nous, et je pus voir avec effroi l'ampleur des dégâts. Des rues détruites, des incendies de partout, des gens de la taille de fourmis qui couraient en tous sens... Manhattan n'était plus qu'une ruine.

« Et sinon elle est gentille cette Miss Potts ? Pepper ? Pepper Potts ? demandai-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère (et d'oublier le malaise qui s'emparait de moi).  
-Oh, il se peut qu'elle ne soit pas de très bonne humeur, mais elle s'occupera bien de vous, les filles, nous répondit Legolas.  
-Et sinon, vous êtes certain que la tour dans laquelle vous nous emmenez est toujours en état de nous accueillir ? lui demanda Leyna en balayant le paysage apocalyptique du regard.  
-Ne vous en faites pas, elle a été construite pour résister à tout et... n'importe-quoi, acheva Legolas avec l'air de se demander si le bâtisseur avait imaginé que son bébé devrait faire face à une attaque d'extraterrestres.  
-Et c'est qui, ce bâtisseur modèle paré à toute éventualité ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Oh, je suis certain que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Tony Stark », me répondit Legolas.

Entendu parler. Tony Stark. Entendu parler de Tony Stark. On ne pouvait pas être humain et avoir simplement ENTENDU PARLER de Tony Stark. Enfin, c'était mon point de vue personnel, peut-être un peu faussé par le fait que j'étais une grande fan de ce milliardaire égocentrique et très imbus de lui-même.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, j'aurais dû tilter quand le Captain avait sorti « C'est ce que Stark m'a dit ». Tout le monde ne s'appelait pas Stark à Manhattan.

« Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire très sérieusement que vous nous emmenez à la tour Stark, là ? demandai-je en essayant de contenir la joie qui menaçait de briser ma voix et de me faire passer pour une fan hystérique que je n'étais pas... pas totalement.  
-Jeune fille, sachez que je ne plaisante jamais. Sauf quand je plaisante.  
-Et là vous plaisantez ? lui demanda Leyna en s'avançant légèrement sur son siège.  
-Absolument pas, lui répondit Legolas.  
-... Pardon monsieur mais vous vous appelez comment si c'est pas trop indiscret ? lui demandai-je parce-que je me doutais que Legolas n'était pas son nom.  
-Appelez-moi Clint, répondit l'homme.  
-Clint, je vous a-dore ! lançai-je avant de taper dans la main tendue de Leyna. Vous tombez du ciel et vous nous offrez un pass VIP pour la tour Stark ? Vous êtes génial ! ».

L'air plutôt satisfait du compliment, Clint nous indiqua de nous accrocher pour nous préparer à l'atterrissage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au dehors. Je devais admettre que je n'avais jamais vu la géante d'aussi près.

Et ça me donnait clairement des frissons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _ **Leyna Stevens**_

Barton venait de poser l'hélicoptère sur le toit de la tour Stark et m'avait prise dans ses bras, comme le Captain un peu plus tôt. Très honnêtement, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi petite et fragile que ce jour là. Nous prîmes un ascenseur pour descendre dans la Tour et je tendis ma main vers Emy qui l'attrapa aussitôt. J'étais quelqu'un de très tactile et le fait de tenir la main de ma meilleure amie me rassura un peu. Nous ne savions pas où étaient nos parents ni comment ils allaient mais nous étions au moins sûres d'une chose : nous étions là l'une pour l'autre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un salon quelque peut en ruine dans lequel une femme rousse tournait en rond en se rongeant les ongles. Elle se tourna vers nous, les yeux écarquillés et son regard passa d'Emy à moi puis à ma cheville et ce qu'elle vit la fit blêmir.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Posez-la ici, ordonna-t-elle en pointant un fauteuil encore debout. »

Clint Barton s'exécuta et me déposa doucement, comme si je risquais de me briser si jamais il y allait un peu fort. J'avais beau être plus fragile que lui, je n'étais pas non plus en cristal. La femme que j'avais identifiée comme étant Pepper Potts le poussa sans ménagement et entreprit de découper mon jean pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'étendue des dégâts. Je me penchai aussi pour voir et l'état de ma cheville me fit grimacer. Elle avait doublé de volume et un hématome violet cernait une plaie suintante de sang à moitié coagulé.

« Bon, je vais appliquer une crème cicatrisante avant de te faire un bandage...

-Euh, je crois que vous allez devoir me recoudre, là, lui fis-je doucement remarquer. »

Je savais que si jamais ma cheville faisait un seul mouvement, la blessure allait déverser un flot de sang continu. Pepper me regardait comme si je venait de lui annoncer qu'elle allait devoir procéder à une opération à cœur ouvert avec une scie sauteuse. M. Barton posa une main sur son épaule.

« Elle a raison. Laissez moi faire, je m'occupe de la recoudre. »

Pepper se poussa pour laisser la place à Barton. Il examina ma cheville avec douceur avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

« Ça va faire mal, me prévint-il.

-Je m'en doute... »

La main d'Emy se posa sur le bras de Clint. Elle avait l'air inquiet et faisait tout pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur ma blessure.

« Vous savez ce que vous faites, au moins ? Non parce que j'ai pas vraiment envie que vous charcutiez ma meilleure amie...

-Je me suis recousu plus d'une fois, tu sais. J'ai de l'expérience et je ne me serais pas proposé si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. »

Cette réponse sembla la convaincre et elle lâcha son bras avant de se relever.

-Si elle pleure trop, je vous frappe, le prévint Emy avant de s'asseoir sur un des accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. »

Barton sourit en ouvrant la boite de premiers secours que Pepper avait apporté plus tôt. Il commença tout d'abord par désinfecter et, rien qu'à cause de la douleur que je ressentais à cet instant, je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais moment. Je cachai mon visage dans l'épaule d'Emy et elle passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« C'est bientôt fini, me murmura-t-elle. »

Clint commença alors à me recoudre la cheville et je compris que je m'étais trompée : je passais un TRES mauvais moment...

J'étais couchée en position fœtale, la tête sur les genoux de ma meilleure amie, le corps encore secoué de sanglots. Pepper m'avait couverte d'un plaid tout doux et Clint s'était assis par terre à côté de moi pour s'excuser.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, lui assurai-je. Vous avez fait ça bien en plus, j'aurai une belle cicatrice grâce à vous. »

Je tentai un sourire mais avec mes yeux gonflés et mon nez coulant, ça devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Barton passa néanmoins une main dans mes cheveux avant de se relever. Un bruit de réacteur se fit entendre suivit de pas métalliques. Je relevai la tête pour voir Tony Stark entrer dans le salon. Entrer dans son salon.

« Tony ! »

Pepper se précipita vers lui, lui colla la gifle de sa vie et le prit dans ses bras. Il devait pas s'ennuyer, Stark, avec une copine pareil... Il rendit son étreinte à Pepper sans une once de surprise sur son visage en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Il finit par s'arrêter sur nous.

« Miss Potts ?

-Hm ? lui répondit-elle, le visage toujours enfoui contre son torse.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait deux jeunes filles, dont une en train de pleurer, sur mon canapé ?

-Voici Leyna et Emy. Hulk et Steve les ont trouvées dans un immeuble en ruine. Comme Leyna était blessée et que tous les hôpitaux sont surchargés, nous avons trouvé plus judicieux de les ramener ici.

-Et pourquoi elle pleure ? demanda-t-il en me pointant du menton.

-Elle pleure parce qu'elle vient juste de se faire recoudre la cheville, lui répondis-je en insistant bien sur le « elle ». »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sûrement surprit que quelqu'un d'autre que Miss Potts ose lui parler sur ce ton. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à être agréable si il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien. Tout à coup, il éclata de rire et ce fut à mon tour d'être étonnée. Était-il vraiment aussi fou que le disaient les rumeurs ? Je me tournai vers ma spécialiste en Tony Stark en quête d'une explication mais, malheureusement, le cerveau d'Emy avait cessé de fonctionner. C'était le moment...

« Je t'aime bien, m'avoua Tony Stark en reprenant son soufle. Mais elle a quoi ta copine ?

-Elle reboot, vous inquiétez pas, elle va pas tarder à devenir bruyante... »

Et j'avais raison. Emy cligna d'abord des yeux puis se mit à agiter les doigts. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage et je décidai de quitter ses genoux.

« TONY STARK ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant comme une furie. LEYNA C'EST TONY STARK EN CHAIR ET EN OS ! »

Emy avait toujours admiré Tony Stark et son admiration avait grandi avec Iron Man. Se retrouver en face de son idole de toujours l'avait complètement fait disjoncter...

« Emy arrête de crier, je sais que c'est lui... On est à la Tour Stark, là.

-Quoi ?! »

Elle tournait sur elle même pour observer la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, incrédule. Les capacités de concentration d'Emy m'avaient toujours impressionnée. Elle était capable de se focaliser sur quelque chose et d'en oublier totalement le monde qui l'entourait. Elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour moi qu'elle en avait totalement oublié que nous étions à la Tour Stark et, qu'éventuellement, Tony Stark serait susceptible de débarquer. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi, l'air complètement déconnecté. Toutes les émotions de la journée avaient fait griller ses neurones. Elle devait être complètement épuisée.

« Du coup ça veut dire que t'as dégueulassé le tapis du salon de Tony Stark.

-Oui.

-Et que t'as réduit en lambeaux l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Tony Stark

-Aussi.

-Tu crois que Tony Stark nous en voudra ?

-Tu devrais lui demander. Mais je pense pas que son plus grand soucis soit un tapis et un fauteuil, actuellement.

-Vous nous en voulez, Mr Stark ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Pas le moins du monde, lui répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Il nous en veut pas, Leyna !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air fatiguée.

-T'as raison. »

Elle se coucha sur le sofa, ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit régulière et profonde. Je la recouvrai avec mon plaid avant de me tourner vers les trois adultes les plus stupéfaits du monde. Vu que j'avais passé toute ma vie avec elle, le phénomène Emy n'avait plus rien d'étonnant pour moi mais elle surprenait toujours les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas

« Comment elle a pu s'endormir aussi vite ? questionna calmement Barton.

-Oh elle était plus vraiment réveillée depuis un petit moment, lui avouai-je. En fait, ça tenait plus du somnambulisme qu'autre chose. Toutes ces émotions ont mit ses batteries à plat.

-Et elle va dormir comme ça longtemps ? s'inquiéta Pepper.

-Une ou deux heures. Après elle sera normale. »

Pepper se préparait à me poser d'autres question mais elle fut coupée par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Le Captain entra dans le salon. Il avait enlevé son masque et je devais avouer qu'il était plutôt beau. Mais un détail me chiffonna quand je regardai son visage. Il posa ses yeux sur moi et un pressentiment me retourna l'estomac lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était la pitié que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux...


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde! Voici une semaine que j'ai publié les 2 premiers chapitres de WYCOL version 3. Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Est-ce que les lecteurs qui ont connu les 2 premières versions ont le sentiment qu'ils vont préférer celle-ci?_

 _Dans tous les cas, voici un troisième chapitre, histoire de vous donner une petite idée._

 _Désolée pour ceux à qui j'avais dit que ce chapitre ferait dix pages... je me suis plantée d'un chapitre, c'est à partir du chapitre 4 que je me suis sentie pousser des ailes XD mais bon, pas de panique, il est quand même d'une taille respectable ce chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je me réveillai en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Je ne me souvenais même pas m'être endormie. Je ne me souvenais même pas de l'endroit auquel je m'étais endormie. Et visiblement je me trouvais dans un canapé. Pas le canapé marron de mes parents, mais un beau canapé en cuir rouge très design, mais pourtant confortable. Très confortable...

Je me redressai soudain. Une information m'était apparue comme un flash, un souvenir, un lieu : la tour Stark.

La tour Stark ? Comment est-ce que j'avais pu m'endormir alors que je me trouvais à l'endroit que j'avais toujours rêvé de visiter ?!

Je me souvenais vaguement avoir vu Tony Stark. Lui avoir brièvement adressé la parole. Tout était flou, tellement flou...

Je lançai un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, mais il n'y avait personne. Pas même Leyna. Je me souvenais être arrivée avec Leyna.

Tout me revenait par fragments. Oui, elle était... blessée. Elle s'était faite soigner. Et je m'étais endormie... elle était sans doute partie dans une autre pièce avec Pepper pour ne pas me réveiller. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dormais ?...

Je me redressai et me mis sur mes jambes, me frottant les tempes pour me débarrasser du léger vertige qui s'empara de moi. Après cela, je me mis à arpenter la pièce, tendant l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer des bruits de voix afin de savoir où me rendre. Quoi, cette tour était immense, j'avais pas envie de me perdre !

Par simple intuition, je m'engouffrai dans un couloir, et je finis par distinguer des bruits de conversation, et décidai de me diriger vers leur source.

Au plus j'approchais, au plus quelque-chose me chiffonnait. J'entendais la voix de Pepper, toute douce, toute gentille. Et aussi celle de Leyna, plus forte... rauque. Et... elle pleurait. C'étaient des sanglots. Pourquoi est-ce que ma Leyna pleurait ? Est-ce que sa blessure lui faisait encore mal ? Je savais qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, pourtant elle semblait dans un sale état, et j'eus soudain peur que ce Barton ait mal fait son travail et que la plaie ne se soit rouverte. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que Pepper attendait ? Il fallait appeler les secours (la ligne était certainement saturée), l'emmener dans le centre de soins le plus proche (tous les centres de soins étaient sans doute bien trop occupés pour gérer ce genre de situations) !

« ...dire à Emy quand elle se réveillera ? ».

Ce simple fragment de la phrase de Pepper me fit m'arrêter net, et plutôt que de me présenter dans l'encadrement de la porte je m'adossai au mur de façon à ce que ni elle ni Leyna ne puissent me voir. Pourquoi est-ce que mon nom arrivait dans la conversation ? Je n'étais pas blessée, moi. Et si... et si la blessure de Leyna s'était infectée... et... que...

« Il faudra y aller en douceur, répondit Leyna entre deux sanglots. Je veux pas... je sais qu'elle va souffrir. Elle est fragile...  
-On fera le nécessaire, ma puce, lui répondit Pepper. Je... je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que c'est dur... ».

Leyna se remit à pleurer, et d'après ce que je crus comprendre Pepper la prit dans ses bras. J'avais tellement envie de me précipiter dans la pièce et de consoler ma petite Leyna, mais j'avais comme un drôle de pressentiment. Encore quelques secondes... juste quelques secondes...

« Je voulais tellement croire qu'ils s'en étaient sortis », sanglota Leyna.

Ça restait très flou comme information, pourtant tout m'apparut aussi clairement que si j'avais participé à toute la conversation. Et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter sous le choc.

J'eus l'impression de ne plus rien entendre, et ma vue se brouilla.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sentis mes genoux entrer durement en contact avec le sol, et, après avoir entendu des pas précipités comme en écho, je vis les visages de Pepper et de Leyna, blêmes, passer l'encadrement de la porte.

Je vis les lèvres de Leyna remuer. Emy. Je ne l'entendis pas, mais je le lus sur ses lèvres. Elle savait. Elle savait que j'avais tout entendu. Elle savait ce que je ressentais. Elle voulait me réconforter, mais elle n'osait pas m'approcher, de peur de ma réaction.

Soudain, je sentis mon cœur se remettre à battre. Tellement vite. Tellement fort. A m'en faire mal, horriblement mal. Comme s'il me déchirait de l'intérieur. Je me consumais de l'intérieur.

Alors que Pepper esquissait un mouvement pour me prendre l'épaule, je perdis totalement le contrôle. J'avais l'impression de ne plus réellement être moi.

Je me dégageai d'un mouvement d'épaule, avant de bondir sur mes pieds et de me mettre à courir. Je crois que je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite. Je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, le long des couloirs, des escaliers, j'entendais Pepper et Leyna crier comme en sourdine derrière moi, et une voix électronique résonner dans mon crâne sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée que je compris vaguement ce qui était en train de se passer : lorsque je vis un rideau de fer s'abaisser à vitesse grand-V vers le sol, tentant d'entraver la seule issue envisageable pour moi.

Alors, sans comprendre réellement comment, j'eus le réflexe de m'accroupir et de m'équilibrer avec mes bras, avant de balancer tout le haut de mon corps en arrière et de partir dans une longue glissade.

Je passai de justesse sous le rideau de fer, et, une fois que je compris que j'étais dehors, à l'air libre, je me redressai et me remis à courir.

Courir.

C'était la seule chose qui importait désormais.

Courir.

Pour oublier le chagrin. Pour calmer la douleur. Pour essayer de ne pas penser que nos parents... que mes parents...

 _On sera toujours là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive, mon poussin._

Toujours. C'était très abstrait comme formule. Toujours. Qui pouvait savoir combien de temps son « toujours » allait durer ? Qui pouvait savoir quand la vie était sur le point de se terminer ? Est-ce que mes parents avaient souffert ? Quelle avait été leur dernière pensée avant de mourir ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient pensé à moi ? Moi... j'avais pensé à eux. Et maintenant... je pensais à eux en permanence. Leur regard, leur sourire, leurs étreintes...

 _N'aies pas peur, mon petit colibri._

Leur petit colibri. J'avais toujours été leur petit colibri. Et plus je grandissais, plus je les entendais évoquer avec inquiétude le moment où le colibri quitterait son nid. Et je leur répétais qu'il ne quitterait jamais le nid. Mais maintenant... Il n'y avait plus de nid. Plus de foyer. Plus de famille. Tout... tout avait été réduit en poussière. Et où était censé aller le petit colibri, qui n'avait plus d'endroit où se réfugier ? Le petit colibri qui venait de perdre ses ailes...

Je ne me souvenais pas de la route que j'avais empruntée, le fait étant que je courais désormais en bordure d'un parc, et je sentais chacun de mes muscles me hurler d'arrêter sous menace de rendre l'âme.

Alors je m'arrêtai de courir, essoufflée, sans réellement savoir où j'étais, sans y penser. Je n'avais pas le cœur de penser à ça, ni à la foule de personnes qui se pressaient autour de moi sans me voir, blessées, terrifiées. Mais vivantes.

Vivantes alors que les personnes le plus importantes pour moi étaient mortes.

J'eus soudain une drôle d'impression, comme un frisson d'électricité statique, et je levai lentement les yeux sans réellement savoir ce que je cherchais.

Et c'est à cet instant que je croisai son regard.

Deux yeux bleus, d'un bleu tellement étrange, qui se plongèrent dans les miens. Un regard troublé.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, et ma vue s'éclaircit, ainsi que le reste de mes sens. J'entendais le chaos qui régnait autour de moi, les cris, les pleurs, les sirènes. Je prenais conscience d'avoir couru sur peut-être plusieurs kilomètres sans regarder où j'allais, et de me trouver au milieu de la rue, à proximité d'un parc rempli de gravats. Je pris conscience que cet homme, qui semblait me sonder du regard comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon âme... portait une muselière. C'était étrange, mais en même temps il avait peut-être des problèmes de respiration, et la poussière qui volait tout autour de nous pouvait justifier cet étrange équipement.

« Emy ».

Je sursautai. Wow, c'était quoi ce bins ?! Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait me parler dans ma tête ?! Et connaître mon nom, en plus ?!

« _Vous êtes un super-héros ?_ », lui demandai-je mentalement en fronçant mon nez et en plissant mes yeux comme si j'étais constipée.

« Emy ! ».

Je me tournai lentement vers Tony Stark, qui, dans son costume de métal, se précipitait vers moi à grands pas, visage découvert. Ah, évidemment, tout prenait sens... je me sentais ridicule à avoir essayé de communiquer par télépathie avec ce type que je ne connaissais pas. Heureusement il y avait peu de chances qu'il ait compris pourquoi j'avais fait une drôle de tête... de toute manière il n'était déjà plus là. Ça clôturait le débat.

« Emy, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! », me demanda Tony Stark en me saisissant par les épaules.

Je le regardai en écarquillant les yeux, parce-que sa question m'avait frappée comme une gifle, en ramenant tout d'un coup à ma mémoire les raisons pour lesquelles je m'étais enfuie de la tour avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

J'éclatai en sanglots, avant de m'effondrer sur moi-même, parce-que j'avais également pris conscience de la douleur qui me lancinait le corps, et que mes jambes refusaient de me porter une seconde de plus.

Tony Stark me retint pour que je ne tombe pas trop violemment, et s'accroupit à mes côtés avant de me serrer contre lui (en faisant attention de ne pas me broyer des côtes au passage avec son super costume). Oui. Il devait être au courant, lui aussi. Il ne s'était pas attendu à me trouver là, mais il savait ce que je ressentais.

« Ça va aller, me dit-il d'un ton légèrement mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas quels mots employer dans ce genre de situations. Ça va passer. On va... je vais te ramener à la tour, tu vas prendre un bon chocolat chaud, et tout sera oublié. Leyna doit s'inquiéter ».

Leyna. Oh bon sang, j'avais complètement... j'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais pensé qu'à moi, sans imaginer une seule seconde que mon amie avait elle aussi perdu ses parents. Et qu'elle souffrait au moins autant que moi.

On s'était jurées d'être toujours présentes l'une pour l'autre, et je l'avais lâchement abandonnée. J'étais partie en courant dans la nature, sans prendre mon portable avec moi (d'ailleurs Dieu savait où était mon portable depuis que l'immeuble nous était tombé sur la tête), sans lui adresser même un seul mot de réconfort. En quelques secondes à peine je passai de « dévastée » à « dévastée avec un horrible sentiment de culpabilité ». Et comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, c'était encore pire.

« Oui, Leyna doit s'inquiéter, reniflai-je, encore secouée de sanglots.  
-C'est ça, répliqua Tony, heureux que je n'aie retenu que la bonne partie de ses mots de réconfort. Je... euh... j'appelle mon chauffeur.  
-Votre chauffeur ? ».

Je tournai la tête vers une jeune femme rousse qui regardait Tony d'un air sceptique, et je remarquai qu'en disant cela elle faisait un large mouvement de bras vers la route qui bordait le parc... et qui en effet semblait assez impraticable.

« Vous avez une meilleure solution, agent Romanoff ? lui répliqua Tony en croisant les bras, l'air vexé.  
-Je crois que ça ira beaucoup plus vite si je ramène cette jeune fille à pieds, fit remarquer l'agent Romanoff. Quoi ? ajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard incertain de Tony. J'ai réussi à tous vous materner pendant cette affaire, et elle ne me semble pas aussi instable que vous, ou même Thor... ou Banner. Je gère.  
-Okay patronne, grommela Tony. C'est vous qui gérez.  
-Ils ont besoin de vous ici, vous leur serez plus utile que moi », fit remarquer la rousse comme dernier argument.

Tony hocha la tête, semblant dans un sens assez rassuré de ne pas avoir à gérer une adolescente en deuil sur un trajet de deux kilomètres. Après m'avoir brièvement salué, il s'éloigna en marmonnant un truc qui ressemblait à « appelle Pepper ». Je ne savais pas à qui il parlait, peut-être qu'il se faisait juste un rappel mental. De toute manière, je n'eus pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps : je sentais le regard de la rousse peser sur moi, et je finis par me détourner de Tony pour la suivre en traînant des pieds.

J'avais passé le stade où j'exprimais ma douleur et mon chagrin à haute voix. Actuellement, j'étais plutôt en train d'essayer de me convaincre qu'il y avait forcément une erreur, que mes parents n'étaient pas morts, mais je savais que je me trompais. Je voulais juste ne pas y penser, et ne pas me remettre à pleurer. Pas devant cette femme... cette parfaite inconnue entre les mains de laquelle Tony m'avait laissée.

« J'aurais réagi de la même façon ».

Je me tournai vers la rousse, pensant premièrement qu'elle parlait à son oreillette, mais c'était bien moi qu'elle regardait avec ses grands yeux verts. Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je gardai le silence, et au bout de quinze secondes (j'avais compté), elle reprit la parole.

« C'est plus facile de fuir que de faire face à la réalité quand elle est aussi horrible. Mais... on finit toujours par y faire face, tôt ou tard.  
-J'ai pas envie d'en parler », grommelai-je en détournant le regard, pour ne pas qu'elle voie les larmes qui luisaient de nouveau dans mes yeux.

Je savais qu'elle voulait juste être gentille, mais... sincèrement. S'il y avait une personne avec qui j'avais besoin de parler de ça, c'était Leyna, pas elle. Je ne voulais pas paraître grossière ou quoi que ce soit... mais ce n'était pas le genre de sujets qu'on abordait avec de parfaits inconnus.

Alors que nous arrivions au pied de la tour Stark, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Entre ce qui m'attendait à l'intérieur (Leyna furieuse et inquiète, Pepper en pleine crise d'hystérie), et la rousse qui restait plantée là en ayant l'air de ne pas savoir où se mettre, je me demandais bien quoi faire.

« Ils méritaient pas de mourir », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Alors que je me tournais vers elle, encore une fois déconcertée par ses paroles et me demandant si elle s'adressait réellement à moi, elle me planta là et fit volte-face, avant de s'éloigner au pas de course le long de la rue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir un regain de culpabilité me saisir, et me donner la nausée. La pauvre. Elle avait essayé de me réconforter à sa manière un peu rustre, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Et j'avais été sèche avec elle. Si j'avais l'occasion de la recroiser un jour... je lui présenterais certainement des excuses.

Mais je n'avais déjà plus la tête à ça. Je me tournai de nouveau vers la tour, et, la gorge nouée, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, je fis un pas en avant, puis un autre, et encore un autre, avant de finalement passer les portes vitrées, dernière barrière de sécurité qui me séparait de la colère de Leyna.

Je cherchai une image rassurante à laquelle penser pour ne pas me remettre à pleurer, et bizarrement... je repensai au regard de l'homme que j'avais croisé à côté du parc.

Ce regard qui semblait me demander pardon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous! ... Oui, je sais, d'habitude c'est pas le dimanche que je publie WYCOL, mais comme j'ai fait une petite pause sur mes 2 autres fictions alors que je les ai presque finies, j'en profite pour vous poster quelques extras XD comment dire que je suis rentrée avec une idée fixe: repriser ce chapitre 4, et que j'ai été tellement satisfaite une fois le travail achevé, que j'ai décidé de ne pas attendre une seconde de plus pour vous le poster? Il faut profiter de la vie et de l'instant présent! D'autant plus que même si j'aurai du temps libre dans la semaine, j'ai beaucoup de boulot prévu, et (j'espère que non) je risque très hypothétiquement de ne pas pouvoir vous poster le... * évite un jet de tomates * bon disons que je vais faire tout mon possible pour vous poster le chapitre 5 quand même dans le milieu de la semaine mais que c'est pas certain de chez certain._

 _En tout cas, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, on commence avec les chapitres à rallonge! J'espère que la longueur vous satisfera, mais aussi et surtout le contenu! Pour ceux qui se sentent, un petit retour sera le bienvenu!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous! -Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je me souvenais de tout, chaque détail. L'étreinte de Leyna quand elle avait dévalé les escaliers de la tour, ses hurlements hystériques secoués de sanglots, toutes les excuses qui avaient déferlé dans ma tête sans même que j'aie le temps d'en dire une seule, Pepper qui m'avait prise par les épaules et ramenée dans le salon, avant de me poser une couverture dessus et de me ramener un chocolat chaud (visiblement, Stark avait réussi à la contacter, il me semblait vaguement l'avoir entendu parler d'un chocolat chaud dans sa tentative pour me consoler). Je me souvenais de la voix électronique à laquelle Pepper s'était adressée, la même voix électronique qui avait essayé de me convaincre de m'arrêter lorsque j'étais partie en courant. C'était ce jour là que j'avais découvert l'existence de Jarvis. Et, même si au départ ça m'avait fait bizarre, j'avais fini par accepter l'omniprésence de l'Intelligence Artificielle à la tour, et même à le considérer plus que comme une simple Intelligence Artificielle. Leyna et moi ne nous servions jamais de ce terme pour le désigner. C'était toujours Jarvis. Et, même si cela peut paraître étrange, voire totalement insensé... dans mon deuil, il m'avait été d'un meilleur secours que n'importe quel être humain qui avait pu essayer de me consoler. Parce-que je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un qui me comprenne, ou même de quelqu'un qui compatisse et essaie de comprendre... j'avais simplement besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute. D'une présence à mes côtés qui me fasse oublier que désormais, mis à part Leyna, je... j'étais seule.

« _Votre tenue est prête, miss Rald_ ».

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, la voix de Jarvis me ramena si brutalement à la dure réalité que j'eus presque envie de lui en vouloir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Personne ne pouvait en vouloir à Jarvis.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Emy, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix que je jugeai trop fragile à mon goût. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas ton patron.  
 _-Je vouvoie aussi miss Potts et miss Stevens, me fit remarquer Jarvis pour se justifier._  
-Miss Potts est la petite copine de ton patron, et Leyna est du même avis que moi. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas nous vexer ? ajoutai-je en haussant les sourcils, même si je savais que Jarvis était au courant que je ne lui ferais pas la tête même s'il décidait de ne pas tenir compte de ma demande.  
 _-Mille excuses, miss Rald. Emy. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir désormais. Ta tenue est prête_ ».

Je remerciai Jarvis dans un murmure à peine audible, avant de me diriger vers ma penderie et de récupérer la tenue qu'il avait spécialement préparée pour moi. Une robe fourreau noire, des escarpins vernis assortis, et même la gamme de maquillage que j'avais choisie de porter... Oui. Une tenue adéquate pour un deuil. Meilleure que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, d'ailleurs Leyna et moi nous étions farouchement opposées à la simple proposition de Tony de nous acheter des tenues pour le jour de l'enterrement. Mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Apparemment, il avait fini par se faire à notre présence à la tour, et il semblait que nous comptions à ses yeux bien plus que ce que nous aurions pu imaginer, Leyna et moi.

J'enfilai ma robe sans dire un mot, avant de me maquiller et, pour finir, de passer les escarpins. Même si Pepper (qui avait insisté) avait fait en sorte de me procurer les plus confortables du marché, je devais admettre que les escarpins n'avaient jamais été et ne seraient jamais ma tasse de thé. Mais je ne le lui ferais certainement pas remarquer. Elle avait tellement fait pour nous, elle aussi. L'idée que Leyna et moi restions à la tour jusqu'à ce que les choses évoluent, ça venait d'elle. Evidemment Tony n'avait pas envisagé de nous jeter dehors, en tout cas pas à haute voix mais je doute qu'il y ait même pensé. Mais Pepper, elle, avait fait plus que sous entendre que notre présence ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde : elle nous avait accueillies comme si nous faisions partie de sa famille, et elle nous aurait certainement ligotées au sofa si nous avions osé protester plus de dix secondes face à sa proposition de nous héberger. Qu'avait-elle dit, déjà ? « Ceci n'est pas une option ».

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir de ma penderie, avant de sortir de ma chambre d'un pas hésitant... pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Leyna alors à peine que j'ouvrais la porte, car elle se trouvait très exactement de l'autre côté, légèrement dressée sur la pointe des pieds et son poing tendu en l'air.

Elle portait une robe élégante légèrement plus courte que la mienne, noire également, et avec une jupe à volants en dentelle. Pour les chaussures, elle en portait dans le même style que les miennes, même si les siennes n'étaient pas vernies. Elle avait, pour l'occasion, choisi un rouge à lèvres sombre, pour compenser le fait qu'elle n'avait presque pas maquillé ses yeux. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de penser que se maquiller les yeux un jour comme celui-ci pourrait donner un résultat désastreux, et j'eus la confirmation que ses intuitions étaient souvent bonnes lorsque je vis son regard s'embuer quand elle croisa le mien.

Je m'avançai d'un pas incertain (oui, moi et les chaussures à talon...) afin de serrer ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, aussi fort que possible, pour lui montrer que j'étais avec elle et que je ne la lâcherais pas. Même si j'étais la plus jeune. Je serais forte pour elle.

« T'es toute belle, me fit-elle remarquer en reniflant une fois qu'elle se fut écartée de moi.  
-Toi aussi, lui répondis-je, émue à mon tour. Comme toujours.  
-Mes parents aimaient pas le noir, ils trouvaient ça triste, bredouilla mon amie.  
-Mais ç'aurait été bizarre que tu t'habilles en blanc, lui fis-je remarquer avec un micro sourire, parce-que je ne me sentais pas capable de sourire d'avantage.  
-Oui, sans doute, me répondit mon amie en remuant vaguement ses épaules comme pour me prouver son accord.  
- _Emy, miss Stevens, M. Stark et miss Potts vous attendent dans le salon_ , nous fit gentiment remarquer Jarvis.  
-Tu l'appelles Emy maintenant ? lui fit remarquer Leyna en levant les yeux vers le plafond (une habitude que nous avions étrangement prise elle et moi alors qu'en réalité Jarvis se trouvait partout).  
-Et il me tutoie, ajoutai-je.  
-Je suis jalouse, répondit mon amie d'un air boudeur pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.  
- _Je tâcherai de faire des efforts, miss Stevens, Leyna, mais cela fait beaucoup d'informations à accumuler d'un seul coup._  
-Même pour l'ordinateur le plus performant du monde ? demanda Leyna en haussant un sourcil, amusée.  
- _Même l'ordinateur le plus performant du monde n'est pas à l'abri de disjoncter. Je retiens cependant le compliment_ ».

Ah, Jarvis. Nous le connaissions depuis une semaine à peine, et nous aimions déjà le taquiner comme un vieil ami.

Une semaine. Cela m'avait paru une éternité, surtout depuis que la date de l'enterrement de nos parents nous avait été annoncée. Bon nombre d'enterrements devaient être célébrés depuis la tragédie qui s'était déroulée, et nous devions à Tony et à Pepper, encore une fois, d'avoir pu obtenir une cérémonie aussi tôt. Ils savaient à quel point cela nous tenait à cœur, et malgré tout le travail qu'ils avaient depuis la destruction partielle de Manhattan, ils avaient trouvé le temps de s'en occuper. Ils en avaient même fait leur priorité.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, Leyna et moi, main dans la main, Pepper nous lança un regard désolé. Elle portait une robe noire et grise tressée, qui lui découvrait élégamment les épaules et comportait un dos nu, et un chignon bas qui lui allait très bien, quant à Tony, il portait un costume officiel, ce qui faisait bizarre étant donné que cela faisait une semaine que nous habitions à la tour avec Leyna, et que chaque fois que nous l'avions vu il se baladait en jeans et t-shirts à imprimés.

Comme il ne nous avait pas remarquées (il parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone en tournant en rond sur lui-même), Pepper lui envoya un coup de coude bien senti, et lorsque son regard se posa sur nous il raccrocha sans ménagement au nez de son interlocuteur. Oui, apparemment il avait l'habitude de faire ça, aussi. Je me retins de sourire en pensant au fait qu'en réalité Tony était une véritable starlette. J'aurais pu m'en douter, étant donné que j'avais vu quasiment toutes les émissions TV dans lesquelles il était intervenu. Mais bizarrement j'avais quand même mis un point d'honneur à l'imaginer avec un tantinet de sérieux. Sauf que maintenant que je le connaissais bien, je me rendais compte que le sérieux ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Leyna, Emy, bredouilla-t-il, comme toujours mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situations. Vous êtes très belles. Je sais que ça va être... un moment difficile à passer pour vous, mais nous allons faire en sorte de vous le rendre plus supportable. Vous n'êtes pas seules.  
-Wow, Tony, répliqua Leyna, exprimant ma pensée à haute voix. Je savais pas que vous vous étiez entraîné à faire des discours. C'était court mais efficace.  
-Il a toujours été incapable de faire des discours, répliqua Pepper. Mais comme il voulait avoir quelque-chose de gentil à vous dire, il m'a chargé de lui préparer ce petit texte.  
-Et je l'ai appris par cœur, miss Potts, ne sous-estimez pas mon implication dans cette initiative », fit remarquer Tony en haussant les sourcils alors que Pepper levait les yeux au ciel.

Mais l'intention était là, et Tony parvint finalement au but qu'il avait certainement poursuivi depuis le début : nous faire sourire. Pas rire. Nous n'étions pas d'humeur à rire. Mais nous étions heureuses que lui et Pepper soient à nos côtés.

Avant ce tragique accident, nous n'aurions jamais pensé rencontrer Tony Stark et la patronne de Stark Industries. Mais pour ma part, malgré l'image plutôt chaleureuse qu'ils donnaient lors de leurs apparitions télévisées, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser que comme la plupart des célébrités, ils n'étaient pas réellement comme ça dans la réalité, qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi accessibles qu'il n'y paraissait.

Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour penser cela, alors qu'ils avaient tant fait pour nous, et aussi tant fait pour tous les New-yorkais. Même si la plupart d'entre eux leur en voulait, à eux et aux Avengers, pour la perte d'un être cher, ou même pour la perte d'une vie entière, ils avaient fait le nécessaire pour sauver un maximum de gens, et ils faisaient encore tout leur possible pour se rendre disponibles en toute occasion afin d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Et, avec tout ça, ils trouvaient encore le temps de s'occuper de deux orphelines dont une estropiée, et ce depuis une semaine, mais ça évidemment les gens n'en savaient strictement rien.

Cette idée me frappa en pleine figure, et je sentis ma cage thoracique se compresser sous l'effet d'une profonde et incontrôlable angoisse.

Oui. Cela faisait _une semaine_. Ils avaient promis de s'occuper de nous jusqu'à ce que les choses évoluent... mais l'enterrement de nos parents marquait déjà la fin d'un chapitre. Quel chapitre ? Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser, parce-que ça me faisait peur. Une semaine, ça me paraissait déjà énorme, et je commençai à me demander si c'était normal que les services d'Aide Sociale à l'Enfance ne se soient pas encore manifestés. Après tout... Leyna et moi n'étions pas encore majeures.

Je croisai le regard de mon amie, qui semblait avoir eu la même idée que moi, et, instantanément, je serrai sa main si fort dans la mienne que je sentis ses os craquer sous mes doigts.

Non, ous n'étions pas majeures. Nous avions dix-sept ans, nous le serions dans un an. Un an, ce n'était pas si long. Mais cette année... nous allions devoir la passer dans un orphelinat, ou transportées de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Nous n'avions pas de famille, hormis nos parents. Personne n'aurait donc la générosité de nous prendre en charge. Et j'avais la quasi certitude que Leyna et moi allions être séparées incessamment sous peu.

Alors que cette horrible idée me traversait l'esprit, je sursautai en entendant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, et fis volte-face pour voir entrer dans le salon la jeune femme rousse qui m'avait raccompagnée à la tour une semaine auparavant, le jour où je m'étais enfuie.

Elle devait bien connaître le couple Stark/Potts, étant donné qu'elle était passée plusieurs fois dans la semaine. A chacune de ses visites, j'avais pris le soin de ne pas me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, car j'avais encore honte de la manière dont je l'avais traitée : le deuil n'excusait pas tout.

Je savais simplement qu'elle s'appelait Natasha Romanoff, et qu'elle aidait, visiblement, elle aussi la ville à se remettre du drame qui s'était joué quelques jours auparavant.

Et je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait là, à même pas une heure de l'enterrement de mes parents, dans une robe moulante noire et ses cheveux roux relevés au dessus de sa tête avec un chouchou noir également.

« Monsieur Stark, votre chauffeur m'a laissé le soin de vous dire que l'hélicoptère est prêt. Les filles et vous pouvez monter sur la plateforme quand vous le souhaitez. La cérémonie aura lieu avec un léger retard.  
-Je leur avais bien dit d'être nets et précis sur les horaires », grommela Tony en rajustant sa veste.

Mais Natasha semblait se ficher pas mal des horaires, et s'était détournée de Tony dès son message délivré. C'était désormais moi qu'elle regardait, et j'avais l'impression qu'un étau s'était refermé sur ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'étais censée réagir. De ma vie, je ne me souvenais pas avoir un jour croisé un regard aussi intense, et, alors que je me voyais contrainte de le soutenir, je remarquai qu'elle ne cillait pas. Elle semblait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, vouloir imprimer chaque parcelle de mon visage dans sa mémoire. Et cela me déstabilisa.

« Salut, me dit-elle finalement avec un minuscule sourire.  
-Salut », répondis-je machinalement, alors que le regard de Leyna passait d'elle à moi avec froncement de sourcils à l'appui.

Comme Tony et Pepper commençaient à se diriger vers l'ascenseur (je ne savais pas ce que j'avais raté de la conversation), nous les suivîmes sans entamer de nouvelle discussion, et Leyna sembla momentanément oublier l'intrusion de Natasha et le fait que je semble la connaître.

Enfin, ce avant de remarquer que plutôt que de partir, elle montait à notre suite dans l'hélicoptère.

Ma meilleure amie et moi échangeâmes un regard médusé, mais avant que nous n'ayons le loisir de nous mettre à poser des questions, Natasha nous fit remarquer, comme si elle avait lu dans nos pensées :

« Je suis d'enterrement moi aussi. Mr Stark et Miss Potts ont eu l'amabilité de me proposer de faire le trajet avec vous. Généralement, j'y serais allée en voiture, ou en moto... mais ça s'avère un peu compromis pour l'instant.  
-Han, d'accord », bredouilla Leyna pour toute réponse, avant de baisser les yeux et de fixer ses orteils.

Nous ne dîmes plus un mot jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le lieu de la cérémonie dans un grand nuage de poussière. Dès notre décollage, mes pensées s'éloignèrent de la présence de Natasha, et des images se mirent à tourner dans ma tête. Des gens vêtus de noir, un orphelinat sinistre, des enfants ou adolescents en uniformes gris, un jardin décoloré, et pas de Leyna. Leyna était, dans ce cauchemar éveillé, loin, très loin, hors d'atteinte... chaque fois que je voyais son image se dessiner devant mes yeux, elle s'évaporait aussitôt dans un nuage de fumée... Un an...

Mes idées vagabondèrent soudain au delà de ce triste avenir. Je sentais le vent sur mon visage, et instinctivement je regardai en contrebas par la fenêtre de l'hélicoptère. Ça donnait le vertige à la plupart des gens, mais j'aimais bien prendre de la hauteur. Et j'aimais bien voler en hélicoptère. Depuis que j'étais petite, dans mes rêves, je me voyais voler comme un oiseau. Non, pas comme un oiseau... comme Peter Pan. Oui, c'était ça. Dès que la vie devenait trop dure, dans mes rêves, je n'avais qu'à m'élancer, à m'évader, et tout me paraissait alors possible. Je pouvais aller où je le souhaitais, j'étais libre... libre comme l'air... Et cette fois, je m'envolais pour rejoindre mes parents. Pour leur dire un dernier aurevoir. Et à cette idée, je sentis mon cœur se gonfler d'espoir. N'était-ce pas ce que je voulais, après tout ? Revoir mes parents, même une dernière fois ? Leur rendre un dernier hommage ? Oui, je l'avais souhaité, plus d'une fois. Et désormais, comme dans mes rêves, je m'envolais vers l'endroit où je voulais être : auprès d'eux.

L'idée saugrenue me vint à l'esprit de défaire ma ceinture et de sauter dans le vide, afin de voler de mes propres ailes, et cela me sembla tellement idiot que je me mis à rire, et les autres passagers de l'hélicoptère me lancèrent un regard tellement déconcerté que je plaquai une main contre ma bouche avant de m'excuser en pouffant. Au moins, cela m'avait réveillé de ma rêverie.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à atterrir, et une fois les moteurs coupés, toute trace de ce bref éclat de rire avait disparu de mon visage. Je descendis, à la suite de Leyna, et me dirigeai vers le grand cimetière devant lequel nous nous étions posés.

Pepper et Tony nous accompagnèrent nous tinrent la main, nous soutinrent face aux regards curieux et même parfois austères de ces personnes que nos parents connaissaient mais que nous n'avions jamais vues. Des personnes qui se permettaient de nous regarder de haut, à cause, sans doute, de nos tenues de princesses et des personnes que nous avions amenées avec nous. Des personnes qui ne pourraient jamais prétendre avoir connu nos parents à moitié aussi bien que _nous_ les avions connus. Oui, ils pouvaient nous regarder de haut, tous ces ignobles personnages. Ils venaient pleurer des amis. Nous venions pleurer notre famille.

Et, alors que la cérémonie suivait son cours, par simple intuition, et je dirais presque malgré moi, je tournai légèrement la tête de la tombe de marbre et des cercueils en chêne. D'une certaine manière, je ressentis le besoin inexprimable de confirmer en le voyant quelque-chose... mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Et alors que je cherchais une réponse à ma question muette, je fus surprise de remarquer, derrière les autres, en retrait, sous l'ombre d'un hêtre, la présence de Natasha Romanoff et de Clint Barton, qui se tenaient côte à côte et semblaient, eux aussi, se recueillir.

Natasha croisa brièvement mon regard, et je lus dans le sien plus que de la compassion ou de la pitié : de la _compréhension_. Mais aussi... et je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi... de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Et je repensai au regard insondable qu'elle m'avait lancé le matin même, juste avant que nous ne montions tous dans l'hélicoptère. « _Je suis d'enterrement moi aussi_ ». Elle avait sans doute voulu échapper aux questions en évitant de préciser qu'elle se rendait à l'enterrement de nos parents. Et j'eus la certitude que, tout comme Barton, sans doute, elle savait quelque-chose que Leyna et moi ignorions. Quelque-chose d'important.

Je ne comprendrais que bien des années plus tard ce que ce regard signifiait, et il n'est pas non plus temps pour vous de le savoir. Mais à cet instant j'eus la sensation que cette femme, qui qu'elle soit réellement, cachait des secrets. De lourds secrets. Et même si elle m'inspirait confiance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'après tout, je ne savais pas réellement qui elle était. Et que je n'étais pas certaine de le savoir un jour.

Alors que la cérémonie s'achevait, et que nous sortions du cimetière, je vis une femme en tailleur brun et chignon serré, qui croisa mon regard et me lança le sourire le plus chaleureux que j'aurais pu m'imaginer. Pas du tout l'image que j'avais eue d'elle en survolant la ville en hélicoptère. L'image austère que j'avais pu avoir d'elle dans mon cauchemar.

Mais pourtant, le même objectif.

Alors qu'elle me laissait faire mes adieux à ces personnes qui m'avaient aidées, et à ma meilleure amie, je serrai cette dernière dans mes bras à lui briser les côtes, et je murmurai à son oreille:

« Un an. Ça paraît court, ce sera long. Promets-moi que dans un an, quand on sortira de là, on se retrouvera. Comme avant. Promets-le moi ! ».

Et, alors que je m'écartais d'elle, les yeux débordant de larmes, je vis cette promesse muette franchir ses lèvres, avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots à son tour et ne se réfugie contre l'épaule de Pepper.

Je les regardai tous une dernière fois, avant de faire volte-face et de suivre cette femme, cette nouvelle inconnue, où elle jugerait bon de m'emmener.

* * *

 _ **Tony Stark :**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il me fallut bien dix secondes de panique totale pour comprendre que je venais de faire un horrible cauchemar, et je recommençai enfin à respirer (on dirait pas comme ça mais dix secondes d'apnée c'est absolument horrible, et y'en a qui tiennent plusieurs minutes ! Que des masochistes).

Je baignais dans ma sueur. C'était un peu dégoûtant, d'ailleurs. Je me tournai vers Pepper, qui dormait toujours comme un bébé. Me demandant vaguement comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se réveiller (il me semblait bien avoir hurlé comme une fille devant un film d'horreur), je me levai discrètement avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains, faisant bien attention à ne pas la déranger. Après tout, c'était mon cauchemar, pas le sien. Et... je n'étais pas certain de vouloir le partager. Ni avec elle, ni avec personne. On avait tous nos petites faiblesses, mais... on avait aussi tous notre fierté. Parfois mal placée. Parfois ? Souvent.

J'ouvris le robinet, et m'aspergeai le visage d'eau bien froide, histoire de ne pas replonger dans les méandres de mon subconscient, mais quand je me redressai et que je fis face au miroir, je hurlai de nouveau en voyant, en lieu et place de mon reflet, l'image de ces deux filles qui me regardaient d'un air réprobateur.

Je fis un bond tel que le sommet de mon crâne heurta le placard à pharmacie de plein fouet, et qu'un immense « CRÂC » suivi d'un éclair blanc précéda la douleur inévitable. Je fis machinalement un pas en arrière, et me tins aux rebords de l'évier pour éviter, en plus de cela, de m'effondrer comme une loque sur le tapis de bains. J'aurais eu l'air fin, sinon.

« Tony ? ».

Eh voilà, j'avais réussi. De toute manière, j'étais bien parti pour passer une nuit blanche, Pepper aurait bien fini par se réveiller en ne sentant plus ma présence rassurante à ses côtés.

Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bains, et me lança un regard intrigué, alors que le mien (baigné de larmes de douleur) restait résolument fixé sur mon reflet, qui avait miraculeusement repris sa place normale dans le miroir en chassant les deux intruses. Mais j'avais peur que le simple fait de cligner des yeux ne ramène cette vision angoissante, et je me forçai scrupuleusement à ne pas ciller.

« Tony, vous avez fait un cauchemar ? ».

Oh non. Mais non ! Pas ce ton maternel, par pitié ! Je détestais qu'elle me traite comme un enfant. Même si elle avait du mal à faire autrement, et je la comprenais. … Bon sang, j'étais donc si dur à vivre ? Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Note mentale : gagner en maturité. Un pourcent tous les deux ans, ça devrait largement suffire.

« Tout à l'heure oui, acquiesçai-je. Mais là je viens simplement de voir quelque-chose de vraiment bizarre dans le miroir, et de manquer de me fendre le crâne. Soit mon subconscient me joue des tours, soit cet abruti d'Asgardien m'envoie des ondes négatives depuis sa prison stellaire.  
-Vous n'êtes pas sujet aux hallucinations, habituellement, me fit remarquer Pepper en haussant les sourcils.  
-Aux cauchemars non plus ! protestai-je. Du temps où je vendais des armes de destruction massive et où je faisais tranquillement mon petit business sans me soucier de savoir à qui ça profitait ou pas, j'allais très bien. Et il a fallu que je commence à sauver des vies... Ah, vie d'honnête commerçant, comme tu me manques.  
-Vous êtes sérieux ? me demanda Pepper d'un ton suspicieux, avec l'air de penser que j'avais peut-être contracté une forte fièvre, ou que le coup que j'avais pris sur la tête était peut-être plus inquiétant que je ne le laissais paraître, et que de faire appel à Bruce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, surtout s'il fallait me passer la camisole de force.  
-Vous plaisantez ? Bah ! répondis-je en me tournant vers elle, faisant une grimace. Tous les cauchemars du monde ne me feront pas regretter ce que je fais.  
-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ? », me demanda-t-elle d'un ton radouci, presque attendri.

Je détournai les yeux, comme pris en faute. Car même si je faisais toujours au mieux pour aider, même si j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait tout mon possible pour _les_ aider... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

« J'ai honte, finis-je tout de même par admettre à haute voix.  
-De quoi ? me demanda Pepper en fronçant les sourcils. Tony, vous avez fait de votre mieux, sans vous le SHIELD aurait probablement pris la décision de détruire la ville de New York au complet sans se soucier du nombre de victimes, et si ç'avait été le cas, ses dirigeants en dormiraient sans doute tout aussi bien ce soir, alors...  
-Je me demande si les filles arrivent à dormir, actuellement ».

Je croisai le regard étonné de Pepper, qui aurait pu être un brin vexant. Quoi, ce n'était tout de même pas si... étonnant que ça ?

« En fait je suis certaine qu'elles vous manquent, finit-elle par me dire avec un demi-sourire.  
-Quoi ? N'importe-quoi ! répliquai-je en balayant cette hypothèse d'un revers de la main.  
-Tony, en une semaine, vous en avez parlé au moins une fois par jour. J'ai compté, me fit-elle remarquer alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour protester.  
-Oui, eh bien... me demander ce qu'elles deviennent ne signifie pas obligatoirement qu'elles me manquent. C'est très bien que la tour ait retrouvé un peu de sa tranquillité. En plus les travaux ne vont pas tarder à commencer, ça n'aurait rien eu d'agréable pour elles de... ».

Je vis Pepper sourire avant même que j'aie fini ma phrase, et, gêné, je lui tournai le dos en soupirant.

« Non, elles ne me manquent pas. Emy et ses bugs, Leyna et sa répartie...  
-Oh oui, elle avait une répartie cinglante, affirma Pepper dans mon dos. De quoi est-ce qu'elle vous a traité quand vous m'avez reproché que votre café soit trop corsé ?  
-De vieux ronchon, grommelai-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Et je ne suis _pas_ vieux ! ajoutai-je pour me dédouaner. J'ai le corps d'un jeune homme de vingt ans...  
-Et l'âge mental d'un gamin de six ans, acheva Pepper.  
-Vous pourriez être sa mère spirituelle », fis-je remarquer à Pepper, avant de sentir le poids de la culpabilité peser de nouveau sur ma cage thoracique. Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Je soupirai. A quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Oui, elles me manquaient. Emy le colibri, et Leyna la panthère. Et rien que le fait de savoir qu'elles allaient être séparées pendant une année... une année, si elles n'étaient pas adoptées. Si l'une d'entre elles était adoptée, et qu'elle devait partir dans un autre état, ou pire, dans un autre pays... et si elles ne se revoyaient jamais ? Et si... et si j'avais brisé la plus belle amitié au monde ?

« Elles ont dix-sept ans, me fit remarquer Pepper comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Elles auront moins de chance de se faire adopter que les enfants les plus jeunes. Elles sont à une année de la majorité...  
-Et à des lieues l'une de l'autre. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser faire ça ?  
-Qu'auriez-vous pu faire ? Qu'aurions- _nous_ pu faire ? », me demanda Pepper en haussant les épaules d'un air découragé et navré à la fois.

Je repensai alors à la semaine passée en leur compagnie. Leur soutien mutuel, leur volonté de faire face à l'adversité ensemble. Nos fous rires, leurs pleurs, nos réconforts maladroits. Leur grandeur d'âme. Je me souvenais de ce jour où, dans la rue, Emy avait recueilli dans ses bras un petit garçon en pleurs, de ce jour où Leyna avait chanté une berceuse au petit garçon pour l'endormir. Ce petit garçon qui venait sans doute d'apprendre que papa et maman ne rentreraient jamais à la maison. Je me souvenais de la fierté que j'avais ressentie en voyant leur force, et leur détermination à faire front commun. J'avais été tellement fier d'elles, sans comprendre...

« On peut faire plus pour elles », répliquai-je à l'adresse de Pepper, avant de m'écarter du lavabo et de passer devant elle en coup de vent, d'atteindre la porte de notre chambre et de l'ouvrir à la volée.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je venais de finir de prendre mon déjeuner. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que j'avais pensé, la chef cuisinière était vachement douée, et aussi super gentille. Mais en dehors des horaires de repas, l'ambiance était plutôt lourde à l'orphelinat. La nuit, plus particulièrement.

Toutes les nuits, j'entendais des cris et des pleurs, des prières, d'autres cris, parfois violents, tellement violents.

Et le lendemain matin, en voyant les yeux rougis, les visages tuméfiés, parfois les hématomes et les marques d'ongles imprégnées dans la chair, je devinais immédiatement qui avait pleuré. Je devinais immédiatement qui avait souffert, et à ma manière à moi, j'essayais de leur apporter un peu de réconfort.

Parfois, je me faisais renvoyer assez durement. Une fois même, une fille m'avait violemment poussée contre le mur opposé du couloir en me hurlant de m'occuper de mes affaires, avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs et de me laisser la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

D'autres fois, ceux qui pleuraient se montraient plus compréhensifs : ils savaient que si je me trouvais là avec eux, c'était que je connaissais ce qu'ils avaient traversé. C'était eux qui devenaient mes amis, au fil du temps et des discussions. Mais de tous ces amis, aucun ne remplacerait jamais ma Leyna.

Dans toute cette douleur environnante, elle errait comme un fantôme. Parfois, lorsque je me réveillais en pleine nuit, serrant fort mes mains autour de ma gorge pour qu'elle cesse de me faire aussi mal, j'avais l'impression de voir sa silhouette flotter comme une brume derrière la fenêtre de ma chambre. Puis je me mettais à pleurer, tellement fort, et le lendemain, c'était moi qu'on venait réconforter.

Cela faisait deux semaines que je vivais dans cette atmosphère étouffante, et même si j'avais l'impression de me rendre utile, au moins, je ne savais pas combien de temps encore j'allais tenir. Un an ? Oui, un an. Un an... ou moins. Parce-que c'était dur, tellement dur, de faire abstraction de sa douleur, et d'absorber celle des autres pour les soulager. Mais c'était dans ma nature. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre pour trouver quelque-chose à faire, je fus interceptée par la directrice de l'orphelinat, qui faisait claquer ses petits escarpins en trottinant vers moi tout en me faisant de larges signes.

« Ah, te voilà enfin ! soupira-t-elle de soulagement (je remarquai que son visage était rouge vif, je ne savais pas si c'était dû à sa course effrénée ou à autre chose). Je pensais que tu serais dans ta chambre, j'ai dû traverser l'orphelinat de long en large deux fois pour...  
-Oui, pardon, j'ai déjeuné un peu plus tard que d'habitude, aujourd'hui. Mathilde avait besoin de moi. Il y a un problème ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non... enfin je ne crois pas... tu as de la visite ».

Ces cinq derniers mots me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. C'étaient les mots généralement prononcés pour préparer les pensionnaires à une adoption prochaine. Et je ne _voulais pas_ être adoptée. J'étais loin de me sentir prête pour ça. Mes parents étaient morts à peine deux semaines auparavant... bon sang, j'étais persuadée d'être à l'abri, j'avais dix-sept ans !

Je suivis néanmoins la directrice sans broncher, comme la procédure l'exigeait, et, en chemin vers son bureau, je réfléchis à toute vitesse à tous les meilleurs moyens de faire abandonner cette idée saugrenue à la personne qui s'était mise en tête de m'adopter.

Mais toutes ces pensées furent balayées en un instant de mon esprit lorsque la directrice ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et qu'une tornade de cheveux violets me fonça dessus, comme enragée, et me serra dans ses bras en me soulevant presque de terre.

Non.

C'était impossible, je devais être en train de rêver.

… Sauf que depuis que j'étais entrée à l'orphelinat, je ne faisais plus de rêves. Ou alors des cauchemars. Cela devait donc bien être la réalité, et pour m'en assurer je tendis une main tremblante vers les boucles violettes de Leyna.

Et elle était bien là.

Je sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux, et avant qu'elles ne brouillent ma vue j'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir Tony et Pepper.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que ça signifiait.

Ou plutôt je n'arrivais pas à croire en ce que cela signifiait, si bien que lorsque j'entendis la directrice lancer d'une voix tremblante : « Et donc... vous voulez signer le formulaire d'adoption, c'est bien ça ? », j'éclatai littéralement en sanglots.

Je savais qu'ils ne pourraient jamais me rendre ce que j'avais perdu. Mais grâce à eux... bon sang, grâce à eux, je ne perdrais pas la seule personne qui me restait. Grâce à eux... Ma sœur allait devenir _ma sœur_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Bon, après 2 jours passés à faire des Maths (j'exagère pas, en 2 jours j'ai passé au moins six heures sur un logiciel de mathématiques à faire des exercices, j'en peux plus!), un peu de détente: voici le chapitre 5 de WYCOL! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas il marque l'entrée en scène de 2 nouveaux personnages (surtout un en particulier), et si vous vous basez sur les anciennes versions... c'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous vous attendez XD_

 _Sur ce, assez de suspense, je vous laisse en profiter!_

 _-Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

« _Leyna._  
-Mphf, marmonnai-je en me retournant sur mes oreillers.  
- _... Leyna, navré de te déranger pendant ton sommeil, mais tu m'as explicitement demandé de te réveiller à sept heures du matin..._  
-Sept heures... ? Non... week-end. Dix-sept heures...  
- _En réalité nous sommes très exactement lundi._  
-Di...dimanche, marmonnai-je en plaçant mon oreiller sur ma tête.  
- _Le premier lundi de septembre_ ».

L'association des mots « lundi » et « septembre » me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et je me redressai, comme montée sur ressorts, en prenant une si grande inspiration que j'eus l'impression de me brûler les poumons.

Comme Jarvis s'était tu, je me demandai un instant si je ne venais pas de faire un horrible cauchemar (comme mon cœur battait à tout rompre et que j'avais encore la tête dans les méandres de mon subconscient, difficile de savoir), mais à cet instant précis j'entendis la voix de ma petite sœur (depuis quand était-elle si matinale...?) retentir à pleins poumons dans le couloir :

« FINIES LES VACANNNCES ! L'ECOLE RECOMMENNNNCE !  
-ET AVEC ELLE LA SOUFFRANNNNCE ! lui répondis-je sur le même ton, me bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre son orchestre matinal.  
-... C'est bon, elle dort plus ! », entendis-je Emy lancer à quelqu'un sur un ton guilleret, avant de s'éloigner en trottinant vers la salle à manger.

Je me massai les tempes, avant de rabattre mes couvertures au bout de mon grand lit, de passer mes jambes par dessus ce dernier, et de traverser ma chambre en traînant des pieds jusqu'à ma penderie, que j'ouvris sans ménagement, avant de me frotter les yeux et de commencer à fouiller dedans.

Jarvis m'avait bien demandé si je voulais qu'il me prépare ma tenue de rentrée, mais je tenais à le faire moi-même. Maintenant que je me trouvais devant mon dressing, je me dis avec un soupir découragé que j'aurais franchement dû m'en occuper la veille.

Je finis par faire mon choix : un mini-short denim élimé, un t-shirt noir avec des trous au niveau des épaules, et mes bottines à semelle compensée. Vive les semelles compensées !

Avant de passer à la salle de bains, je décidai de sortir de ma chambre, et de me rendre dans la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Lorsque j'arrivai, Pepper lisait un magazine en remuant son café, Tony était au téléphone avec Bruce, et Emy sortait de table.

Je lançai un regard surpris à sa tenue : une petite robe jaune canari, une veste en jeans avec des pompons multicolores, des baskets basses noires à paillettes... et une demie-queue ornée d'un énorme nœud blanc crocheté.

« Tu sais, je compte bien faire attention de ne pas te perdre dans les couloirs, inutile d'en faire autant... lui fis-je remarquer gentiment.  
-Quoi ? Mais non, arrête, j'ai mis une semaine à préparer cette tenue ! », protesta ma sœur en me lançant un regard médusé, que je lui rendis bien.

Ah, nos désaccords vestimentaires...

« Ça fait beaucoup de trous, me fit-elle d'ailleurs remarquer en examinant à son tour ma tenue.  
-Ouais, bon, tu sais quoi, je pense que l'idée de Pepper est plutôt bonne, on ferait bien d'arrêter de commenter mutuellement nos tenues, ça mène toujours à des disputes, répliquai-je.  
-Pepper a toujours raison, commenta la concernée. Mais qui est cette Pepper ? … Oh, c'est moi ! ».

Je souris, avant de me diriger vers elle et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et d'en faire de même avec Tony en ajoutant dans le micro du téléphone :

« Salut, docteur Banner !  
- _Salut, Leyna,_ me répondit la voix du docteur à l'autre bout de la ligne. _Emy et toi êtes prêtes pour la rentrée ?  
_ -On n'est jamais assez prêtes pour ce genre de drames, mais on va surmonter tout ça avec courage », répondit Emy, et j'entendis le docteur rire, avant que Tony ne reprenne la conversation que j'avais interrompue.

J'étais tellement préoccupée par la journée qui m'attendait que je ne remarquai même pas que cette conversation avait l'air plutôt sérieuse. Au lieu de ça, je m'assis à table, me servis un grand verre de jus multi-fruits (Tiens ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait du jus de carotte, dedans), et me préparai une tartine toastée au Nutella. Une fois mon petit déjeuner terminé, je me levai et passai à la salle de bains afin de peaufiner ma préparation.

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bains, Emy, qui avait pendant mon absence rajouté quelques badges supplémentaires sur sa veste, m'attendait patiemment dans la salle à manger, assise sur une chaise, le regard rivé sur l'écran de son smartphone à paillettes. Je pensai premièrement qu'elle jouait à son jeu en ligne préféré (elle l'avait laissé de côté pendant trois jours exprès pour faire le plein d'unités et de points vie), lorsque je remarquai avec quelle vitesse et dextérité ses doigts tapotaient l'écran tactile. La plupart des personnes la regardaient avec des yeux ronds quand elle faisait ça, mais pour moi ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose :

« Quelle idée a germé dans le coin de ta tête, cette fois-ci ? ».

Emy leva vers moi ses yeux de hibou, et pendant un instant ses doigts continuèrent de voler d'une touche à l'autre sans même qu'elle regarde l'écran.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, me confia-t-elle. Je prends juste des notes.  
-Encore ta drôle de manie ? Et ça te sert à quoi ? demandai-je à ma sœur en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.  
-J'ai l'impression que certains détails reviennent en boucle. D'ailleurs quand ça m'arrive, c'est généralement à ce moment là que je comprends que je suis en train de rêver, me fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules.  
-Et ça fait quoi ? lui demandai-je, curieuse.  
-Tu sais que dans la plupart de tes rêves tu peux faire des tas de trucs improbables que tu pourrais jamais faire dans la réalité. Alors imagine toi te rendre compte que tu es en train de rêver, et avoir un contrôle total sur tout ce qui se passe », me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle se remit à tapoter frénétiquement sur son écran, comme si elle avait peur que le moindre petit détail ne s'estompe, un détail capital.

Ah, ma sœur et sa manie d'essayer de comprendre le subconscient... chacun occupait ses journées comme il pouvait.

Mais avant que je n'aie le loisir de relancer la conversation, Tony, qui avait raccroché, tapa dans ses mains dans un air théâtral et nous fit sursauter toutes les deux.

« Bon ! Les filles, Happy me charge de vous faire remarquer que votre carrosse est avancé, nous dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Carrosse ? demandai-je d'un ton suspicieux, parce-que Tony était bien capable de louer une calèche et un cocher pour le premier jour de classe de ses filles chéries.  
-Oui, enfin votre taxi, rectifia notre père adoptif en nous faisant soupirer de soulagement. La Jaguar. Parce-que la limousine, ç'aurait été peut-être un peu voyant...  
-C'est sûr que la Jaguar c'est plus discret, fit remarquer Emy d'un air pensif.  
-Mais au moins on fera une entrée de vedettes, c'est pas plus mal ! ajoutai-je.  
-Ça c'est bien ma fille. Emy ? Prends exemple, ajouta notre père adoptif, ce qui nous fit toutes deux rire aux éclats. Bon, au moins j'aurai réussi à vous faire rire. Vous avez l'air vachement tendues ! Vous allez retrouver des potes à vous, non ? ».

En effet, Pepper et Tony avaient eu la délicatesse de nous réinscrire dans le même lycée que l'année dernière, qui ne se trouvait pas en plein cœur de Manhattan et qui donc n'avait pas été trop abîmé par l'attaque des extraterrestres. Mais (Emy et moi en avions longuement discuté la veille, tout en nous vernissant les ongles sur son grand lit à eau) nous avions un peu peur de la réaction de nos _potes_ quand ils entendraient les noms de Leyna et Emy Stark sortir de la bouche du premier prof qui aurait le malheur de faire l'appel aujourd'hui.

« Vous en faites pas, ça va bien se passer, nous fit remarquer Tony. Et dans le pire des cas... ils ont une piste d'atterrissage dans ce lycée ?  
-Non, rit Emy.  
-Non, parce-que... si ça s'avérait nécessaire... en cas d'évacuation d'urgence... si jamais..  
-Tony, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. _Ça va bien se passer._ Si t'as un coup de cafard avant notre retour ce soir, vas voir Pepper, c'est une excellente psychologue. Et dans le pire des cas, elle te mettra une baffe pour te remettre les idées en place.  
-Oh, quelle délicatesse, me lança-t-il avec un sourire.  
-C'est elle qui m'a dit de te dire ça, je serais toi je la prendrais au sérieux », répliquai-je avant de lui tirer la langue.

Emy et moi embrassâmes une dernière fois Tony, avant de nous précipiter en trombe dans le bureau de Pepper, et de lui faire un gros câlin/prise de catch.

Enfin, nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et vîmes les portes métalliques se fermer sur notre nouveau Paradis.

Et l'Enfer nous attendait au bout. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce que je me disais à cet instant. Mais je n'allais pas tarder à le penser.

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Lorsque Happy arrêta la Jaguar en bordure de trottoir, juste devant le grand portail en fer forgé de notre école (un portail qui avait été refait à neuf, et récemment repeint, d'après ce que je pouvais voir), je vis des regards surpris et émerveillés se tourner vers la voiture, et en reconnaissant certains de leurs propriétaires je bénis le ciel que les vitres de la voiture soient teintées, avant de m'affaisser néanmoins légèrement dans mon siège, juste au cas où.

« Bon, les filles, nous lança Happy en se tournant à demi vers nous. S'il y a le moindre souci, Jarvis a entré un numéro d'urgence dans vos smartphones. Appelez et je serai là en moins de dix minutes. Trouvez un point de repli avec accès sur l'extérieur et...  
-Happy... tenta Leyna.  
-Non parce-qu'on est bien d'accord que le lycée c'est la jungle... c'est en tout cas le souvenir que j'en garde, d'ailleurs un jour un garçon dont je me souviens même pas du nom a bien failli me péter la mâchoire, son seul prétexte pour me frapper c'était que j'étais trop gros pour être esthétique et que je lui gâchais la vue, ou un truc comme ça, enfin bref les ados peuvent être vachement cruels entre eux donc...  
-Happy ! renchéris-je. T'es pire que Tony. T'es certain que c'est pas toi qui lui as monté la tête avec tes histoires ?  
-Mesdemoiselles, je ne fais que mon travail, et votre père a beau être mon patron il est aussi un très bon ami donc...  
-Tu sais, on a déjà passé deux ans dans ce bahut, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il va nous arriver une crasse... je crois, ajouta prudemment Leyna. Mais on est préparées à tout.  
-Vraiment à tout ? nous demanda Happy en haussant les sourcils.  
-Pour résumer, lui dis-je en me mettant ensuite à compter sur mes doigts : Natasha nous a appris deux trois trucs d'autodéfense, Clint nous a appris à avoir un maximum de précision si on doit lancer un projectile en prenant en compte son poids et la distance nous séparant de notre cible, Steve nous a montré comment faire un bon crochet du droit, le docteur Banner nous a même montré comment faire un cocktail Molotov avec trois fois rien, _juste au cas où_ ».

Leyna et moi regardâmes ensuite notre cher Happy avec notre air le plus innocent, et il sembla en conclure que nous étions en fait plus proches de machines de guerre que de petites filles fragiles, vu qu'il soupira avant de nous faire un signe de tête en direction de la portière de la voiture.

Je vérifiai que personne ne traînait plus trop autour de la Jaguar, avant de pousser la portière, de me glisser à l'extérieur suivie de ma sœur, et de lancer un dernier regard à Happy, qui nous indiqua qu'il nous attendrait ici à 17H35 pétantes. Ensuite, Leyna et moi lui fîmes un dernier signe, avant que ma sœur ne referme la portière et que notre chauffeur et conseiller en chef ne s'éloigne, s'attirant encore quelques regards envieux.

Nous nous éloignâmes en catimini de la chaussée, afin que pas trop de monde ne se rende compte que nous étions les passagères de cette voiture de luxe, et nous nous glissâmes dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Mis à part le grand portail en fer forgé (le directeur semblait beaucoup y tenir), notre lycée ressemblait à un lycée tout à fait ordinaire : un grand parc avec un terrain de foot et un terrain de basket, un groupe de cheerleaders qui allez savoir comment étaient déjà en tenue avec pompons alors qu'il s'agissait du premier jour de la rentrée, des tables de pic-nic déjà occupées par tous les élèves qui voulaient retarder le plus possible ce moment fatidique où ils devraient rentrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement...

Ouais. Il était plutôt cool, notre lycée. Et il était fréquenté par pas mal de gens plutôt cool. Pas forcément de raison qu'ils réagissent de manière bizarre en découvrant notre nouveau nom de famille...

Je sentis une douleur fulgurante me traverser l'épaule, et poussai un cri, avant de la masser et de lancer un regard meurtrier au garçon qui venait de me foncer dedans sans ménagement, et me regardait désormais avec des yeux ronds comme s'il se demandait comment j'avais fait pour me trouver juste là au milieu de son passage.

Comme il ne disait rien, je lui proposai :

« Euh... 'Pardon' ?!  
-...Han ! C'est rien, me répondit-il avec un geste vague de la main.  
-C'est une blague ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Non, je suis pas rancunier, puis t'as pas fait exprès, ajouta-t-il alors que j'ouvrais grand la bouche d'indignation. … Vous êtes nouvelles ? nous demanda-t-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils, son regard passant des cheveux violets de Leyna à mes badges.  
-Peter, soupira ma sœur en lui lançant un regard exaspéré. Ça fait _deux ans_ qu'on est dans ta classe. Et même nous on a retenu ta tête _et_ ton nom !  
-Par cœur ! ajoutai-je, histoire de faire un jeu de mot sur le nom de famille de ce garçon, jeu de mot qui se perdit dans les méandres des remarques inutiles.  
-Ouais, désolé, j'ai pas une mémoire photographique, marmonna le garçon en guise d'excuses. Mais... j'essaierai de me souvenir de vous, maintenant. En tout cas mon épaule se souviendra de toi », me fit-il remarquer, avant de s'éloigner juste à temps pour que je ne le saisisse pas par le col de sa chemise, et sans se retourner.

Je lançai un regard à ma sœur, qu'elle me rendit, et nous finîmes toutes deux dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Peter est vraiment bizarre, finis-je par lui faire remarquer.  
-C'est pas nouveau, me répondit Leyna. Il l'est juste... encore plus que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il va pas lui arriver de catastrophe.  
-Disons que ce serait dommage qu'on doive appeler le principal en urgence pour empêcher des gars de lui taper dessus dès le premier jour de classe », soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel, me demandant encore comment Peter avait fait pour ne pas nous reconnaître, vu le nombre de fois où on l'avait sorti du pétrin. Même s'il semblait généralement perdu dans ses pensées, il y avait des limites...

Leyna et moi, au son de la première sortie de la journée, nous précipitâmes vers le grand gymnase en courant, histoire d'avoir une petite chance de trouver des places côte à côte malgré la foule des élèves qui s'était sans doute déjà engouffrée dans l'immense bâtiment.

Par bonheur, nous y parvînmes sans trop de difficultés, et quelques minutes après seulement nous nous retrouvâmes serrées comme des sardines de tous les côtés, parce-que ce lycée accueillait toujours plus d'élèves, et que les gradins n'étaient pas extensibles.

L'habituel discours du principal ne me laissa pas un souvenir impérissable, et je me souviendrais vaguement, un peu plus tard, qu'il avait parlé de la catastrophe survenue pendant l'été et nous avait appelé à l'unité et au soutien d'autrui, blah, blah, on savait tout ça.

Le moment où je me réveillai vraiment fut celui où je compris qu'ils avaient changé leur méthode de rassemblement (et ça, je l'avais compris quelques secondes avant que Leyna ne m'envoie son coude dans l'estomac en pensant que je n'écoutais pas, évidemment).

Habituellement, le principal se contentait d'appeler les numéros de classes, et tous les élèves ayant été répartis en ligne une semaine auparavant, on savait parfaitement où nous diriger. Sauf qu'il y avait toujours des boulets qui oubliaient de checker les listes en ligne (surtout les nouveaux, en fait), et que le premier jour de classe était ponctué d'interruptions du style « Bonjour monsieur désolé je savais pas que j'étais dans cette classe », ou « Salut madame euh pardon bonjour j'avais pas entendu qu'on avait appelé ma classe... ».

Les profs s'en plaignaient, généralement, et à la fin de l'année on avait droit à je savais pas combien de rappels du style « n'oubliez pas de vérifier les listes avant la prochaine rentrée », mais c'était un fait, il y en avait qui s'en fichaient royalement.

Donc techniquement les profs principaux des différentes classes étaient en train de faire l'appel au micro. Devant toute l'école au complet. Nom par nom. Et tôt ou tard, ils allaient en venir à...

« Emy Stark ! », lança ma prof d'Arts Plastiques d'un air tout à fait naturel, se rendant compte un peu tard du tollé qu'elle venait de provoquer, et rougissant.

Stark. Le nom qui faisait polémique un peu partout en ce moment, chez toutes les générations, le nom que les paparazzis s'arrachaient à prix d'or. Pourquoi ? Parce-qu'il y avait eu un petit souci quelque-part dans je ne sais trop quelle clause de confidentialité, et qu'à peu près le MONDE ENTIER était au courant que Tony Stark, le célèbre multi-milliardaire, avait adopté deux jeunes filles d'approximativement 17 ans. Enfin, le MONDE ENTIER, mis à part ma prof d'Arts Plastiques. Evidemment, dans le _Bio-mag_ , c'était pas l'info qui passait en première page.

Lorsque je me levai, les genoux tremblants, je vis donc tout le lycée au complet tourner la tête vers moi, et ils furent tous tellement synchro qu'on pouvait presque s'attendre à une flash mob ou un truc du genre. Sauf que je savais que c'était pas le cas. Et que j'allais concrètement en baver, aujourd'hui, entre les centaines de personnes qui me supplieraient de devenir leur amie, et les autres qui tenteraient de m'assassiner.

Enfin, pas que moi.

« ...Leyna Stark ? demanda timidement la prof d'Arts-Plastiques, avec l'air de vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre.  
-Strike ! », marmonnai-je alors que ma sœur se levait après une brève hésitation, et se tenait debout à côté de moi.

Alors que nous arrivions auprès de notre prof principale, elle nous lança un regard désolé, et concrètement, nous ne pouvions pas lui en vouloir : On la connaissait, elle était vachement cool, comme prof, et c'était pas comme si elle l'avait fait exprès.

J'osai à peine croiser le regard des autres élèves qui avaient déjà été appelés, parce-que je sentais le leur peser sur Leyna et moi tellement lourd que j'avais l'impression que le sol était en train de se craqueler sous mes pieds.

Après les avoir discrètement levés afin de vérifier que ce n'était pas le cas (Ouf!), je suivis le groupe jusqu'à notre première salle de cours, et Leyna et moi prîmes bien le soin de nous mettre en bout de rang. D'ailleurs nous allions tourner l'angle quand...

« Attendez ! Attendeeez ! ».

Je me tournai très, très lentement. Je connaissais très bien cette voix, même si son propriétaire avait sans doute déjà oublié la mienne...

« Parker, soupira la prof alors que Peter se rangeait derrière nous dans un parfait dérapage contrôlé. Je vous ai appelé au moins trois fois, si vous n'êtes plus capable de reconnaître votre propre nom...  
-Non non, ça va, répondit Peter. Je pensais à autre chose.  
-Je vous ai appelé avec un _micro_ , soupira la prof.  
-Je sais, enfin je m'en doute, répliqua Peter. Y'a pas que quand on s'appelle Stark que... euh... ».

Peter sembla se rendre compte que ma sœur et moi lui lancions un regard assassin, puisque la fin de sa phrase se mua en un gargouillement incompréhensible, et que, après un haussement de sourcils de la prof sans réponse de la part de Peter, le groupe reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était (enfin presque : j'étais persuadée que les murmures excités des autres portaient sur un sujet de conversation que je connaissais trèèès bien).

« Coucou les filles ! ».

Je marmonnai quelque-chose qui heureusement pour la censure resta incompris, et tournai vers lui un regard tellement exaspéré qu'il aurait pu s'attendre à ce que j'essaie de l'étrangler dans les secondes suivantes.

Mais Peter Parker ne semblait pas avoir une notion optimale du mot danger, et il nous servit à Leyna et à moi un immense sourire.

« Eh, vous m'avez bien eu, ce matin, nous lança-t-il.  
-De quoi tu parles, encore ? soupira Leyna.  
-Arrêtez, j'ai vraiment cru que je devenais chèvre, tout à l'heure. En vrai je m'en souviendrais, si deux Stark avaient été dans ma classe avant cette année.  
-Mékilécon, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.  
-Dis-moi, Parker, soupira Leyna en lui lançant un regard polaire. T'es au courant de ce qui s'est passé cet été ?  
-Ouais, vaguement. Enfin plus que vaguement, je suis pas un ermite, je me tiens au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde, quand même.  
-Donc t'es au courant que l'attaque alien dans Manhattan a fait de nombreux morts, grommela ma sœur.  
-Ouais, ouais je sais, répliqua Peter en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de se demander en quoi ça nous concernait.  
-T'es au courant qu'on habite à Manhattan ? lui demandai-je en forçant un immense sourire à franchir mes lèvres.  
-...Ouais, logique... marmonna Peter.  
-En combinant ces informations et le fait que Stark ait effectivement adopté deux filles d'approximativement dix-sept ans _cet été_... commença Leyna.  
-...Essaie de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire par toi-même autrement dit fais travailler tes méninges », grommelai-je, avant de faire volte-face et de poursuivre, avec Leyna, ma route vers notre première salle de classe.

Mis à part ça, nos premières heures de cours ne se passèrent pas trop mal. Evidemment, chaque fois que Leyna ou moi faisions une intervention, un silence vraiment gênant, quasi religieux, s'installait dans la salle, et je commençais à en avoir marre de crouler sous les regards admiratifs, ou d'entendre des sarcasmes à mon sujet pour les personnes qui ne m'appréciaient pas, ou n'appréciaient pas Tony, ou adoraient Tony mais me détestaient par simple jalousie. Mais je commençais à me dire que si ce n'était que ça, avec le temps j'allais peut-être finir par m'y faire. Tony s'y était bien fait, lui.

Je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour oublier que les heures de cours restaient des moments avec des cadres assez réglementés. Et que la pire épreuve pour une nouvelle « célébrité », c'était en réalité l'heure de la pause.

Leyna et moi nous précipitâmes le plus vite possible dans les toilettes des filles, avant de nous enfermer à deux dans une cabine en espérant que personne ne nous avait vues entrer.

« Bon sang mais c'est pas des ados, ça, c'est des lions affamés ! rouspéta ma sœur, en mesurant son pouls.  
-Crie pas si fort, elle est plus fine qu'elle en a l'air, cette porte ! Et j'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier si les toilettes étaient vides avant de me jeter dans cette cabine.  
-Non mais Emy, t'es sérieuse, c'est toi qui est entrée la première ! protesta Leyna.  
-Oui, ben je craignais pour ma vie, madame, répliquai-je. C'était un simple réflexe de survie ! ».

Je me tus soudain en entendant de légers coups, comme tapés sur un cadre métallique. Mais après quelques instants d'hésitation, je me dis que après tout le lycée était une vraie caisse de résonance, et que même si un mec tirait la chasse dans les toilettes d'à côté, on aurait l'impression d'entendre un animal gronder.

« Happy a bien parlé d'un numéro d'urgence, non ? lançai-je à Leyna.  
-Ouais, marmonna Leyna. Tu crois vraiment que c'est assez urgent ?  
-Je viens de me faire littéralement piétiner par des tas de personnes qui voulaient devenir mes meilleurs amis. Je sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi ça ressemblait vraiment plus à Saw qu'au Pays des Bisounours, dans ce couloir. Et c'est un miracle si j'ai réussi à me relever. Et après ça j'ai pas vraiment envie de faire face aux personnes qui veulent notre peau.  
-Dans tous les cas on est coincées dans une cabine de toilettes, me fit remarquer Leyna. J'ai pas tout retenu de ce que nous a dit Happy, mais il me semble qu'il a vaguement parlé d'un accès vers l'extérieur...Quoi ? ».

Je me tournai moi aussi, cette fois, vers la grille d'aération qui se trouvait au dessus des toilettes. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion d'optique mais... Non, il y avait vraiment quelqu'un derrière cette grille !

« Non mais oh ! protestai-je. Ça va pas dans ta tête ou quoi ?! Tu penses faire quoi là exactement ?!  
-...Essayer de vous sortir d'une sacrée mauvaise passe ? ».

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me tourner vers ma sœur, qui eut un vague hochement de tête.

Sans plus y réfléchir, je posai les pieds sur le rebord de la cuvette, et me hissai jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit à la hauteur de la grille d'aération.

« Peter, si c'est une blague, elle est très mauvaise.  
-C'est pas une blague ! protesta Peter en secouant la tête. Écoute : mon pote Ned vient de checker, ils vous attendent tous à la sortie des toilettes des filles. Si on arrive à vous faire passer par là le tour est joué !  
-Par où ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, car il me semblait qu'il avait omis cette information.  
-Ben... là, quoi, ajouta Peter avant de faire un geste vague vers la grille d'aération devant laquelle je me tenais.  
-Pas question, je suis claustrophobe, répliquai-je catégoriquement.  
-Fais pas ta chochotte, et grouille toi, meuf !  
-Hey, respect, Ned, c'est pas à toi qu'on demande de passer dans un trou à rat ! répliquai-je en haussant la voix.  
-Faites ce que vous voulez, reprit Peter d'un ton totalement blasé. Mais chez nous y'a une fenêtre », ajouta-t-il comme dernier argument.

Je me tournai lentement vers ma sœur, qui fronça le nez pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire, et qu'elle ne se mette à hocher frénétiquement la tête en signe d'affirmation, en me faisant signe d'y aller.

Je soupirai. Ah, les votes à la majorité...

J'aidai Peter à enlever la grille de la fenêtre d'aération, avant de grimper sur le réservoir des toilettes et de passer dedans tête la première.

Ça bloqua légèrement au niveau des hanches (« Allez, pousse, c'est pas cinq kilos en trop qui vont avoir raison de ta liberté » ! Autrement dit je l'avais pas encore vu mais je l' _adorais_ déjà, ce Ned), mais finalement je manquai de faire un plongeon la tête la première dans un urinoir. Heureusement, Peter eut le réflexe de tenter de me rattraper. Oui, tenter. Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut dévier légèrement ma trajectoire, et je m'écrasai sur lui à trente centimètres dudit urinoir.

Nous fîmes ensuite en sorte de faire passer Leyna, et, une fois en sécurité dans les toilettes des mecs (Ned s'était adossé à la porte et avait découragé le peu d'intrus qui avaient eu une soudaine envie pressante en simulant une grosse fuite bien dégueu), ma sœur sortit son smartphone avant d'appuyer sur la touche urgence dans son répertoire.

Je fis un bond d'à peu près un mètre de haut en entendant la voix de Jarvis résonner en écho dans toute la pièce, et Ned, totalement sidéré, oublia même un instant d'appuyer son dos contre la porte.

« _Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles. Puis-je connaître le motif de votre requête ?_  
-État d'urgence, Jarvis, lança Leyna alors que Ned nous gratifiait d'un 'c'est-quoi-ce-truc' bien senti. On s'est enfermées dans les toilettes des mecs, on va tenter une opération commando sortie vers l'extérieur au plus vite parce-que tout le lycée est à nos trousses !  
- _Je vous envoie quelqu'un immédiatement. Préparez-vous à une extraction dans exactement 10 minutes. … Non, 5 minutes.  
-_Dis à Happy de pas se tuer en route, nous on sort et on attend », répondit Leyna avant de raccrocher et de lancer un regard circulaire à Peter et Ned, qui avaient l'air d'avoir vu le père Noël.  
-Est-ce que c'est une intelligence artificielle ? demanda finalement Ned, comme s'il n'osait pas hausser la voix tellement il avait envie que ce soit vrai.  
-Euh... oui », lui répondis-je alors que Leyna semblait se demander si on ne ferait pas mieux d'éviter de leur répondre _maintenant._

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard absolument émerveillé, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers nous.

« Je sens que ça va être cool d'être vos potes, nous lança Peter.  
-Euh, pardon, j'ai pas écouté, tu disais ? demanda Leyna en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Quoi, vous avez pas cru que le tuyau serait gratuit ? nous demanda Ned en haussant les sourcils.  
-On aurait pu le faire toutes seules ! protestai-je.  
-Vous n'y auriez même pas pensé, ricana Peter.  
-Je...tu...tutututegrgnhmpf », marmonnai-je avant de me tourner vers ma sœur.

Après tout, ils nous avaient rendu service. Tous les autres qui rêvaient de devenir nos potes nous avaient marché dessus. Donc techniquement... Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

« Mais vous nous aidez à sortir de ce guêpier, demandai-je aux deux autres.  
-Comme tu veux, patronne », répliqua Ned en entamant un semblant de danse de la joie... avant de se ressaisir, de s'approcher de la large fenêtre sans teint qui se trouvait au fond des toilettes, et de l'ouvrir en grand.

Leyna et moi passâmes nos jambes par l'ouverture, puis une fois dehors, fîmes signe aux deux autres avant de traverser la cour. Enfin, à peine eus-je fait deux pas que Leyna se planta devant moi, retourna ma veste afin que les pompons se retrouvent à l'intérieur, la boutonna jusqu'au col, et me retira le nœud géant que j'avais dans les cheveux avant de me lancer un regard sombre.

« Ça, me dit-elle. Plus _jamais._ T'es aussi repérable qu'un vendeur de ballons au milieu d'un désert ! ».

Nous nous regardâmes un instant dans les yeux, avant d'éclater littéralement de rire, et de nous précipiter à travers la cour du lycée, vers le grand portail de fer forgé, où nous nous attendions à voir débarquer à tout bout de champ une Jaguar rugissante en dérapage contrôlé.

Nous devions nous souvenir de cette journée épique encore des années et des années plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut tout le monde! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, et je remarque que la même "critique" revient assez souvent: C'est vrai que ça va trop vite. Et c'est pour ça que avant de vous poster un nouveau chapitre je le revisite pour essayer de rajouter des scènes (voire rajouter des chapitres). Mais c'est vachement compliqué pour moi de refaire des scènes familles toutes sucrées, parce-que j'ai vachement grandi et maintenant je publie des thrillers. D'ailleurs dans mon premier thriller, même s'il y a des chapitres reposants et plutôt calmes, y'a toujours une petite pique pour rappeler que non personne ne se repose jamais et que le fil de l'action est toujours là. Donc j'ai énormément de mal, même dans mes fics, à faire des pauses mignonnettes tant que ça entre pas dans le déroulement de l'intrigue, sinon j'ai l'impression de combler des vides avec des mots sans intérêt... j'essaierai de rajouter des scènes plus cool. Des scènes de transition. Je promets. Mais... je garantis pas le résultat, parce-que je suis plus très douée pour ça. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça va encore ressortir pour ce chapitre: même si dans l'ancienne version Loki (je spoile rien, promis XD) apparaît plus tôt en terme de chapitres, là il arrive dans l'enchaînement des choses, et son arrivée va encore provoquer quelque-chose d'important. Donc en clair ça avance vite, encore, mais pour ça j'ai pas trouvé le moyen de faire différemment. En tout cas, je vais essayer d'y réfléchir pour les prochains chapitres. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;) - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 :

 _ **Un certain dieu très détesté (Loki) :**_

J'étais assis là, au beau milieu de ce salon blanc et reluisant. Visiblement pour moi une place assise c'était un luxe, mon frère avait dû insister pour que l'homme de métal me laisse m'asseoir dans son... sofa ? Drôle de nom. Je supposai que j'allais devoir m'y faire.

J'écoutais à peine ce qui se disait, de toute manière ça n'avait pas grand intérêt, vu que la conversation intéressante s'était arrêtée une demi-heure plus tôt, et que depuis ce temps Stark et mon frère se disputaient comme des enfants gâtés à savoir si j'avais le droit ou non de rester. … Non, pas dans ce sofa. Sans quoi je suppose que même mon idiot de frère n'aurait pas fait tant d'histoires, et m'aurait (pas trop gentiment) demandé d'avoir l'amabilité de m'asseoir par terre si j'avais le besoin au combien précieux de poser mon postérieur quelque-part.

« Tony, tenta Thor (tiens ? Il l'appelait par son prénom ! Ça montrait à quel point il était désespéré). Mon frère a fait beaucoup de mal ici bas, je le conçois. Il...  
-Il mérite de finir en taule, et encore c'est ce que la justice vous dirait, quoique je ne sais pas quel genre de justice vous avez par chez vous. Pour ma part je propose de lui coller une balle dans la tête sur le champ et qu'on en parle plus, gronda l'homme de métal en faisant un grand signe du bras vers moi, comme si nous n'avions tous pas deviné de qui il parlait.  
-Je peux m'en occuper, si vous voulez, intervint l'espionne en me lançant un regard polaire.  
-Ouh, je crois que notre dernière conversation ne vous a pas laissé un agréable souvenir, fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement surpris.  
-La ferme, Loki, répliqua sèchement Thor en me lançant un regard meurtrier. Et, même s'il est en tort, je vous prierai de parler autrement de mon frère en ma présence...  
-En votre présence ?! s'offusqua Stark. Vous êtes sur _notre_ planète, et plus encore vous êtes dans _ma tour._ Alors si vous voulez que j'arrête d'insulter votre frère adoré, foutez le dans un vaisseau spatial à destination de je sais pas quel trou noir ou autre destination sans retour, et on pourra éventuellement trouver un accord ! ».

Alors que Thor haussait le ton (le fils d'Odin supportait mal qu'on ne lui témoigne pas le minimum de respect requis pour un prince), je me détournai de cette conversation sans intérêt pour me concentrer sur un autre détail qui avait attiré mon attention : la promise (je crois qu'ils utilisent le terme de petite-amie) de Stark venait d'entrer dans la pièce en portant un plateau, sur lequel se trouvaient une carafe et des verres. Son regard croisa brièvement le mien, et j'y lis toute la colère dont un être humain devait être capable.

Sans se soucier de la dispute de plus en plus disproportionnée des deux mâles dominants, elle posa le plateau sur la table, avant de servir respectivement un verre à chaque personne présente dans la pièce (même les deux idiots prirent le leur sans broncher tout en continuant à se chamailler).

« N'ai-je pas droit à un verre ? demandai-je à cette si charmante femme en mimant l'innocence la plus totale.  
-Oh, mais bien sûr, me répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable. Vous le voulez comment ? En pleine face, ou brisé sur votre crâne ?  
-... Je vais prendre ça comme un non, alors », fis-je remarquer en lui rendant son sourire. Elle était charmante. Quel gâchis !

Elle me lança un regard dégoûté, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Stark, et de lui murmurer quelque-chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça brièvement, sembla légèrement préoccupé, puis reprit finalement la discussion (animée) qu'il avait interrompue avec Thor.

« Dans tous les cas cette initiative n'est pas réfutable, reprit mon frère en tapant du poing sur la table basse.  
-Attention c'est du verre, le prévins-je.  
-Tais-toi, grommela-t-il à mon adresse. Cette initiative n'est pas réfutable, il s'agit d'une décision prise par mon père : il ne servirait à rien d'enfermer Loki dans une cellule, puisqu'il ne méditerait pas sur ce qu'il a fait, il ne ferait que ruminer sa haine. Non, il faut le mettre face à ses responsabilités et...  
-Ah oui, ses responsabilités, parlons-en, rit Stark : Comment croyez-vous que Fury va réagir en apprenant que le meurtrier de milliers de personnes est de retour sur Terre, à Manhattan ? Et si ça se savait, les gens feraient une émeute, et croyez-moi, mon vieux, j'hésiterais pas une seule seconde entre sauver ma tour et sauver votre frère, je participerais même au massacre !  
-Depuis quand vous importe ce que ce Nick Fury peut penser de ce que vous faites ? Vous vous conduisez comme un enfant, votre réaction est grotesque, ce n'est pas comme si je vous proposais de le loger...  
-Vous y avez sérieusement pensé ?! gronda Stark.  
-Bien sûr que non, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je tiens à ce qu'il _survive_ à cette expérience ! », se remit à crier Thor.

A cet instant précis j'eus l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. J'entendis vaguement, au delà des cris, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, puis se refermait, et soudain Stark et Thor s'arrêtèrent en plein mouvement (ce fut assez comique, d'ailleurs) et le silence tomba sur la pièce comme si par un tour de magie, les voix de tout le monde s'étaient évaporées dans les airs.

« Ah que coucou c'est nous ! cria une voix en provenance du couloir, et, l'espace d'un instant, je vis une tête chevelue passer par l'ouverture qui menait à la salle à manger, et je fus étrangement persuadé d'avoir déjà vu ce visage enfantin quelque-part.  
-Coucou les filles ! répondit Stark avec un sourire, et je remarquai que en effet il y avait deux jeunes filles là où je n'en avais vue qu'une seule. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec le principal de votre lycée pour régler le souci, j'irai le voir ce soir et vous pourrez reprendre les cours demain.  
-Votre célébrité vous fait déjà défaut ? leur demanda l'espionne en haussant les sourcils, comme si elle n'avait pas participé à une conversation critique quelques minutes auparavant.  
-Ouais ben je sais pas comment vous faites, vous, les super-héros, répliqua la seconde jeune fille, qui avait une étrange couleur capillaire. Si ça pouvait sauver ma peau, je pense que je prendrais l'option de Steve : sortir avec un masque sur le visage, histoire de passer incognito ».

La première jeune fille, celle dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où j'avais bien pu la croiser auparavant, parcourut la pièce des yeux, et me lança un regard perplexe, et nous restâmes au moins cinq secondes à nous dévisager fixement, sans doute à nous demander la même chose l'un et l'autre.

« Les filles, intervint la petite amie de Stark avec un grand sourire, je vous ai préparé un petit en-cas à la cuisine.  
-Okay, pas de souci, répliqua la fille brune avant de se diriger vers la pièce adjacente au grand salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions.  
-Non, chérie, _l'autre_ cuisine, intervint la femme, son sourire s'élargissant.  
-Aha, chuis trop forte, maintenant je sais que c'est une conversation confidentielle ! Je vous ai à l'œil », ajouta la jeune fille brune (alors que son amie levait les yeux au ciel) avant de sortir de la pièce sans broncher, me lançant simplement un dernier regard curieux.

A partir de cet instant, je me sentis totalement déconnecté de la conversation. Même si j'essayais de l'éviter autant que possible, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à cette jeune fille. Chaque fois que j'essayais de mener mes pensées autre part, elles revenaient automatiquement vers cette voix... cette voix ! Oui, je l'avais déjà entendue, elle aussi. Pourtant... ça paraissait impossible, je m'en serais souvenu. Si au moins je n'avais fait que l'apercevoir de loin... mais ce n'était pas le cas, j'en avais l'intime conviction.

« _Vous êtes un super-héros ?_ ».

Mon cœur me fit soudain si mal que j'eus peur de faire un malaise au beau milieu du salon de Stark. Au lieu de quoi, après avoir vérifié que personne ne faisait plus attention à moi, je portai la main à ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une baignoire remplie d'eau glacée.

« _Vous êtes un super-héros ?_ ».

Ce visage, pâle, tellement pâle, ces yeux qui semblaient demander à l'aide... cette voix... une voix d'enfant. Une voix d'enfant apeuré. Une voix d'enfant triste.

Une voix qui avait retenti _dans ma tête_.

Voilà pourquoi je m'en souvenais. Une aura d'une telle puissance, ça ne s'oubliait pas si facilement. « _Vous êtes un super-héros ?_ ». Cette question innocente, tellement innocente, tellement pure, et cette vague d'émotions... une douleur telle que je n'en avais jamais ressentie. « _Vous êtes un super-héros ?_ ».

« Ça SUFFIT ! ».

Les autres me lancèrent un regard ahuri. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais levé, pourtant je me tenais là, debout au milieu de ce salon. Je me sentais mal. J'avais mal au cœur. J'avais mal au ventre. J'avais mal à la tête. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais... je me sentais _humain_. Et ça faisait _mal_.

« Je... je suis désolé, je... ».

Je sentais la sueur perler sur mes tempes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils le voient. Je ne voulais pas leur faire ce plaisir, le plaisir de voir que je souffrais.

« Je crois que... j'ai besoin... d'un verre d'eau... bredouillai-je.  
-Il y a une fontaine dans la cuisine, me répondit la petite-amie de Stark en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Merci », lui dis-je, avant de sortir de la pièce aussi vite que possible, et de me diriger sans même m'en rendre compte dans la direction que j'avais vu la jeune fille emprunter.

Alors que je m'éloignais, j'entendis vaguement un nouvel éclat de voix de Stark (« _Il a détruit New York !_ »).

J'y fis à peine attention. Peut-être aurais-je dû être plus attentif, à cet instant. Vous finirez par comprendre pourquoi, sans doute. Tôt ou tard.

Lorsque je levai de nouveau les yeux, et croisai le regard brillant de la jeune fille brune, je me sentis pris à la gorge, et j'aurais certainement fait demi-tour sans demander mon reste si elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, à cet instant précis.

« On s'est déjà vus, je crois ? ».

J'eus soudain l'horrible impression que mes pieds étaient pris dans une plaque de marbre. Et que cette paralysie s'étendait peu à peu au reste de mon corps, car alors que j'aurais tout donné pour ne serait-ce que lui tourner le dos... je ne pus détacher mon regard de ses yeux.

Elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Premièrement, je crus qu'ils étaient noisette, mais en me concentrant un peu, je remarquai qu'ils étaient mouchetés de vert. Je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux. Ni sur Midgard, ni sur Asgard. Cette fille était décidément quelqu'un de très particulier.

« Je crois que je m'en souviendrais », lui répondis-je, d'une voix que je jugeai bien, bien trop faible, avant d'ajouter un pâle sourire pour faire bonne figure, mais ça me sembla pire que mieux.

Je vis soudain ce visage pâle se muer en une expression de surprise naïve, et elle ajouta à mi-voix, comme si elle avait peur que ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon ne l'entendent :

« Vous étiez dans le parc, ce jour là. Vous portiez un appareil sur la bouche... pour respirer ».

Un appareil pour respirer ? Je me retins de rire. Comment aurait-elle réagi en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une muselière et non d'un quelconque appareil respiratoire ? Elle paraissait si naïve... quel âge avait-elle ? Je n'arrivais pas bien à deviner l'âge des Midgardiens. Sur Asgard, je lui aurais facilement donné mille ans... quinze, peut-être ? Ou seize ? Mais ce visage... cette voix... ce n'étaient pas ceux d'une jeune femme, mais ceux d'une enfant.

« Je me souviens de vous, ajouta-t-elle, comme si cela constituait une preuve irréfutable.  
-Vraiment, vous vous souvenez ? demandai-je, cherchant désespérément à me sortir de cette situation à reculons.  
-Oui, je me souviens, répéta-t-elle, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire, le plus gentil sourire du monde. En fait, depuis ce jour où je vous ai croisé, chaque fois que j'ai le cafard, je pense à vous ».

Était-ce donc possible que mon cœur me fasse si mal ? Et j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Pourquoi ?

J'étais conscient d'avoir tué beaucoup de gens. Et alors ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti aucune pointe de culpabilité, ni aucun remord... le monde avait besoin d'être purgé. Alors pourquoi avoir en face de moi l'innocence à l'état pur me faisait-il souffrir à ce point ?

« Parce-que j'ai lu dans vos yeux que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, ajouta la jeune fille.  
-Je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'on pourrait le croire, lui dis-je.  
-Moi je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, me répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, faisant valser ses boucles brunes. D'ailleurs c'est certainement pour ça que vous êtes là ? Pour les aider, hein ?  
-Aider... qui ? demandai-je, perplexe, et effrayé à la fois, parce-que j'avais la vague impression que quelque-chose était en train de s'insinuer en moi, se frayant un chemin... pas vers mon cœur, mais vers mon âme.  
-Les autres, vous savez, me répondit la fille. Ils réparent le mal qui a été fait pendant l'attaque extraterrestre de l'été dernier. Ma sœur et moi on les aide aussi comme on peut, me fit-elle remarquer avant d'ajouter d'une petite voix triste : Nos parents sont morts pendant cette attaque, mais c'est ce qu'ils voudraient qu'on fasse ».

Non.

Je vis un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux verts... ai-je dit qu'ils étaient noisette ? J'ai dû me tromper. Non, ils étaient verts, bel et bien verts, d'un vert si vif que je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt.

La jeune fille porta soudain la main à sa tempe. Et c'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte qu'elle me paraissait... plus pâle. Etait-ce dû au fait que je voyais des cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux ? … Non... pas des cernes... c'étaient ses veines que je voyais à travers sa peau.

« Vous allez bien... hésitai-je.  
-Emy, m'informa-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Emy. Très joli. Vous allez bien ? répétai-je en la voyant cette fois chanceler.  
-J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, marmonna-t-elle, avant de littéralement tourner de l'œil et s'effondrer sur le sol.  
-...Emy ? … Emy, si c'est une plaisanterie, je vous félicite, vous êtes une excellente comédienne, mais maintenant il faudrait... ».

Je vis soudain avec effroi des _choses_ sortir de sous la peau de cette fille. Non, pas des choses, des... non. C'était impossible.

Je me frottai les yeux afin d'en chasser cette illusion d'optique, puis me rendis compte que ce n'en était pas une, pas le moins du monde. Emy, que j'avais trouvée pâle, semblait être devenue translucide. Non, en fait elle était _réellement_ devenue translucide, d'ailleurs je voyais ses veines courir sous sa peau, plus seulement sous ses yeux, mais sur toutes les parties découvertes de son corps, le visage, le cou, les bras, les jambes... Et elles _sortaient_ de sa peau. Comme des _racines_ qui allaient s'enfoncer dans le sol.

L'instant d'après, je constatai avec panique qu'elles ne se contentaient pas de s'enfoncer dans le sol, mais qu'elles commençaient de l'englober, comme un cocon de plus en plus serré.

« STARK ! criai-je en direction de la salle à manger. STARK, JE VOUS JURE QUE JE N'AI RIEN FAIT MAIS JE CROIS QUE CETTE... EMY EST MAL EN POINT ! ».

J'entendis un grand bruit de verre brisé, et j'eus à peine le temps de me demander s'il s'agissait d'un verre, de la carafe ou de la table basse que Stark débarqua en trombe dans la cuisine, suivi de mon frère et de l'espionne, et me poussa sans ménagement contre un mur avant de s'agenouiller près d'Emy, qui avait, à l'exception de sa main, totalement disparu sous le cocon.

« J'appelle Banner, bredouilla l'espionne avant de sortir de la pièce en trombe en saisissant son téléphone.  
-Emy ?! EMY ! hurla soudain l'autre jeune fille, qui venait à peine d'entrer dans la cuisine, et laissa tomber à ses pieds une carafe pleine de jus d'orange avant de tenter de se précipiter vers sa sœur, mais Thor la retint.  
-Mademoiselle, je crois qu'elle a besoin d'espace... bredouilla Thor alors que la fille commençait à le frapper violemment sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps.  
-LÂCHEZ-MOI! hurla-t-elle, telle une furie. LÂCHEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE MALADE C'EST MA SOEUR, LAISSEZ-MOI ALLER VOIR MA SOEUR ! ».

J'étais tellement concentré sur cette pauvre fille, qui se débattait comme une folle, que je ne vis même pas que Stark s'était redressé, et l'instant d'après il me faisait une clé de bras et m'écrasait contre un mur.

« Tu lui as fait quoi, espèce de salaud, hein ? Tu lui as fait QUOI ?! me hurla-t-il dans les oreilles.  
-Si vous vouliez bien épargner mes tympans, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne lui avais _rien_ fait ! répliquai-je en tentant de me dégager sans succès. Si j'y avais été pour quelque-chose, je n'aurais pas été si prompt à vous appeler à la rescousse, maintenant lâchez-moi ou il se pourrait très sérieusement que je _vous_ fasse quelque-chose, parce-que ça me démange depuis un bout de temps... ».

Après la douleur que j'avais ressentie durant cette dernière demi-heure, la gifle qu'il m'asséna me parut dérisoire, mais je la sentis tout de même passer.

Il me poussa ensuite sans ménagement hors de la pièce, et je manquai de m'étaler royalement au milieu du couloir.

« Sortez d'ici, siffla Stark en brandissant un doigt menaçant vers moi alors que je reprenais maladroitement mon équilibre. Sortez d'ici et ne vous approchez plus _jamais_ de mes filles, c'est clair ?! Ne vous approchez plus jamais d'elles ! ».

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de me soumettre à la volonté de Stark : Thor, qui avait lâché l'autre jeune fille (elle s'était précipitée sur sa sœur comme sur une bouée de sauvetage), me saisit fermement par les épaules, et comme je n'avais pas vraiment envie de provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale (...enfin pas dans ces circonstances),je le suivis sans broncher, lui faisant remarquer au passage que je savais marcher tout seul, ce qui me valut une grande tape sur la tête, avant de me faire jeter dans l'ascenseur.

Pendant la descente qui me sembla durer une éternité, la musique d'ambiance me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise que le silence qui s'était soudain installé entre mon frère et moi, mais fort heureusement ce silence ne dura pas très longtemps.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait, avant de me mettre à te casser _peut être_ injustement la figure ?  
-Quelle délicatesse, soupirai-je. Et je vois que tu apprends les expressions midgardiennes, c'est remarquable, cette volonté d'intégration. ».

Je croisai le regard glacial de mon frère, et soupirai de nouveau.

« Je n'ai _rien fait_ à cette fille. J'ai discuté avec elle de la manière la plus innocente possible. Si l'on peut appeler ça discuter, je ne lui ai presque rien dit.  
-Pourtant tu es resté plutôt longtemps seul avec elle dans cette cuisine, et je me demande comment elle aurait fait pour tenir une longue conversation _presque_ toute seule.  
-Je l'ai déjà croisée, décidai-je de confier car après tout il n'y avait rien de honteux. Le jour où tu m'as fait rapatrier sur Asgard. Elle était là, dans la rue, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je t'assure que j'ai été très surpris de la voir aujourd'hui. Je n'ai croisé son regard qu'un bref instant ce jour là, mais malheureusement cela lui a suffi. Elle s'est souvenue de moi ».

Nouveau silence assourdissant, bientôt rompu par la sonnerie précédant l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur, dont je sortis avec un grand plaisir.

« Est-ce qu'elle... commença mon frère tout en me suivant.  
-Non, l'interrompis-je froidement. Elle ne sait pas _qui je suis_. Elle est trop naïve pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il en reste ainsi.  
-Tu as pitié d'elle ? _Toi_? ricana mon frère en croisant les bras comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.  
-Bien sûr que non, lui mentis-je ouvertement en haussant les épaules. Mais... ».

 _« Vous êtes un super-héros ? »._

« Je préfère ne pas lui donner un motif pour essayer de me tuer, poursuivis-je en frissonnant.  
-C'est encore plus ridicule ! Tu as peur d'une midgardienne de dix-sept ans ?  
-D'une midgardienne de dix-sept ans qui vient inconsciemment de s'enfermer dans un cocon sorti tout droit de sa peau. De ce qu'ils appellent ici une _mutante_ , d'une fille qui... ».

 _« Vous êtes un super-héros ? »._

D'une fille qui avait réussi à me parler par télépathie sans même me connaître. Alors que j'avais, pendant des centaines années, préparé mon esprit à toutes les intrusions de ce genre.

« D'une fille qui quoi ? s'impatienta Thor, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.  
-D'une fille dont je suis indirectement responsable de la mort de ses parents », ajoutai-je pour clore le débat.

C'était un fait : j'avais réellement pitié de cette fille. Et elle allait déjà avoir assez d'ennuis comme ça, avec sa mutation qui venait tout juste de se révéler... je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Lorsque je me réveillai, la toute première impression que j'eus fut celle d'avoir passé une excellente nuit de sommeil. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'étirai que je ressentis la douleur lancinante qui parcourait tous mes membres, et mon gémissement attira l'attention de quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, et qui semblait somnoler jusque-là (sans doute la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence). Ma vision était encore trouble, aussi dus-je cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et attendre que la personne se soit approchée de moi avant de comprendre réellement de qui il s'agissait.

« B'jour do'teur, marmonnai-je d'une voix ensommeillée, avant de me frotter les yeux pour en chasser au maximum la fatigue qui s'y était accumulée, sans grand succès.  
-Salut, ma grande, me dit le docteur Banner en posant machinalement une main sur mon front comme s'il avait affaire à une grave malade, ce qui ne me rassura pas. Bien dormi ? ajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire pour chasser de son visage l'inquiétude et la lassitude que j'avais pu y lire quelques instants auparavant.  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi sur une planche de bois, pourtant j'ai jamais eu de souci de literie jusque-là... c'est pas mon lit ».

Le docteur Banner esquissa une grimace avant de se résigner, mais cette hésitation m'en disait d'avantage que ce que j'avais espéré savoir, et je me redressai lentement sur un coude afin d'avoir une perspective un peu plus large de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'eus soudain l'impression que ma tête, sur mes épaules, pesait une tonne, et ma vision se mit à tourner, tourner, jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur mes oreillers avec un horrible mal de crâne, n'ayant eu qu'une brève vision de la pièce qui m'entourait.

« Ne fais pas de geste brusque. Les effets de l'anesthésie vont mettre un peu de temps à s'estomper », me fit remarquer le docteur Banner.

Mais je l'écoutais à peine. Je ne faisais que penser à l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. On aurait dit une espèce de salle de repos d'hôpital, sauf qu'elle semblait beaucoup plus blanche, plus moderne, qu'il n'y avait pas de lit en dehors du mien et pas de télé. Et... maintenant que j'y regardais de plus près, les seuls meubles de la pièce semblaient être une table recouverte de papiers sur lesquels Banner avait visiblement griffonné je ne savais trop quoi, une chaise de bureau sommaire, et mon lit, avec tous les appareils électroniques qu'on trouvait autour d'un lit d'hôpital.

J'eus un vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé _avant_ que je m'endorme, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

« Vous m'avez envoyée à l'asile ? demandai-je en m'enfonçant instinctivement dans mes oreillers, comme si j'espérais pouvoir passer au travers de mon lit, et du sol, et pouvoir m'enfuir en traversant les étages comme de la brume.  
-Non, me répondit le docteur, et je me détendis instantanément sans même remarquer que son expression n'avait rien de rassurant pour autant.  
-Vous m'avez fait peur, là ! lui dis-je, en tentant de lui taper dans le bras, mais je n'en avais décidément pas la force : mon bras retomba mollement sur le matelas. En tout cas il est chelou votre hôpital. Euh... j'ai perdu connaissance, c'est ça ? ».

Le docteur Banner me lança un regard incertain. Je remarquai qu'il tenait un stylo bille dans la main droite, et qu'il appuyait frénétiquement sur le déclencheur, provoquant un désagréable « clic clic ». Ça faisait mal à la tête. Et ça me stressait. Non. Pas le stylo. Lui. Il était stressé. Et il m'envoyait son stress comme des ondes de choc. J'étais comme ça. Je prenais toutes les émotions négatives des gens pour moi. Et ça pouvait avoir des effets... plutôt indésirables.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit après être _tombée_? me demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Euh... après non, bredouillai-je, prise au dépourvu. Je me souviens juste que je parlais avec cet homme, Loki... après ça je me suis sentie mal, progressivement, vous savez, comme quand on fait un malaise vagal (enfin je suppose j'en avais jamais fait jusque-là donc...). Et... je suis tombée, j'ai perdu connaissance, mais je me souviens de rien d'autre.  
-Est-ce qu'il t'avait dit son nom? intervint le docteur.  
-...Excusez-moi, quoi ? lui demandai-je en sentant que le sommeil me guettait du coin de l'œil.  
-Tu as dit avoir discuté avec _Loki_. Tu te souviens l'avoir entendu te dire son nom ? ».

Je réfléchis intensément (ce qui me fit encore plus mal à la tête) avant de frissonner de nouveau. Non, je ne me souvenais pas qu'il m'ait dit son nom... c'était même pire : désormais, je me souvenais parfaitement de la conversation que nous avions eue, et j'étais _persuadée_ qu'il ne m'avait pas dit son nom. Je lui avais dit le mien. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit le sien. Mais alors... mais alors...

Je levai les yeux vers le docteur Banner, qui sembla lire dans mes yeux la réponse qu'il attendait, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? », lui demandai-je soudain, sentant une bouffée de panique s'emparer de moi, et me mettant à trembler frénétiquement.

Alors que le docteur s'apprêtait à me répondre de la manière la plus délicate possible, et me mettait une main sur l'épaule droite pour adoucir le choc, je fis un bond en entendant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais s'ouvrir, et j'observai avec ahurissement un homme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie y entrer comme s'il était chez lui. … Enfin peut-être qu'il était chez lui, après tout. Je n'étais pas chez moi, alors tout était possible.

En tout cas, il avait une allure pour le moins étrange et inquiétante : il s'agissait d'un grand homme noir, chauve, qui n'avait plus qu'un seul œil, et un cache œil sur son orbite vide. Il portait un long pardessus noir, et de grosses rangers noires aux pieds. Je me souvenais que Natasha avait été habillée tout en noir, le jour où je l'avais rencontrée... drôle d'association d'idée. Pourquoi cet homme étrange me faisait-il penser à Natasha ?

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi, je me recroquevillai automatiquement sur moi-même comme s'il m'avait mordue, pourtant il m'adressa un sourire qui me sembla de prime abord plutôt sympathique. Mais je n'étais pas dupe.

« Ah, dit-il. Je vois que tu t'es réveillée. C'est bien ce qui me semblait ».

Il se tourna ensuite vers le docteur Banner, et son sourire se figea sur son visage, passant de chaleureux à glacial sans température intermédiaire.

« Il me semblait également vous avoir demandé de me prévenir dès qu'elle reprendrait conscience. Mais je crois constater que Stark a une plus forte influence sur vous que moi-même. C'est navrant.  
-Désolé, lui répondit froidement Banner. Je ne suis pas habitué à suivre les ordres. En revanche je suis toujours prêt à rendre service à un _ami_.  
-Ne vous attendez pas à une égale générosité de la part de Stark, vous le connaissez encore bien mal, répliqua l'homme noir avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi en remarquant que je suivais la conversation en silence. Pardonne-moi, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières ».

Il se pencha vers moi, et me tendit une main que je saisis avec hésitation, avant de la serrer dans la mienne.

« Nick Fury, se présenta-t-il. Tu ne m'as jamais vu, mais je suis presque persuadé que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi, même si ton père ne t'a jamais _réellement_ parlé de moi. Tu as l'air d'être très futée ».

Il avait vu juste. Il m'arrivait parfois (et même assez souvent) d'écouter aux portes pendant que les Avengers se réunissaient, et ce nom, Nick Fury, revenait souvent dans la conversation. Natasha semblait plutôt l'apprécier, dans un certain sens, et Clint lui vouait une certaine forme de respect. Mais Banner s'en méfiait, et Tony ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Et j'étais plutôt tentée de suivre l'opinion des deux derniers, même si j'aimais beaucoup Nat' et Clint.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez, Mr Fury, qu'on en finisse ? », lui demandai-je très poliment.

Je vis Banner déguiser un éclat de rire en quinte de toux, et me sentis immédiatement plus à l'aise.

« Mais bien entendu, me répondit Fury, avec un sourire qui me sembla amusé. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer les choses le plus simplement possible : Je suis actuellement le directeur du SHIELD. Il s'agit...  
-D'une organisation de défense et protection de l'humanité, je sais, l'interrompis-je. Dites-moi des choses que je ne sais pas encore, je suis curieuse ».

Le sourire de Fury s'élargit. Bizarrement, il semblait satisfait, alors que j'espérais simplement l'agacer pour qu'il m'embête le moins de temps possible et qu'il évite de tourner autour du pot.

« Tu dois donc savoir que nous gérons tant les menaces terrestres qu'extraterrestres, et que les menaces terrestres prennent parfois en compte des personnes de type optimisées, qui d'ailleurs ne présentent pas toujours une menace, mais parfois acceptent de nous aider dans notre quête, qui consiste à rendre le monde meilleur qu'il ne l'est actuellement.  
-Des super-héros, précisai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Pas vraiment, rectifia Fury. Stark est un super-héros. Les agents Romanoff et Barton peuvent être considérés comme des super-héros. Mais Captain America, et Hulk... sont des optimisés. Autrement dire des mutants ».

Je hochai lentement la tête. Des mutants. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom, et je l'avais lu dans des magazines et des journaux quotidiens. Il paraissait même que quelque-part aux États-Unis il y avait une école pour les mutants, mais je n'en savais pas plus.

« Les optimisés ont ça dans le sang, compris-je.  
-Exact, me répondit Fury en joignant ses deux mains devant lui. Mais ils ont cela de différent avec les mutants qu'ils ne sont pas nés avec ces... particularités qui leur sont propres. Et tout comme les super-héros, les optimisés font l'objet d'une classification très stricte au sein du SHIELD...  
-Sauf votre respect je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi », lui fis-je remarquer.

Je sentis de nouveau un frisson me parcourir des pieds à la tête, car en réalité j'avais l'impression de comprendre ce que Fury était en train de me dire... mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je ne _voulais pas_ y croire.

« Tu es une optimisée de type non identifié ».

Je lui lançai un regard ahuri.

Moi.

Une mutante.

De type non identifié.

Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression que j'allais faire un nouveau malaise, avant de me rendre compte que ma tête était en fait sur le point d'imploser.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis une optimisée, dis-je finalement beaucoup plus calmement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Pas une _mutante_. Une _optimisée_. Vous en êtes certain ?  
-Absolument certain, sans quoi je ne t'aurais pas révélé cette information, répliqua Fury en arborant un air grave (sans doute était-il semblé paraître compatissant?).  
-C'est impossible », répondis-je, et je sentis la pression qui montait en moi se dégonfler si soudainement que j'eus un petit rire qui sembla déconcerter le directeur du SHIELD.

Le docteur Banner se gratta le cuir chevelu d'un air mal à l'aise, comme s'il tendait plus à croire Fury que moi, mais je m'en fichais. Je savais que je n'étais _pas_ une optimisée. Pour une simple et bonne raison.

« Je m'en souviendrais, si on avait fait des expériences sur moi, monsieur Fury, répondis-je très calmement en croisant mes doigts sous mon menton.  
-Pas... automatiquement, me répondit-il prudemment.  
-Dans tous les cas, mes parents n'auraient jamais laissé faire ça, répliquai-je. Et ils ne m'auraient pas laissé dans l'ignorance si jamais ça s'était réellement produit. Ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça. Ils l'auraient _fait_ ».

Le docteur Banner et Nick Fury échangèrent un regard concerné, et pour la première fois depuis l'entrée dans la pièce du directeur, j'eus l'impression qu'ils étaient tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde, et je sentis l'ombre d'un doute m'envahir. Une sensation qui ne me plut pas du tout.

« Sur quoi basez-vous vos affirmations ? demandai-je en croisant les bras et en faisant face aux deux hommes, sourcils haussés, attendant une explication.  
-Emy, me dit le docteur en tentant de rester le plus calme possible (comment faisait-il pour être toujours aussi calme, d'ailleurs? Ça me dépassait). Nous avons effectué des scanners, des analyses sanguines, toute une batterie d'examens qui prouvent que...  
-Qui prouvent que j'ai un gêne mutant ? Achevai-je. Okay, admettons. Je veux bien admettre que j'aie un gêne _mutant_. Je suis assez grande pour comprendre que ce qui m'est arrivé avant mon coma (je m'en souviens maintenant) n'est pas... _naturel_. Mais qui vous prouve que mes parents n'étaient pas mutants eux aussi ? Ou au moins l'un d'entre eux ? Ça pourrait expliquer...  
-Tous nos agents font l'objet, au moment de leur engagement, d'une batterie de tests afin de détecter la moindre anomalie, comme une mutation quelconque, répliqua Fury. Et tes parents ne portaient ni l'un ni l'autre le gêne mutant ».

Le docteur lança à Fury un regard indigné, mais ce dernier y fit à peine attention. Quant à moi... j'eus l'impression de me prendre la baffe du siècle en pleine face. Puissance dix.

 _« Tous nos agents... »._

Mes parents étaient agents immobiliers. Ils avaient créé leur propre boîte, ils gagnaient bien leur vie...

 _« Tous nos agents... »._

Je n'avais jamais vue leur agence. Je ne m'étais jamais rendue sur leur lieu de travail. Mais... tous les soirs... toutes ces fois où je leur avais demandé comment s'était passée leur journée, et qu'ils m'avaient dit...

 _« Tous nos agents... »._

Non... ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas m'avoir menti... Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir imaginé tout ça.

Fury sortit une sorte de télécommande de sa poche, et appuya sur un bouton rouge central. Réaction en chaîne : une fente s'ouvrit dans le plafond d'un blanc immaculé, et un écran plasma en descendit (Ah, il y avait bien une télé, finalement...). L'instant d'après, ce dernier s'allumait instantanément, faisait défiler sous mes yeux une multitude de dossiers et d'informations que je n'eus pas le temps d'assimiler, avant de s'arrêter sur deux dossiers qui me retournèrent l'estomac et me firent instantanément porter les mains à ma bouche pour retenir un hurlement.

 _Agent Loreleen Rald : victime collatérale._

 _Agent David Rald : victime collatérale._

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence de mort, je détournai lentement mon regard de l'écran pour poser les yeux sur cet homme qui avait fait basculer ma vie, mon petit confort... tout ce que je pensais être établi et qui désormais n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi. Que m'avaient-ils caché d'autre ? _Quoi d'autre_?

« Sortez, lui dis-je d'une voix rauque.  
-Navré, me répondit-il d'un air pas navré du tout (il ne faisait plus semblant d'être compatissant, désormais). Mais je dois absolument...  
- _Je vous ai demandé de SORTIR !_ ».

Je sentis une douleur brûlante me traverser le thorax comme une impulsion électrique, et avant même de penser à ce que je faisais je tendis mes bras devant moi, paumes des mains vers l'avant.

Et quelque-chose _sortit_ de mes mains.

Fury recula instinctivement, et évita de justesse le barrage de ronces que j'érigeai entre lui et moi, avant de me lancer un regard étonné.

Moi-même, je tournai en tremblant les paumes de mes mains vers moi. Rien. Pas une cicatrice. C'était à peine si elles étaient un peu rouges. Mais...

« Sortez, maintenant, avant que je m'y mette aussi », gronda Banner.

Me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là, je levai les yeux vers lui, et remarquai que les siens... Oh bon sang, ils étaient verts. Pas d'un vert naturel, non. D'un vert _luisant_. Et j'eus soudain la certitude d'avoir déjà vus ces yeux quelque-part.

 _« Mais Captain America et Hulk... sont des optimisés »._

Je posai instantanément une main tremblante sur l'avant bras de Banner alors que Fury baissait les bras et sortait de la pièce.

Le docteur se tourna vers moi, et lorsque je croisai son regard je remarquai que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. Il sembla désolé, et, dans un geste presque machinal, me tapota affectueusement la tête.

Mais tous les gestes affectueux du monde n'auraient pu me calmer à cet instant précis. J'avais besoin... de... de...

Leyna.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello à tous! Voici le chapitre de la semaine! Ou plutôt les 2 chapitres XD Non mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, le chapitre 7 fait que quatre pages! C'est trop court! Du coup je vous en publie deux, mais rassurez-vous c'est encore loin d'être fini donc inutile de s'affoler ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture! -Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je me sentais inutile.

C'était le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit : inutile.

Jusqu'à ce jour, j'avais toujours été présente pour Emy, et là... la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était de l'attendre dans ce couloir, assise à côté des autres, alors qu'elle était en salle de convalescence depuis des heures et des heures, que je ne savais même pas si elle s'était réveillée ou pas...

Dans ce couloir, je voyais passer des tas et des tas de personnes qui ne nous lançaient pas même un regard, qui faisaient mine de ne pas nous voir, comme si nous étions invisibles à leurs yeux, et j'avais envie de me lever, de bondir sur mes pieds, et de leur hurler, de hurler à la Terre entière ce que j'avais sur le cœur : ma colère, ma peur, mon inquiétude. Et ma frustration. Ma frustration d'être laissée dans l'ignorance, alors qu'ils savaient sans doute des tas de choses étant donné que Banner n'était toujours pas revenu.

C'est alors que je croisai un regard. Pas celui de Banner, ou de cet homme... le borgne... Fury. C'étaient les deux personnes que j'attendais de pied ferme, mais le regard que je croisai fut celui d'une jeune femme en blouse blanche, et le peu que je lus dans ce regard suffit à me calmer un peu : elle avait l'air désolé de ce qui m'arrivait.

Elle avait l'air désolé de ce qui...

« Hey ! », criai-je, faisant sursauter les autres et m'attirant un regard surpris de Pepper, qui semblait s'être à moitié endormie sur l'épaule de Tony (comment pouvait-elle penser à dormir dans un moment pareil ?! Ça me dépassait).

La fille sursauta légèrement, avant de froncer les sourcils, comme si elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de poursuivre son chemin en faisant, comme les autres, semblant de ne pas m'avoir vue.

« Non, attends, lui dis-je en tendant la main en avant, me redressant à demi. S'il-te-plaît... tu sais ce qui se passe ?  
-Eh bien... beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire, me répondit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Enfin... je suppose que tu sais où tu te trouves.  
-Ouais, la base du SHIELD, répondis-je. Mais... je suppose que tu sais aussi de _quoi_ je veux parler ».

Le regard de la fille se brouilla, puis elle secoua frénétiquement la tête avant de se détourner de moi et de s'éloigner aussi rapidement que possible.

« C'est ma _sœur_! lui criai-je en désespoir de cause. Je veux juste savoir comment elle va ».

Alors que je n'y croyais plus, je vis la fille s'arrêter au milieu du couloir, et les autres l'éviter comme s'ils ne la voyaient pas plus qu'ils ne nous voyaient. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, avant de se tourner finalement vers moi, et de revenir à petits pas, comme si elle se demandait encore si elle devait me faire confiance... si elle devait réellement me confier ce qu'elle savait.

Mais elle avait l'air... différente des autres. Elle me _comprenait_. Ou au moins elle ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre.

« Elle s'est réveillée, me répondit-elle finalement, en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur d'être prise la main dans le sac.  
-C'est vrai ?... Oh, bon sang, soupirai-je, et je sentis comme une bulle se dégonfler d'un bloc à l'intérieur de moi. Et elle...  
-Elle ne garde aucune séquelle de ce qui lui est arrivé, me répondit la fille.  
-Mais _qu'est-ce qui_ _lui est arrivé_? », lui demandai-je avec espoir.

La fille secoua de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois elle eut juste l'air désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus.

« Tu le sauras bientôt, me répondit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.  
-Je suppose que t'avais même pas le droit de m'adresser la parole, pourtant tu l'as fait, lui fis-je remarquer. Alors qu'est-ce que ça changerait si...  
-Agent Simmons ».

Je sentis mon cœur faire un saut périlleux, et me tournai d'un bloc vers Nick Fury, qui venait de faire son apparition juste un peu plus loin, et se dirigeait vers nous à grands pas, son regard braqué sur la fille, qui devint rouge écarlate en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes.

« Directeur Fury ! bredouilla-t-elle en reculant instinctivement de quelques pas. Je... je n'ai rien révélé. Je n'ai fait que...  
-Cela n'a plus d'importance, répliqua Fury, d'une voix étonnamment douce et calme. Vous pouvez disposer.  
-Bien, directeur », répondit la fille, avant de me lancer un dernier regard bref, et de s'éloigner pour de bon.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut tourné l'angle au bout du couloir et disparu de ma vue que je constatai que l'œil de Fury était désormais braqué sur moi, et je soutins son regard d'un air de défi, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire sans joie.

« L'agent Simmons est quelqu'un de sensible. Je me doutais qu'elle vous parlerait si elle croisait votre route.  
-Elle a hésité, si ça peut vous rassurer, grommelai-je avant de me souvenir que c'était sans doute Fury qui détenait les informations principales concernant l'état d'Emy. Bon, venez-en aux faits, s'il-vous-plaît ».

Fury balaya l'assemblée (Tony, Pepper, Natasha et moi-même, tout le monde s'étant redressé et ayant désormais le regard fixé droit sur lui) du regard avant de soupirer et de nous faire signe de le suivre, ce dont je ne me fis pas prier.

« Emy est une jeune fille extrêmement résistante, même si elle peut paraître fragile aux premiers abords.  
-Emy est très fragile psychologiquement, répliqua froidement Pepper comme pour insinuer que Fury ne pouvait pas mieux connaître son bébé qu'elle-même. Vous nous jurez qu'elle va bien ?  
-Très bien, répliqua Fury. Elle a même pris... la situation plutôt bien, compte tenu de ce qu'elle a appris.  
-Quoi donc ? lui demanda Tony. Qu'est-ce que vous avez été lui fourrer dans le crâne ? ».

Nick Fury s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, et je lançai un regard noir à Tony. Il n'aurait pas pu se taire encore quelques secondes ? Nous étions sans doute à quelques pas à peine d'Emy, et je _voulais_ la voir, pas me perdre dans d'interminables discussions ! Je ne croirais en sa bonne santé qu'après l'avoir vue, je n'avais aucune confiance en cet homme.

« Je ne lui ai dit que la stricte vérité, répliqua le directeur du SHIELD en croisant les bras. Stark, je sais que vous placez très peu de confiance en moi, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais eu à lui raconter des mensonges. Par ailleurs, le docteur Banner confirmera mes dires, il était présent lors des analyses effectuées par nos équipes scientifiques, et je lui ai fourni les preuves de ce que j'ai révélé à Emy.  
-Monsieur, sans vouloir avoir l'air de vous presser, nous attendons des nouvelles d'Emy depuis cinq bonnes heures maintenant, et je ne crois pas que retarder l'instant de vérité ne nous fasse avaler la pilule plus facilement, alors vous feriez mieux de cracher le morceau tout de suite », répliqua Natasha en fronçant les sourcils.

Fury lui lança un regard pénétrant, qu'elle soutint coûte que coûte, et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, j'éprouvai un réel sentiment d'admiration envers cette femme.

« Comme vous devez vous en douter, le phénomène qui s'est produit avant l'évanouissement d'Emy n'a rien de naturel, finit par déclarer Fury en reprenant sa marche, nous derrière. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle le gêne mutant ?  
-Oui, répondit Tony. Le... docteur et moi-même avons fait plusieurs recherches sur le sujet.  
-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répliqua Fury. Sachez que généralement, le gêne mutant se manifeste au moment de l'adolescence, car il s'agit d'une période propice aux émotions fortes. Il semblerait qu'une émotion intense ait provoqué cette réaction chez Emy, autrement dit l'activation du gêne mutant qui sommeillait dans son organisme ».

Tony saisit soudain Fury par l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui. Je lançai un regard surpris à Tony : il n'avait jamais paru plus apeuré qu'à cet instant, du moins depuis que je le connaissais.

Et c'est alors que je me pris de plein fouet toute l'ampleur de ce que venait de nous annoncer Fury.

Ma sœur était une mutante.

« Vous êtes en train d'insinuer que ma fille est une mutante ? demanda justement Tony d'une voix tremblante.  
-Pas une mutante, lui répondit Fury en secouant lentement la tête, sans chercher à se dégager de l'emprise de Tony. Une optimisée. Je suppose que vous savez ce que cela veut dire ».

Non. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, et je me tournai vers Tony en quête d'une explication, mais il avait l'air tellement effondré que je n'osai pas lui poser la question, et que je déglutis avec difficulté. Qu'était-il arrivé à ma sœur ?

Fury sembla lire dans mes pensées, puisqu'il se tourna vers moi, avant d'ajouter :

« Le gêne mutant est un gêne qui se transmet de génération en génération. Or il s'avère que les parents d'Emy ne portaient pas ce gêne à l'intérieur de leur ADN. Depuis une certaine époque, des expériences sont menées. Des expériences illégales. Sur des êtres humains, utilisés comme de vulgaires cobayes. Des personnes... disons peu recommandables, ont essayé d'injecter à des personnes tout à fait normales un gêne mutant, afin de créer une armée d'optimisés qui auraient pu les aider à prendre le contrôle du monde. Mais de nos jours, il existe encore peu de personnes assez résistantes pour survivre à de telles expériences. Emy en fait partie ».

J'eus l'impression que mon monde, tout ce sur quoi mon univers reposait, venait de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Emy était ma meilleure amie depuis que nous étions bébés, et ses parents n'avaient jamais trempé dans quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Et ils n'auraient jamais laissé une chose pareille lui arriver. Emy... elle ne pouvait pas avoir servi de _cobaye_. C'était _impossible._

Pourtant...

Plus j'y pensais, et plus je me disais que Fury n'aurait jamais avancé une telle hypothèse avant d'être certain à 100% de sa véracité.

Nous étions arrivés devant une porte métallique, et Fury passa une carte électronique dans une fente qui se trouvait dans le mur à la droite de cette porte, qui coulissa et s'ouvrit dans un « pschitt » chimique.

Machinalement, je repoussai Fury et fis quelques pas hésitants à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un mur de ronces se dressait en son milieu, semblant tout droit sorti du sol. Et derrière ce mur, que je contournai, se trouvait Emy, assise dans son lit, pâle mais consciente, et, à ses côtés, Banner, dont elle tenait la main.

Elle se tourna immédiatement vers moi lorsqu'elle me vit contourner le mur de ronces, et elle lâcha immédiatement la main de Banner avant de tendre les mains vers moi comme si elle devinait parfaitement mes intentions.

En effet, l'instant d'après, je m'effondrai en larmes dans ses bras. J'étais tellement soulagée qu'elle aille bien. Et les paroles de Fury n'y changeraient rien. Elle était peut-être une mutante, une optimisée, même, Emy restait ma Emy par dessus tout. Et elle allait _bien_. Désormais, tout irait bien.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, petit colibri, reniflai-je une fois calmée, alors que Tony et Pepper se trouvaient désormais à nos côtés, et Natasha légèrement en retrait.  
-Pardon, j'ai pas fait exprès, me répondit ma sœur de son air le plus innocent.  
-Je sais bien que t'as pas fait exprès, mais la prochaine fois que tu fais ça je te frappe, lui répondis-je en riant malgré moi.  
-T'as l'air d'oublier que même inconsciente je peux avoir de sacrés réflexes », me répondit malicieusement ma sœur.

Je souris en repensant au témoignage affecté de l'une des anesthésistes qui s'était occupée d'elle le jour de l'extraction de ses dents de sagesse : elle avait affirmé qu'une fois gazée, Emy se serait redressée brusquement en tentant de lui faire une prise de karaté, mais qu'elle s'était prise la table d'opération dans la tête, ce qui l'aurait coupée dans son élan et envoyée tout droit au pays de Morphée.

Plus rien d'autre n'importait, désormais. Juste Emy. Juste nous. Parce-que ni une mutation, ni quoi que ce soit, ne serait plus capable de nous séparer.

Plus jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

**_ATTENTION!_** _Cette semaine j'ai publié 2 chapitres d'un coup, ce serait dommage que vous lisiez le 8 en sautant le 7 si vous suivez les chapitres dans l'ordre XD Bonne lecture!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

C'était un samedi comme les autres. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais à cet instant précis de la journée. J'étais avachie dans le canapé, essayant de me décider à faire mes exercices de Maths sans trouver la motivation nécessaire. Donc en attendant je jouais à Candy Crush, faute de mieux à faire. Mais le farniente du samedi matin, c'était sacré, tant pour ma sœur que pour moi ! Bon, en parlant de ma sœur, elle était en train de s'occuper des géraniums que Bruce lui avait rapporté.

Il était vachement sympa, Bruce. D'ailleurs ça faisait presque un mois que j'avais arrêté de l'appeler docteur Banner. Il avait plus une tête de Bruce que de « docteur Banner », c'était trop formel. Enfin bref, il savait qu'Emy avait subi un choc en apprenant qu'elle était une mutante, et qu'elle avait un peu de mal à faire avec ses pouvoirs. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait déclencher. Donc, il y avait deux semaines, alors qu'il rendait visite à Tony, Bruce était passé voir ma sœur, et lui avait offert deux géraniums. Le but d'Emy, c'était d'essayer de s'en occuper en n'utilisant que sa mutation. Et j'avais été extrêmement surprise de constater que les géraniums avaient doublé de taille au milieu de la semaine suivante.

J'entendis des bruits de pas en provenance de l'escalier, et lançai un coup d'œil rapide à ma montre. Onze heures et demie ? Déjà ?!

« Jarvis, fait une sauvegarde des données, je veux retrouver mon plan de travail comme je l'ai laissé quand je reviendrai, lança Tony, tout en remontant les escaliers en trottinant. Leyna, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Pour les pizzas, pepperonis et triple fromage, ça marche ?  
-Ça court », répondis-je, avant d'effectuer le dernier glissement qui me permit de débloquer le niveau supérieur de Candy Crush.

Je lançai un coup d'œil à mon père adoptif. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, un crayon derrière l'oreille... non, un crayon derrière chaque oreille. Je retins un rire. J'imaginais très bien Tony mettre un crayon derrière son oreille droite, puis le chercher pendant deux heures en oubliant qu'il était là, pour finalement prendre un nouveau crayon et le ranger derrière son oreille gauche.

Je me demandais vraiment à quoi il occupait tous ses week-ends... en considérant qu'il ne s'enferme pas dans son atelier la semaine aussi, ce qui était probablement faux. Mais Emy et moi n'étions pas là pour le vérifier, entre les cours et les heures que nous consacrions à nos devoirs, pendant la semaine nous ne voyions Pepper et Tony quasiment qu'aux horaires des repas.

Seulement le week-end, Pepper devait souvent s'absenter pour aller au QG de Stark Industries, dont elle était la patronne. Et Tony... il s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori. Le bricolage. Dans son atelier. Et tous les midis c'était pizza party.

« Tu fais quoi ? demandai-je en éteignant l'écran de mon portable.  
-Là, tu vois, je viens de finir de commander les pizzas, me répondit Tony, avant de se passer une main derrière l'oreille. … Pourquoi j'ai des crayons derrière les oreilles, moi...  
-Non mais pas là, maintenant, tu fais quoi depuis ce matin, précisai-je en levant les yeux vers mon père adoptif.  
-Han, ça, soupira Tony. Des trucs ».

Je haussai les sourcils. Des trucs. Il était sérieux ?

Croisant mon regard, il précisa :

« Des trucs compliqués, des recherches, des trucs... enfin pas le genre de trucs qui t'intéresseraient.  
-J'ai le choix entre ça et réviser les probabilités, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Quoi ? Les probabilités ?! On vous apprend rien d'intéressant, des fois, dans votre bahut ? soupira Tony. Enfin... Je suppose que Pepper te dirait d'opter pour les Maths.  
-Et toi, tu dirais quoi ? ».

Le regard de Tony se voila un instant. Je m'inquiétai, et essayai de penser à ce que j'avais pu dire de mal... mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je m'inquiétai d'avantage lorsque je vis un sourire presque... machiavélique s'étirer sur le visage de mon père adoptif.

« Va chercher ta sœur », me lança-t-il, avant de se lever, et de redescendre dans son atelier.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que mon samedi matin prit un tournant tout à fait inattendu. Autrement dit : comment passer de affalée dans un canapé en jouant à Candy Crush à debout avec un masque à souder un chalumeau et des gants, devant ma sœur qui tenait deux énormes prises à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre avec un regard extatique.

« Ça va faire boum ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire légèrement hystérique.  
-Non, non ça va pas sauter, répétai-je pour m'en persuader. Ça va pas sauter ! ajoutai-je en me tournant vers Tony, qui avait revêtu son armure de métal.  
-Mais non, ça va pas sauter, me répondit Tony. Emy, arrête de faire peur à ta sœur. Et au passage à moi aussi tu me fais peur, je connaissais pas ton petit côté psychopathe...  
-Ah non mais rien à voir, c'est juste qu'elle adore les feux d'artifice, fis-je remarquer.  
-...Ah okay, marmonna Tony après un instant de silence. Ben si vous voulez on fera un feu d'artifice, mais sur le toit, pas dans la cave. Histoire de rester en vie.  
-Trop cool ! », s'exclama Emy.

Alors que Tony nous donnait ses dernières recommandations, j'eus à peine le temps d'entendre de petits talons aiguille descendre les escaliers en colimaçon. Et pas le temps de réagir.

La seconde suivante, le cri de Pepper me vrillait les tympans, et je me voyais arracher le chalumeau des mains, et Emy ses si précieuses prises de courant.

« Non mais non mais ça va pas mais vous voulez tout faire sauter ?! Vous faites quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour, faisant volter ses cheveux roux telle une furie.  
-On fait une expérience scientifique, répliqua Emy. Et c'est tellement plus cool que de disséquer une grenouille ! Moi je dis que Tony il devrait venir enseigner au lycée ».

Tony, qui avait retiré son masque, soupira haut et ferme en entendant son nom venir dans la conversation, et se reprit en tentant de se recomposer un sourire lorsque Pepper se tourna lentement vers lui.

« Alors je m'en vais pendant trois heures, et vous en profitez pour essayer de faire de nos filles deux apprenties chimistes ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas paraître menaçante.  
-Deux apprenties physiciennes, rectifia Tony.  
-Mauvaise réponse, bipai-je.  
-Ne te crois pas sortie d'affaire, jeune fille, tu tenais un chalumeau entre tes mains, répliqua Pepper en me lançant un regard noir.  
-C'est lui qui m'a mis le chalumeau entre les mains ! protestai-je en pointant Tony du doigt.  
-Quelle ingratitude ! fit mine de s'offusquer mon père adoptif. C'est la dernière fois que j'essaie de vous faire plaisir, traîtresses. Élevez des gosses, voilà ce que vous récolterez ».

Emy et moi échangeâmes un regard, avant d'éclater de rire sans plus pouvoir nous en empêcher.

« Et ça vous fait rire en plus ? s'étonna Pepper. Je vous l'ai déjà dit trente fois : ne mettez jamais les pieds dans cet atelier, soit vous en ressortirez perverties par les sciences, soit vous n'en ressortirez plus du tout !  
-Et vous n'êtes même pas capable de suivre vos propres conseils, c'est dommage pour vous, fit remarquer Tony.  
-Ouais, parce-que maintenant t'es certaine de pas ressortir d'ici vivante ! », s'exclama soudain Emy.

Ni une, ni deux, ma sœur et moi nous jetâmes sur notre mère adoptive, la serrant dans nos bras si fort que nous l'immobilisâmes instantanément. Ni une ni deux, Tony verrouilla la seule porte de sortie, et retira son armure avant de se joindre au câlin collectif.

« Non mais vous avez pas compris, tenta Pepper, qui était actuellement à moitié morte de rire. Vous allez pas vous en sortir comme ça ! Donnez moi ce chalumeau !  
-De quel chalumeau tu parles ? demandai-je en m'écartant, avant de reprendre le chalumeau en mains. Tu parles de ce chalumeau là ?  
-Non, Leyna, lâche ce chalumeau ! protesta Pepper.  
-Faudrait savoir, tu le veux, ou pas ? Viens le chercher ! », ricanai-je avant de me mettre à courir dans tout l'atelier avec le chalumeau, poursuivie par Pepper, qui titubait un peu sur ses talons aiguille, et finit par les jeter à travers la pièce pour pouvoir courir plus facilement.

Si un agent des services sociaux était passé à l'improviste à cet instant précis, Emy et moi aurions été bonnes pour retourner à l'orphelinat. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fichais royalement. Parce-que notre nouvelle famille était comme ça, et c'était comme ça que je l'aimais. On avait un père fou furieux et une mère déjantée. Et des conflits de chalumeau. C'était ça, la vie. Bien plus intéressant que la farniente du samedi matin.

Et, alors que je dégustais un bout de pizza pepperonis grillée au chalumeau, je me disais que, malgré les épreuves que nous avions subies, Emy et moi nous en sortions plutôt bien.

Et j'étais heureuse.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut en pleine nuit. Je venais de faire un cauchemar horrible, dont je ne me souvenais déjà plus des détails. Seule restait l'angoisse, ce genre d'angoisse qui vous prend à la gorge et vous rend la respiration horriblement douloureuse et difficile.

L'angoisse augmenta d'un cran lorsque je pris conscience de l'obscurité lourde qui m'entourait de toute part. Evidemment, il devait être, quoi, deux, trois heures du matin, et même si j'étais achluophobe, ce n'était pas au point de dormir avec une veilleuse ou la lumière allumée.

Généralement.

Mais là, je venais de faire un cauchemar terrifiant.

Et la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut un besoin vital de lumière.

Je passai mes jambes par dessus mon lit, me rendant compte au passage que mes draps étaient trempés de ma propre sueur. Je dégoulinais de sueur, et j'avais horriblement mal à la tête, en plus de l'angoisse qui me brûlait les poumons comme si elle cherchait à en extirper un cri qui ne voulait décidément pas sortir.

Je trouvai le mur du bout des doigts, et le longeai en tremblant.

J'oubliai que mon lit se trouvait en contrebas d'une volée de marches, et je heurtai violemment la première du pied avant de littéralement m'effondrer par terre.

S'ajouta donc à tout ce que je ressentais une violente douleur qui transperça mon gros orteil gauche, et je jurai, ce avant de ramper le long des trois marches, sans trouver la force de me redresser, parce-que j'avais de plus en plus l'impression que l'obscurité pesait sur mes épaules, lourd, tellement lourd. Et ça me rendait malade. J'avais envie de vomir, mais je gardais en tête mon objectif premier : trouver l'interrupteur.

Une bribe de mon cauchemar s'imposa à mon esprit, et j'eus soudain l'horrible impression que, derrière moi, quelque-chose venait de surgir de sous mon lit, et avançait en rampant tout comme moi, tendant vers ma cheville une horrible main noircie aux doigts crochus.

Mes doigts heurtèrent le mur du fond de ma chambre, et, haletante, sanglotant à moitié, je réussis à me redresser, alors que mes jambes tremblantes menaçaient de me lâcher à chaque instant.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une irrégularité dans le mur, et, sûre de moi, frappai dessus de toutes mes forces jusqu'à ce que je sois aveuglée par la lumière soudaine qui emplit la pièce.

Après avoir trouvé l'interrupteur et appuyé dessus, je m'effondrai sur moi-même, et me recroquevillai dans un coin, me balançant d'avant en arrière, respirant profondément, tentant de me rassurer.

Je plaquai mes mains sur mon visage, et sentis la sueur, qui perlait sur ma peau et gouttait des boucles de mes cheveux, et les... les...

j'ouvris grand les yeux, sentant mon cœur se serrer. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque-chose d'anormal, mais ça me paraissait tellement improbable que... je...

Je passai une nouvelle fois la main sur mon visage, avant de bondir sur mes pieds, et de traverser la pièce en titubant, jusqu'au grand miroir qui se trouvait sur la porte de mon dressing.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut en pleine nuit. Je venais de faire un cauchemar horrible...

Non.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Le cri qui m'avait tirée de mon sommeil... il était bien réel. Et il ne s'agissait pas d'un cri...

Mais d'un hurlement. Un hurlement déchirant.

Et, malgré les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, et les bribes de sommeil qui tentaient de s'accrocher à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage... je reconnus cette voix, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer tellement fort qu'il me fit mal.

C'était ma sœur.

Je bondis dans le couloir alors que Pepper allumait tout juste la lumière en demandant à voix haute ce qui se passait.

Je bondis, en trois grands pas, jusqu'à la porte de Leyna, et l'ouvris à la volée.

A l'intérieur de sa chambre, la lumière était allumée, ce qui impliquait sans doute une crise d'achluophobie. Elle avait dû faire un gros cauchemar. Généralement, ça ne la dérangeait pas de dormir avec la lumière éteinte...

Elle était là-bas, au fond de sa chambre, devant le miroir de son dressing. Assise par terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les mains crispées sur son visage, alors qu'elle continuait de hurler, de ce hurlement qui faisait tellement mal. Tellement peur.

« Leyna ! », criai-je, avant de me précipiter vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras, tentant d'écarter ses mains de son visage pour croiser son regard.

Mais ses mains ne voulaient pas se décoller de son visage. Elles y étaient fermement agrippées.

« NON! hurla ma sœur, sanglotant frénétiquement. NON ! NE ME REGARDE PAS ! ».

Je trouvai sa réaction étonnante : je l'avais déjà vue dans cet état, je savais que ce n'était pas très beau à voir : personne n'était très beau quand il pleurait. D'habitude, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

C'est pour cela que je compris qu'il y avait quelque-chose d'anormal, et j'agrippai plus fermement ses mains avant de tirer dessus.

Je réussis finalement à la faire lâcher prise, et je prêtai à peine attention aux ongles pointus, aiguisés, et sanglants qui se trouvaient au bout de ses mains et écorchèrent involontairement les miennes.

Mon regard resta résolument fixé sur son visage, et je sentis mon cœur remonter dans ma gorge, et un hurlement me brûler les lèvres sans se résoudre à les franchir.

Ma première réaction fut de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ma sœur, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, je la reconnus, même si elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à _elle_.

Je reconnus cette lueur terrifiée dans son regard, aux pupilles désormais rétractées par la peur, dans ce regard jaune, dans ce regard sauvage, et je reconnus, sous la fourrure noire mouchetée et les entailles ensanglantées formées par les griffes, sous le nez félin, les traits de ma grande sœur.

Et, malgré la frayeur que m'inspirait cette métamorphose hybride, malgré les griffes et la fourrure, je pris ma sœur par les épaules et la serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que je le pus.

Je la sentis, au bout d'interminables secondes, répondre à mon étreinte, et lorsque je m'écartai de nouveau d'elle, malgré les entailles laissées par les griffes sur son beau visage, il ne subsistait plus rien de cet affreux cauchemar.

Si ce n'étaient les entailles. Et les pleurs. Et les souvenirs.

Le souvenir de cette nuit qui hanterait les miennes à jamais désormais.

* * *

J'attendais, assise par terre, dos au mur, à l'extérieur du laboratoire de Bruce. Pepper m'avait bien sûr dit que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, ou au moins de revenir dans le salon et de boire un bon chocolat chaud, mais mon regard seul l'avait découragée. Non. Pas question. Je savais que Leyna allait bien, mais... je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Si je ne pouvais pas être dans le labo avec elle, je voulais rester là, pendant des heures, s'il le fallait. Tout près.

Je vis une ombre se dresser au dessus de moi, et je levai un regard pas amical du tout vers cette personne que j'avais presque considéré comme une amie. En tout cas, une personne de confiance. Vers cette personne qui m'avait menti ouvertement, en me cachant la vérité.

« Je ne savais pas, pour votre mutation, se justifia Natasha, en s'accroupissant auprès de moi.  
-Oh, tu devais te douter que Leyna aussi avait un gêne mutant, non ? Au moins depuis que tu savais que je l'avais, répliquai-je froidement. J'ai comme l'impression que nos destins sont plus liés que ce qu'on pensait, non ? ».

Natasha se tut. Elle savait que tenter de discuter ne servirait à rien. Je lui en voulais. Et j'avais raison de lui en vouloir. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir la force de la frapper en pleine face, ce jour là !

« Je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque-chose de chelou, le jour où je vous ai vus à l'enterrement de nos parents, Clint et toi, poursuivis-je. Mais j'ai fini par laisser courir. Parce-que j'avais envie de vous faire confiance, même si je savais rien de vous.  
-Tu peux nous faire confiance, me dit Natasha. Et Leyna aussi. Nous ne...  
-Vous ne pensiez pas à mal, devinai-je. Vous ne faisiez que suivre les ordres. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de parler. La belle affaire. Je suppose que c'est Fury qui vous a demandé de garder un œil sur nous, depuis le début ?  
-Non, c'est faux, protesta Natasha.  
-C'est fou, j'arrive plus à savoir si tu mens ou si tu dis la vérité. Tu dois être une sacré bonne menteuse. On vous apprend ça à partir de quel âge ?  
-Je te dis que ce n'est pas un mensonge ! ».

Natasha avait haussé le ton, et je remarquai à cet instant que sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle avait tapé du poing par terre, juste à côté de ma jambe. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue.

« On tient à vous, Emy, me dit-elle en secouant la tête. A vous deux. Vous êtes deux filles vraiment géniales, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué tous les Avengers feraient n'importe quoi pour vous protéger. Et c'est exactement ce qu'on a fait.  
-Vous nous avez menti, sifflai-je, furieuse.  
-On vous a caché une vérité qui vous aurait brisée en mille morceaux, rectifia Natasha. Réfléchis. Vous veniez de perdre vos parents. Vous avez failli être séparées, il ne tient qu'à Stark que vous ayez de nouveau une famille sur laquelle compter. Si après tout ce que vous avez vécu on vous avait annoncé que vos parents étaient des agents du SHIELD... qu'ils étaient morts pour vous protéger alors qu'ils auraient pu combattre à nos côtés ce jour là, et peut-être rester en vie... comment est-ce que vous auriez réagi ? ».

Sa déclaration me frappa de plein fouet. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer à m'en faire mal, horriblement mal, et ma gorge se nouer.

L'instant d'après, même si j'aurais tout donné pour me retenir, pour m'en empêcher... j'éclatai en sanglots, comme une petite fille.

J'éclatai en sanglots parce-qu'elle avait raison.

Ce jour là, nos parents avaient forcément été appelés à combattre.

Mais ils n'y étaient pas allés. Ils auraient très bien pu prétendre avoir une course urgente à faire, nous laisser seules... nous nous en étions sorties. Mais pas eux. Alors que s'ils avaient répondu à l'appel... s'ils n'avaient pas eu des scrupules à nous laisser seules, s'ils n'avaient pas fait passer notre sécurité avant celle des autres...

Ils seraient certainement encore en vie.

Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je n'avais rien dit à Leyna. Je reprochais à Natasha et à Clint de nous avoir caché la vérité, alors que cela faisait presque un mois que j'avais appris que mes parents avaient été agents du SHIELD. Mes parents... et ceux de Leyna. Et j'avais décidé de lui cacher cette information et de garder mes angoisses pour moi, parce-qu'au fond... ce que Natasha venait de me dire, je le savais déjà. Je n'avais juste jamais réussi à mettre des mots dessus.

Je sentis Natasha enrouler ses bras autour de mes épaules, et je n'eus pas la force de résister. Elle me serra dans ses bras, et caressa mes cheveux dans un geste réconfortant.

« Clint et moi avions beaucoup d'estime pour vos parents, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous n'avons jamais travaillé avec eux, mais c'étaient de grands agents. Ils étaient réputés pour toujours faire le bon choix, quelle que soit la situation.  
-Pas cette fois, reniflai-je.  
-Si ».

Je levai lentement les yeux vers Natasha. Elle ne me regardait plus. Elle avait le regard fixé droit sur la porte du laboratoire de Bruce, comme si elle pouvait voir Leyna au travers de cette porte.

« Ils ont choisi de protéger leur famille, me dit-elle. Et personne ne pourra jamais prétendre que ce n'était pas la bonne décision à prendre. Je t'interdis de dire ça ».

Je baissai de nouveau la tête. Alors que l'instant d'avant, j'avais ressentie une colère sourde envers l'espionne rousse... désormais je l'admirais.

« Maintenant c'est à nous de prendre le relais. On leur doit bien ça », ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Et c'est ce jour là, précisément, que j'appris à avoir une confiance sans bornes envers la femme la plus mystérieuse que je connaisse.

C'est ce jour là précisément que je compris à quel point Natasha Romanoff était importante pour moi.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

 _Flash Back :_

 _Emy et moi on jouait dans le parc. Comme le ciel était gris et qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait pleuvoir, il n'y avait presque personne d'autre, et on avait le toboggan pour nous toutes seules, c'était chouette. Mes parents, qui nous surveillaient, étaient assis sur un banc, et des fois je voyais papa sortir son appareil pour nous prendre en photo, alors je faisais des grimaces et je prenais la pose. Et c'était marrant parce-que Emy elle le voyait jamais sortir son appareil, du coup elle regardait jamais papa au bon moment, ou alors elle faisait une tête bizarre rigolote._

 _On jouait qu'on était des super-héroïnes. C'était drôle, moi j'étais Winter, qui pouvait se transformer en animal, et Emy c'était Summer, et elle pouvait voler. Mais elle volait pas pour de vrai, elle se jetait de la cabane en haut du toboggan. Au début j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse mal mais en vrai ça allait. Elle sautait bien. Elle était nulle pour courir mais elle sautait bien._

 _Winter et Summer, c'était comme ça qu'ils nous appelaient, mes parents et les parents à Emy. Moi c'était Winter parce-que j'étais plus calme, et je réfléchissais plus avant de faire les choses. Et Emy c'était Summer, parce-qu'elle... comment ils disaient ? Ils disaient que c'était une pile électrique, comme les Duracell, parce-qu'elle bougeait tout le temps et qu'elle était toujours en train de rigoler pour rien. Même qu'un jour, les parents d'Emy ils avaient dit qu'elle avait des verres. Alors moi j'ai demandé si c'étaient des verres pour boire le jus d'orange, parce-que c'était vrai qu'Emy elle collectionnait les verres de Titi et Grosminet. Mais ils m'ont dit que c'étaient des vers, comme des vers de terre, et j'ai trouvé ça horrible, et d'ailleurs j'ai jamais dit ça à Emy parce-que si elle savait qu'elle avait des vers de terre dans son corps elle se mettrait à pleurer. Et j'aimais pas qu'elle pleure, Emy._

 _« Hey, Winter le chat ! m'appela mon amie en tapant sur le poteau contre lequel elle était appuyée.  
-Quoi ? lui demandai-je, et je ne compris pas pourquoi elle me lançait un regard surpris.  
-Hey, les chats ça parle pas, protesta-t-elle.  
-Ben si, moi je suis un chat qui parle, répliquai-je en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Super Summer ?  
-Regarde, y'a une espionne qui parle à ton papa et ta maman, je suis certaine elle pense qu'on l'a pas vue, mais moi avec ma vision supersonique je l'ai vue...  
-C'est pas ça ton pouvoir, c'est que tu voles, répliquai-je. Et puis d'ailleurs y'a pas besoin de vision supersonique pour la voir, l'espionne, elle est juste là »._

 _Emy croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, et moi je me tournai vers mes parents, et vers la dame qui leur parlait. C'était vrai qu'elle avait l'air d'une espionne : elle était jeune et elle était jolie. Elle avait l'air sévère, et elle portait un blouson en cuir. Elle avait de jolis cheveux, ils étaient longs, et roux, et elle avait une frange qui lui descendait jusque dans les yeux. Elle était trooop trop belle._

 _« Eh, Emy, viens on arrête de jouer aux super-héroïnes ?  
-Mais nooon, protesta Emy. En plus j'allais m'envoler du toit de la plus haute tour du monde c'est pas juste.  
-Mais viens on joue aux espionnes, allez ! »._

 _Emy réfléchit un peu, puis elle finit par hocher la tête._

 _« Toi ton nom de code c'est Winter, et moi c'est Summer, me dit-elle.  
-Pour changer, marmonnai-je.  
-Ou sinon je joue pas !  
-Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Mais la personne qu'on doit espionner et savoir ce qu'elle dit c'est la dame rousse.  
-Ouais, normal, c'est une espionne qui travaille pour les méchants, nous on doit savoir ce qu'elle prépare et protéger tes parents ! »._

 _Emy et moi, on se mit à ramper sur le sol en dessous du toboggan, jusqu'à l'endroit le plus proche du banc où mes parents étaient assis. Moi, je voulais trop savoir ce qu'elle disait la dame rousse._

 _Mais quand on s'arrêta près du banc, elle arrêta de parler, et se tourna vers nous._

 _Elle eut un grand sourire._

 _« Salut les filles ! », nous dit-elle, et je trouvai qu'elle n'avait plus du tout l'air sévère, elle avait l'air très gentil. Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers mes parents, et leur dit : « Je vous verrai plus tard à l'agence.  
-C'est l'agence de mes parents chuis sûre ! s'exclama Emy en tapant du poing par terre. En vrai vous voulez acheter une maison à mes parents pour y emprisonner quelqu'un mais moi je vais tout leur dire, madame espionne, et ils vous vendront pas de maison !  
-Oh, mince, soupira la rousse, avant de s'accroupir pour se mettre à notre niveau. Tu es beaucoup trop futée pour moi. Je vais devoir changer d'agence immobilière, alors »._

 _Elle frictionna les cheveux d'Emy, et me lança un dernier sourire, avant de se relever et de partir sans se retourner._

 _Lentement, je m'assis, toujours sous le toboggan. Mes parents parlaient comme si la femme rousse n'était jamais venue. Et d'ailleurs... c'était qui, cette femme rousse ?_

 _« Tu sais quoi, dis-je à Emy, qui s'asseyait elle aussi, moi, plus tard, j'veux être une espionne.  
-Ouais, mais une gentille, pas une espionne qui achète des maisons pour emprisonner des gens.  
-Non mais je suis sûre c'était une gentille espionne, tu t'es trompée, répondis-je à Emy.  
-Ça c'est parce-qu'elle t'a hypnotisée avec son gadget laser, répliqua Emy en haussant les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Elle t'a fait croire que c'était une gentille, elle est vraiment diabalolique !  
-Diabolique ? proposai-je à mon amie.  
-C'est pareil, chouina Emy. Arrête de faire ta maîtresse... viens on joue à la maîtresse ! »._

 _Je suivis mon amie jusqu'à la cabane du toboggan, qui servait de salle de classe. Mais, alors qu'elle me demandait de faire des additions et tout et tout, moi je pensais à la femme rousse._

 _C'était bizarre, mais j'étais certaine que c'était pas la dernière fois que je la voyais._

 _J'étais certaine qu'un jour j'allais la revoir._

* * *

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Dans un premier temps, je ne compris pas où je me trouvais, et mon mal de crâne m'empêcha d'y réfléchir plus avant. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à me taper sur la tête avec un burin, et ma vision mit plusieurs minutes à ne plus être floue.

Une fois que je fus capable de voir ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, je reconnus la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais : Il s'agissait du labo de Bruce. J'étais allongée sur une sorte de lit d'hôpital... Oui. Je me souvenais que j'avais été amenée ici. Et je me souvenais aussi de la raison pour laquelle j'avais été amenée ici.

Sentant un regain d'inquiétude me nouer l'estomac, je levai lentement ma main devant mon visage. Mon bras, ma main... tout semblait être redevenu normal. Plus de fourrure. Plus de griffes.

Inquiète, je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage, là où je me souvenais avoir enfoncé mes griffes dans ma chair. Je n'avais plus mal. Je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur mais, sous mes doigts, je sentis les fines cicatrices sur mon visage. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, je savais que Bruce avait sans doute fait du bon travail pour me recoudre. Mais même si les autres ne verraient pas la différence... moi je la verrais. Pour le reste de ma vie. Je verrai les cicatrices, et elles me rappelleraient sans arrêt ce que j'étais et ce que j'étais capable de faire.

J'entendis la porte du labo s'ouvrir, et, m'attendant à voir Bruce, je me redressai sur mes oreillers. Mais je sentis mon cœur se serrer en croisant le regard de Natasha, et elle dut remarquer la lueur froide qui passait dans mes yeux, étant donné qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, me dit-elle d'une voix douce et gentille. Dès que j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé, j'ai foncé à la tour. Clint aurait voulu venir aussi, mais il a eu un empêchement. Il m'a fait promettre de te dire que...  
-Est-ce qu'il me connaissait aussi ? ».

Natasha s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement de moi. Malgré son teint pâle, je la vis changer de couleur, même si elle fit tout son possible pour garder une expression impassible. Mais cela ne servait à rien qu'elle continue à jouer la comédie. Je me souvenais de mon rêve. Ou plutôt... du fragment de passé que mon subconscient avait fait resurgir. Durant les quelques minutes précédant l'arrivée de Natasha dans le labo, je m'étais posée la question à savoir si ce que j'avais vu en rêve était la réalité ou pas. Mais maintenant que ce souvenir était remonté à la surface... je me _souvenais_ l'avoir vécu.

« Un jour, alors que j'étais petite et que je jouais avec Emy dans un parc, t'es venue parler à mes parents, sifflai-je en tentant de contenir ma colère. Je sais pas ce que tu leur as dit, la seule chose que j'ai entendue c'est 'Je vous verrai plus tard à l'agence'. De quelle agence tu parlais ?  
-Écoute, Leyna, soupira Natasha avec un sourire conciliant. Je sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu sais, l'anesthésie peut parfois avoir des effets secondaires indésirables, comme des hallucinations, tu devrais...  
-De quelle agence du parlais ? répétai-je en serrant les poings, ignorant catégoriquement ses propos.  
-Je ne me souviens pas de ce que tu es en train de me parler, je ne peux pas te dire...  
- _De quelle agence tu parlais ?!_ hurlai-je soudain, et sans prévenir je bondis sur mes jambes, tirant sur mon cathéter sans m'en rendre compte. _Tu vas répondre, oui ?! De quelle... agence... tu... PARLAIS !_ », beuglai-je, m'interrompant chaque fois pour frapper Natasha, aussi fort que je le pouvais, alors qu'elle essayait vainement de se protéger avec ses bras.

J'entendis de nouveau la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir, mais je n'y prêtai pas une grande attention jusqu'à ce que je sente les mains de Bruce se refermer sur mes avant-bras, et me les plaquer dans le dos pour m'immobiliser.

« De quelle agence tu parlais?! répétai-je, en éclatant en sanglots. Dis-le-moi. Dis-moi de quelle agence tu parlais !  
-Natasha, je peux savoir de quoi elle parle ?! demanda Bruce en se tournant vers la rousse, mais cette dernière, semblant choquée, se contenta de continuer à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, les larmes aux yeux.  
-De quelle agence tu parlais, répétai-je, lui lançant un regard rempli de haine. De quelle agence !  
-Le SHIELD ! ».

Je me tus soudain, et j'eus l'horrible impression que mon cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux.

Des larmes ruisselaient désormais sur le visage de porcelaine de l'espionne Russe. De vraies larmes, pas des larmes de comédienne. Elle avait reculé de quelques pas, comme si elle pouvait sentir la fureur émaner de moi.

« C'était le SHIELD, bredouilla-t-elle, sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. C'était le SHIELD ».

Mes parents...

Non. C'était impossible. Je l'aurais su. Ils me l'auraient dit... pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'auraient rien dit, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'auraient menti ? Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais menti. Jamais.

 _« Je vous verrai plus tard à l'agence »._

Le SHIELD. Cet organisme mystérieux qui prétendait sauver des vies, alors qu'il avait détruit la mienne. Le SHIELD. Alors c'était pour ça que Natasha et Clint avaient été présents, lors de l'enterrement de nos parents, à Emy et à moi. Et... maintenant que j'y pensais...

Toutes ces personnes. Tous ces inconnus auxquels nous n'avions jamais été présentées, que nous n'avions même jamais vus. Tous ces gens en costumes et lunettes noires, si nombreux...

« Depuis quand Emy a compris ça ? ».

Je savais qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle avait beau sembler distraite, la plupart du temps... je savais que tout ce qu'elle voyait, tout ce sur quoi son regard glissait, elle l'enregistrait dans un coin de sa tête, et ne l'oubliait jamais. Oh oui, je savais qu'elle l'avait compris.

« Elle l'a compris dès le début sans pouvoir mettre un mot dessus, me répondit Natasha, qui avait cessé de pleurer. C'est seulement quand Fury lui a montré les noms que...  
-Les noms de mes parents, ou des siens ? demandai-je d'une voix plus froide que le granit.  
-... Les deux, répondit Natasha, après une brève hésitation. Mais si elle ne t'a rien dit... si _nous_ ne t'avons rien dit c'est parce-que...  
-Non, sifflai-je en tapant du poing sur mon matelas. Ne te mets pas au même niveau qu'elle. Elle l'a appris dans les mêmes circonstances que moi, elle était choquée, blessée, et elle ne voulait pas que je vive la même chose. Elle attendait le bon moment, alors que toi... toi tu sais depuis le début et tu ne dis rien. Et tu avais l'intention de continuer à mentir.  
-Leyna... tenta désespérément Natasha.  
-Sors d'ici, je veux plus te voir. Dégage ».

J'eus conscience que Natasha et Bruce échangeaient un bref regard, et, après un bref signe de tête de Bruce, Natasha tourna les talons et quitta le labo.

« Toi aussi, tu savais, fis-je remarquer à Bruce alors qu'il remettait mon cathéter en place.  
-Je n'avais pas l'autorisation d'en parler, me répondit-il. Mais si Fury n'avait rien dit à Emy, je l'aurais fait quand même. Je l'ai découvert peu de temps avant elle... et elle m'a interdit de t'en parler. Elle voulait le faire elle-même, mais au bon moment ».

Je me détendis un peu. Bruce n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors que Natasha... je savais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mal faire, et je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir été si dure avec elle. Mais... je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Parce-qu'elle nous avait caché ça pendant tout ce temps. Elle nous connaissait, Emy et moi, elle nous côtoyait au quotidien, et, même si elle était plus âgée que nous, j'avais fini par la considérer... presque comme une amie. Et elle nous avait trahi, parce-qu'elle avait décidé de nous cacher la vérité.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler, me fit remarquer Bruce.  
-Toi non plus, et pourtant si Fury n'avait rien dit tu l'aurais fait, tu viens de me le dire, répliquai-je.  
-Mais je ne suis pas un agent du SHIELD ».

Cette phrase me frappa de plein fouet. Agent du SHIELD. Ainsi donc, mes parents étaient des agents du SHIELD. Et ceux d'Emy, aussi. Et Clint, et Natasha... ils étaient aussi des agents du SHIELD. Ils avaient connu nos parents. A quel point ?... A quel point avaient-ils été affectés par leur mort ?

« Pourquoi tu prends toujours sa défense ? », demandai-je à Bruce une fois qu'il eut remis le cathéter en place, et, sans attendre de réponse, je me rallongeai sur mes oreillers, bras croisés, et lui tournai le dos.

Pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression que la réponse à cette question flottait là, quelque-part, à quelques centimètres de moi, sans que Bruce ne semble se résigner à la donner.

Finalement, j'entendis la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Et les pas du docteur s'éloigner dans le couloir. Puis je n'entendis plus rien.

Et je fus de nouveau seule avec mes idées noires.


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous! J'espère que vous passez une bonne semaine. Voici le chapitre hebdomadaire, je vous avouerai que je l'ai 1 peu recoupé parce-que sinon il faisait que 5 pages, mais il sera quand même un peu plus court que les autres. Tant pis, il s'y passe déjà tellement de choses que je pouvais concrètement rien y ajouter XD_

 _Désolée pour les personnes qui m'attendent sur NYSM (je sais pas si vous lisez WYCOL aussi mais au cas où XD), je sais que ça fait un petit moment que vous me demandez la fin, mais je dois vous avouer que en ce moment je suis overbookée, d'ailleurs le seul moment où je passe sur fanfiction c'est pour poster le chapitre de WYCOL. Je continue à poster WYCOL parce-que je suis pour l'instant satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, alors que pour NYSM... j'ai quelques doutes, j'aimerais remanier la fin mais j'ai pas du tout le temps de le faire en ce moment. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'y viendrai, c'est promis! Je suis en vacances dans 2 semaines, donc hurray!_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;D - Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je levai la tête vers les autres. Leyna semblait être à peu près dans la même situation que moi, quant à Peter et Ned, ça faisait bien dix minutes qu'ils avaient entamé une partie d'échecs... et que je n'avais strictement rien remarqué.

« Hey, vous avez fini ? leur demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Les maths, ou les sciences ? me demanda Peter, sans décrocher son regard de la partie qui était en cours.  
-... Vous avez aussi fait votre devoir de sciences ? Mais c'est à rendre dans deux semaines ! répliqua Leyna, qui leva à son tour le nez de son devoir de maths, affichant un air consterné.  
-Ouais, mais autant dans deux semaines on aura autre chose à faire que nous pencher sur notre devoir de sciences à la dernière minute ! répliqua Ned, avant d'ajouter dans un marmonnement presque incompréhensible : C'est pas tout le monde qui a Tony Stark à la maison...  
-Ce serait pratique d'avoir un Tony Stark à la maison, si on n'avait pas une Pepper Potts comprise dans le lot et qui bloque toutes les actions du Tony Stark pour qu'on apprenne à se débrouiller toutes seules, fit remarquer ma sœur.  
-Ouais, mais ça peut être cool aussi d'avoir deux potes geeks sous le coude, dans ce cas là, pour déjouer le contrôle parental Potts », notai-je de manière tout à fait anodine.

Ma sœur échangea avec moi un regard très significatif, puis nous nous tournâmes de nouveau vers nos si précieux amis.

« Ouais, pas de souci, dès qu'on aura fini notre partie d'échecs, répliqua Peter en déplaçant son cavalier.  
-Et elle sera finie quand, cette partie ? demandai-je en penchant la tête de côté.  
-Jamais ! s'exclama Ned d'un air machiavélique, avant de croiser mon regard et de se racler la gorge. Ehem... disons que les parties les plus longues sont les meilleures.  
-Bon okay, pas de souci, en attendant on va faire le tour du propriétaire, soupirai-je en lançant un clin d'œil discret à ma sœur. Y'a quoi dans ce placard ?  
-Quoi ?! Non, arrêtez, c'est pas drôle. Non mais les filles, sérieux ! », s'exclama Peter, bondissant sur ses pieds alors qu'on commençait à ouvrir tous ses tiroirs.

C'est à cet instant que notre sauveuse, j'ai nommé May Parker, fit irruption dans la chambre de son neveu pour nous apporter le goûter.

« Peter, arrête de sauter partout, tu vas finir par faire voler le plateau d'échecs et tu vas encore te plaindre de pas retrouver toutes les pièces, fit remarquer May.  
-May, dis-leur d'arrêter, elles sont en train de dévaliser ma chambre ! se plaignit Peter.  
-Ouais, en plus on peut pas continuer notre partie, vous pouvez pas les laisser nous faire ça ! le soutint Ned.  
-Vous avez fini vos devoirs ? leur demanda May en haussant les sourcils.  
-Eux oui mais nous on bloque ! fis-je remarquer en croisant les bras, adoptant la tactique boudeuse.  
-Oh, mais je suis certaine que ces messieurs vont se faire un plaisir de remettre leur passionnante partie d'échecs à plus tard et de vous donner un coup de main, nous répondit May avec un sourire. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard menaçant à Peter.  
-Mais May... tenta Peter.  
-Ce n'est pas une recommandation c'est un ordre, répliqua May en pointant tour à tour Peter et Ned avec la cuillère à Nutella. Peter, pour une fois que tu amènes deux jeunes filles à la maison, je t'interdis d'oublier les bonnes manières ».

May nous adressa un dernier sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, avant de nous laisser le plateau goûter et de sortir de la chambre à reculons, lançant un dernier regard d'avertissement à Peter, puis refermant la porte.

J'échangeai un sourire satisfait avec Leyna. Ah, May, la tante que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir... enfin, ce n'était sans doute pas l'avis de Peter et de Ned à cet instant précis. Ils soupirèrent ferme, mais consentirent à ranger leur plateau d'échecs et à se pencher sur nos devoirs. May avait beau avoir l'air adorable, elle pouvait également se montrer très féroce, et Ned et Peter semblaient en avoir parfaitement conscience. Heureusement pour eux. Et pour nous !

Alors que les garçons nous expliquaient peu à peu les points qui bloquaient (ils étaient bons pédagogues ! J'étais persuadée que ce serait cool s'ils faisaient cours à la place de nos profs), la conversation dévia sur un sujet qui nous devenait de plus en plus familier, à Leyna et à moi.

« Au fait, les Avengers sont sur un coup en ce moment ?  
-Non, mentis-je éperdument. Franchement, les mecs, ils ont fait arrêter un fou furieux l'été dernier, ils ont bien mérité plusieurs mois de repos !  
-Peut-être, mais ils pourraient faire tellement plus de choses ! soupira Peter. Genre ne pas s'attaquer qu'à des grosses pointures. Des personnes se font tuer tous les jours, dans des règlements de compte, ou...  
-Ouais, bien sûr, ce serait génial que les Avengers mettent tous les flics de New-York au chômage, t'en penses quoi ? lui demandai-je en adoptant une attitude pensive.  
-J'ai pas dit ça, mais donner un coup de main de temps en temps... tenta Peter.  
-Ils donnent un coup de main, quand la police a affaire à des menaces qui la dépassent, protestai-je.  
-Puis au pire des cas y'a toujours l'araignée », intervint ma sœur pour clore le débat.

Je l'appuyai d'un bref hochement de tête, alors que la mine du crayon de Peter faisait un trou dans ma copie.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris.

« Quoi, t'es pas au courant ? Tu vas jamais sur YouTube ou quoi ? soupirai-je. Ces vidéos tournent en boucle, y'a un justicier masqué qui s'occupe des criminels plus basiques.  
-Hey, n'allez pas dire qu'il fait un travail facile ! protesta Ned.  
-Elle a jamais dit ça, me défendit Leyna. Franchement, il est vachement cool ce type ! Au départ, je trouvais ça un peu risqué pour un amateur de se lancer là dedans, mais il a l'air plutôt habile et il a déjà rendu service à pas mal de gens.  
-Et toi, Peter, c'est quoi ton avis sur la question ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il faisait mine de s'intéresser de très près à mon devoir de sciences.  
-Moi ? Oh, je sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas trop vu ces vidéos, mais pour ce que j'en pense... ouais, c'est cool que des gens se soucient des problèmes de tous les jours ».

Je faisais mine de rien, mais Leyna savait bien que je faisais partie des fans de Spiderman. J'avais regardé toutes ses vidéos, et j'étais abonnée à la chaîne YouTube qui les rassemblait toutes, j'étais toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle vidéo. Même si certains le critiquaient, je trouvais l'initiative de ce gars vraiment super. Et, depuis que j'avais découvert ma mutation, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, je pourrais peut-être faire pareil. Aider les personnes qui en avaient besoin grâce à mes pouvoirs.

Evidemment, je n'en avais parlé à personne, pas à Tony, et surtout pas à Pepper. Je ne savais pas lequel des deux serait le plus réfractaire, et je ne me doutais pas, à cet instant précis, alors que j'étais tranquillement allongée sur le ventre dans la chambre de Peter, penchée sur mon devoir de sciences, que ma question trouverait bientôt une réponse.

* * *

J'étais tranquillement assise à une table de la cafet lorsque cette peste de Eva me renversa son milk-shake dessus. J'eus miraculeusement le temps de mettre mon portable à l'abri dans ma sacoche, mais mes cheveux n'échappèrent pas au massacre. Et le milk-shake frais était bien le pire massacre auquel ils pouvaient faire face.

Après un instant de silence ahuri, je levai un regard abasourdi et choqué vers ma si chère camarade de classe, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me présente des excuses en bonne et due forme, peut-être même un peu bégayantes, même si elle faisait partie des personnes qui ne m'appréciaient pas sans avoir pris la peine d'apprendre à me connaître. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à _ça_.

« T'es assise à ma place, microbe ».

Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, puis me brûler, et une douleur grandissante envahir mon plexus solaire, mais je me repris tant bien que mal avant de crisper mes doigts sur la table.

Cela faisait un mois que le premier incident s'était produit, et j'avais pas du tout envie de refaire un tour dans la salle de convalescence du SHIELD. Je préférais largement mon lit. Et ma chambre. Et la tour. J'étais pas faite pour être un rat de laboratoire, et c'était après ce simple constat que je m'étais jurée d'apprendre à contrôler ma mutation. Et je m'étais pour cela tournée vers le docteur Banner, qui m'avait été d'une aide précieuse.

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur ralentir petit à petit, et, lorsque je levai de nouveau les yeux vers la grande blonde, qui me regardait d'un air inquisiteur, j'osai un petit sourire malicieux.

« Je savais pas qu'il y avait ton nom écrit là, Barbie, s'cuse moi. Puis, _microbe_... enlève moi un peu ces semelles compensées de trente mètres, je te parie ce que tu veux que t'es plus petite que moi, la looseuse ».

Je sentis les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de nous se désintéresser petit à petit de leurs conversations banales pour se tourner vers nous et nous lancer des regards curieux... et avides. Je savais ce qu'ils attendaient tous. Et ils allaient être déçus.

« Tu veux te battre, c'est ça ? siffla Eva, touchée dans son ego. Tu fais pas le poids.  
-De un, je suis contre la violence, précisai-je en levant l'index d'un air très docte. De deux... t'as raison, avec les doubles paires de poumons que t'as là, ajoutai-je en indiquant d'un signe de menton sa poitrine visiblement refaite et gonflée à bloc, c'est sûr que tu dois avoir un petit avantage côté endurance. Tu peux encaisser combien de litres d'oxygène dans ces trucs ? ».

Je sentis la plupart des gens retenir leur respiration, et Ned, derrière moi, inspirer une grande gorgée de sa limonade, ce qui produit un bruit d'aspiration désagréable depuis les méandres du fond de son verre.

Je vis la fille lever sa main pour lui faire prendre de l'élan, et (chose qui me paraîtrait assez étrange par la suite), j'eus l'impression de pouvoir décomposer son geste au ralenti. Ce fut la seule chose qui me permit de me baisser juste à temps pour éviter la droite qu'elle m'allongeait, et sa main se prit le rebord de la table de plein fouet.

Elle la ramena contre elle dans un réflexe et la serra dans son autre main pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, moment que je choisis pour claironner un « Bonjour, monsieur Rudge ! ».

La blonde, persuadée que le principal était effectivement entré dans la cafétéria à cet instant précis, fit volte-face, et j'allongeai ma jambe avant de lui faire une balayette qui l'envoya s'écraser le nez sur le sol. Ce après quoi j'ouvris, et renversai consciencieusement sur sa tête mon propre milk-shake, suivie par les exclamations ahuries et admiratives des autres.

« Oups, pardon ! m'exclamai-je en plaquant ma main contre ma bouche, toujours parfaitement calme. C'était pas méchant, mon milk-shake m'a dit qu'il était attiré par tes cheveux, et je voulais pas entraver cette magnifique histoire d'amour. Sur ce ! ».

Je me redressai, et enjambai la blonde qui était toujours étalée par terre, sans doute sonnée parce-que sa tête avait heurté assez violemment le sol, si bien que je me demandais si elle avait déjà conscience de s'être pris mon milk-shake dans la tête. Mais elle était consciente, donc ça allait. Elle allait pas mourir, j'avais la conscience tranquille, et un rythme cardiaque stable.

« Non mais punaise mais je sais toujours pas comment tu fais ça ! s'exclama Ned alors que nous sortions de la cafétéria sous les regards insistants. Moi à ta place je lui aurais fichu mon poing dans la tête, et puis...  
-Ned, intervint Leyna. A sa place, tu te serais levé, tu lui aurais laissé ta place, et plus tard t'aurais trouvé une excuse du style 'de toute manière les dames d'abord' ou alors 'on frappe pas les filles' ou t'aurais simplement prétendu que tu la kiffes alors qu'en réalité elle te fout les jetons.  
-Même pas vrai, grommela Ned en lançant un regard vexé à ma sœur. Toi j't'aime pas. Regarde, je suis capable de faire preuve d'honnêteté, même si concrètement _iiih t'approche pas de moi tu me fais flipper avec ton regard de bouledogue !  
_ -Dans tous les cas, l'option « je vais te foutre une raclée avec classe », ça reste plutôt bon, intervint Peter. Et là, t'avais la classe de chez classe ! Mais comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?  
-Tu m'as déjà vue énervée ? demandai-je calmement à Peter.  
-...Non, répondit ce dernier, hésitant.  
-Ben heureusement pour toi », répliquai-je.

Je lançai un bref regard à ma sœur, et nous éclatâmes toutes deux de rire, laissant les garçons totalement perplexes. Finalement, ils haussèrent les épaules, et continuèrent de nous suivre en silence, ce avant que je ne tende un bras pour leur bloquer la route.

« Quoi, tu vas pas nous faire payer le passage ? me demanda Ned, suspicieux. Tu fais flipper des fois mais je refuse de te laisser me racketter, je te préviens, en plus j'ai déjà mangé mon goûter.  
-Ned. Toi, le geek, le scientifique, le génie, dis-moi, as-tu une connaissance ne serait-ce que mineure des symboles de la vie quotidienne ? lui demandai-je en affichant un sourire encourageant.  
-Ouais, j'en connais plein, répliqua Ned en haussant les épaules. Le symbole des produits toxiques c'est un poisson mort dans une mare de pétrole, le symbole des produits inflammables c'est... bah une flamme...  
-Et le symbole qui se trouve sur _cette porte_ ? », lui demandai-je.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers la porte en question, avant d'entr'ouvrir la bouche, et de décréter finalement, de l'air de celui qui venait miraculeusement de comprendre ce que je voulais dire :

« Toilettes des filles, traduisit-il.  
-Espace personnel ! », lui rétorquai-je, avant de poser une main à plat sur son torse, et de le repousser fermement en arrière, puis de refermer la porte des toilettes sur ma sœur et moi.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le premier robinet de la rangée, en pestant parce-que j'espérais vraiment que ce fichu milk-shake n'avait pas déjà séché dans mes cheveux, parce-que sinon non seulement j'allais devoir me balader avec une tête de troll toute la journée, mais en plus j'allais galérer à enlever ça ce soir.

Finalement, ça partit plus facilement que ce que j'avais cru, mais je me dis que je devrais quand même me faire un bon gros shampooing aux œufs le soir même si je voulais que mes cheveux retrouvent leurs boucles soyeuses. Et ils y tenaient, à leurs boucles soyeuses !... Enfin j'y tenais.

Lorsque Leyna et moi sortîmes des toilettes, les garçons nous attendaient bien sagement dans le couloir, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochaine salle de cours.

Au bout d'un moment (je sais pas comment vous expliquer ça, mais je l'avais senti venir gros comme une maison) :

« Non mais sérieux, juste un rencard ! Ça veut rien dire, un rencard ! s'exclama Peter, frustré.  
-Non mais il est bouché, grommela Leyna avant de se tourner vers lui. Quand c'est non, c'est non ! On n'est pas intéressées !  
-Mais elle comprend rien ! soupira Peter. Ce sera pas un vrai rencard, nounouille, comme si j'avais envie de sortir avec l'une d'entre vous ! Ça ferait juste super classe si les autres pensaient qu'on avait pu avoir un rencard avec une des filles Stark ! D'ailleurs y'a une fête foraine qui s'est installée en ville, peut-être que ce soir, pourquoi pas...  
-Bon, tu veux une réputation ? soupirai-je, agacée.  
-Ben... ouais, répliqua Peter, en haussant les épaules avant d'ajouter : une _bonne_ réputation, hein ».

Je le regardai en haussant les sourcils. Avant de me mettre à sangloter.

Il me lança un regard totalement ahuri, ainsi que les deux autres semblaient se demander si je ne faisais pas une crise de je sais pas quoi.

« Non mais... non... bredouilla Peter en tendant les mains vers moi, avant de se raviser, hésitant. Mais... non mais je te jure te mets pas dans tous tes états je t'embêterai plus avec...  
 _-Te mets pas dans tous tes états ?!_ m'écriai-je soudain, m'attirant des regards surpris. Tu me demandes de pas me mettre dans tous mes états alors que... alors que... Bon sang, si j'avais su que t'étais à ce point insensible alors _là... là !_ ».

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez avant de lui tourner le dos d'un air dramatique, masquant mes yeux et la partie haute de mon visage.

« ...T'es calmée ? bredouilla Peter, qui n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi je parlais.  
-Non, sanglotai-je, la voix tremblante. J'aurais encore deux ou trois trucs à te dire, Parker ! Premièrement... ça se fait pas de _plaquer_ une fille comme ça, ça fait _mal_! Tu comprends ça, ou je dois te faire un dessin ?! Ça fait MAL ! ».

J'envoyai un coup de poing rageur dans un mur, et me retins d'éclater de rire en voyant le visage de Peter virer au gris, et ses pupilles se rétracter.

« _Quoiiii ?!_ s'exclama Ned, qui semblait hésiter entre sortir son portable pour filmer la suite de la conversation ou rester là bras ballants et ne pas en perdre une miette.  
-Quoi, QUOI ! criai-je en me tournant vers lui, secouant mes bras d'un air menaçant. Fais pas genre, t'attendais que ça, toi, de pouvoir dire que ton copain était de nouveau célib', tu m'aimais pas de toute façon. Ben tu sais quoi ?! Je vais pas te laisser cet honneur ! ECOUTEZ MOI TOUS ICI BANDE DE CRETINUS ! PETER PARKER EST DE NOUVEAU CELIBATAIRE ! _Vous m'entendez ou vous êtes tous bouchés ?!_ Il est... il... ».

Leyna, qui avait explosé de rire, s'était littéralement jetée sur la porte des toilettes des filles avant de s'enfermer à l'intérieur pour ne pas griller ma couverture.

« Donc voilà, les _filles_! m'écriai-je en lançant un regard rageur aux gens qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir en m'entendant hurler. C'est bon, je vous le laisse ! Je... ».

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Peter, et essuyai une larme imaginaire.

« Je suis pas _stupide_ , tu sais, lui dis-je. J'avais remarqué qu'on était de moins en moins sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais à ta place j'aurais trouvé une manière un peu plus délicate de me balancer ça. J'espérais _vraiment_ qu'on avait une chance, mais... Non, ça va, j'ai compris, pas la peine de te lancer dans de pitoyables excuses, je préfère... qu'on en reste là pour l'instant. Donc tu vas... continuer ton chemin, là, et moi je... je vais aller me calmer un peu. T'es quelqu'un de bien, Peter, et tu mérites sans doute quelqu'un de mieux que moi... j'espère que tu finiras par trouver. Je te souhaite sincèrement de vivre heureux parce-que tu le mérites. Et moi... bref, t'inquiète pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai. Mais... évite de venir m'adresser la parole pour l'instant, je risque de réagir violemment sinon, et j'ai pas envie qu'on en arrive là. Sincèrement ».

Je me détournai ensuite de Peter et des autres, pour leur cacher le sourire incontrôlable qui naissait sur mon visage. Ce après quoi je me précipitai dans les toilettes des filles à la suite de ma sœur, et m'enfermai à mon tour à l'intérieur avant de m'adosser à la porte.

Fort heureusement, j'avais un rire relativement silencieux. Mais je pleurai quand même toutes les larmes de mon corps, et bientôt je fus très heureuse de me trouver justement dans les toilettes.

Leyna, qui émergeait tout juste de sa violente crise de rire, se tenait toujours l'estomac lorsque je sortis de la cabine dans laquelle je m'étais précipitée, et son sourire compulsif semblait être aussi douloureux que le mien. Mes joues ! Ma tête ! J'avais mal partout, mais pourtant je ne m'étais sans doute jamais sentie aussi bien.

Je ne m'étais sans doute jamais sentie aussi vivante.

Aussi... moi.

* * *

Finalement, on avait choisi d'accompagner les mecs à cette fichue fête foraine. Il paraissait qu'il y avait un nouveau bras articulé super violent, et on était certaines que sans nous ils oseraient pas monter dedans, donc c'était un mal pour un bien : Il fallait qu'ils prennent leur envol, ces deux zigotos. J'espérais pour la réputation de Peter que personne de notre lycée ne nous croiserait ensemble, sans quoi je serais sans doute capable d'inventer encore un énorme mensonge pour le sortir de là.

Pour l'instant, je laissais sécher mes cheveux dans une grande serviette molletonnée qui était enroulée autour de ma tête comme un turban. Je portais un peignoir en coton, et ma tenue de sortie du soir attendait patiemment sur mon lit que je l'enfile, mais j'avais encore tout le temps de m'y mettre : on devait pas se trouver à la fête avant dans trois heures, donc...

Oui, _donc_ je regardais un film d'horreur.

J'avais beau avoir l'air le plus innocent du monde, et donner l'impression de ne regarder que des Disney et des cartoons, les films d'horreur et les thrillers psychologiques étaient mon péché mignon. Et, contrairement à ma sœur, il m'arrivait très souvent d'en regarder seule, parce-que j'avais cette particularité d'être sensible au son, et pas à l'image. Et comme la plupart des films d'horreur de nos jours basaient leur succès sur des effets spéciaux spectaculaires et des effets de surprise glauques, j'étais l'une des seules, dans une salle de cinéma bondée, de un, à me boucher les oreilles quand ça sentait le coup fourré alors que les autres se plaquaient les mains devant les yeux au risque de manquer les trois quarts du film, de deux, à rire comme une folle dès qu'un truc sautait sur la caméra.

Mais ce film d'horreur que je regardais... bon sang, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, il fallait que je connaisse la fin. J'avais commencé, c'était ma faute, maintenant, restait plus qu'à assumer un peu, non mais. Malheureusement pour moi, le réalisateur de ce film semblait avoir plongé en plein dans mon cerveau pour en sortir un concentré de ce qui me faisait le plus peur. Depuis le début du film, le personnage n'avait pas dit plus de deux phrases, la plupart du temps il se trouvait absolument seul dans une maison hantée glauque dans un silence assourdissant, avec plein de trucs qui se passaient en arrière plan et qu'il ne voyait évidemment pas, et le thème principal du film était vachement flippant.

« Hey, c'est _La Dame en Noir_? J'adore ce film ! ».

je poussai un hurlement si strident que j'eus l'impression de l'entendre résonner entre tous les murs de la tour en écho. Je fis un bond tellement surpuissant que j'eus l'impression que mon crâne frôlait le plafond. Je retombai les quatre fers en l'air dans le canapé, avant de me redresser en brandissant pour toute arme un coussin de plumes... vers un pauvre homme qui me regardait comme s'il avait effectivement vu la Dame en Noir surgir devant lui.

Il avait les bras tendus devant lui, paumes tournées vers moi, comme s'il essayait de se protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que je n'étais qu'une pauvre fille en peignoir, avec une serviette molletonnée qui lui tombait littéralement sur la figure et un coussin dans les mains, il baissa lentement ses bras et se redressa, alors que mon cœur battait toujours à deux-mille.

« Je ne vais pas t'assassiner », me dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe afin de rendre sa déclaration plus claire pour moi.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de reposer lentement le coussin et de relever la serviette de mon visage avec mon bras droit.

« Je _sais_ , lui répondis-je en portant instinctivement une main au niveau de mon cœur. Vous avez pas la tête type de l'assassin fou furieux, non plus.  
-Pourquoi, ils ont une tête type, les assassins fous furieux ? me demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Paraît que la plupart du temps ils ressemblent à monsieur tout le monde.  
-De un, vous devriez regarder plus de films, lui répondis-je. De deux... vous arrangez pas votre cas, qu'est-ce que vous fichez planté là au milieu du salon de mon père LEYNAAA !  
-De un, tu devrais regarder moins de films, répliqua-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air amusé. De deux, j'ai été invité ici par Steve, et comme il a dû s'absenter trente minutes pour aller acheter un truc LEYNAAA ! m'a gentiment laissé entrer et proposé de patienter dans le salon.  
-Et LEYNAAA ! elle en a aussi marre de s'entendre hurler son nom toutes les deux secondes donc QUOI ?! cria ma sœur, fin prête pour la fête foraine, en débarquant dans le salon en mode furie.

Elle nous lança un regard scrutateur, à cet homme, puis à moi-même, puis leva ensuite un index très docte.

« Vous êtes arrivé en silence, ma sœur était avachie dans le canapé en pleine concentration sur son film d'horreur. Vous avez eu le malheur de lui adresser la parole, elle a paniqué, et comme elle était pas du tout au courant que vous deviez arriver elle m'a appelée en renforts.  
-Bravo Sherlock, répliqua l'homme en applaudissant mollement ma sœur. Mais la prochaine fois ce serait bien que tu me préviennes qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un dans le salon. J'ai tiqué en la voyant dans le canapé, je me suis mis à parler pour éviter de penser au fait que je venais de faire une micro crise cardiaque... et j'ai refait la même en version maxi parce-qu'elle s'est mise à me beugler dessus.  
-Je vous ai pas beuglé dessus, rétorquai-je. J'ai poussé un hurlement très travaillé parce-que vous m'avez prise par surprise.  
-Pardon, je rectifie, c'est comme elle a dit », ajouta l'homme.

Leyna soupira, et se pinça le nez, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Emy, je te présente Sam Wilson. C'est un ami de Steve, ils ont prévu de sortir ce soir pour faire... des trucs de mecs, chaipastropquoi, et comme Steve se trouvait à la tour il a proposé à Sam de le rejoindre directement ici. Emy, Sam. Sam, Emy. Et d'ailleurs, Emy... qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore avachie dans ce canapé, on doit être à la fête dans trois heures, je te rappelle.  
-Ouais, donc j'ai largement le temps de finir mon film ! répondis-je à Leyna avant de me tourner de nouveau vers l'écran... sur lequel venait d'apparaître le visage d'une horrible femme. Quoique non ! rectifiai-je en éteignant précipitamment la télé. T'as raison, je vais aller me préparer, on s'y prend jamais trop tôt ! Sam, ravie de vous avoir rencontré, et juste une petite précision : quand on me prend par derrière et que je ne m'y attends pas, généralement je frappe.  
-Du coup je m'estime heureux, me répondit Sam avec un sourire.  
-Absolument », lui répondis-je avant de me détourner et de me précipiter dans le couloir, pour m'éloigner au plus vite de cette télé de malheur.

Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'eus conscience que Sam et Leyna échangeaient un regard amusé alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Quoi, il avait beau être un pote de Steve, et potentiellement vachement entraîné, j'avais de très bons réflexes ! … Bon, j'avoue, j'envisageais pas vraiment de me battre contre ce type. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa, en plus, en vrai il avait rien fait de mal.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, et me dirigeai vers mon lit afin d'enfiler la tenue que j'avais préparée. Maintenant que j'y pense... si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, j'aurais certainement prévu de prendre des baskets et un short plutôt que des ballerines et une mini jupe.


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous! Pour ceux qui peuvent en profiter: bonnes vacances! Pour ma part ce sera dans 1 semaine, mais je vous publie quand même comme toujours ce chapitre ^^_

 _Et comme je sais que certains sont justement en vacances, voici donc un chapitre qui est bien plus long que les autres et dans lequel il se passe plein de choses! Très sincèrement, j'ai hésité à vous en poster 2 aujourd'hui (notamment parce-que je viens d'écrire un chapitre d'Halloween, mais que en suivant la chronologie des chapitres il ne sera pas du tout posté la semaine prochaine :S), mais étant donnée la longueur du chapitre 10 je me dis que si je décide finalement de vous poster 2 chapitres cette semaine, le 2ème sera plutôt posté aux alentours de ce Week End, histoire de bien vous laisser le temps de digérer celui-là et de pas vous assommer de chapitres ^^_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!- Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Finalement, on avait pas eu tort d'accepter la demande insistante des mecs à sortir : après tout, même si on avait prétendu qu'on voyait bien assez leurs têtes de geeks toute la journée pour pas en rajouter le soir (Mais non, c'est pas méchant ! C'est affectueux, d'ailleurs ils l'ont très bien pris!), on les considérait vraiment comme des amis maintenant, pas comme les deux premiers jours où on s'était retrouvées forcées de traîner avec eux.

Je me souvenais encore de la drôle de tête qu'avaient tiré nos anciennes connaissances en nous voyant traîner avec les deux « loosers » du lycée. Ned et Peter se collaient une réputation d'enfants attardés et... bah y'avait rien à faire pour changer ça, hein. D'ailleurs, après avoir passé deux heures avec eux le lendemain de notre rentrée chaotique, je m'étais pris la tête entre les mains et m'étais jurée de trouver le moyen de leur dire que c'était pas la peine d'essayer parce-que de toute manière on deviendrait jamais potes eux et moi, même si Emy semblait les trouver presque supportables.

Puis il y avait eu cette histoire. Ce mec qui m'avait sifflée dans la rue. Je savais pas si c'était moqueur, rapport à mes cheveux violets que certains avaient du mal à accepter, ou si ça avait un rapport avec la tenue que je portais ce jour là... je me souvenais même pas de la tenue que je portais ce jour là. Le fait étant que, alors que je faisais mine de n'avoir rien entendu et passais devant le type en levant les yeux au ciel, Peter, ce nigaud, s'était arrêté net et avait balancé un « Tu l'as prise pour ton caniche ou quoi ? ». J'étais restée totalement médusée. Certainement parce-que je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que Peter réagisse comme ça, alors qu'il me connaissait à peine. Pendant un bref instant, je m'étais demandée s'il faisait ça uniquement parce-que j'étais la fille adoptive de Tony Stark, mais il avait pas l'air de vouloir frimer, et l'instant d'après Ned, qui s'était premièrement montré plus hésitant, s'avançait d'un pas pour faire face au type aux côtés de Peter. Ce que ce dernier avait dit était sorti très naturellement, et alors même que le gars, qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui, faisait craquer ses jointures en se dressant devant Ned et lui, Peter n'avait pas eu l'air de regretter le moindre de ses mots. Bon, bien sûr qu'Emy et moi étions intervenues, sinon il s'en serait sorti avec plus qu'un simple coquard. C'était d'ailleurs ce jour là qu'Emy et moi avions fait la connaissance de May, et que nous avions appris à quel point elle pouvait être flippante, même si depuis qu'on avait « sauvé la vie » de son neveu elle nous considérait comme ses propres filles.

Et c'était également ce jour là que j'avais appris que Ned et Peter étaient des amis en or.

Pour en revenir au temps présent... cette fête foraine était tout simplement géniale !

Il y avait tellement de néons que ça finissait par faire mal aux yeux, on avait déjà testé le bras articulé, le labyrinthe, le tir à la carabine (Emy se baladait désormais avec un panda géant dans les bras), le circuit des neiges, les machines à sous...

La seule chose qui manquait à notre soirée c'était la grande roue, et jusque là on n'avait pas tenté étant donné que chaque fois qu'on était passés devant il y avait eu à bloc de monde.

Mais là, on avait fait le tour de la fête, il commençait à être tard (Happy tarderait pas à venir nous récupérer, et il nous avait prévenu de la honte qu'il nous ferait si on était pas présentes à l'heure au point de rendez-vous), et de toute manière il n'y avait plus tant de monde que ça à attendre dans la file, alors nous nous y mîmes, et après dix minutes nous finîmes par avoir notre place dans la roue.

« C'est super en plus ! s'exclama Emy en tapant dans ses mains désormais libérées du panda, qu'elle avait laissé en bas dans la loge. J'ai jamais vu la ville de nuit depuis les toits ça doit être trop beau !  
-C'est le plus beau paysage qu'on puisse imaginer, répondit tout naturellement Peter. Enfin il paraît. C'est pas comme si j'avais déjà tenté l'expérience...  
-Ouais, je te vois mal grimper sur le toit d'un immeuble rien que pour la vue, répliquai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Tu serais surprise », ricana Ned.

Je remarquai à peine que Peter lui lançait un drôle de regard, et l'instant d'après Ned changea totalement de conversation en sortant son téléphone portable et en criant « selfiiie ! », leur cri de guerre à Emy et à lui chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de se prendre en photo ensemble sans prévenir l'autre au préalable. Au départ j'avais trouvé ça totalement débile comme jeu, mais c'était plutôt drôle, et j'adorais certaines des photos qu'Emy postait sur son compte Instagram, elles étaient hilarantes.

Pas plus curieuse que ça au sujet de la réaction que Peter avait eue quand Ned avait parlé de grimper aux toits, je me penchai au bord de la cabine. Notre ascension continuait, et nous serions bientôt tout en haut de la roue, je ne voulais pas en perdre une miette, d'autant plus que ça n'allait vraiment pas durer longtemps.

Je sentis une secousse brève mais violente ébranler la cabine, qui se mit à se balancer sur elle-même comme un pendule.

« Oh ! lançai-je en regardant en contrebas, avant de mettre mes mains en porte-voix. C'est un peu tard pour le coup de la panne, redémarre il fait froid ! ».

Un groupe d'adolescents, qui se trouvaient une cabine en contrebas, se mit à rire nerveusement. Mouais, ils devaient être plus à l'aise les pieds sur terre, ceux-là. Pour le moment, ça m'était égal, je me doutais que ça allait redémarrer d'une seconde à l'autre, alors pas de raison de s'affoler.

« J'ai peur », lança soudain Emy.

Je lui lançai un regard interloqué. Peur ? Mais pourquoi ? Je savais qu'Emy souffrait d'un léger vertige, mais rien de tellement grave. Elle avait juste peur de se jeter dans le vide, alors elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur à cet instant précis.

C'est alors que je pensais à ça que je sentis la première secousse. Des cris résonnèrent en écho à celui de ma sœur, notamment dans la cabine des ados un peu plus bas.

Et cette fois, je commençai à me sentir bien moins à l'aise.

« Emy, il se passe quoi ?! criai-je à l'adresse de ma sœur.  
-J'en sais rien, bécasse, je suis assise en face de toi et je FLIPPE, là ! répliqua ma sœur en se cramponnant au bras de Ned comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.  
-T'en sais rien ?! Arrête de dire que t'en sais rien c'est toi qui a sorti que t'avais peur juste avant que ce bazar n'arrive, je suis certaine que t'as senti un truc ! lui fis-je remarquer, haussant la voix à cause de la panique.  
-Hey, les filles, on reste zen, nous lança Peter. C'est pas le moment de paniquer, faut réfléchir à un moyen de nous sortir de là et d'aider tous ces gens. Et faire ça vite ! ajouta-t-il alors que la roue semblait basculer de plus en plus sur le côté.  
- _ON VA TOUS MOURIR_! se mit à beugler Ned. _ON VA TOUS MOURIR ET JE POURRAI PLUS JAMAIS MANGER LES CONFITURES DE MAMIE, ON VA TOUS MOURIR !_ ».

Je lançai un regard à Emy, qui me le rendit. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, et se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je me doutais qu'elle avait vu mes yeux changer de couleur, mais... je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. Je me sentais de plus en plus glisser dans... dans... l'animalité.

« PETER, NED, VOUS FERMEZ LES YEUX ! hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des deux autres.  
-Mais on peut _pas_ fermer les yeux, c'est PIRE ! protesta Ned, qui était cramponné aux bords de la cabine et semblait ne jamais vouloir lâcher prise.  
-FERME TES YEUX OU JE T'EN COLLE UNE ! », hurla Emy, et Ned finit par lui obéir juste à temps.

C'est à cet instant que je me sentis totalement basculer dans le côté obscur. Mes membres s'allongèrent, se replièrent sur eux-mêmes, et bientôt je tombai à quatre pattes au beau milieu de la cabine. Et je m'entendais grogner, et la petite parcelle humaine de mon esprit ne cessait de répéter « _Mon Dieu je vais les blesser je vais leur faire du mal pitié non je vais les tuer !_ ».

A l'instant où cette pensée effleurait mon esprit, je sentis une force invisible me propulser dans les airs. Non, pas me propulser... me soulever. Littéralement. L'animal en moi se mit à rugir de toutes ses forces, et j'entendis, au dessus de ce grondement sourd, les hurlements des autres passagers de la roue. Des hurlements qui n'étaient plus seulement dus à l'accident qui était en train d'avoir lieu, désormais... ils avaient _peur_ de moi. Et ils avaient raison. Ça me tuait d'y penser, mais je savais que c'était vrai. Ils avaient raison d'avoir peur de moi.

Je me réceptionnai doucement, mais totalement en vrac sur le sol, déjouant la théorie que les matous retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes. Je levai les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver exactement. Devant moi se dressait une étrange masse brumeuse, et la parcelle humaine qui se battait contre la panthère en moi réussit à distinguer le visage d'Emy dans ce brouillard... avant qu'il ne se fonde de nouveau dans tout le reste. Je restai totalement choquée, et une idée me traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Pas dans un instant pareil. Mais... comment était-ce _possible_ qu'elle arrive aussi bien à contrôler sa mutation alors que moi... moi...

Je sentis soudain une douleur fulgurante me traverser le corps, et l'instant d'après, j'eus l'impression d'avoir à peu près repris mes esprits, si bien que je pensai que la panthère était partie et que je m'étais retransformée en... en _moi_.

Ce fut avant de remarquer, sur le sol devant moi, éclairée par les néons, l'ombre des ailes immenses qui semblaient sortir tout droit de mon dos. Incertaine, je passai une main sur mon visage... pas de doute, il n'était plus recouvert de fourrure.

Mais de plumes.

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Emy, et j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'adressait un bref hochement de tête, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Certaine de ce qui allait suivre, j'ouvris sans plus hésiter mes ailes, et pris maladroitement mon envol, alors que la roue se redressait (lentement mais sûrement) grâce à l'intervention d'Emy, qui avait fait sortir d'énormes racines du sol, des racines qui s'enroulaient désormais autour du socle de la roue et qui le tiraient inexorablement en arrière, afin de la redresser à la verticale.

Fort heureusement, alors que j'essayais de faire sortir tout le monde de la roue, je ne fis premièrement face à aucune personne réfractaire, et je commençais à me dire qu'ils allaient peut-être tous comprendre que je venais uniquement dans le but de les aider, mais dans la dernière cabine se trouvaient une mère et sa petite fille, qui devait avoir environ cinq ans, et cette dernière se mit à pleurer tellement fort en me voyant que sa mère, dans un réflexe primaire, la serra dans ses bras et fit rempart entre elle et moi.

« _J'essaie de vous aider !_ », tentai-je de dire, mais seul sortit de ma bouche un étrange cri d'oiseau. Bon sang, il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à maîtriser cette fichue mutation... histoire que ça puisse servir à quelque-chose !

« _WINTER !_ ».

Je baissai machinalement la tête. Non seulement j'avais reconnue la voix de ma sœur malgré tout le vacarme qui régnait en bas, mais en plus de cela elle avait fait l'usage du surnom que nos parents, les siens et les miens, me donnaient sans arrêt. Elle était Summer, et moi Winter. L'été et l'hiver.

Et elle pensait à tout, ma Summer. Comme à ne pas hurler mon vrai prénom à tout va, histoire de respecter mon souhait de rester anonyme.

Je compris presque immédiatement pourquoi elle avait hurlé : la roue fut ébranlée d'une nouvelle secousse, et la mère et la fille se mirent à hurler et à pleurer de plus belle.

Elle tombait réellement, cette fois. Et mon instinct me disait de m'écarter de là rapidement mais...

Paniquée, je laissai aller mon regard de la femme et la petite fille à la foule en contrebas, qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle devait s'écarter au plus vite.

Ma mutation était peut-être exceptionnelle, mais elle ne me permettait pas de me trouver en deux endroits à la fois, et je fus confrontée au pire des choix que j'eus jamais à faire, et je ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver un jour dans une telle situation.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette petite fille et sa mère mourir écrasées. Mais... tous ces gens en bas... Ceux que j'avais réussi à sortir de là...

« Besoin d'aide ? ».

Mon cœur fit un looping, et je fis soudain volte-face.

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

Spider Man me fit un signe qui ressemblait vaguement à un salut militaire (mon champ de vision était rétréci, je le partageais avec un piaf qui avait une furieuse envie de picorer des miettes).

« Tu devrais atterrir et faire en sorte d'écarter les gens de là avant que ta sœur ne lâche, me fit-il remarquer. Je m'occupe de ces deux là ».

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je sautai dans le vide, me souvenant deux secondes plus tard que je ferais mieux d'ouvrir mes ailes si je voulais éviter de m'écraser au sol. J'atterris de manière plutôt laborieuse devant tous ces gens qui se pressaient au pied de la tour, et, cette fois, réussis à faire sortir un mot bien intelligible de ma bouche :

« PARTEZ ! ».

Fort heureusement, ils comprirent à peu près tous ce qui se passait, et les exceptions suivirent le mouvement. J'eus tout juste le temps d'entendre un grand « CRAC ! » et de m'écarter le plus rapidement possible, avant que la roue ne s'écrase lourdement sur le sol.

Je toussotai, me protégeant les yeux de la poussière qui m'entourait de toutes parts, remarquant à peine que j'avais retrouvé mon apparence normale et que je me fondais désormais dans la foule des personnes paniquées. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que l'adolescente apeurée qui se tenait parmi eux était la mutante qui les avait tous sortis de la roue quelques instants auparavant.

Et je n'y fis pas attention plus de quelques secondes.

Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose, désormais : Emy. Je ne la voyais nulle part.

Et si... non... elle allait forcément...

« Allons nous-en ».

Je fis volte-face en entendant sa voix. Je la serrai dans mes bras comme jamais auparavant. Parce-que j'avais eu tellement peur de la perdre pour toujours, cette fois. Si peur.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, et nous commençâmes à nous frayer un chemin dans la foule, incognito, mais je m'arrêtai de nouveau, frappée d'une soudaine illumination.

 _« Ta sœur »._

C'étaient les mots que Spider Man avait employés : « Ta sœur ».

« Leyna, faut qu'on bouge ! répéta ma sœur en me secouant le bras. Happy va piquer une crise s'il nous voit pas. En plus je suis certaine qu'il est déjà là et qu'il a vu la roue tomber, il doit être comme un fou...  
-Attends ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Ned et Peter, lui répondis-je.  
-Tu les as fait sortir de là, non ? me demanda Emy. Leyna... y'a des journalistes qui commencent à arriver de partout, j'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve mêlées à tout ça.  
-Il faut au moins que je sois sûre d'une chose », lui répondis-je, et sans même y réfléchir je la lâchai avant de me mêler à la foule.

Je l'entendis protester, crier mon nom dans mon dos, mais rien n'y faisait : j'avais une idée fixe, et il m'était impossible de me la sortir de la tête. Ces deux mots... ils résonnaient dans ma tête, encore et encore. _« Ta sœur »._

Alors que je m'éloignais peu à peu de la foule, et me retrouvais dans un coin désormais désert de la fête foraine, j'entendis un léger son derrière moi qui me fit premièrement pensé qu'Emy avait réussi à me rattraper.

Je fis volte-face, et sentis mon cœur se figer dans ma poitrine en constatant que Spider Man se tenait de nouveau face à moi.

Il me regarda un instant en silence, avant de pencher la tête légèrement de côté.

« Emy va bien ? ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'étais persuadée que c'était lui. J'approuvai d'un bref hochement de tête, et il sembla rassuré. Il ne retira pas son masque pour autant : Il y avait des journalistes partout, comme Emy l'avait dit, il ne voulait certainement pas tomber sur l'un d'entre eux et risquer de révéler son identité.

« J'étais pas au courant, pour... vous, me dit-il.  
-On n'était pas au courant pour toi non plus, lui répondis-je en croisant les bras.  
-Alors on dirait qu'un a un secret en commun, maintenant », me répondit Peter.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Si quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais pu penser que mon meilleur ami était le justicier masqué amateur le plus en vue de New York ! … Non. Non, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer un truc aussi dingue.

« Ils sont là ! Emy, ils sont... ».

Je me tournai vivement vers Ned, ainsi que Peter, et notre ami s'arrêta en un parfait dérapage contrôlé, changeant instantanément de couleur, son regard passant de Peter (qui portait toujours son costume) à Leyna.

« Euh, je veux dire _Leyna_ est là ! Avec Spider Man ! rectifia Ned. Woaoh, monsieur Spider Man, c'est un honneur ! Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon amie, c'est vraiment chic de votre...  
-Ned, c'est bon », répliqua Peter, alors que Emy, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, fronçait les sourcils en essayant d'y comprendre quelque-chose.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression outrée de Ned.

« Bon alors j'fais quoi patron, je tue la témoin, ou bien ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
-Non mais t'es sérieusement en train de parler de buter ma sœur, toi ? demanda Emy en le dévisageant. C'est quoi c't'embrouille ?  
-Roh ça va, je rigole, ricana Ned en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans l'épaule. T'aurais vu ta tête !  
-Et puis d'où tu l'appelles patron, d'abord ? poursuivit Emy. Tu bosses pour Spider Man ? T'as réellement réussi à nous cacher un truc aussi énorme ?  
-Il bosse pas vraiment pour moi, il m'assiste, c'est mon techno-acolyte », répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

J'eus l'impression qu'Emy se tapait le bug du siècle. Elle se tourna vers Peter, et malgré la distance qui nous séparait je vis clairement ses pupilles se rétracter.

« Redis ça encore une fois ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-Dire quoi, j'ai dit quelque-chose de mal ? demanda Peter, l'air concerné.  
-Non mais sans dec' ! siffla Emy, fort heureusement trop choquée pour se mettre à hurler. Peter ?! Non, c'est pas possible, je divague... dites-moi que je divague ! ».

Emy me lança un regard presque suppliant, et je secouai lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Ma sœur inspira à fond, et chercha quelque-chose sur quoi s'appuyer.

« Et toi t'étais au _courant_?! me demanda-t-elle d'un ton outré.  
-Je suis comme toi, je viens de l'apprendre, la rassurai-je.  
-Et en parlant de ça j'aimerais que vous soyez les deux seules à l'apprendre pour aujourd'hui. Deux personnes ça fait déjà beaucoup, fit remarquer Peter. Donc, les filles... Ned... à bientôt ! ».

J'eus à peine le temps de voir mon ami lancer une toile, que déjà il disparaissait dans l'obscurité.

Nous restâmes tous trois là, pendant au moins une minute. Le silence était tombé sur la fête foraine, et même les journalistes semblaient être partis. L'endroit était probablement désert, avec le mouvement de panique qu'il y avait eu...

« T'entends pas un bourdonnement ? me demanda Emy au bout d'un moment.  
-Si si, sauf que dans ma tête ça ressemble plus à quelqu'un qui crie ».

Ma sœur et moi nous lançâmes un regard songeur, avant de reconnaître, en écho, la voix de notre bien aimé chauffeur.

« Oh non Happy! s'exclama Emy en se plaquant les deux mains sur la figure. _Happyyy ! On est là on est vivannntes !_ ».

Je lançai à peine un regard à ma sœur alors qu'elle partait en courant comme une furie. Je m'apprêtai à saluer Ned et à la suivre lorsque je remarquai le regard songeur qu'avait ce dernier.

« Vous direz rien, hein, au sujet de Peter ? Vous promettez ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Ned, je vais te dire un truc. Et après ça je suis certain que tu nous fera confiance pour le restant de tes jours.  
-Euh... d'accord. C'est quoi ?  
-Emy et moi, on connaît _aussi_ la véritable identité de Hulk ».

Ned me sembla virer peu à peu gris, et ses pupilles se rétractèrent.

« Alors, tu crois vraiment qu'on est le genre de filles qui allons balancer ton meilleur pote ?  
-Non m'dame », bredouilla Ned d'une petite voix.

Je lui souris, et le saluai d'un signe de la main avant de lui tourner le dos, et de me diriger vers la silhouette d'Happy, qui se dessinait un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

C'était peut-être idiot, mais plus le temps passait, plus je me disais... qu'Emy et moi attirions tout ce qui sortait de la norme.

* * *

 _ **Tony Stark :**_

Je vis Pepper faire un geste nerveux lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les filles dans le salon, mais elle se ravisa et, inquiète, tenta de croiser mon regard.

Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour elles.

Elles allaient bien. Bon sang, j'avais eu tellement peur... mais elles n'avaient rien. Dieu merci. Je ne m'en serais jamais remis, s'il leur était arrivé quoi que ce soit.

Et pourtant, le soulagement que je ressentis à cet instant se mêlait à un autre sentiment... un sentiment que je n'arrivai pas à identifier immédiatement, et mes filles non plus, visiblement, puisqu'elles me lancèrent un regard incertain, avant de s'asseoir dans le sofa qui nous faisait face à Pepper et à moi, comme je le leur indiquai d'un bref signe de la main.

Elles s'étaient sans doute attendu à des effusions, des larmes, une petite fête, peut-être, venant de ma part... Mais le sujet était bien trop sérieux pour ça.

Brisant le silence sourd qui s'était installé dans la pièce (Happy se tenait à côté des portes de l'ascenseur, bras croisés dans le dos, le regard rivé sur moi, comme s'il essayait de me faire passer un message subliminal, mais mon esprit était trop fermé pour que je comprenne ce qu'il essayait de me dire, pour l'instant), je lançai ces quelques mots d'une voix que j'aurais espéré moins stricte. J'avais eu un père strict, très strict, et même si je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas pu me réconcilier avec lui avant sa mort... bon sang, je ne voulais pas être comme lui. Je n'avais jamais voulu être comme lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? ».

Le regard d'Emy me brisa le cœur. Je vis ses yeux de hibou s'ouvrir en grand, et sa bouche s'entrouvrir dans une expression d'incompréhension, et de douleur. Comme si je lui avais envoyé un boulet en plein ventre.

Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui brisa le silence.

« Ce qui nous a pris ? », répéta calmement Leyna en levant les yeux vers moi, soutenant mon regard.

Elle savait. Bon sang, elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Pas Emy. Mais elle si. Et elle avait répété ce dialogue dans sa tête, encore et encore, pendant que Happy les ramenait à la maison. Emy était trop innocente pour penser que j'aurais pu leur reprocher quoi que ce soit, mais Leyna... elle avait parfaitement anticipé ma réaction. Et j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Oui.

J'aurais préféré pouvoir leur dire ce que je pensais de ce qu'elles avaient fait, leur expliquer ma façon de voir les choses... sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

« Un état d'âme, sans doute, poursuivit Leyna en haussant les sourcils.  
-Leyna... tenta désespérément Pepper en faisant un pas en avant.  
-Pepper, laissez-la terminer, la coupai-je sans même tourner la tête vers elle. Vas-y, Leyna. Continue. Un état d'âme, tu disais ? ».

Je vis le visage de ma fille adoptive s'empourprer. Pas sous le coup de la gêne, ni même de la colère. Non. Sous le coup de l'indignation.

« Tu aurais voulu qu'on les laisse tous mourir, c'est ça ? me lança Leyna d'un ton si véhément que je me dis qu'une part en elle ne laisserait plus jamais partir la panthère.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliquai-je en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
-Sans nous ils seraient tous morts, alors tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais tu l'as au moins pensé ! siffla Leyna, et je vis ses iris jaunir petit à petit.  
-Ce n'était pas à _vous_ de faire ça ! ».

Leyna déglutit et sembla se mordre la langue pour ne pas dire quelque-chose qu'elle aurait pu regretter. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa, et me lança un regard tellement brûlant que je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

Je me passai une main sur le front, et me mis à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Je sentais toutes les émotions palpables qui emplissaient la pièce... la colère de Leyna, la perplexité d'Emy, l'incertitude de Pepper, l'hésitation de Happy... elles étaient tellement palpables que j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu en attraper une et la tenir dans le creux de ma main rien qu'en tendant le bras.

« Je voudrais que vous compreniez quelque-chose, dis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers les filles. Ce que vous avez – ce don que vous cachez – ne fait pas de vous des super-héroïnes. Il fait de vous des _mutantes_. Mais au delà de ça, vous restez deux adolescentes ordinaires, et je tiens à ce que vous le restiez à l'avenir ».

Je vis Emy froncer les sourcils, mais elle prit la décision de ne rien dire pour l'instant.

« Vous ne savez pas... _vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est_ que d'être des héros. La pression médiatique, les conséquences, et j'en _passe_. La mère et sa fille, Leyna. Si ce Spider Man n'avait pas été là pour les sortir de là, ça t'aurait hanté _toute ta vie_. Et les médias auraient fait en sorte de vous remettre la faute dessus à _toutes les deux_. Et la _famille_ de ces personnes. Vous auriez accepté d'être tenues responsables de ça ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourriez supporter les cauchemars, les sueurs froides, les nuits blanches, et toutes ces fois où vous vous retrouvez face à des choix qui impliquent tous la mort de quelqu'un ou quelqu'autre ? Vous n'avez _aucune idée_ de ce que c'est et je ne _veux pas_ que vous en ayez la moindre idée. Je veux que vous alliez vous coucher, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne veux plus que ça se _reproduise_ ».

Désormais je sentais la colère de Leyna me brûler la peau, et je dus faire un effort pour soutenir son regard, dans lequel je lisais à la fois incompréhension, colère, et déception.

Je finis par me détourner, et les entendis avec satisfaction se lever.

Pensant qu'elles allaient se rendre dans leur chambre, je fis mine de rien, et j'entendis en effet le bruit de pas s'éloignant en direction du couloir.

Je soupirai un grand coup, collai mes mains l'une contre l'autre avant de croiser mes doigts et de les serrer fort. Je savais que la nuit était loin d'être terminée, j'allais avoir droit à une longue discussion avec Pepper, un dialogue de sourds que je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir. Je savais que dans le fond elle était d'accord avec moi. Mais dans la forme... elle allait me reprocher d'avoir été aussi dur avec les filles, et j'allais devoir lui répéter pendant des heures que c'était nécessaire.

« Tant que j'aurai le choix ».

Je fis volte-face, et remarquai non sans surprise qu'en réalité, Emy n'avait pas quitté la pièce, et qu'elle se tenait debout devant le sofa, là où elle s'était tenue assise au moins... trois minutes auparavant.

Son regard n'était pas vert comme celui de sa sœur avait été jaune, mais j'y lisais une détermination dont je n'aurais jamais pensé que la fragile Emy Rald était capable de faire preuve.

« Tant que j'aurai le choix, je choisirai toujours la vie », me dit-elle d'une voix si faible qu'elle était presque un murmure.

Mais faible n'était pas le mot. Non, sa voix était ferme et assurée, la voix d'une jeune femme, pas celle d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Mais pas plus forte qu'un chuchotement.

« Tant que j'aurai la possibilité de sauver des vies je le ferai, poursuivit-elle en levant le menton d'un air fier. Tu nous demandes de ne pas nous mêler de ce qui se passe dans le monde, de laisser courir. Si tu avais assisté à la bataille de New York depuis une des fenêtres de la tour en sirotant un café, tu ferais encore _plus_ de cauchemars. Tu comprends ? ».

Elle me renvoya le boulet que je lui avais premièrement envoyé dans l'estomac. Et en effet, c'était douloureux.

C'était tellement douloureux de savoir qu'elle avait raison. Et que je n'arriverais pas à leur faire changer d'avis, ni à elle, ni à Leyna.

« Emy, lui dis-je. La vie n'est pas un Disney. Le monde est cruel et tu ne peux rien y faire.  
-Tout le monde peut contribuer à le rendre meilleur, même moi, répliqua Emy. Pas parfait, juste meilleur. Et si ma mutation peut servir à le rendre meilleur, alors je m'en servirai. Tu auras beau me crier dessus, me punir, faire ce que tu veux, je ne m'arrêterai pas. Parce-que c'est la seule chose à faire ».

Elle fit soudain volte-face et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille en direction du couloir, comme si elle venait simplement de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me dire bonne nuit.

Je dus rester bien, quoi, deux minutes après son départ, immobile, debout, raide comme un piquet. Lorsque je sortis enfin de ma transe, je constatai que Happy et Pepper ne se trouvaient plus dans la pièce. J'étais seul.

Seul, avec mes hantises.

Je ne voulais pas que mes filles suivent la même voie que moi.

Et pourtant, je le savais, j'en étais persuadé... c'était exactement la voie qu'elles allaient suivre. Et j'en avais peur.

Je compris à cet instant que le sentiment qui s'était mêlé au soulagement lorsque je les avais vues entrer dans la pièce, c'était ça. J'avais _peur_ de l'avenir. J'avais _peur_ pour leur avenir.

Mais quoi qu'elles décident de faire, même si j'en avais ma petite idée... je serais toujours là pour les protéger.

Je les protégerais contre le monde, contre l'univers entier si nécessaire.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je lançai un regard incertain à Tony, mais il avait l'air parfaitement détendu, pas comme la veille. On aurait dit qu'il avait fait la paix avec lui-même, et il avait cet air zen que jamais Tony Stark n'aurait dû avoir. Ça voulait dire _danger_.

D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait eu anguille sous roche dès qu'il nous avait amenées _ici_. Au lieu de quoi, je me trouvais debout en plein milieu de l'un des couloirs de la base du SHIELD, à attendre comme une nounouille que quelque-chose se passe, mais sans savoir quoi exactement.

« Non mais tu nous fais marcher, en fait, je suis sûre qu'on est juste là pour passer une nouvelle batterie de tests, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que j'aurais à vous faire marcher, surtout sur ce sujet », répliqua calmement Tony.

Leyna leva à son tour les yeux vers notre père adoptif. Elle se méfiait, elle aussi. Nous échangeâmes un regard, et un bref hochement de tête : Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé d'avis aussi rapidement, il y avait forcément un piège.

Je me redressai en voyant le borgne – Fury, voilà, c'est ça – s'approcher de nous à grands pas.

Son expression à lui était comme toujours neutre, mais j'avais l'impression qu'au fond de lui il jubilait. Non... Tony ne pouvait pas avoir été sérieux, tout de même ?!

« Bonjour, monsieur Stark, lança-t-il d'un ton presque amical, qui ne fit que renforcer ma pensée.  
-Fury, grommela Tony, comme s'il était déjà ennuyé par la présence du directeur du SHIELD.  
-J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez me voir ? demanda innocemment Fury avant de nous lancer un regard curieux, à Leyna et à moi.  
-Absolument, sans quoi je ne serais pas là, répliqua Tony avec un sourire forcé. Il se pourrait que je sois... revenu sur ma décision. Au sujet de la discussion que nous avons eue la dernière fois », ajouta-t-il pour se montrer plus clair.

Je vis un éclair de triomphe passer dans le regard de Fury, et de sa part ça ne me disait rien de bon.

Pire encore, il se tourna vers Leyna et moi, et joignit ses deux mains ensemble comme s'il faisait une prière.

« Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous dit-il.  
-Non, mais on a pas le choix, donc, répliqua Leyna.  
-Elle est perspicace, c'est plutôt bon signe », fit remarquer Fury à Tony avec un sourire confiant.

Fury nous mena jusqu'à une petite porte métallique, avec l'air qu'il devait avoir le matin de Noël : un air neutre, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans la salle, Tony plaça un bras au travers de son chemin, et lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

« Attention, Fury, dit-il. Je veux qu'elles soient entraînées. Pas que vous en fassiez deux de vos agents. Je refuse qu'elles travaillent pour quelque organisme que ce soit, je veux simplement qu'elles soient prêtes en cas de... nécessité.  
-Nous avons des agents beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elles, mais si telle est votre volonté, elle sera respectée, je vous le garantis », répliqua Fury, même si un peu de sa joie de vivre semblait s'être envolée.

De toute manière, pensai-je avec amusement, la barrière de l'âge n'était sans doute pas la seule chose qui bloquait Tony : durant toute notre vie, il refuserait sans doute catégoriquement que nous travaillions pour le SHIELD. J'étais parfaitement consciente qu'il n'avait qu'une très mince confiance en Fury, quant à l'organisme que ce dernier dirigeait... mieux valait ne pas en discuter, pas avec Tony, en tout cas. Mais j'étais aussi consciente que seul le SHIELD possédait des équipements assez sophistiqués, et avait fait des recherches assez poussées pour entraîner les optimisés comme Leyna et moi.

Ma sœur et moi entrâmes à la suite de Fury dans une salle entièrement métallisée. Une fois que Tony fut entré à son tour, la porte que nous avions passée se referma, et les bruits qui nous parvenaient depuis les couloirs du SHIELD disparurent tout à coup. La salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était totalement insonorisée.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, intriguée, et mon regard fut soudain attiré par une immense baie vitrée qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Je m'en approchai sans demander la permission à Fury (après tout c'était lui qui avait décidé de nous amener là, à ses risques et périls), et y collai mon front afin de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Plus exactement, ce qui se trouvait en contrebas.

La salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions semblait suspendue dans le vide, et, alors que je baissai les yeux, je remarquai que le sol de la salle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté se trouvait bien quinze mètres plus bas. Mis à part ça, elle était totalement vide, et je me demandais bien à quoi elle allait pouvoir nous servir pour nous entraîner.

« Alors, Emy, ça te donne envie de tester ? ».

Je fis volte-face, et constatai avec étonnement que Natasha Romanoff se trouvait désormais avec nous dans la pièce. Elle me regardait avec un sourire en coin, et comme je commençais à la connaître, je me dis que j'avais plutôt du souci à me faire. Mais, comme je ne comptais pas me démonter, je répondis :

« Je suis là pour ça, alors envoie la sauce. Mais elle sert à quoi, cette salle, en bas ?  
-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt », me répondit Natasha, son sourire s'élargissant.

D'un vague geste de la main, elle m'indiqua une sorte de capsule à taille humaine que je n'avais pas remarquée jusque-là, et la porte de la capsule s'ouvrit pour me laisser découvrir un espace creux.

C'était un ascenseur. Un tout petit ascenseur.

Et comme vous le savez, les espaces confinés, c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Néanmoins, après avoir lancé un regard méfiant à Fury, qui paraissait toujours aussi impassible, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et y entrai, non sans quelque réticence.

« Vous me faites le coup de la panne, intervins-je en regardant tantôt Natasha, tantôt Fury, je vous arrache les yeux ».

Cette fois, l'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur le visage de Nick Fury. Juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur moi, et que je ne commence à descendre, lentement... trop lentement...

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je n'eus aucune réaction en voyant Natasha surgir de nulle part, et je décidai de faire comme si je ne la voyais pas. Je savais bien que je n'allais pas pouvoir lui en vouloir éternellement, mais... ce qui s'était passé était encore trop frais dans mon esprit, je ne me sentais pas la force d'en discuter avec elle, ni de le lui pardonner pour l'instant. Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur se furent refermées sur Emy, je sentis le regard de l'espionne rousse peser sur moi un court instant, avant de se reporter sur la vitre qui nous séparait de la salle d'entraînement. Je m'approchai de cette vitre, et je guettai Emy. Lorsque je vis ma sœur entrer dans cette salle, de l'autre côté, je ressentis une pointe de soulagement.

J'osai même un signe de la main, mais Emy semblait me regarder sans me voir.

« Une vitre sans teint, me précisa Nick Fury en venant se positionner à mes côtés.  
-Okay, marmonnai-je, sentant mon stress remonter en flèche. Vous lui réservez quoi, au fait ?  
-Elle a dix-sept ans, c'est ça ? me demanda le directeur du SHIELD.  
-...Oui ? répondis-je en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.  
-Bon, dans ce cas, pas de torture au programme ».

Cette fois, je me détournai complètement de la vitre pour regarder Fury, qui osa un sourire en découvrant ses dents blanches.

« Je plaisantais, me fit-il remarquer.  
-Oh, pardon, je savais pas que vous en étiez capable, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.  
-Eh bien je t'en en donne la confirmation : je suis bel et bien humain ».

Je secouai la tête, avant de me tourner de nouveau vers la vitre, et de sentir mon cœur frémir.

Emy n'avait pas bougé, et regardait autour d'elle d'un air méfiant. Et elle avait raison, puisque la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait venait de se remplir de lasers rouges.

« Euh... vous lui donnez aucune indication ? demandai-je à Fury, qui faisait face à la vitre en croisant les bras, comme s'il attendait un signe providentiel.  
-L'objectif me semble assez simple, elle sera tout à fait capable de comprendre toute seule », répliqua le directeur du SHIELD sans se tourner vers moi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, et observai la salle dans laquelle se trouvait ma sœur avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle était traversée de part en part par des lasers rouges, dont il était évident qu'Emy devait essayer de les éviter. La salle était construite toute en longueur, donc je me dis qu'elle allait certainement devoir la traverser. Et, en effet, à l'autre extrémité de la salle d'entraînement, il me sembla distinguer un socle sur lequel se trouvait une sorte de... bouton rouge.

Emy dut faire le même constat que moi, car au même moment elle se mit à avancer.

Elle avançait lentement, mais jusque-là j'étais loin de me douter qu'elle pouvait être aussi souple. Elle avait traversé le premier quart de la salle sans même toucher un laser !

Soudain, une sonnerie assourdissante me perça les tympans, et je vis Emy se recroqueviller sur elle-même en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, alors que sur un écran se trouvant à l'autre bout de la salle d'entraînement s'affichait le mot « ECHEC ».

« Temps écoulé, fit remarquer Fury, et Emy sembla l'entendre car elle leva les yeux vers la vitre sans teint. Recommence ».

Même si elle se trouvait quinze mètres en contrebas, j'eus l'impression qu'Emy faisait craquer ses jointures, et elle retourna à son point de départ.

Son deuxième passage fut beaucoup plus rapide. Mais, dans sa précipitation, elle effleura du doigt l'un des lasers, et la sonnerie assourdissante retentit de nouveau.

« Ton objectif : ne toucher _aucun_ des lasers. Recommence ».

J'eus cette fois la certitude qu'Emy serrait les poings, et j'eus l'impression de voir ses lèvres remuer sans pouvoir deviner ce qu'elle disait (ou criait).

Elle retourna néanmoins à son point de départ. Et réussit encore trois passages infructueux.

Alors que les lasers s'allumaient pour la sixième fois, j'eus la bêtise de cligner des yeux un quart de secondes. Et lorsque je les rouvris Emy n'était _plus là_.

Je sentis mon angoisse remonter en flèche, et je cherchai ma sœur dans tous les coins de la pièce. Mais à part cette légère brume je...

Je me souvins soudain de la veille au soir. Je me souvins soudain de la forme qu'avait prise Emy.

Et je compris immédiatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Fury, lui, avait froncé les sourcils, et il les haussa de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau une sonnerie retentissante, et vit le mot « SUCCES » s'afficher en grandes lettres vertes sur l'écran de la salle d'entraînement.

L'instant d'après, Emy apparaissait de nouveau à côté du socle, et levait vers la vitre sans teint un regard fier.

« Impressionnant », conclut Fury.

Une fois que ma sœur fut de retour dans la même salle que nous, je lui fis un check très enthousiaste, et m'apprêtai à passer le test à mon tour, mais Fury semblait ne pas encore en avoir fini avec elle.

« Comment est-ce que tu as appris à contrôler ta mutation ? demanda-t-il à ma sœur.  
-J'ai pas appris, répondit Emy en haussant les épaules. C'est instinctif ».

Intriguée, je lui lançai un regard.

Je connaissais Emy depuis bien plus longtemps que quiconque d'autre se trouvant dans cette pièce. Et même si elle avait paru très convaincante, j'étais persuadé que ce qu'elle venait de dire était un mensonge. Et pourtant, Emy n'avait jamais su mentir. En tout cas pas jusque-là. Et je me demandais pourquoi cela devenait soudain si nécessaire. … Peut-être qu'elle ne faisait pas non plus confiance à Fury, en tout cas pas au point de lui dire la vérité... mais quelle vérité ? Une vérité que je ne connaissais pas moi non plus.

« Leyna ? ».

Je secouai la tête, avant de me tourner vers Natasha, qui me regardait d'un air intrigué. Maintenant que j'y faisais plus attention, Tony, Fury, et Emy aussi me regardaient fixement. … Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais loupé ?

« C'est ton tour », me chuchota Emy comme si elle espérait que les autres ne l'entendraient pas.

Décidant de me vider l'esprit et de ne plus penser à ce qui me préoccupait, je me dirigeai à mon tour vers l'ascenseur, et, alors que les portes se refermaient sur moi, je lançai un dernier regard à ma sœur, qui m'adressa un sourire confiant.

« Le genre de sourire confiant qui cache un océan de mensonges », pensai-je amèrement, avant de me ressaisir et de me concentrer sur mon but.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Évidemment, je m'attendais à ce que ma sœur subisse le même entraînement que moi, aussi je remarquai à peine que Natasha quittait la pièce alors qu'elle avait assisté à mon entraînement dans les moindres détails.

Je me disais que ç'avait peut-être à voir avec la petite altercation qu'elle avait apparemment eue avec ma sœur la veille au soir. Comme, en attendant que Leyna se réveille, je m'étais profondément endormie au milieu du couloir, Happy, qui m'avait trouvée là, avait eu la présence d'esprit de me ramener dans ma chambre et de me poser dans mon lit, histoire que je n'aie pas le dos cassé en deux le lendemain au réveil. Et d'ailleurs, le matin même, comprenant où je me trouvais mais pas comment j'y étais arrivée, je m'étais levée en sursaut en hurlant sur tout le monde que si Leyna s'était réveillée et que j'avais pas été mise au courant j'allais les tuer. Bon, au final, j'avais tué personne, j'avais pu voir Leyna, et elle m'avait certifié qu'elle allait bien. Bruce avait vraiment fait du bon travail, ses cicatrices ne se voyaient quasiment pas à l'œil nu.

J'avais appris par la même occasion que Leyna avait découvert la vérité pour nos parents, et, en effet, lorsqu'elle me le raconta, je me souvins de ce jour de notre enfance où nous avions pour la toute première fois rencontrée Natasha. D'ailleurs, j'avais inexplicablement deviné qu'elle était une espionne. … Ou alors il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence. Enfin bref, en apprenant cela, Leyna s'en était prise assez violemment à Natasha, et malgré toutes les explications que j'avais pu donner pour la défense de l'espionne rousse, Leyna avait secoué la tête et refusé d'en entendre parler. J'avais donc supposé que les choses allaient s'arranger avec le temps, ou du moins je l'espérais.

L'absence soudaine de Natasha dans la salle ne me frappa en pleine face que lorsque je vis l'agent russe surgir dans la salle en contrebas, et faire face à ma sœur, qui commençait visiblement elle aussi à se demander ce qui l'attendait.

Je tournai la tête vers Fury pour le questionner, mais comme il était en train de pianoter sur un clavier électronique qui était fixé au mur juste à côté de la baie vitrée, je me tus et décidai plutôt de regarder attentivement ce qui allait suivre. Après tout, Tony était là, Fury n'oserait pas faire de mal à Leyna. … Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait-il lui faire du mal ? Elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait.

« …te défendre.  
-Quoi ? demandai-je en secouant la tête, avant de comprendre que j'avais tout simplement entendu la fin de ce que Natasha avait dit à ma sœur, dans l'autre pièce, car visiblement Fury avait désinsonorisé la salle.  
-Contre toi ? Tu comptes vraiment me donner une occasion de te rappeler à quel point je te déteste ?  
-Si c'est ce qu'il te faut pour vraiment montrer de quoi t'es capable, alors vas-y, défoule toi », répliqua Natasha en croisant les bras.

Je commençais à peine à comprendre ce qui allait se passer, lorsque je vis Natasha se mettre en position de combat, et Leyna, après un soupir peu confiant, reculer de quelques pas et se mettre en position de défense.

« Non mais attendez », lançai-je à haute voix, mais visiblement ni Natasha ni Leyna ne pouvaient entendre ce qui se passait dans l'observatoire.

C'est donc à cet instant précis que Natasha s'élança en avant, et de mon point de vue, elle n'essayait pas du tout de ménager Leyna. On aurait plutôt dit que ma sœur lui avait fait une sale crasse et que la rousse était prête à en découdre coûte que coûte. Mais après tout, elle ne faisait sans doute que suivre les ordres. … Elle n'en voulait tout de même pas à Leyna pour la dispute de la veille ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça restait impressionnant, et je plaquai les paumes de mes mains contre la baie vitrée tout en sachant que Leyna ne pouvait ni me voir ni m'entendre. Elle était seule face à la furie de Natasha.

Ma sœur se protégea comme elle le put des premiers coup, mais finit à genoux en se tenant l'estomac, après un coup de poing bien senti de la part de Natasha.

« Arrête de réfléchir, lui dit cette dernière en la forçant à se relever. Laisse ton instinct prendre le dessus.  
-Vaut mieux pas pour toi, siffla Leyna en lui lançant néanmoins un regard meurtrier, à travers les mèches violettes qui lui tombaient en vrac sur le visage.  
-Ah ouais ? répliqua Natasha en haussant les sourcils, avant d'envoyer un nouveau crochet à ma sœur, qui cria tant de douleur que de colère. Pour l'instant je m'en fais pas. Allez, Leyna. Fais sortir la bête.  
-NON ! hurla ma sœur, en reculant instinctivement contre un mur, regardant autour d'elle, cherchant désespérément une issue.  
-Pourquoi, t'as peur ? répliqua Natasha avec un ricanement qui ne lui allait pas du tout. C'est pour ça que tu t'es transformée hier soir, avoue. T'étais morte de peur. T'as pas pris la forme de n'importe quel oiseau. C'était pas un aigle, c'était une poule mouillée ! ».

Je vis soudain ma sœur bondir en avant. Et lorsqu'elle retomba sur Natasha, il ne s'agissait plus vraiment de Leyna.

La bête était sortie, et elle était en colère.

« Parfait, répliqua Natasha en levant les bras en signe de rémission. Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi dure, mais c'étaient mes ordres. Faire ressortir ta part animale à n'importe quel prix ».

J'entendis la panthère rugir, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Parce-que pour la première fois, que ce soit grâce à la distance ou à autre chose, je réussis à distinguer des mots dans ce grondement animal.

« _JE ne suis les ordres de PERSONNE !_  
-Je sais, répliqua Natasha, en réussissant, à ma grande surprise, à rester parfaitement calme. Mais si Leyna était réellement partie tu m'aurais déjà ouvert la gorge, même si elle me déteste elle serait incapable de faire une chose pareille, mais la panthère ne se poserait pas de questions. Alors aussi dur que ce soit à admettre... Leyna, cet animal ne se cache pas à l'intérieur de toi. Il _est_ toi. Ou du moins une part de toi. Et tu dois apprendre à le contrôler ».

Je vis la panthère hésiter, puis, lentement, rétracter ses griffes, et libérer Natasha de son poids afin qu'elle puisse se relever.

J'eus soudain l'impression que la panthère se ratatinait sur elle-même, et l'instant d'après elle redevint, à ma grande surprise, la mutante mi-humaine mi-panthère que j'avais découverte effondrée devant son miroir moins d'un mois auparavant.

« Je préfère ça », répliqua Natasha, et je sentis la pointe de soulagement qui perça dans sa voix.

Leyna leva ses yeux jaunes vers elle, et pencha la tête de côté, comme si elle attendait la suite.

« Hier, poursuivit Natasha en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Quand tu t'es transformée en oiseau. Tu pensais à quoi ?  
-Je sais pas, grommela la Leyna panthère.  
-Eh ben réfléchis, parce-que c'est la clé du puzzle, ma grande », lui fit remarquer Natasha en croisant les bras, prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait.

J'eus l'impression que le silence qui suivit dura une éternité, au bout de laquelle Leyna répondit finalement, comme honteuse :

« J'avais peur. J'avais peur que tous ces gens meurent et que je ne puisse rien faire pour changer ça ».

Malgré la hauteur à laquelle je me trouvais, je pris parfaitement conscience qu'un sourire naissait sur le visage de Natasha.

« Quoi, tu trouves ça drôle ? répliqua Leyna en montrant les crocs.  
-Non, je trouve ça touchant, répliqua Natasha. Tu as eu tellement peur pour les autres que tu as inconsciemment laissé ta mutation prendre le dessus et te dicter ce que tu devais faire, alors que tu as _peur_ de cette mutation. T'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais t'as laissé libre court à ta mutation parce-que tu savais que c'était la seule solution pour sauver tous ces gens. Et ça a marché ».

Leyna pencha de nouveau la tête de côté, et l'instant d'après je constatai que la fourrure disparaissait de ses bras, et qu'elle reprenait peu à peu forme humaine.

« Je m'étais juste transformée en panthère, jusque-là, fit-elle remarquer à voix basse, se confiant comme si elle avait oublié toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de l'espionne. Jamais en autre chose. Je croyais que la panthère c'était ma mutation.  
-Et tu as repoussé tes limites parce-que tu savais que la panthère ne servirait à personne, répondit Natasha. Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir jusqu'où t'es capable d'aller. Tu n'es pas simplement une mutante qui sait se transformer en _panthère_. Tu es une mutante zoomorphe. Les analyses que nous avons effectuées nous prouvent que tu es capable de te transformer en n'importe quel animal. Ça ne se limite pas simplement aux fauves ou aux oiseaux, tu peux faire beaucoup plus que ça. Tu as des capacités presque illimitées.  
-Et la mutation d'Emy ? ».

Je sentis mon cœur cogner contre ma poitrine. Pourquoi diable est-ce que Leyna se mettait à parler de moi ? … Parce-qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Et elle savait que j'étais inquiète, moi aussi.

D'ailleurs, en voyant l'expression de Natasha changer petit à petit... je compris qu'elle s'inquiétait au moins autant que nous.

« Non identifiée », répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Nouveau silence. Assourdissant. J'entendais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, je le _sentais_ battre dans mes tempes, et je me mis à prier intérieurement pour que qui que ce soit reprenne la parole, vite... vite...

« C'est pour ça qu'elle a pas eu droit au même test que moi, fit remarquer Leyna. Vous essayez juste de m'entraîner à contrôler ma mutation, mais elle... vous la _testez._ Parce-que vous ne connaissez pas ses limites, et que vous ne savez pas du tout ce qu'elle _est_.  
-Ça a un rapport avec ça, oui », répondit Natasha.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais comme l'impression que la rousse n'en avait pas encore terminé, et vu que Leyna ne reprenait pas la parole, je me doutai qu'elle avait compris la même chose que moi.

« Je crois... poursuivit Natasha après un certain temps. Je crois que ta sœur nous cache beaucoup plus de choses que toi ».

Cette fois-ci, je sentis mon cœur se figer dans ma poitrine. Comment... non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle disait certainement ça par hasard. Elle parlait de ma mutation. Rien de plus. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec...

« Tu parles toujours de sa mutation, Nat' ? », demanda Leyna en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle avait deviné exactement ce à quoi je pensais une seconde auparavant.

Heureusement, alors même que Natasha s'apprêtait à donner sa réponse (sans doute négative) à Leyna, Fury intervint, et déclara que la session d'entraînement était terminée.

Alors que j'observais ma sœur retourner dans l'ascenseur qu'elle avait emprunté pour descendre dans la salle d'entraînement, je croisai le regard implacable de Natasha, qui me regardait au travers de la vitre sans teint comme si elle pouvait me voir.

J'eus un frisson désagréable.

Comme si elle pouvait _lire en moi_.

Mais je lus dans son regard la même incertitude que j'avais lue dans le regard de ma sœur avant qu'elle ne descende en salle d'entraînement. Non. Elle n'en savait pas plus que ça. Et heureusement, d'ailleurs.

Il allait falloir que je me montre beaucoup plus prudente, à l'avenir.


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut à tous! Comme promis, voici le 2d chapitre de la semaine! Pas de panique, mais pour l'instant dans l'écriture j'en suis revenue au chapitre 17... j'ai encore du temps devant moi et il ne me reste plus qu'à amener la fin (que je connais déjà et pas vous tralalère), mais en attendant la fin commençons par le milieu XD et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il s'y passe selon moi quelque-chose de capital, et selon l'idée de Loki que vous vous faites (bah quoi, pas de spoil, Loki c'est le premier mot du chapitre XD) soit vous allez aimer soit vous allez détester._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture! -Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 :

 _ **Loki :**_

Je retirai mes lunettes de soleil pour avoir une meilleure visibilité, mais même en les ayant gardé sur le nez j'aurais pu deviner qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle. Elle portait une jolie robe jaune coupée au dessus du genou (comment les midgardiens pouvaient-ils concevoir que les femmes, surtout les jeunes femmes, s'habillent aussi... court !), et, de ce que je pouvais voir depuis mon emplacement, un énorme nœud papillon à la base de sa queue de cheval. Je ne l'avais peut-être vue qu'une seule fois, mais j'avais déjà compris qu'elle avait un style vestimentaire assez particulier... même pour une Midgardienne. Elle était sans doute la seule personne que j'imaginais porter ce genre de choses, et j'imaginai non sans un petit rire Lady Sif s'attifer de tels vêtements. Non, c'était inconcevable.

Après avoir soigneusement regardé autour de moi, je me levai du banc sur lequel je m'étais installé, mais c'est à cet instant que je vis une autre jeune fille sortir de la cafétéria à la terrasse de laquelle Emy était installée, et s'asseoir à la même table qu'elle. Paniqué à l'idée de me faire repérer, je fis volte-face pour reprendre ma place... et me retrouvai face à un petit garçon qui avait profité de mes trois secondes d'hésitation pour se faufiler derrière moi et prendre place sur le banc, tout en suçotant une sucette en forme de cœur.

Il me lança un regard de ses yeux de hibou, avant que son visage de se fende d'un immense sourire méchant.

Je me détournai en grommelant des paroles fort heureusement inaudibles. Ah, les enfants. Ces chers héritiers de toute notre culture... Je _haïssais_ les enfants. Quoique... celui-ci aurait sans doute un avenir dans ce bas monde si sinistre. Il avait du cran, et malgré son jeune âge semblait habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Il me faisait un peu penser à mon frère... je grimaçai à cette pensée. Non, il n'aurait certainement pas un rôle important dans ce monde, à l'avenir. Je l'imaginais parfaitement en valet.

Je tentai de me cacher tant bien que mal derrière l'un des piliers du centre commercial, afin que, de l'autre côté de l'allée principale, les filles ne me repèrent pas.

En leur jetant un rapide coup d'œil, je sentis une vague de soulagement m'envahir. L'autre fille, ce n'était pas la sœur d'Emy.

Sans doute une camarade de classe, en bref une fille que je n'avais jamais vue, qui ne m'avait jamais vu, et le monde s'en portait mieux pour moi. Parce-que j'étais certain que si cette... Leyna, c'est ce qui me semblait... enfin bref si cette Leyna m'avait vu débarquer elle aurait appelé son père dans la seconde qui suivait.

Je tentai de me donner du courage, avant de sortir de ma cachette et de me diriger d'un air anodin vers les deux adolescentes, qui bavardaient innocemment autour d'un verre de soda.

L'autre fille fut la première à me repérer, et, après un regard méfiant, elle donna un coup de pied par dessous la table à Emy (qui était visiblement plongée dans un monologue passionnant), avant de m'indiquer d'un signe de menton.

Lorsqu'Emy croisa mon regard, ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent en grand, mais elle se reprit vite et se mit à me faire de grands signes de la main. Pour la discrétion, on repasserait... j'espérais vraiment que Leyna, ou un autre Avenger, ne se cachaient pas là quelque part...

« Salut ! me lança Emy d'un ton enjoué alors que j'arrivais à son niveau, me servant ce que les Midgardiens semblaient avoir pour habitude d'appeler 'un sourire colgate'.  
-Salut... », lui répondis-je vaguement en lançant des coups d'œil inquiets à l'autre fille, qui me jaugeait désormais du regard.

Emy sembla comprendre l'origine du malaise, et secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

« Spring, dit-elle à l'adresse de son amie, je te présente Loki. Loki, Spring. Il a eu le malheur d'assister à un malaise vagal assez impressionnant de ma part, une fois, ajouta-t-elle à son amie sur un ton de conspiratrice. C'est lui qui a prévenu tout le monde.  
-Han, d'accord, répondit son amie, qui sembla se détendre légèrement.  
-Oui, d'ailleurs, il s'avère que je me trouvais là tout à fait par hasard, et, euh... bredouillai-je. Enfin quand je vous ai vue je me suis demandé comment vous alliez. Depuis la dernière fois.  
-Je m'en suis plutôt bien remise, me répondit Emy avec un sourire. Mais je pensais pas vous revoir, après l'accueil qui vous a été fait... ».

Oui, en effet, je me souvenais vaguement avoir été jeté dehors après le malaise d'Emy. Alors que c'était moi qui avais prévenu tout le monde, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer. Mais après tout, les vieilles rancœurs prenaient généralement le dessus sur tout. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir.

« Et du coup, vous faites quoi ici ? poursuivit Emy d'un ton curieux.  
-Eh bien... marmonnai-je en regardant autour de moi. Je suppose que j'avais dans l'idée de faire un peu de... zut, j'ai vraiment du mal à me faire à votre vocabulaire...  
-Shopping ? tenta l'amie d'Emy en haussant les sourcils d'un air légèrement ahuri.  
-Oui, c'est le mot, répondis-je alors qu'Emy éclatait d'un rire silencieux, et que son amie la regardait avec l'air de lui demander d'où exactement je débarquais.  
-Et comme j'aidais mon f... Thor, rectifiai-je en me mordant la langue, j'aidais Thor à accomplir quelque besogne dans le coin, je me suis accordé une petite pause ».

Emy m'accorda un sourire compréhensif, avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Oh, vous n'allez quand même pas rester debout, c'est votre pause après tout. Spring, tu pourrais aller commander un soda, s'il-te-plaît ? Ça te dérange pas qu'il s'assoie un peu avec nous ?  
-Non, bien sûr », répondit ladite Spring, avant de me lancer un dernier regard suspicieux et de se lever pour se diriger vers le bar.

Comme elle entrait dans la cafétéria, je pris place là où elle s'était assise quelques instants plus tôt, en face d'Emy, qui croisa les bras et les jambes et me lança un regard entendu.

« La vraie raison de votre présence ici ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-J'ai regardé la télé l'autre soir, lui répondis-je.  
-J'aurais dû parier », grommela-t-elle en tapant son poing sur la table.

Oui, depuis l'attaque de New York, Thor avait pris l'habitude de regarder le journal télévisé tous les soirs. C'était ainsi que j'avais pu découvrir ce qui s'était passé à la fête foraine. Les deux mutantes qui, avec l'aide de ce... Spider Man, avaient pu sauver des dizaines de personnes coincées dans une grande roue en chute.

Je n'avais pas reconnue la mutante oiseau, bien que je me doutai désormais qu'il s'agissait de Leyna.

Mais l'autre mutante... elle n'était presque pas passée à l'écran, seulement sous forme d'une brume légère. Je l'avais repérée, néanmoins. Et j'avais vu ce qu'elle avait fait pour redresser la roue tant bien que mal, pour laisser aux occupants le temps de s'en sortir. Juste le temps qu'il fallait.

Et cette mutante ci, je n'avais eu aucun doute quant à son identité.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à faire ça ? dis-je dans un murmure, fronçant les sourcils en repensant à la courte vidéo que j'avais vue à la télévision.  
-L'instinct, me répondit Emy en haussant les épaules.  
-Non, répliquai-je avec un petit rire. Ma chère, vous pourrez tromper les autres, mais pas moi. Je suis passé maître dans l'art du mensonge, malgré moi ».

Je vis le sourire d'Emy se figer sur son visage, et une lueur d'agacement passer dans son regard. Puis elle soupira, et me répondit, d'un ton beaucoup moins amical :

« J'ai appris à contrôler ma mutation. C'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire après ce qui s'est passé cet été, pour être certaine qu'en cas de récidive je ne sois pas totalement inutile, coincée sous un immeuble en ruines. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.  
-Et c'est tout ce que je veux savoir, lui répondis-je en posant les mains à plat sur la table. Emy, je ne sais pas si on vous l'a déjà dit ou même si vous vous en rendez compte, mais ce que vous avez _fait_... c'est stupéfiant. Un pouvoir comme le votre devrait prendre des années avant d'être parfaitement contrôlé, mais vous... il vous a fallu moins d'un mois.  
-Je ne prétends pas le contrôler totalement, rectifia Emy. Je suis loin de savoir tout ce dont je suis capable. Mais j'y travaille. Et ce que j'ai déjà appris, pour l'instant ça me suffit pour aider les gens qui en ont besoin. Mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Je veux _tout_ savoir. Je ne veux _jamais_ être prise au dépourvu ».

Je sentis son regard glisser sur moi, et fus parcouru d'un frisson. Certes, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que je la rencontrais, mais je comprenais déjà à quel point je m'étais trompé à son sujet. Elle n'était en aucun cas une grande enfant, naïve et fragile. Ou du moins elle ne l'était plus. Ce qui s'était passé cet été... ce que j'avais _provoqué_... ça l'avait fait grandir prématurément.

« En quoi aidez-vous votre frère, ici ? me demanda-t-elle en reprenant cet air innocent qui lui allait bien mieux que l'autre.  
-J'essaie... Comment savez-vous que Thor est mon... ?!  
-Tout comme j'ai deviné votre nom, me répondit Emy avec un sourire malin, posant un index sur sa tempe droite. Ça n'a pas semblé vous choquer, pourtant vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment vous vous appeliez.  
-J'ai supposé qu'on avait dû vous dire mon nom plus tard, marmonnai-je, soudain mal à l'aise.  
-Non, je l'ai deviné, rectifia Emy avec ce même sourire. C'est la seule partie de ma mutation que j'ai du mal à comprendre pour l'instant. Et... disons que ça semble marcher surtout avec vous. Alors ? En quoi aidez-vous votre frère ici ? ».

Je lançai un regard ahuri à la jeune femme. Elle prenait tout ceci avec un tel calme ! Comment était-ce possible ? Elle venait très sérieusement de m'avouer qu'elle était consciente de pouvoir lire dans mes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, sans sourciller ! Mais... j'eus soudain une pensée qui me serra le cœur et fit monter mon angoisse en flèche. En effet, si elle avait été capable de deviner mon nom, et de connaître mon lien de parenté avec Thor... il ne s'agissait peut-être plus que d'une question de secondes avant qu'elle découvre ce que j'avais fait.

Effrayé, je me forçai à penser à autre chose, mais heureusement elle ne sembla rien remarquer.

C'était triste à dire, mais sa propre conviction de ma gentillesse l'aveuglait au point qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le problème, alors qu'il aurait été tellement simple pour elle de découvrir ce que je craignais qu'elle découvre.

« Eh bien... j'essaie, comme je le peux, de venir en aide à ceux qui ont... survécu. C'est une vraie tragédie qui a frappé New York l'été dernier... personne ne devrait avoir à supporter ça tout seul, bredouillai-je en détournant le regard.  
-C'est bien aimable de votre part de vouloir les aider, tous ces gens », me répondit Emy en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle arborait un air songeur, tellement profond que je me demandai un instant si elle n'avait pas oublié ma présence. Ce avant qu'elle ne poursuive, d'une voix si basse que je dus me pencher pour bien l'entendre.

« Il y a... un orphelinat. Au coin de Madison Avenue. J'y travaille souvent après les cours comme bénévole, parce-que le nombre d'orphelins a tellement augmenté depuis l'attaque de New York que les orphelinats sont bondés et qu'il n'y a plus assez de personnel pour s'occuper d'eux tous. Si vous voulez... je peux vous y emmener. Votre aide sera appréciée là-bas ».

Un orphelinat. Parfait ! Quoi de mieux pour un homme qui détestait les enfants ! Mais après tout... j'avais promis d'aider. Et si ça pouvait me permettre de gagner sa confiance plus facilement...

« Quand partons-nous ? », soupirai-je avant de lui lancer un regard interrogatif.

Elle m'adressa un sourire plein de reconnaissance, avant de se tourner vers son amie, qui revenait tout juste avec un verre plein de limonade.

« Je suis désolée, Spring, mais l'orphelinat vient de m'appeler, ils ont besoin de moi.  
-Oh dommage, répondit Spring en posant la limonade sur la table.  
-Tiens, lui dit Emy avant de lui rembourser l'argent pour la boisson. C'est cadeau, bois-la, et passe une bonne après-midi. On se refera ça une autre fois !  
-Il vient avec toi ? », demanda la jeune fille en m'indiquant d'un signe de menton comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet.

Je serrai les poings. J'étais un prince bon sang, et j'avais été roi ! Si elle l'avait su, m'aurait-elle montré un tel manque de respect ? Non, sans doute pas. Je ne l'aurais pas permis.

« Oh oui, Loki a prévu de se rendre utile, et quel meilleur moyen de se rendre utile en ce moment ? répliqua Emy en haussant les sourcils.  
-Mouais, t'as raison, marmonna son amie. Bon, à demain, tu me diras comment ça s'est passé ».

Emy lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de se tourner vers moi, de me prendre par le bras, et de m'entraîner dans la rue.

Elle et moi étions peut-être aussi différents l'un de l'autre que le blanc et le noir. Mais... alors que j'avançais en silence à ses côtés, je me dis que finalement sa compagnie n'était pas aussi insupportable que je l'avais escompté.

Je m'étais attendu à trouver une adolescente naïve et fragile, mais plus j'y pensais et plus j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'une façade. Sa personnalité était beaucoup, beaucoup plus profonde que ça. Sans que j'arrive à la cerner complètement, et c'était ce qui m'intriguait... pour ne pas dire que c'était ce qui me plaisait.

« Ça a pas l'air de vous étonner que je sois capable de lire dans vos pensées, me fit remarquer Emy, alors que le bonhomme du passage piétons passait au vert et que nous traversions la rue côte à côte.  
-Sans doute le choc a dû me rendre un peu stoïque, mais si, ça m'étonne beaucoup.  
-Comment ça se fait que j'arrive à lire dans vos pensées mieux que dans celles des autres ? Je vous connais à peine », fit remarquer Emy.

Mon silence sembla en dire beaucoup plus long que les mots que j'aurais pu prononcer, car Emy se tourna soudainement vers moi, ses yeux de hibou grands ouverts.

« Vous aussi vous êtes un mutant ! Siffla-t-elle, impressionnée.  
-Non, je ne suis pas un mutant, je suis un Asgardien, rectifiai-je, amusé par sa confusion. Mais... en effet, j'ai quelques particularités en ma qualité d'Asgardien, notamment le fait de pouvoir utiliser la magie.  
-Quel genre de magie ? me demanda Emy, l'air curieux.  
-Malheureusement je ne suis pas censé en parler, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Ah... ».

Je tournai mon regard vers elle, alors qu'elle fixait le sien dans le lointain. Je la tenais toujours par le bras.

« Attendez, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant de marcher. Vous avez quelque-chose de coincé derrière l'oreille.  
-C'est quoi ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant automatiquement vers moi, et elle sembla surprise que je lui tende une rose, blanche comme la neige.  
-...C'est pas possible, vous bluffez », me dit-elle en gloussant.

Je haussai les sourcils, avant de lâcher son bras et de passer ma main gauche au dessus de la fleur que je tenais en main. Nous étions en automne, et les températures commençaient à se rafraîchir un peu, mais rien de tout cela n'aurait pu expliquer le fait que la rose gela instantanément.

« Alors ça c'est génial! s'émerveilla Emy, en prenant délicatement la rose dans sa main gauche. Vous contrôlez la glace ?  
-Ce n'est pas le don dont je suis le plus fier, soupirai-je, avant de reprendre délicatement son bras droit et de reprendre route. Je suis capable de faire bien d'autres choses, comme me dédoubler, changer d'apparence à souhaits... et parfois lire dans les pensées.  
-C'est vrai ?! s'étonna Emy, qui manqua de s'arrêter de nouveau sous le choc.  
-Oui, c'est la plupart du temps plus facile avec les Midgardiens. Ou encore avec les personnes qui ne me connaissent pas assez pour se méfier de moi. Mais avec vous... c'est différent. Vous êtes très difficile à lire, tout ce qui m'apparaît quand j'essaie c'est... un écran de fumée.  
-Vous avez déjà essayé ? me demanda Emy, tentant d'adopter un ton réprobateur sans grand succès.  
-Je le confesse, avouai-je en posant ma main droite sur mon cœur. Mais je n'avais pas de mauvais desseins. Vous, en revanche... c'est fascinant de voir la facilité avec laquelle vous êtes capable d'utiliser ce don, sans même avoir reçu d'aide extérieure. Vous savez, cela fait des années que j'essaie de parer mon esprit à toute intrusion de ce genre.  
-Je vous impressionne ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton satisfait.  
-Certes. Mais vous pourriez faire mieux.  
-Vous pourriez m'apprendre », ajouta Emy en me lançant un regard éloquent.

Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de franchir mes lèvres. Elle était vraiment maligne, cette petite. Pas assez maligne cependant pour éviter de tomber dans le panneau. Et dire qu'elle croyait vraiment que j'étais le plus dupe de nous deux.

« Je crois que vous auriez plus de choses à m'apprendre que l'inverse, ma chère, lui fis-je remarquer. Mais c'est avec grand plaisir que j'essaierai de faire mon possible.  
-Ça me convient », me répondit Emy, et un sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage.

Elle n'était pas naïve. Mais à mon sens... le monde était tellement prévisible ! C'était un jeu d'enfant que de le faire tourner comme je le souhaitais. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas prétendre que cette petite ne cachait pas quelques atouts. Elle était beaucoup plus fourbe que ce qu'elle laissait croire. Mais avec moi, elle révélait sa vraie nature. … Pourquoi avec moi ? … Sans doute n'avais-je pas réussi à m'immiscer dans son esprit, mais fort heureusement, l'esprit n'est pas le seul point faible de l'être humain.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Je posai mon stylo, et me massai douloureusement le poignet.

Enfin ! Enfin, j'en avais terminé avec ce fichu devoir de sciences ! Si au moins Gemma, mon amie du SHIELD, avait accepté de m'apporter son aide... Bon sang, si cette matière ne faisait pas partie des épreuves du bac... mais non, je devais me ressaisir. C'était super, les sciences ! Ça avait sans doute quelque-chose d'intéressant.

Ou plutôt ça _aurait_ sans doute quelque-chose d'intéressant si on étudiait autre chose que les énergies renouvelables ou la seconde vie des déchets ! Comme... l'ADN ? Les différentes façons de le modifier ? Quelles molécules entraient en jeu dans la création de nouveaux mutants...

Je refermai brusquement mon livre de sciences. J'avais _vraiment_ besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait, en ce moment, de m'intéresser à ce point aux origines de ma mutation ? L'essentiel, comme disait Natasha, c'était que je comprenne comment elle fonctionnait et comment l'utiliser. C'était pas de la science, ça, c'était... de la logique ? Est-ce que ça fonctionnait réellement comme une notice Ikéa ?

… C'était peut-être parce-que je pensais de cette façon que je n'arrivais pas aussi bien à contrôler ma mutation qu'Emy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, elle, pour comprendre comment l'utiliser ? Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'instinct.

Eh voilà, je recommençais à avoir une migraine. Ça me pendait au nez, de toute façon. Sauf que je venais de prendre un médicament même pas une demi-heure auparavant, et la notice précisait bien qu'il fallait espacer les doses d'au moins quatre heures. En clair, j'allais passer une excellente fin d'après-midi !

Bon sang, j'aurais mieux fait de faire mon devoir en même temps qu'Emy, plutôt que de remettre ça au lendemain... au final, elle, elle avait pu sortir avec Spring au centre commercial, et Peter et Ned étaient à une convention scientifique (et j'en avais plus qu'assez, des sciences, à cet instant précis).

J'envoyai un rapide SMS à Emy pour lui demander si je pouvais les rejoindre, Spring et elle, au centre commercial, mais ma sœur m'apprit qu'elle ne s'y trouvait plus étant donné que l'orphelinat l'avait appelée. Décidément, c'était pas ma journée.

Je soupirai, puis me dis qu'après tout, ce ne serait pas plus mal de mettre une série sur l'écran plasma du salon, et de végéter dans le canapé, voire même de faire une petite sieste...

« Jarvis, t'as téléchargé les derniers épisodes de Teen Wolf ? demandai-je d'une voix engourdie. _  
-Absolument, Leyna. Une idée en tête ?_  
-Tu peux les transférer sur l'écran du salon ? demandai-je avec espoir.  
- _Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander. Un peu de popcorn ?_  
-Tu me connais trop bien, c'est flippant », fis-je remarquer en tendant le pouce en signe d'approbation.

Alors que j'arrivais le salon, je me laissai bercer par le son du micro-ondes qui se mettait en route dans la cuisine américaine, si bien que je mis bien dix secondes à constater que je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce.

« AH ! criai-je en faisant un bond, portant instinctivement la main à mon cœur.  
-Pardon, bredouilla Steve. Je... savais pas trop quoi faire, je me suis dit que si je me manifestais par un raclement de gorge ou si je me mettais à parler ce serait pire, donc j'ai préféré attendre que tu me voies mais maintenant je me dis que c'était pas forcément la meilleure solution...  
-C'est bon, lui fis-je remarquer. C'est juste que je m'attendais à être seule, et pour être honnête si tu t'étais manifesté par un son quelconque t'aurais sans doute eu une panthère incontrôlable à gérer à l'heure qu'il est, donc...  
-Ouais, bonne option », commenta Steve, toujours un peu gêné.

La sonnerie du micro-ondes mit fin à cette étrange conversation, et je me dirigeai sans plus attendre vers la cuisine américaine pour retirer le paquet de popcorn du four.

Alors que je retirais la protection en aluminium du dessus du pot, je lançai un regard de biais à Steve, qui se tenait toujours au milieu de la pièce, regardant autour de lui comme s'il ne savait tout simplement pas où se poser.

« Tu sais, lui fis-je remarquer après un instant d'hésitation. Je sais que Tony est plutôt branché gadgets en tout genre, mais je suis à peu près certaine que dans cette tour les sièges ne mordent pas ».

Steve me lança un bref regard, comme s'il se demandait s'il était censé rire ou pas, puis il finit par s'installer sur le canapé, et regarda attentivement l'écran de la télé qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Sinon, t'étais là pour quoi ? lui demandai-je avant de me laisser à mon tour tomber dans le canapé et d'attraper la télécommande.  
-J'avais rendez-vous avec Tony, je crois qu'il a quelque-chose à me montrer, répliqua Steve en haussant les épaules. Enfin qu'il aura quelque-chose à me montrer. Quand il sera revenu de... ?  
-Oh, je sais pas du tout où il est, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Mais je suppose que tu connais Tony. Il aime bien se faire attendre. Et il adore les entrées inattendues, donc... je sais pas quand il va débarquer, mais quand ce sera le cas tu le sauras. En attendant, t'as qu'à attendre ici, ça me dérange pas.  
-D'accord, merci », me répondit Steve avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans le canapé.

Je commençais à me dire que ce garçon avait vraiment un problème de timidité. D'ailleurs, quand on voyait Captain America à la télé, on ne l'imaginait pas tellement comme ça. Mais après tout... c'était Steve Rogers que j'avais en face de moi. Pas Captain America. Et mis à part le fait que ce type de 70 balais en faisait pas même 30... il avait l'air d'un gars tout à fait ordinaire. Avec quand même un petit souci de timidité.

Ou pas !

« Teen Wolf ? me demanda-t-il en voyant le descriptif de la série, qui était affiché à l'écran.  
-Ouais, tu connais ? lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Non, pas vraiment, me répondit-il avec un rire légèrement gêné. C'est pas le genre de trucs que je regardais avant... tu sais, avant de finir congelé.  
-Et depuis que tu t'es réveillé, tu regardes quoi ? lui demandai-je, curieuse.  
-...Sésame Avenue et le Muppet Show ? tenta-t-il avec une moue d'excuse.  
-Ça passe encore, ça ?! T'es abonné à quelle chaîne ?  
-Hey, quoi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. C'est peut-être un peu vieux, mais ça reste un bon divertissement.  
-C'est pour les gosses », lui fis-je remarquer, et nous nous mîmes à rire d'un commun accord.

Finalement, je m'étais faite une mauvaise opinion. Il avait peut-être l'air réservé, vu comme ça, mais il était vraiment sympa. J'avais rarement eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, étant donné que la plupart du temps quand il venait à la tour c'était soit pour voir Tony, soit pour dîner à la maison avec d'autres membres de l'équipe. Mais il était différent de ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Bon, répliquai-je en tapant dans mes mains. Teen Wolf c'est un peu plus moderne, et un peu moins pour les gosses. Ça te dirait de regarder avec moi, en attendant Tony ?  
-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, je vais quand même pas aller m'exiler en attendant que t'aies fini, rit Steve.  
-Oh non, surtout que j'en ai au moins pour trois heures, lui fis-je remarquer. Bon, tu risques d'être un peu paumé si t'as pas suivi, mais je t'expliquerai les bases histoire que tu comprennes un peu, sinon c'est pas drôle. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu vas passer du Muppet Show à Teen Wolf, on parle pas de American Horror Story ».

Devant son regard interrogatif, j'osai un petit rire.

« Crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que je te parle de ça ».

Il acquiesça en silence, et je lançai le premier épisode, avant de mettre le pot de popcorn entre nous deux.

Nous en étions à la moitié du second épisode (et à racler le fond du pot) lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, et je fis volte-face en m'attendant à voir entrer Tony.

Avant que mon regard ne tombe réellement sur elle, j'entendis vaguement la voix d'Emy :

« ...Tic tac. Tu vas voir c'est hyper bon.  
-Si tu le dis je te fais confiance, je pense que tu serais la dernière personne à vouloir m'empoisonner... n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oh, ne te fies pas aux apparences », répondit ma sœur avec un petit rire.

Emy se figea au milieu du salon en croisant mon regard. Tout comme l'homme qui l'accompagnait, qui croqua distraitement son tic tac et fit mine de regarder ailleurs, comme s'il était particulièrement intéressé par la déco.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, vous ? », demanda Steve, qui avait fini par remarquer que je ne m'intéressais plus du tout à Stiles et Lydia.

Je lus toute l'hostilité dans le regard que l'homme lui lança. Je me souvenais de cet homme. C'était lui qui s'était retrouvé seul avec ma sœur le jour où elle avait fait un malaise. C'était lui que Tony semblait détester sans que je sache réellement pourquoi. Mais une chose était certaine : Je faisais confiance à Tony. A lui, pas.

« Surprise ! lança-t-il d'un air faussement enjoué, avant d'afficher un sourire sournois et de croiser les bras. Au cas où votre mémoire vous jouerait des tours, soldat, je suis consigné sur Midgard jusqu'à une éventuelle évolution de ma situation. Il faudra donc vous faire à mes... petites visites.  
-Oh, je suis persuadé que Thor ne commettrait plus l'imprudence de vous envoyer à la tour Stark depuis votre dernière visite, alors je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? ».

Le sourire de l'homme se figea sur son visage, et je vis une lueur inquiétante passer dans son regard, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers ma sœur, qui nous regardait, Steve et moi, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je l'ai croisé par hasard au centre commercial, fit remarquer Emy en redressant le menton d'un air fier. Il a accepté de m'accompagner à l'orphelinat pour apporter son aide. Après quoi je lui ai proposé de passer à la tour pour boire un verre. Donc techniquement ce n'est pas Thor qui l'a invité mais _moi_. Et je ne vois absolument pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.  
-Tu le connais à peine, répliquai-je en regardant ma sœur. Tu peux pas prétendre lui faire confiance. Tony...  
-Il ne suffit pas de connaître une personne depuis des années pour lui faire confiance, me coupa Emy en secouant la tête. L'intuition, ça marche très bien aussi. Et c'est pas parce-qu'il a eu le malheur d'être présent le jour où j'ai fait un malaise et où ma mutation s'est déclenchée pour la première fois qu'il faut le cataloguer dans la catégorie « chats noirs ». Tony a été un peu trop catégorique à mon goût sur ce point.  
-Emy, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, grommela Steve. C'est pas un chat noir, c'est... quelqu'un de pas du tout recommandable, bref Tony a de bonnes raisons de se méfier de lui, tout comme moi.  
-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? », demanda trop innocemment Emy.

Je me tournai vers Steve, curieuse. En effet, il avait, tout comme le reste des Avengers, toujours semblé manifester une assez grande animosité au sujet de cet homme, mais ils refusaient d'en parler en notre présence, à Emy et à moi.

Et Emy le savait.

Elle savait parfaitement que Steve ne répondrait rien, c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle avait posé la question.

« Si c'était vraiment important tu nous le dirais, répliqua Emy en plissant les paupières, avant de hausser les épaules et de se tourner de nouveau vers l'homme. Donc, une limonade, ça te va ?  
-Parfaitement, lui répondit l'homme avec un sourire satisfait. Après tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps de boire la mienne au centre commercial tout à l'heure.  
-Et tu peux prendre un siège, aussi, dit Emy avant d'ajouter en haussant légèrement la voix histoire que Steve et moi nous sentions concernés : _Ils_ mordent pas ! ».

Je regardai fixement ma sœur pendant un moment, mais elle prit bien soin de ne plus croiser mon regard, autrement dit : la conversation était close et il ne servait à rien de tenter de protester d'avantage.

Agacée, j'éteignis la télé (de toute manière ni Steve ni moi ne faisions plus attention à la série), avant de me diriger vers ma chambre et d'en claquer consciencieusement la porte.

Même si je détestais que ma sœur se fasse gronder pour quoi que ce soit, j'avais franchement hâte que Tony débarque. J'avais l'impression qu'à ce stade là, Tony était la seule personne encore capable d'empêcher Emy de revoir ce type.

Mais... je connaissais bien Emy. Je savais à quel point elle pouvait être bornée. Et si elle en était au stade de vouloir montrer au monde qu'en vers et contre tous elle avait raison, Tony ne pourrait rien y faire.

Et je me pris à espérer que la situation n'était pas encore aussi désespérée.

* * *

 _ **Loki :**_

Lorsque je fis mon entrée dans l'appartement, Thor était assis sur le canapé, bras croisés, comme un père qui aurait patiemment attendu un enfant qui aurait fait le mur.

Je soupirai en croisant son regard, et refermai la porte en décidant de ne pas y faire attention.

Ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à me poser des questions.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?  
-Oh, tu t'es inquiété ? fis-je mine de m'attendrir. Tu avais tellement peur qu'il me soit arrivé quelque-chose ? Ou que je me sois enfui ? ajoutai-je d'un ton beaucoup plus sarcastique.  
-Arrête de faire l'enfant, grommela mon frère. Et réponds plutôt à ma question au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Je suis chargé de veiller sur toi, et accessoirement de te _surveiller_ , si je ne peux pas te faire confiance et te laisser un peu d'air pour _quelques minutes_...  
-Oh, la leçon de morale, maintenant ! Tu sais que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père? raillai-je avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sérieux : tu sais très bien la raison de ma présence ici. Je suis censé aider toutes ces personnes dont j'ai détruit la vie, et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.  
-Et je suis censé te croire ? répliqua Thor en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Il y a un orphelinat au coin de Madison Avenue. Tu commences à avoir l'habitude des gadgets Midgardiens, je suis certain que tu n'aurais aucun mal à trouver leur numéro de téléphone et à leur passer un petit appel. Ils te confirmeraient ma présence, puisque ma parole ne te suffit pas ».

Je savais très bien que cela suffirait à Thor pour me croire, et qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à appeler l'orphelinat pour vérifier. Heureusement d'ailleurs : je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'il apprenne que j'étais avec Emy. J'avais décidé de le lui cacher, et de ne jamais le lui dire. Parce-que je savais qu'il était contre l'idée que je revoie cette fille, et qu'il se serait, en bon ami, empressé d'en parler à l'homme de métal. Et j'étais de mon côté persuadé qu'Emy n'en parlerait pas à son père, et c'était d'un commun accord que nous avions décidé de mon départ avant le retour de Tony Stark.

Même si elle ne m'appréciait pas, et ne m'apprécierait sans doute jamais malgré tous les efforts que je pourrais faire, je savais que l'autre fille, Leyna, ne compromettrait pas sa sœur, même si ça la rendait malade. Elle ne dirait rien à l'homme de métal.

Le seul sur lequel je me posais des questions, c'était le soldat. Mais après tout, il avait l'air de tenir à cette Leyna, ça pourrait bien jouer en ma faveur. Car si elle décidait de ne rien dire, je doutais qu'il le fasse à sa place. Cependant, il allait sans doute surveiller Emy de plus près, désormais, et moi également. C'était cela qui me dérangeait le plus. C'était ironique, le fait qu'on me demande de m'intégrer au peuple Midgardien, sans pour autant me laisser le droit de voir la seule personne qui m'importait désormais...

… Non, amie ç'aurait été un grand mot. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite Midgardienne qui avait décidé un peu trop rapidement de m'accorder sa confiance, sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Leyna avait raison à mon sujet : Emy ne pouvait pas prétendre me connaître assez pour me faire confiance. Mais pourtant... elle n'avait jamais douté de moi. Pas même la première fois que nous avions discuté. Elle m'avait tout de suite traité comme quelqu'un de bien, sans savoir qui j'étais ou ce que j'avais fait. Ni pourquoi les Avengers me détestaient autant. Ce n'était pas de la naïveté, c'était... de la conviction. Et je me demandais bien comment elle pouvait être à ce point convaincue que j'étais quelqu'un de bien alors que tout chez moi prouvait le contraire.

C'était presque étrange, maintenant que j'y pensais. Elle n'était pas idiote, et je me demandais bien pourquoi elle ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi tout le monde semblait se méfier de moi.

Elle avait sans doute décidé de se faire plus confiance à elle-même qu'aux autres, et c'était tant mieux pour moi. Au moins, pendant mon exil, j'avais quelqu'un sur qui compter. Une personne qui me faisait confiance, parmi tous les ennemis que je pouvais avoir. Et qui plus était, une personne d'une puissance que personne n'osait imaginer.

Je n'avais fait que prétendre avoir des remords, et même s'il m'arrivait parfois de me souvenir de la douleur que j'avais ressentie en la rencontrant, en comprenant qui elle était... je préférais m'y référer comme à un instant de faiblesse passagère, ou mieux : je préférais penser que c'étaient ses propres émotions que j'avais ressenties, qu'elle me les avait accidentellement transmises tout en essayant de sonder mon esprit. Dans tous les cas, c'était passé. Tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser, désormais, c'était que quels que soient mes plans pour l'avenir... si j'arrivais à me rapprocher assez d'elle, Emy me serait sans doute d'une grande utilité. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de cela, il fallait que je continue à faire croire à mon frère (et aux autres, si possible) que j'avais envie de me racheter, et de me rendre utile.

Et l'ironie du sort voulait que la personne la plus susceptible de m'aider dans cette tâche soit l'une de mes victimes collatérales.


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous! Désolée, j'ai été absente toute la journée, je vous poste ça un peu tard mais bon au moins c'est bien là, le jour prévu XD_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 :

 _ **Peter Parker :**_

J'étais assis à une table de la cafet', entre quatre yeux avec une fille, à parler mode.

Je sais, ça paraît bizarre, même carrément chelou, mais je vous jure que c'était le cas. Techniquement.

Sans omettre que la fille en question était Emy Stark, et que nous avions deux témoins à savoir Ned pour ma défense, et Leyna pour la sienne.

« Attends, tenta Emy. Pour tout remettre à plat : je te propose de te faire ça gratos, je te donne la preuve de ma bonne foi, je te montre que j'ai les capacités nécessaires pour le faire, et toi tu refuses ? T'es sûr que t'es sobre, Parker ?  
-J'ai jamais été aussi sobre... bon, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai jamais bu une goutte d'alcool, soupirai-je. Mais en clair ? Oui, je refuse ! Et on devrait même pas être là en train d'en discuter, c'est non, niet !  
-Ben tu vois, tu me déçois, je pensais pas que tu serais aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de moi, je pensais qu'on était amis, soupira Emy d'un air mélodramatique en rangeant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.  
-Non mais bien sûr que je te fais confiance, je sais bien que t'iras pas révéler mon secret volontairement. Mais par _accident_...  
-Hey, intervint Leyna. Elle est peut-être un peu maladroite, mais elle est pas complètement gourde, ma Emy !  
-Il n'empêche que je peux pas vous laisser faire ça à la vue de tous, c'est trop risqué ! conclus-je.  
-Qui a dit que j'allais faire ça à la vue de tous ? Tony m'a aménagé un atelier de couture, tu crois que les autres passent souvent la tête par l'entrebâillement pour regarder ce que j'y fais ? C'est _ma_ pièce, ça _me_ regarde ! protesta Emy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-D'où t'as un atelier de couture, toi ? », lui demanda Ned en haussant les sourcils.

Emy se tourna lentement vers lui, avant de se mettre à nous raconter sa vie.

« Ma passion pour la couture a commencé avec les nœuds, nous fit-elle remarquer en indiquant justement celui qui ornait fièrement sa queue de cheval. Ça fait déjà plusieurs années. Un jour, j'ai regardé une émission à la télé, et l'une des intervenantes portait un immense nœud dans ses cheveux. Comme j'avais toujours été attirée par à peu près toutes les formes d'extravagance, je suis tombée littéralement amoureuse de ce nœud. J'en ai cherché dans toutes les boutiques possible, et même sur Internet, sans succès. Alors au final, comme je suis une fille très très bornée, je suis allée m'acheter les tissus dont j'avais besoin, et un nécessaire à couture pour débutants, et j'ai entamé la confection de mon nœud. Bon, j'avoue, le résultat était pas top, mais à l'époque j'étais plutôt fière de moi, alors je l'avais porté pendant trois jours sans me soucier que les autres se fichaient totalement de moi. C'est avec le temps que j'ai fini par déceler quelques défauts, et comme il me restait du matériel pour le faire, j'ai reprisé ce nœud je ne sais combien de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il me paraisse parfait. Au final, il ressemblait plus du tout au nœud que j'avais vu à la télévision : il _me_ ressemblait. Et je me souviens qu'un jour, alors qu'on rentrait du collège Leyna et moi, on a croisée une femme super bien habillée. En me voyant passer, elle a ralenti, et elle m'a dévisagé. Comme je pensais qu'elle allait se moquer de mon nœud, comme beaucoup d'autres, je suis passée devant elle sans lui lancer un regard, jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix par dessus mon épaule. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le trouvait génial, et elle m'a demandé où je l'avais trouvé ».

… Bon, d'accord, Emy était plutôt douée pour coudre des nœuds. Mais Spiderman ne portait pas de nœuds. Et n'en porterait jamais. JAMAIS. Alors... et puis de toute manière, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais en train d'analyser ce qu'elle me disait ? J'avais dit non ! En plus il était très bien mon costume, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, elle, aussi...

« Depuis ce jour, poursuivit-elle alors que je pensais qu'elle avait fini, je me suis lancée dans la conception de nœuds de toutes les couleurs, formes et tailles, et j'ai même étendu ma passion à d'autres choses. D'ailleurs, les garçons, je vous ferais remarquer que les vêtements que je porte, là, ils sont de moi. Je fais ça depuis ma première année de lycée ».

Attendez. Quoi ? … Comment est-ce qu'elle était passée des nœuds aux vêtements ? … Je lançai un bref regard à sa tenue. Bon, d'accord, c'était pas mal. C'était même plutôt bien fait, pour une fille qui avait jamais appris comment faire. … Pas de coutures apparentes, pas de mauvais pli...

« Un jour, Tony est sorti de son atelier, et il m'a vue affalée sur la table du salon : j'étais en train de confectionner des nœuds qui étaient sensés orner une robe que j'avais cousue à la main. Et donc, pour en revenir à ta question, Ned, c'est ce jour là qu'il a décidé de m'aménager une salle de couture, et depuis j'y consacre encore plus de temps qu'avant.  
-Quelle question ? », demanda Ned d'une voix endormie, alors qu'il était à moitié étendu sur la table de la cafet'.

Emy lui lança un regard noir, alors que Leyna levait les yeux au ciel.

Quant à moi, j'étais en pleine réflexion... sur un sujet qui n'aurait même pas mérité réflexion quelques minutes avant. Mais... il s'agissait d'Emy. Elle était un peu (BEAUCOUP) farfelue, et maladroite, mais aussi gentille comme le monde. Et depuis que je la connaissais... enfin disons depuis que je traînais avec elle, elle m'avait rendu beaucoup de grands services. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle m'avait rendu l'un d'entre eux, tout le monde parlait d'elle comme de mon ex, et pendant un certain temps les filles m'avaient accordé un peu plus d'intérêt... bon, ça n'avait pas duré éternellement, mais au moins j'avais eu mon heure de gloire.

« Et t'aurais les matériaux nécessaires ? demandai-je finalement presque à contrecœur. -Attends, quoi ?! s'exclama Ned en me lançant un regard ahuri. Non mais t'es pas sérieux, mec !  
-Le rouge ça ira, mais le bleu nuit fait pas partie de mes couleurs habituelles, marmonna Emy. Je peux m'en procurer facilement, ça passe avec tout puis je suis sûre que Magali m'en aura mis de côté. Magali c'est la vendeuse de mon magasin de tissus préféré, elle me met toujours plein de tissus de côté et je fais ma sélection, elle m'a même créée une carte de fidélité pour moi toute seule ! Et puis même si je trouve pas mon bonheur chez Magali, j'aurai qu'à piquer quelques trucs à Tony...  
-NON ! ».

Emy sursauta. Nous étions désormais en route vers notre prochaine salle de classe, et la plupart des personnes qui passaient dans le couloir me lancèrent un regard réprobateur pour leur avoir fiché la trouille de leur vie.

« Non, répétai-je plus calmement. On demande rien à _Tony_. Tony _reste_ en dehors de ça. Compris ?  
-Je comprend pas pourquoi tu te méfies de lui, soupira Leyna. Il pourrait t'être vachement utile ! En plus je croyais que t'étais fan !  
-Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison, grommelai-je. Je veux rester anonyme, je veux pas que les Avengers soient mis au courant. Qu'ils connaissent l'existence de Spider Man c'est une chose, mais je veux pas qu'ils sachent que c'est moi.  
-Et si je dis à Tony que j'ai besoin de deux trois petits trucs pour Spider Man _mais_ pas pour toi ? me demanda innocemment Emy.  
-Et de tes amis mecs, fis-je remarquer en nous indiquant simultanément Ned et moi, lequel ressemble le plus à Spider Man ?  
-Ben Spider Man est pas forcé d'être mon pote ! répliqua Emy en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde sait que je... enfin la _mutante non identifiée_ a collaboré avec Spider Man à la fête foraine. Donc techniquement Spider Man pourrait bien m'avoir recontactée ultérieurement et...  
-C'est non, l'interrompis-je avant qu'elle ne se lance dans des hypothèses trop douteuses.  
-Roh quand tu m'énerves, toi... tu m'énerves ! », ronchonna Emy en croisant les bras, avant de lever haut le menton d'un air fier et de me passer sous le nez pour entrer dans la salle de classe.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

J'étais censée être partie étudier à la bibliothèque avec Spring. Combien de temps Leyna mettrait-elle à comprendre que Spring n'était pas avec moi ? Mystère. Peut-être qu'elle me faisait tellement confiance qu'elle ne se poserait pas de questions, et ne le découvrirait jamais.

Improbable.

Je savais qu'elle suivait mon évolution aux entraînements de très près, et que les paroles que Natasha avait eues une fois avaient laissé leur marque dans son esprit : elle savait que je ne lui disait pas la vérité. Ou du moins pas _toute_ la vérité. Et ma meilleure amie, ma grande sœur, se demandait parfois si elle pouvait me faire confiance autant qu'avant.

Négatif.

J'avais changé depuis l'attaque de New York. J'avais grandi, et trouvé de nouvelles priorités. Comme ne plus jamais, _jamais_ , laisser une telle horreur se reproduire et me retrouver là, impuissante... sans pouvoir empêcher que ça se passe.

« Alors ? ».

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine, et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. J'étais assise en tailleur, au beau milieu du salon de l'appartement de Thor. Face à moi, dans la même position, se trouvait Loki, et il sembla lire dans mon regard la réponse à sa question, étant donné qu'il soupira haut et ferme.

« Je t'agace ? lui demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.  
-Oh, bravo, lança-t-il d'un ton ironique. Attends, tu l'as lu dans mon esprit, ou sur mon expression faciale ?  
-Tu m'en demandes trop, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi d'arriver à projeter mon corps astral dans cet appartement ! protestai-je en me massant les tempes.  
-Si c'est trop difficile pour toi, alors c'est que je t'ai sous-estimé. Pardonne-moi. Tu peux partir ».

Il se leva, et me tourna le dos, s'éloignant en direction du couloir. Autour de moi, je vis l'image de l'appartement se brouiller, et commençai à être parasitée par les sons environnants : les voitures qui passaient dans la rue, les personnes qui se bousculaient sur les marches de la grande bibliothèque, pensant sans doute que j'étais au téléphone avec quelqu'un.

« Je t'interdis de partir ! », protestai-je, haussant le ton malgré moi.

L'image du dieu redevint un peu plus nette alors qu'il s'arrêtait en plein mouvement, avant de se tourner lentement vers moi, un sourire crispé déformant son visage.

« Tu m'interdis ? répéta-t-il, et je le vis serrer les poings.  
-Écoute, tu as peut-être été prince sur ta planète, mais sur la mienne tu es un citoyen comme les autres. Je n'ai peut-être pas d'autorité à asseoir sur toi, mais je peux te faire revenir ici par la force et je ne veux pas en arriver là donc _s'il-te-plaît_ , reviens t'asseoir ici. Et mets ton ego de côté, si possible, Altesse ».

Je savais que personne n'avait sans doute jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton. Et je savais qu'au fond ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Ce n'était pas la gentille petite Emy qu'il appréciait. Mais la Emy qui lui ressemblait. Et si c'était ce qu'il fallait, j'étais prête à devenir cette Emy.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? me demanda-t-il en s'installant de nouveau face à moi.  
-A la fille que j'étais avant New York, lui répondis-je simplement.  
-Ah, tu veux dire cette fille que tu prétends toujours être auprès de tes amis et de ta famille, fit remarquer Loki.  
-Je veux pas leur laisser croire qu'ils auraient pu l'empêcher, répliquai-je en rangeant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je veux pas qu'ils se sentent coupables de quoi que ce soit, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé ce jour là qui m'a forgée, pas ce qui s'est passé après. J'ai changé.  
-Ou tu aimerais avoir changé ».

Je levai vers lui un regard de glace. Il pouvait se montrer adorable avec moi. Mais pendant nos séances, il était impitoyable. Et même si je savais qu'il n'était comme ça que pour mieux me provoquer et tester mes limites... j'avais la haine contre lui.

« Tu aimerais être sûre que tu n'es plus la petite Emy fragile, la _gentille petite_ Emy... mais tu n'es que de la porcelaine. Tu as un aspect solide, mais je peux te briser quand je veux. Et comme je veux ».

J'entrevis une faille, et, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, m'engouffrai dedans. J'entendis des cris, les cris d'un nouveau-né. Je sentis le froid. Et... je...

« Ça marche aussi avec la glace, répondis-je en haussant les épaules, et je le sentis se tendre comme la corde d'un arc. Qui dit que les géants des glaces n'ont pas de cœur ? Toi tu en as un. Un petit cœur de glace. Brisé par ton méchant papa.  
-Emy... tenta-t-il de me stopper.  
-Parce-que ton grand frère a toujours été son préféré. Et maman, elle préfère qui, maman ? Tu crois qu'elle est fière de toi ?  
-Arrête ça _tout de suite_! ».

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. J'avais été trop loin, j'en étais consciente.

« Excuse-moi, murmurai-je, presque honteuse, avant d'ajouter : Mais tu l'avais cherché ».

Un silence déchirant s'engouffra entre nous deux, formant une barrière impénétrable qu'il ne brisa qu'au bout d'une bonne minute.

« Je sais. Tu as bien fait, me dit-il, avant d'ajouter avec l'ombre d'un sourire : Tu as fait des progrès, c'est bien.  
-C'est parce-que tu me pousses toujours au bout, lui répondis-je en sentant mon cœur se gonfler d'orgueil. Tu crois que je pourrais me servir de la projection de corps astral avec les autres ?  
-J'en doute, même si ça pourrait t'être utile, me répondit Loki. Pour pouvoir communiquer ainsi à distance, il faut que les deux êtres impliqués soient dotés de pouvoirs surhumains, et d'une force conséquente.  
-Ça pourrait marcher avec Leyna », marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous. Oui. J'avais presque oublié qu'il n'aimait pas que je parle de Leyna. C'était étrange, mais il me semblait qu'il était jaloux du lien particulier que je partageais avec ma sœur. Sans doute parce-qu'il n'avait jamais entretenu de telles relations avec son frère. Et, pensai-je soudain avec une pointe d'amertume... maintenant qu'il m'avait, il aurait préféré ne me partager avec personne.

Avec la vague impression que je venais encore une fois de lire inconsciemment dans ses pensées, je frissonnai.

« C'est quoi un géant des glaces ? lui demandai-je pour rompre le silence.  
-Les géants des glaces sont les ennemis jurés des Asgardiens, me répondit Loki. Des brutes sans pitié. J'ai essayé d'éradiquer leur race mais on m'en a empêché. C'est l'une des nombreuses folies qu'on me reproche. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles on m'a envoyer ici pour... me purger de toute ma malveillance, en quelque sorte.  
-Mais tu en es un ! protestai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es un géant des glaces. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu détruire ton propre peuple ?  
-Parce-que j'ai eu honte d'apprendre que j'en faisais partie, me répondit Loki. J'ai voulu prouver à mon père adoptif que je n'avais rien à voir avec ces monstres. Mais... il semblerait que j'aie plutôt prouvé le contraire. Et maintenant je n'ai plus de peuple. Parce-que plus personne, pas même mon propre frère, ne me fait confiance.  
-Moi je te fais confiance », lui répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Il me lança un regard impénétrable, et j'eus presque l'impression de voir tous les rouages de son esprit complexe tourner et s'imbriquer les uns dans les autres sans pour autant comprendre le fond de sa pensée.

« Pourquoi ? », me demanda-t-il finalement.

Je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner. Aussi me contentai-je d'afficher mon sourire le plus sincère.

« Parce-que t'es mon ami, gros bêta ! ».

Son regard se brouilla un instant, puis il eut un petit rire, presque... déconcerté.

« Oui, évidemment, me répondit-il, et je me mis à rire à mon tour. Quelle question idiote, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours eu foi en moi.  
-Pourquoi ça a l'air de te sembler étrange ? lui répondis-je. Chaque fois que je te dis ça, tu réagis comme si c'était contre nature.  
-Parce-que j'ai perdu l'habitude d'inspirer de la confiance à quelqu'un », me répondit très sincèrement Loki.

Je hochai légèrement la tête, avant de m'approcher un peu, réduisant l'espace qui subsistait entre nous à quelques centimètres, alors que nous étions toujours assis en tailleur. Nos genoux se touchaient presque.

« Et toi ? lui demandai-je en penchant la tête de côté. Tu as foi en moi ? ».

Ma question sembla lui paraître étrange. Néanmoins, assez rapidement, il ramena sa tête en arrière.

« Tu as une personnalité tellement complexe... murmura-t-il. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu peux être deux personnes à la fois. Une personne gentille, attentionnée, pleine de vie... et une autre d'une cruauté sans bornes ».

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Je le regardai dans les yeux alors qu'il ramenait son regard froid, calculateur, sur moi.

« Et tu as foi en moi ? répétai-je, adoptant un petit sourire en coin.  
-Bizarrement ? Plus qu'en n'importe-qui d'autre », me répondit-il avec ce même sourire.

Mon sourire s'élargit, puis je fermai les yeux, plongeai dans les méandres de mon esprit, et cherchai la lumière et le bruit.

Un instant plus tard, j'étais de retour sur les marches de la grande bibliothèque. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de les baisser vers le tas de livres que je tenais en équilibre sur mes genoux.

Impassible, je sortis mon portable de ma poche, et envoyai un SMS à Spring.

 **« Si Ley' te demande, on était à la bibli ensemble ».**

J'attendis quelques instants, regardant autour de moi pour m'imprégner de nouveau de ce monde du conscient que j'avais quitté pendant près de trente minutes.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer.

 **« OK... rien de grave ? ».**

Je souris. Ma gentille Spring, si elle avait su ! … Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle ne devait pas savoir.

 **« Tkt, je suis juste allée lui chercher son cadeau de Noël ! ».**

Après cette réponse, je rangeai mes livres dans mon sac en bandoulière, et mon portable dans ma poche.

Comme je l'avais laissé entendre à Loki quelques minutes plus tôt... certaines choses devaient rester secrètes.

* * *

 _ **Steve Rogers :**_

Je frappai un dernier coup dans le sac, et le sentis passer dans mon bras jusqu'à l'épaule. Je m'écartai légèrement, avant de défaire les bandes que j'avais enroulées autour de mes poings.

Je levai la tête, m'attendant à ce qu'elle soit partie, mais bizarrement je ne fus pas si surpris que ça de la voir dans la même position que tout à l'heure : assise à l'envers sur une chaise, le menton appuyé sur le dossier. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle me sourit, de sa moue à moitié écrasée sur le dossier, et tendit ses deux pouces en l'air.

« Si ce sac avait été vivant... ben il le serait plus, acheva-t-elle finalement, semblant à court d'idées.  
-C'était très philosophique, ça, Miss Stevens, lui fis-je remarquer tout en attrapant la serviette qu'elle me tendait avant de me la passer sur la figure.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'étais inspirée, répliqua Leyna en se donnant un air important. Non, sérieusement, j'aimerais bien savoir frapper comme ça. Ça pourrait servir, à l'occasion ».

Je lui lançai un regard scrutateur.

« ...Leyna, t'as des soucis au lycée ? Ces fanatiques recommencent à te chercher des noises ?  
-Quoi? bredouilla Leyna, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire soudain. Ah, mais non, t'en fais pas ! Je veux dire que ça pourrait être vachement utile le jour où je commencerai à faire des missions avec les Avengers ».

Nous y étions. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu. Tony m'avait pourtant bien prévenu : elle l'avait bassiné avec ça, et comme il avait fini par refuser catégoriquement d'en parler, elle allait sans doute finir par se rabattre sur moi tôt ou tard. J'avais presque fini par oublier les mises en gardes de son père.

« Leyna, tentai-je laborieusement parce-que j'avais complètement oublié tous les stratagèmes que j'avais pu mettre en place pour me préparer à cette conversation. Tu sais, être un Avenger c'est pas de tout repos.  
-C'est bizarre, mais j'avais deviné, me répondit Leyna en haussant les sourcils. Tu sais, j'ai vu les images diffusées dans le JT après les attaques de New York. J'ai vu comment vous vous êtes battus, toi et les autres, pour essayer de sauver un maximum de gens. Et j'ai pas arrêté de me dire que si j'avais les capacités nécessaires j'hésiterais pas un seul instant avant de postuler. Alors, maintenant que j'ai découvert ma mutation...  
-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de ta mutation, même si ton père était d'accord tu n'es pas encore prête pour ce genre de missions, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Oh non, parle pas pour mon père, s'il-te-plaît, soupira Leyna en faisant la moue. Et bon sang mais pourquoi vous m'empêchez tous de rendre cette fichue mutation utile ?! ».

Elle se leva de sa chaise et commença à faire les cent pas, pour calmer ses nerfs.

Je la comprenais. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas la comprendre ? Je me voyais encore, alors que j'étais à peine plus vieux qu'elle, essayer de me faire recruter dans l'armée coûte que coûte alors que je n'avais pas l'âge requis. Et ça avait payé, en fin de compte... mais en ce qui la concernait, je n'avais pas le même point de vue. Je ne pouvais pas avoir le même point de vue.

Même si je commençais à la connaître, à comprendre qu'elle était loin d'être aussi fragile qu'elle pouvait le paraître... j'étais comme Tony, en fin de compte. J'avais peur pour elle. Mais je savais également que ça la tuait de se sentir inutile.

« Tu n'es pas inutile, lui répondis-je finalement. Sans toi, toutes ces personnes qui se sont retrouvées coincées dans la grande roue, le soir de l'accident... elles seraient mortes. Ou gravement blessées.  
-Mais je veux faire plus, me dit-elle, en me regardant tristement. Je veux être plus utile que ça, je veux vous aider.  
-...Un jour peut-être », lui répondis-je, ne pouvant me résoudre à lui faire plus de peine.

Elle dut se rendre compte de mon manque de conviction, mais heureusement ne poursuivit pas, et un silence lourd s'installa entre elle et moi.

« Vous faites quoi quand vous vous absentez ? ».

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Tant qu'à faire, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne rompe pas le silence.

« Ne fais pas comme si tu m'avais pas entendu, je sais très bien que c'est pas pour affaire que Tony s'absente tous les week-ends, sinon il emmènerait Pepper avec lui. Il nous fait assez confiance, à Emy et à moi, pour savoir qu'on saurait parfaitement se gérer toutes seules, et pour savoir qu'on saurait gérer Happy toutes seules. Alors, vous faites quoi quand vous vous absentez ? Les Avengers ont repris du service, c'est ça ?  
-Leyna, ne me pose pas de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, s'il-te-plaît, soupirai-je.  
-Mais tu peux répondre ! protesta Leyna. T'as la réponse, c'est juste que tu veux pas me la donner par respect pour Tony. Mais tu sais très bien que je suis pas aussi fragile qu'il le croit. Alors crache le morceau, c'est pas comme si je pouvais vous suivre clandestinement de toute façon ».

Je soupirai. De toute manière, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il fallait juste que je trouve la meilleure manière possible de lui dire les choses... sans trop en dire.

« Le mec qui a attaqué New York, lui dis-je finalement. Il avait une arme, une espèce de sceptre futuriste...  
-Un sceptre ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-Et il se trouve que ce sceptre a été récupéré par des personnes qui n'ont pas de bonnes intentions, et...  
-Han, Hydra, c'est ça ? ».

Je fis volte-face, et la regardai d'un air ahuri. Et elle osait encore prétendre ne rien savoir ?! Qui lui avait parlé d'Hydra ? Ce n'était certainement pas moi en tout cas ! … Et aucun des autres. Ils connaissaient très bien la règle d'or : ne jamais parler de nos missions en présence des filles. On s'était tous accordés pour dire que ça avait une mauvaise influence sur elles. Sauf Natasha, mais... après tout il s'agissait de Natasha.

« Fais pas cette tête ! me lança-t-elle, amusée. Je me suis fait une amie qui bosse au SHIELD, elle s'appelle Gemma. Elle m'a parlé d'Hydra, une fois. Comme je sais que c'est une association criminelle ennemie jurée du SHIELD, j'ai juste fait une supposition... mais... si Hydra a mis la main sur le sceptre, c'est pas bon du tout, hein ? ».

Je croisai son regard, et fronçai les sourcils. Ses yeux n'étaient pas jaunes... pas entièrement. Mais ils avaient une lueur étrange... je me dis soudain que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire que le sceptre avait en partie servi à détruire New York.

« Leyna, on va mettre la main sur ce sceptre, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y aura pas de deuxième New York. Je te le jure.  
-Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider, me supplia-t-elle. N'importe-quoi ! Même si je suis pas sur le terrain, si je reste à distance, ça m'est égal, Steve. Je veux vous aider.  
-On peut pas risquer de t'impliquer à cette affaire, lui répondis-je catégoriquement.  
-Je le ferai quand même, répliqua-t-elle, impassible. Tu sais que même si vous refusez de me laisser aider je le ferai quand même. Steve... il s'agit de l'arme qui a tué mes parents.  
-Non, ce sont les Chitauris qui ont tué vos parents. Et ces espèce de lézards géants, aussi.  
-Les lézards de l'espace, hein? me demanda Leyna. Et... oh, rappelle moi juste comment ils sont arrivés sur Terre ? ».

Les yeux de Leyna avaient réellement viré jaune, désormais. Par prudence, je reculai de plusieurs pas. Même si je savais que Leyna avait appris à contrôler sa mutation, à ne pas se transformer à tout bout de champ... cela restait un sujet sensible.

« C'est à cause de ce _putain_ de sceptre que mes parents sont morts, siffla-t-elle, faisant un pas en avant chaque fois que j'en faisais un en arrière. Alors tu peux _pas_ juste me dire que tout va bien se passer et de pas m'inquiéter. Tu peux pas me mettre à l'écart.  
-Ce n'est pas ma décision, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Si tu appuies la décision de Tony, alors ça devient _ta_ décision à toi aussi, Steve », me fit-elle remarquer.

Elle avait l'air tellement désespéré... Soudain, tout me revint en mémoire comme un raz-de-marée. Tous les souvenirs les plus atroces, et plus que tout... la mort de Bucky.

J'eus l'impression qu'un poignard me transperçait le cœur. Je me souvenais de comment je m'étais senti quand Bucky était mort. Je me souvenais du désir de vengeance que j'avais ressenti, mais plus que tout... de la peur que ça recommence. De la peur que d'autres personnes subissent le même sort. Howard Stark, Peggie... toutes ces personnes qui avaient compté pour moi. Et tant d'autres, des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas. Des personnes innocentes que je voulais préserver du pire, à n'importe quel prix.

Je me sentais prêt à empêcher tout ça. Mais je savais que même si je n'avais pas été prêt... j'aurais tout donné quand même.

Je m'avançai vers Leyna, malgré la férocité qui luisait dans ses yeux. Je la saisis par les épaules, et la serrai contre moi.

Parce-que je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Et je voulais qu'elle le sache. Je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas du côté de Tony parce-que je pensais _comme lui_. J'étais du côté de Tony parce-que j'avais peur pour elle. Mais je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Et je savais qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

« Si c'est la seule chose qui peut t'aider à dormir en paix, alors fais-le. Rend toi utile, lui dis-je en m'écartant d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
-Mais comment ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-A toi de trouver, lui répondis-je. Mais une fois que t'auras trouvé, ne laisse personne t'en empêcher, et fonce ».

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis finit par me sourire.

Mais je fus incapable de lui rendre son sourire. Oui. J'avais toujours craint de perdre les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Et je tenais à Leyna. Venais-je sincèrement de l'inciter à prendre part à cette mission ? Evidemment elle n'irait pas sur le terrain, c'était exclu, mais... je m'étais juré, et j'avais juré à Tony, de ne jamais mêler les filles à ça. Parce-qu'elles avaient droit à une adolescence normale.

Je me rendis soudain compte avec un pincement au cœur que tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu excluait cette possibilité.

Non. Elles n'auraient jamais une adolescence normale. Elles avaient grandi trop vite, et parfois... j'avais presque tendance à oublier que Leyna n'était qu'une enfant. Pour preuve, je ne m'y référais plus comme à la fille d'un ami, mais comme à une amie.

Je croisai encore une fois son regard, et je compris à cet instant qu'une personne avec autant de vécu dans les yeux n'était pas une enfant. N'était _plus_ une enfant.

« Je suis contente que tu me comprennes, me dit-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau sur sa chaise.  
\- Les autres aussi te comprennent, lui répondis-je. Mais... je sais que je ne réussirais pas à t'empêcher de faire quelque-chose, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde.  
-Pourtant, me fit-elle remarquer, t'es un super soldat. Techniquement en combat frontal tu me mettrais K.O en deux secondes. Je pense même que tu mettrais la panthère K.O. Alors comment est-ce que tu peux être certain de ce que tu dis ?  
-Parce-que à l'époque où je n'étais encore qu'un gringalet, même si n'importe qui aurait pu me neutraliser facilement, personne n'aurait réussi à m'empêcher d'atteindre mes objectifs ».

C'était donc ça. J'avais fini par m'identifier à elle. Quand je la regardais, je me voyais moi, plus jeune... cette volonté d'agir, de faire quelque-chose coûte que coûte même si personne ne me pensait à la hauteur, je l'avais ressentie aussi. Et si j'avais abandonné, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne serais pas devenu Captain America. Et je me demandai avec une certaine crainte quel avenir attendait Leyna.


	13. Chapter 13

_Eh voilà! C'est les vacances, on en profite, voici le second chapitre de la semaine :)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et après avoir bien hésité, le chapitre Halloween n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine, parce-que je veux pas vous faire de bourrage de crâne d'autant plus qu'il est très long XD_

 _Bonne lecture!-Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

J'arrivais à prévoir ses coups à l'avance.

Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques secondes, même pas, en réalité, mais c'était suffisant. C'était, comme je l'avais une fois dit à Loki, la seule partie de ma mutation que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre, mais ça restait quand même vachement utile.

Je me désolidifiai juste à temps pour que la flèche de Clint passe à travers moi, ce après quoi je repris ma forme humaine.

Il tendit la main en arrière... mais son carquois était vide.

Il eut un petit rire, avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

« J'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Non mais t'es sûre que t'as dix-sept ans ?  
-Ouais, répondis-je en rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, un réflexe devenu naturel. Enfin c'est ce qui est marqué sur ma carte d'identité, tu veux vérifier ?  
-Je sais même pas si Natasha était aussi vive que toi à cet âge là, répliqua Clint. Et pourtant on parle de Natasha. T'es certaine que tu vieillis pas au ralenti, comme Steve ? T'as pas un super sérum de jeunesse dans le sang ?  
-J'en sais rien, demande ça à ceux qui m'ont optimisée. Quand le SHIELD aura mis la main dessus », ajoutai-je en haussant les sourcils.

Dans tous les cas, avoir une mutation ça impliquait un certain degré de maturité. … Quoique Peter s'en sortait plutôt bien, dans le genre optimisé immature, il rentrait du lycée en survolant les toits ! Peut-être que je me mettais trop la pression.

« En tout cas t'apprends vite, poursuivit Clint alors que nous sortions de la salle d'entraînement. Je pense même que t'as le niveau pour intégrer une équipe, et faire des missions sur le terrain.  
-Tony refuse que Leyna ou moi on intègre une équipe d'intervention, répliquai-je. Trop pas juste !  
-C'est le rôle d'un père de protéger ses gosses, me fit remarquer Clint. Et c'est vrai que vous êtes trop jeunes pour porter ça sur vos épaules. Restez à votre petite vie tranquille, parfois je tuerais pour en avoir une !  
-Qui t'a dit que la vie des adolescents était tranquille ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je sais pas, de mon temps c'était pas si mal, s'il y en avait un qui me cherchait des noises je lui en collais une. Vous faites pas ça, vous ? ».

Clint me lança un regard suspicieux, et vit l'ombre du sourire qui naissait sur mon visage. Je croisai son regard, et me mis à rire.

« Ah, lança-t-il, victorieux, avant de me donner un gentil coup de coude. Allez, avoue, je suis certain que la petite Emy en a sous le capot ! Le nœud dans les cheveux c'est juste pour tromper ton monde, hein ?  
-Vous avez mis dans le mile, agent Barton, répliquai-je. Puis sérieusement, qui aime le jaune de nos jours ? C'est simplement censé me faire passer pour plus innocente que ce que je suis, enfin !  
-Je m'en doutais », ricana Clint alors que nous arrivions devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la salle d'entraînement de Leyna.

J'étais surprise des progrès qu'elle avait fait en quelques mois à peine. Maintenant non seulement elle était capable de se transformer en panthère ou en aigle à la demande, mais elle commençait aussi à maîtriser d'autres métamorphoses, qui partageaient des traits communs avec ses acquis. En ce moment, Natasha lui faisait travailler le chaton.

Ça m'avait fait rire, au départ, parce-que je me demandais bien à quoi ça pourrait bien servir à Leyna de savoir se transformer en chaton. Ce avant que ledit chaton ne me bondisse sur le dos en sortant ses griffes, et croyez-moi j'avais eu besoin d'aide pour déloger ma sœur de là. En plus, la petite taille et la souplesse du chaton lui permettaient de se faufiler dans des endroits qui auraient été inaccessibles à la panthère ou à l'aigle.

Leyna maîtrisait presque parfaitement le chaton, elle ne faisait plus qu'un travail de perfectionnement sur cette métamorphose. Mais je savais que Natasha et Bruce, qui travaillaient en collaboration pour son entraînement, prévoyaient de lui faire tester les reptiles. Et Leyna n'était _absolument pas_ prête à tester les reptiles.

J'étais bien placée pour le savoir, étant donné que chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur un lézard elle se cachait derrière moi. Alors qu'en réalité c'est super mignon, les lézards ! Alors imaginez un serpent... ou un crocodile... enfin bref, un truc plus gros, avec plus d'écailles, plus de dents... je préférais pas savoir ce que ça allait donner.

Heureusement, Bruce et Natasha semblaient s'être accordés sur le fait qu'il allait falloir aborder les reptiles en douceur, et ils prolongeaient les séances sur le chaton. En attendant le bon moment. Après tout, un chaton, c'était très bien aussi. Très très bien.

« Je vois pas où il est le problème avec les reptiles. Je suis certain que c'est pas si terrible, elle a qu'à s'y confronter une bonne fois pour toutes... marmonna Clint en regardant, de l'autre côté de la vitre, Leyna évoluer à travers un labyrinthe d'obstacles sous sa forme de chaton.  
-Tu vois, je pense que le jour où ils aborderont les reptiles, ils te demanderont en renfort avec des flèches de tranquillisants, lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils.  
-...Ou alors ils peuvent attendre, aussi, ajouta Clint. C'est pas plus mal non plus... ».

Une demi-heure plus tard, Leyna sortit de la salle d'entraînement. Elle avait l'air épuisée, comme après une séance de sport intensive, mais heureuse.

« Je crois que je pourrai bientôt ajouter le chaton à la liste des métamorphoses que je maîtrise parfaitement, me fit-elle savoir.  
-Je pense que t'as raison, c'est ce qu'on disait avec Clint, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Et la prochaine étape ?  
-Je sais pas, Nat' et Bruce m'en ont toujours pas parlé. Je pense qu'ils hésitent encore entre le lion ou le pigeon. Mais je préférerais le lion.  
-Hmm-hmm », fis-je en acquiesçant d'un bref signe de tête avant de lancer un regard entendu à Nat' et Bruce.

Ils avaient franchement bien fait de me demander mon avis avant de lui parler des reptiles... et de ne pas lui en parler par la suite. Sans quoi elle aurait certainement décidé de ne plus remettre les pieds au SHIELD. Ou fait en sorte qu'il leur arrive un accident avant de s'y repointer.

« Et le lycée, nous demanda Natasha pour changer de sujet. Ça se passe bien ?  
-Ouais, c'est mieux que ce qu'on avait pensé, même si tout le monde sait qu'on est les filles Stark, répondit Leyna en s'épongeant le front avec une serviette. Et personne se doute que les mutantes de la fête foraine c'est nous, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et plus les mois passent plus cette histoire passe aux oubliettes, étant donné qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de refaire une apparition depuis. Puis Spider Man se charge très bien de nous voler la vedette, faut dire qu'il nous rend plutôt service pour le coup.  
-C'est cool, répondit Natasha avec un sourire. Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais savoir, enfin pas uniquement. Et les mecs, ils sont sympa ? ».

Clint se racla bruyamment la gorge, et Bruce lança un regard mi gêné mi amusé à Natasha, avant de baisser les yeux en faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation.

« Tony t'a payée pour nous poser cette question? demandai-je à Natasha en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je t'assure que tout ce que vous pourrez me dire restera confidentiel, répliqua Nat' avec un sourire confiant avant de regarder Clint et Bruce et d'ajouter : _Confidentiel_ , conversation de filles, fichez le camp !  
-A vos ordres m'dame, répliqua Clint avant de se diriger docilement vers la porte. Bruce, venez, vous apprendrez rien d'intéressant en restant ici », ajouta-t-il.

Bruce eut un petit rire gêné, avant de marmonner un truc du genre « Non mais enfin euh c'est pas... », puis finit par suivre Clint, non sans ajouter que Tony le tuerait quand il saurait qu'il nous avait laissé seules avec Natasha pour avoir une « conversation de filles ».

« Alors ? nous demanda Nat' une fois que la porte fut fermée.  
-Sincèrement, je t'ai laissée sécuriser l'endroit parce-que c'était juste trop drôle de voir la tête de Clint et Bruce, mais à part ça c'est le calme plat, répliqua Leyna en riant.  
-Pourtant il m'a semblé entendre l'agent Simmons parler d'un certain Joshua... commença Natasha alors que je lançais un regard curieux à Leyna.  
-Ah, Gemma, Gemma... soupira ma sœur d'un air mélodramatique. Il va falloir que je lui demande de sécuriser les lieux avant qu'on ait des conversations personnelles, maintenant. Mais si ça t'intéresse vraiment, Joshua est juste hyper beau gosse, et c'est tout. Rien de concret.  
-Et ça pourrait le devenir ? lui demanda Natasha.  
-Pas moyen, répondit ma sœur, et nous nous mîmes toutes à rire, avant que les regards convergent sur moi.  
-... Moi ?! demandai-je en feignant la surprise. Non, j'ai personne. Les mecs du lycée ils craignent.  
-Pourtant votre père m'a dit que vous traîniez beaucoup avec ces deux types, Ned et Peter...  
-Ouais, juste des potes, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Non, sérieusement ! ajoutai-je devant le regard suspicieux de Natasha. Si tu veux un jour je te les présenterai, essaie de demander à l'un ou à l'autre si ça les intéresserait, un rencard avec moi. Au mieux ils te demanderont la rémunération. Au pire... ».

Je fis mine de m'enfoncer un doigt au fond de la gorge et de vomir, ce qui fit bien rire les filles, et Leyna acquiesça.

Une fois que les rires se furent dissipés, persuadée que la conversation était terminée, je me dirigeai vers la porte que les garçons avaient empruntée quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Et à l'extérieur du lycée ? ».

Je me figeai soudain, droite comme un i, à un mètre à peine de la porte que j'avais compté emprunter.

Lentement, très lentement, je fis demi-tour, et regardai Natasha dans les yeux. Elle ne souriait plus du tout, désormais, et je compris que comme je l'avais deviné, cette remarque était loin d'être anodine.

Je tournai vers ma sœur un regard accusateur.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein, sifflai-je entre mes dents en serrant les poings. Fallait que t'en parles.  
-Ne t'en prends pas à elle, c'est Steve qui m'a tout raconté ».

Je me détournai lentement de Leyna pour regarder de nouveau Natasha. Finalement, comme elle ne reprenait pas la parole et se contentait de me regarder fixement, je haussai les sourcils.

« Steve, répétai-je, du ton le plus neutre possible.  
-Je suis la seule à qui il en ait parlé, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait sortir les mecs tout à l'heure. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache et que ça t'attire des ennuis, ajouta Natasha pour tenter de dédouaner son ami. Il a simplement considéré que je serais la plus à même de discuter avec toi sur la situation.  
-Mais il n'y a pas à discuter, répliquai-je en croisant les bras. Je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez de Loki. Laissez-moi en penser ce que je veux.  
-Tu ne sais même pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il a fait, soupira Natasha.  
-Bien sûr que si, il a tenté d'éradiquer un peuple de monstres, et son père l'a mal pris, c'est pour ça qu'il a été envoyé ici ».

Natasha haussa les sourcils. Je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était possible, mais... si, elle était surprise.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-C'est ce que je sais, affirmai-je. Et franchement je vois pas en quoi ça vous gêne, de un c'étaient des monstres, de deux il a échoué, donc fin de la discussion.  
-Tu me pardonneras, mais ici l'adulte c'est moi, donc c'est moi qui décide si la discussion est finie ou pas. Et actuellement elle ne l'est pas. Si personne n'a le cran de te dire ce qu'il a fait je vais éclairer ta lanterne, ma grande ».

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Leyna tourner la tête vers Natasha. Évidemment. Elle aussi devait se poser des questions.

« Je sais très bien que Tony ne veut pas vous mêler à ça, poursuivit Natasha en s'adressant cette fois à ma sœur et à moi. Mais vous avez le droit de savoir qui vous côtoyez au quotidien, surtout si ces personnes sont prêtes à vous cacher la vérité pour avoir votre confiance.  
-Il ne peut pas me mentir, je le saurais, fis-je remarquer, l'air sûr de moi.  
-Vraiment ? demanda Natasha en haussant un sourcil, avant de poursuivre : Tu es bien placée pour savoir le genre de personnes contre lesquelles les Avengers luttent, Emy.  
-Parfaitement, et ? demandai-je en m'ancrant fermement sur mes pieds.  
-Loki est l'une de ces personnes ».

Je vis Leyna cligner des paupières. Évidemment. Elle s'en était doutée. Elle s'en doutait depuis le début. Elle me lança un regard entendu, attendant certainement que je dise quelque-chose, mais je n'en fis rien.

J'étais là, plantée au milieu de la pièce, me sentant infiniment bête mais je préférais ne rien dire. Et j'attendais.

« Nous avons eu affaire à lui, une fois, poursuivit Natasha. Il s'est comporté comme un monstre. Il a tué des milliers de personnes, sans remords. Sans même savoir qui il tuait. Il en a fait des dommages collatéraux pour accéder au pouvoir. Mais finalement nous l'avons arrêté ».

Les filles s'attendaient sans doute à une réaction de ma part. N'importe quelle réaction. La colère, le choc, la peine...

« Je crois que je vais rentrer à pieds, lançai-je le plus naturellement du monde à l'adresse de Leyna. Préviens Happy. Ne l'alarme pas.  
-Euh... tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me demanda Leyna, visiblement surprise par ma réaction, ou plutôt mon manque de réaction, elle aurait certainement préféré que je hurle un bon coup et que j'oublie cette histoire.  
-Oh non, répliquai-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, histoire de digérer un peu l'info ».

Sans un mot de plus, je fis volte-face, et passai la porte que j'avais initialement l'intention de passer.

Je croisai Bruce et Clint un peu plus loin, et ils me firent signe, mais je fis comme si je ne les voyais pas.

Finalement, je sortis du QG du SHIELD, et, rentrant mes mains dans mes poches, je me mis à marcher le long de la route.

Comme j'avais tendance à regarder par la fenêtre en permanence pendant les trajets en voiture, je savais parfaitement quel chemin emprunter pour rentrer à la tour, et de toute manière elle était visible de loin, pas vraiment besoin de GPS.

J'avais bien l'intention de prendre mon temps, et un peu d'air, comme je l'avais dit à Leyna. Mais surtout du temps, et de l'employer utilement.

* * *

 _ **Loki :**_

J'étais affalé dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Malheureusement pour moi, à cette heure là, il n'y avait rien de passionnant au programme, et j'avais beau changer de chaîne toutes les deux secondes, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé mon bonheur.

La vérité ? Je n'arrivais pas à me faire aux plaisirs Asgardiens. Thor pouvait passer des heures à regarder des émissions comiques en se fendant la poire, et il avait même assez récemment fait l'acquisition d'un téléphone portable, qui lui servait généralement à appeler Jane Foster, ou Erik Selvig. Il ne l'utilisait que deux fois par jours, mais en parlait comme de la meilleure chose qui ait jamais été inventée.

En même temps, la raison pour laquelle je ne voyais pas une grande utilité au téléphone portable, c'était que je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Et la seule personne avec qui j'avais régulièrement besoin d'entrer en contact n'avait pas besoin de ça pour instaurer des communications à longue distance...

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir la nuque, et, presque machinalement, je me détournai lentement de la télévision en me doutant que, malgré le fait que Thor soit parti faire quelques courses, j'allais trouver quelqu'un au milieu du salon.

Et en effet, elle était là. Plantée, littéralement comme un piquet, avec ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches. Et je lus dans son expression qu'elle n'était pas là pour discuter de la manière la plus amicale, ce qui me surprit. Peut-être avais-je dit quelque-chose qui l'avait vexée, la dernière fois que je l'avais vue ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir.

Sans même y réfléchir, je me levai du canapé, et le contournai pour me trouver face à elle, sans aucun obstacle pour nous séparer.

« Emy... ça va ? », demandai-je, incertain.

Je la vis froncer un peu plus les sourcils, et pincer les lèvres.

C'était fascinant de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait entrer dans ma tête. J'avais réellement l'impression qu'elle était là, dans mon salon, alors qu'elle se trouvait très certainement dans je ne savais quelle rue de New York. Pas dans sa chambre. Elle m'avait raconté une fois que son père avait mis au point une intelligence artificielle qui pouvait se trouver dans toutes les pièces de la tour à la fois, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que JARVIS (c'était le nom qu'elle lui donnait) ne découvre qu'elle continuait à communiquer avec moi à l'insu de ses parents adoptifs.

« Je sais pas, finit-elle par répondre. A toi de me le dire. Ça va ?  
-Euh... oui, répondis-je, me demandant si c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait. Enfin je m'ennuie un peu, mais...  
-Oui ? répéta Emy en haussant le menton, d'une voix basse, mais si ferme que je me tus instantanément. Tu m'impressionnes. Parce-que moi, si j'avais tué des milliers de personnes... j'irais plus jamais bien. Je deviendrais _dingue_ ».

J'eus l'impression qu'elle m'envoyait un coup violent en plein creux de l'estomac. Je reculai instinctivement d'un pas, et sentis le dossier du canapé dans le creux de mon dos. Non, il aurait été ridicule de me cacher derrière. Elle n'avait que _dix-sept ans_. Mais... même à dix-sept ans, j'étais conscient des ravages qu'elle pourrait causer si elle explosait de colère. Elle était impressionnante, puissante... mais pour moi, elle pouvait devenir dangereuse.

« Qui t'en a parlé, finalement ? lui demandai-je, en essayant de me donner un air assuré.  
-Natasha, me répondit-elle en croisant les bras.  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter, ricanai-je. Elle ne suit la loi de personne.  
-Quoi, elle aurait dû ne rien me dire ? me demanda Emy, toujours aussi calmement, mais en serrant les poings cette fois-ci à l'intérieur de ses poches. Elle aurait dû faire comme les autres ? Comme toi ? Elle au moins elle a du cran. Et je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir mise au courant que je traînais avec un meurtrier et un salaud ».

J'encaissai le coup.

Si ç'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je ne me serais pas laissé insulter de la sorte, jamais.

Mais il s'agissait d'Emy. Je savais comment elle était.

Et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir.

« Et dire que tu te faisais passer pour le bon Samaritain, ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle trouvait réellement la situation amusante. C'est pathétique.  
-Non, intervins-je d'une voix ferme, en lui lançant un regard de défi. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être le bon Samaritain. C'est _toi_ qui t'es mis ça dans la tête. Tu t'es fourré dans le crâne que j'étais un de ces super-héros qui agissent toujours pour le bien commun, mais je t'ai toujours répété que je n'étais _pas_ quelqu'un de bien. Je ne t'ai pas _menti_. Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher d'avoir confiance en moi. Alors, même si j'ai fait des choses horribles, ne m'accuse pas de t'avoir _menti_ ».

Emy cilla. Juste un instant. Elle pencha la tête de côté, comme pour admettre que sur ce point je n'avais pas tort.

« Mais tu as omis de me dire que tu étais un monstre, poursuivit Emy. A moins que tu ne soies plutôt indulgent avec toi-même.  
-J'essaie de me racheter, lui fis-je remarquer. Je te jure que j'essaie ».

Non. Je n'avais pas perdu de vue mes objectifs. C'était peut-être suicidaire, mais je pensais encore pouvoir regagner sa confiance. Parce-que j'étais devenu important à ses yeux. Et malgré les airs de guerrière qu'elle voulait bien se donner, je savais qu'Emy était une sentimentale. Et qu'elle avait souffert de la trahison dans son enfance. Elle n'était pas la seule à réussir à s'infiltrer dans mon esprit, même si j'avais sans doute plus de mal qu'elle à le faire.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer de camp ? railla Emy en croisant cette fois ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Toi ».

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire. Pas le rire gentil et jovial qu'elle me réservait généralement, et qui malgré sa niaiserie avait fini par me plaire.

Un rire cruel. Et froid.

« Arrête de me baratiner, c'est pas la peine, siffla-telle.  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te mentir, lui répondis-je. Tu le saurais, si je mentais. Et je le répète : c'est _toi_ qui m'a fait changer de camp. Et personne d'autre. Alors je sais que je t'ai déçue, je sais que je t'ai blessée... mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour me rattraper. Je te le jure. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ».

Un doute m'assaillit soudain.

Je commençais à connaître Emy. Et si elle avait _réellement_ tout su, autrement dit mon degré d'implication dans la mort de ses parents... ce ne serait pas son hologramme que j'aurais eu devant moi. Mais elle-même en personne. Et elle ne serait pas venue pour discuter bien gentiment.

« Prouve-moi que tu n'es plus le même, répondit-elle finalement dans un murmure.  
-Je fais tout mon possible pour aider... commençai-je comme une litanie.  
-Je me _fiche_ de toute la bonne volonté que tu mets à aider untel ou tel autre ! explosa-t-elle finalement, perdant son calme. Je me fiche que tu essaies d'agir comme un héros, ce n'est _pas_ un rôle taillé pour toi ! Maintenant prouve-moi que tu as _vraiment_ changé ! Et que tu ne joues pas simplement un stupide rôle !  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? », lui demandai-je.

Elle me lança un dernier regard. Un regard dans lequel je pus lire le plus pur mépris. Bon sang, elle avait de la poigne. Et des tripes. Et, même si je peinais à l'admettre, ça me plaisait.

« Si toi tu ne le sais pas alors je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Maintenant oublie-moi.  
-Emy... », tentai-je de la retenir.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Elle était déjà partie.

Et je savais que l'appeler ne servirait à rien. Cette fois, elle ne reviendrait pas.

Une fois que j'en fus certain, je me détendis légèrement, et me laissai à nouveau tomber dans le sofa. Mais je n'avais plus aucun intérêt à ce qui se passait sur l'écran de télévision. J'aurais aimé dire que ce n'était pas le cas, mais... cette conversation m'avait chamboulé.

Elle m'en avait déjà voulu, lorsque je la provoquais en essayant de la faire progresser. J'avais déjà senti sa haine glisser sur moi comme un courant d'air glacial, tout en sachant que ce serait provisoire.

Mais cette fois... cette fois c'était différent. Ce n'était pas la haine que j'avais ressentie, mais la déception, une déception qui pour une raison obscure me glaçait les os. Oui, elle avait eu foi en moi, et elle avait été déçue. Pauvre petite chose fragile...

Pourtant j'avais fait mon possible pour la convaincre de mon innocence, tout en étant quasiment certain que c'était une cause perdue. Pourquoi ? …

J'avais toujours désiré obtenir sa confiance. J'avais toujours désiré l'avoir à mes côtés, parce-que j'avais ressenti en elle un potentiel hors du commun, et un pouvoir au delà de toutes limites. Et je la voulais.

… Je voulais son pouvoir.

Je sentis soudain en moi s'insinuer un doute qui me serra le cœur, et me rendit la gorge sèche, tellement sèche.

J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle m'apprécie, pour l'aider à développer les dons merveilleux qu'elle possédait, pour tester ses limites... mais pouvais-je réellement prétendre que je n'avais jamais apprécié ces moments passés en sa présence ?

… Non ! Elle était une midgardienne naïve, agaçante, capricieuse, têtue comme une mule... et mon amie.

J'eus l'impression que mon cœur cessait de battre. Mon _amie_. Depuis le début, je pensais avoir pour unique but de me servir d'elle et de son immense pouvoir... mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps avec elle, parce-qu'elle était la seule personne qui me fasse réellement me sentir bien.

Elle me ressemblait plus que n'importe quelle personne que j'avais pu connaître par le passé, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et pourtant... bon sang, j'avais tué ses parents.

Mais elle n'en savait rien.

… Non, il ne fallait pas que je commence à avoir des remords. Sinon, ce serait le début de la fin. Après tout, j'avais tué bon nombre de personnes, et jusque-là ça ne m'avait strictement rien fait. La route jusqu'au trône implique des sacrifices, et ces personnes... je ne pouvais pas dire que ces personnes n'étaient _que des midgardiens_ , étant donné que la seule personne que je considérais désormais comme une amie était une midgardienne. Mais...

Bon sang, c'était tellement compliqué ! Il aurait été tellement plus simple que je n'aie pas tué les parents d'Emy. Ou que je n'aie pas développé des sentiments pour elle.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourut des pieds à la tête. Non. Je devais me ressaisir. C'était en train de prendre des proportions énormes. Je n'avais en aucun cas prévu de me laisser dépasser par mes sentiments, parce-que je me croyais à l'abri, tout simplement. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour avoir des _sentiments_ pour une midgardienne.

Mais elle me plaisait, cette petite. Elle avait du cran, des tripes, et elle ne me traitait pas comme un prince. De la part de n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais trouvé ça insultant, mais de sa part... c'était provoquant. Et bizarrement c'était l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles je l'appréciais autant. Parce-qu'elle méprisait le prince, mais qu'elle m'appréciait _moi_. Elle ne me traitait pas comme un prince, mais comme un égal. Et quand je la snobais, elle me ramenait les pieds sur terre, tout en sachant que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de commode. Elle avait un caractère explosif, des principes bien ancrés, et une franchise vache. Pas naïve... vache. Elle disait les choses telles qu'elles lui passaient par la tête sans filtre, mais pas parce-qu'elle n'y réfléchissait pas, simplement parce-qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

Et maintenant... maintenant que j'avais appris à faire avec sa présence, avec ses remarques incessantes, avec son caractère bien trempé, maintenant qu'elle avait appris à se rendre indispensable, alors que j'espérais être celui qui _lui_ deviendrait indispensable...

J'avais peur de la perdre.

Et c'était désagréable, la peur. Ça faisait mal, ça faisait froid. Elle m'avait piégé, cette petite peste. Elle avait réussi, en fin de compte. Bon sang, elle avait réussi à faire de moi un sentimental, ce que je n'avais pas été depuis longtemps.

Depuis que j'avais compris que mon père, mon propre père, avait honte de moi, je m'étais muré derrière un mur de scepticisme et de stoïcisme. Mais elle était arrivée avec un gigantesque bélier, et avait défoncé le mur. Et maintenant j'étais là, vulnérable, à me demander si oui ou non j'allais être capable de regagner un jour la confiance de la seule personne qui comptait à mes yeux... ou si j'allais la perdre pour de bon, et pour toujours.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

J'hésitai un instant, bref, cependant, avant de frapper à sa porte.

Pendant une quinzaine de secondes, je n'entendis rien d'autre que mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Et j'eus l'horrible impression qu'elle n'allait pas m'ouvrir.

Ce avant de voir la poignée tourner, et la porte pivoter, et, avec le plus grand des soulagements, le visage de ma sœur apparaître dans l'entrebâillement.

Elle était peut-être légèrement pâle, mais à part ça, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une personne qui venait d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était un criminel d'état.

Elle m'adressa un sourire, et alors seulement j'osai demander d'une voix timide :

« Tu sais, je viens de capter que j'avais une télé dans ma chambre, et maintenant que j'y réfléchis je m'en suis jamais servi. Ça te dirait de... la tester avec moi ? On pourrait se mater un Disney, t'en penses quoi ?  
-J'en pense que j'avais justement envie de regarder Mulan », me répondit ma sœur avec un sourire, avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne, et de traverser le couloir avec moi.

Emy m'avait toujours paru tellement fragile... que parfois j'étais surprise de la force et de la maturité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Je me doutais qu'elle souffrait à cause de ce qu'elle avait découvert. Mais elle semblait avoir conscience que Natasha lui avait révélé ça pour son bien. Et après tout... la vie continuait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce type. Elle m'avait moi. Et Tony et Pepper. Et Peter et Ned. Et Nat', Clint, Bruce, Steve...

Ouais. On était quand même une sacrée équipe de choc.

Et pourtant...

« Alors, tu lui as parlé ?  
-A qui ? me demanda ma sœur.  
-Ben... tu sais, lui ».

Alors que nous nous installions, elle fixa sur moi ses yeux noisette. Je n'y lus aucune trace d'agacement, aucune exaspération ou colère.

Oui. Je m'étais toujours douté qu'il y avait quelque-chose de louche avec ce type, mais je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait à ma sœur et pourquoi il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle. Et j'avais peur qu'il essaie de lui faire du mal. J'avais peur qu'elle tente à nouveau de la contacter, et qu'il la fasse souffrir.

« Non, me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai rien à lui dire, qu'il purge sa peine et qu'il s'en aille ».

Je la regardai un instant, perplexe, puis je finis par me détendre.

Parce-que j'avais senti toute l'honnêteté qu'elle avait pu mettre dans cette dernière phrase. Oui. _« Qu'il purge sa peine et qu'il s'en aille »._ C'était tout ce que je demandais. Qu'il sorte de sa vie. Qu'il lui donne l'occasion de l'oublier sans dommages collatéraux.

Et je sentis dans la voix de ma sœur qu'aucune sympathie ne l'attachait plus à cet homme.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour à tous! Bon, j'avoue, j'ai une semaine de retard, mais voici enfin le chapitre sur Halloween, pour ceux qui l'attendaient! Et je vous rassure: il est très, TRES long XD du coup je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!- Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 :

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Ça faisait des heures qu'on attendait dehors, dans le froid, mais on essayait de se motiver comme on pouvait. On allait passer un super moment, alors quelques heures de souffrance, ça en valait la peine !

« Bon sang, mais ils auraient pas pu faire leur concert dans une salle couverte ! grommela Emy.  
-On n'est pas encore entrés, arrête de râler, lui fit remarquer Peter.  
-Que j'arrête de râler?! répliqua Emy. Fait froid, j'ai mal au dos, j'ai mal aux pieds, et en plus j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes !  
-On se serait passés de ce dernier détail, merci bien ! soupira Ned. Pour ma part, j'ai une excellente raison de râler, et cette raison c'est toi. Si t'as pas bientôt fini de te plaindre je vais te taper dessus parce-que ça fait _deux heures que ça dure_!  
-Oh, les gosses, leur fis-je remarquer. Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple, vous pourriez avoir l'amabilité de passer ces foutus portiques de sécurité ? J'aimerais bien trouver enfin un endroit où m'asseoir ! ».

En parfaite synchronisation, Ned et Emy regardèrent par dessus leur épaule, pour constater que c'était à notre tour de passer les portiques. Comme par enchantement, ils cessèrent de se crier dessus, et se rangèrent l'un derrière l'autre pour entrer _enfin_ dans l'arène dans laquelle devait avoir lieu le concert.

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, et le peu de chaleur qu'il nous procurait à partir dans son sillage. On était en plein mois de novembre, et même mon gros blouson et mon écharpe de laine ne me protégeaient pas totalement du froid mordant apporté par le vent léger qui s'était levé.

Heureusement, à l'intérieur de l'arène, on était un peu protégés du vent, et il y avait tellement de monde que la chaleur humaine réussissait à rendre les températures supportables. Puis comme je l'ai dit plus haut : on allait passer un moment super, alors s'il fallait souffrir pour ça, j'étais parée !

… Mais pas ma sœur, visiblement.

« J'ai faim !  
-Non mais t'es sérieuse mais t'as pas encore fini de te plaindre? soupirai-je. C'est la dernière fois que je t'amène à un concert, nom d'un chien !  
-Mais j'ai le droit de me plaindre, c'est hyper mal organisé ! Ils sont où les vendeurs de sandwichs, là ?  
-Bon, là j'avoue que le pop-corn ça va pas nous aider à subsister longtemps, grommela Ned.  
-Ah non, protesta Peter. Ne commence pas à appuyer ses propos, Ned, vous êtes encore plus insupportables quand vous vous mettez d'accord que quand vous vous battez, tous les deux ! ».

L'intervention de Peter eut un effet positif : les deux autres se turent, et croisèrent leurs bras en faisant la moue pendant au moins un quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce que le vendeur de sandwichs passe dans le coin et leur rende leur bonne humeur.

Cinq minutes avant le concert, Emy arborait fièrement un diadème à antennes lumineuses et secouait sa tête dans tous les sens, chantant avec Ned et à tue-tête tous les titres du dernier album de notre chanteur préféré. Certaines personnes les regardaient d'un air amusé, mais Ned et Emy n'avaient jamais honte de rien, et franchement, c'était cool qu'ils s'éclatent autant sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux c'était l'essentiel.

Ça faisait près d'un mois que le sujet Loki n'était plus entré dans les conversations tenues par Emy, et j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma sœur. Elle était redevenue aussi insouciante et aussi pleine de vie qu'avant l'attaque de New York, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Parce-que j'étais rien sans ma Emy à moi.

Les lumières de l'arène s'éteignirent subitement, et une clameur excitée parcourut les rangs, nous entraînant si bien que Peter et moi nous retrouvâmes bientôt à crier comme des malades avec Emy et Ned, en sautant littéralement sur nos sièges et en tapant des pieds et des mains. Bah quoi, quand on pouvait se permettre d'agir comme des gosses ! … D'accord, avec Peter et Ned, on agissait toujours comme des gosses. C'était pour ça que c'était cool de traîner avec eux.

Le concert était magique, l'ambiance fantastique, et j'avais franchement l'impression que j'allais me souvenir de cette soirée pendant longtemps.

Je ne me doutais pas de la raison pour laquelle j'allais ne plus jamais pouvoir me la sortir de la tête.

En entendant les cris, je pensai premièrement à des clameurs de fans, mais j'eus tout de même le réflexe de tourner la tête vers leur source, et mon cœur me remonta dans la gorge : les gradins d'en face venaient de s'effondrer. Je voyais les spectateurs s'effondrer les uns sous les autres, et ceux qui étaient coincés sous la structure métallique, qui hurlaient de douleur et surtout de peur... une peur panique...

« Winter et Summer, je crois que ça va être à nous de jouer ».

Je tournai lentement la tête vers Peter. Il nous regarda simultanément, Emy et moi, et nous hochâmes toutes deux la tête en synchronisation, avant de profiter de la confusion générale pour procéder à nos métamorphoses.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir Peter se frayer un chemin vers les toilettes les plus proches (c'était _tellement_ plus classe que de se changer dans une cabine téléphonique comme Superman!) avant de me sentir irrémédiablement tirée vers le bas. L'instant d'après, j'avais les yeux à la hauteur des pieds des gens, et le chaton que j'étais devenu réussit avec agilité à se frayer un passage jusqu'au lieu de l'accident.

Emy était arrivée avant moi, et, sous sa forme de mutante, essayait de soulever la structure métallique avec des racines et des lianes, mais des personnes se trouvaient encore dessus, n'arrivant pas à se sortir de là, blessées pour la plupart.

Je fermai les yeux, et, l'instant d'après, j'étais devenue l'oiseau.

« Summer, prépare-toi! criai-je à ma sœur. Dès que j'aurais sorti tout le monde de là, il faudra que tu soulèves ce truc et que tu le poses quelque-part où ça risquera rien !  
-Où ça ? C'est blindé de monde, ici ! », répliqua ma sœur.

Mais je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter pour trouver des solutions, et Emy s'en sortait toujours mieux en exprimant ses pensées à voix haute, surtout quand elle paniquait. Elle avait développé une méthode qui était de tout expulser, de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour éviter les crises d'angoisse, et j'étais moi-même surprise de constater à quel point ça faisait effet.

Je commençai à évacuer les premières personnes, les blessés en priorité. Je les sortis de l'arène pour les mener vers le centre de secours qui avait été établi à proximité du lieu du concert, pendant que Spider Man essayait de solidifier le reste de la structure pour que rien d'autre ne s'effondre.

Une fois que j'eus réussi à évacuer toutes les personnes qui étaient tombées sur les tribunes, je lançai un regard à Emy, qui tendit ses mains en avant, et tourna ses paumes vers le haut.

Je fus sidérée de remarquer la facilité avec laquelle les racines et les lianes évoluaient, avec quelle facilité elles s'enroulaient autour de la structure métallique pour la pousser vers le haut et libérer les prisonniers... on aurait dit qu'elles étaient le prolongement du cerveau de ma sœur, comme des milliers et des milliers de bras qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil et qu'elle guidait comme une chef d'orchestre.

Les spectateurs ayant été évacués petit à petit par la sécurité, Emy n'eut aucun mal à poser la tribune endommagée sur le côté, puis, avec mon aide, elle entreprit d'évacuer les personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées coincées en dessous.

Je tentai de guider une femme, visiblement indemne, vers la sortie la plus proche, mais elle se débattait et hurlait comme une furie, si bien que je mis bien dix secondes à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et Emy, qui l'avait sans doute comprise en même temps que moi, baissa soudainement les yeux, et porta une main à sa bouche.

Au milieu des personnes qui se bousculaient, et des gravats qui restaient, se trouvait un petit garçon, qui était recroquevillé sur le sol, inconscient.

Alors que Spider Man et moi prenions en charge la pauvre mère, qui ne voulait pas laisser son enfant, Emy prit ce dernier délicatement dans ses bras.

Le pauvre, il avait l'air d'un pantin désarticulé. Il avait le visage en sang, et vu l'angle inquiétant que son bras formait, ce dernier était sans doute cassé. Et soudain, une peur sourde me serra l'estomac et le cœur, et me fit si mal à la tête que je chancelai. Et si ce garçon... ce petit garçon... et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Et s'il était... et si...

C'est alors que je pensais à l'issue horrible que pourrait avoir cette situation, à cette mère qui ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais le sourire de son enfant, que je vis ce qu'Emy était en train de faire.

Cette scène étrange me rappela un instant le jour où elle avait découvert sa mutation. Ce jour où, en arrivant dans la cuisine, j'avais découvert ma sœur enveloppée d'un cocon impénétrable.

Sauf que cette fois, le cocon enveloppait le petit garçon. La seule chose que j'étais encore capable de voir de lui était son visage ensanglanté, ce visage qui auparavant m'avait paru si pâle, mais qui, au fur et à mesure, semblait reprendre des couleurs.

Comprenant petit à petit ce que cela signifiait, je croisai le regard de ma sœur, et fus horrifiée de constater que désormais, c'était elle qui me paraissait proche de la mort. Elle était toujours à peine visible, sous sa forme mutante, une forme indistincte au milieu d'une étrange brume... une silhouette qui semblait s'effacer par instants, pour ne laisser qu'un écran de fumée.

« Il va s'en sortir, entendis-je la voix lointaine de ma sœur me dire, d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant. Il va se réveiller.  
-Summer, qu'est-ce que tu... », bredouillai-je, tétanisée.

Mais l'instant d'après, je vis le petit garçon ouvrir grand ses yeux, prenant une grande inspiration comme s'il venait d'échapper à la noyade.

Peu à peu, le cocon se rétracta, et ma sœur le posa délicatement sur le sol afin qu'il puisse rejoindre sa mère, qui l'accueillit en pleurs.

Mais je ne la regardais plus. La seule personne qui avait toute mon attention était Emy, désormais.

Je la vis vaciller, se rattraper à la tribune, et se redresser sur des jambes tremblantes. Elle croisa mon regard, et sembla y lire le reproche, car elle fronça les sourcils, comme ce jour où Tony nous avait reproché d'être intervenues, à la fête foraine. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois je... j'avais vraiment cru...

« Bon sang, ne me fais plus _jamais ça_! explosai-je soudain, alors que Spider Man faisait sortir le petit garçon et sa mère de l'arène. NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! J'ai cru que t'allais MOURIR !  
-Je me serais arrêtée à temps, répliqua Emy en secouant la tête, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.  
-Mais j'ai cru que t'allais _mourir_! », répétai-je, et je sentis les larmes me brûler la peau.

Je sentais les griffes au bout de mes doigts, la fourrure sur mon visage, et je compris que j'étais redevenue la semi-panthère.

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. En voyant ma sœur se vider ainsi de son énergie, en la voyant donner son énergie au petit garçon... le petit garçon dont j'avais pensé qu'il allait mourir... j'avais eu peur de la perdre elle aussi. Tellement peur. Elle était le pilier de mon univers, et sans elle il se serait écroulé comme un château de cartes. Je me serais écroulée comme un château de cartes. Elle était plus que ma meilleure amie, elle était plus que ma sœur. Elle était une part de moi, elle l'avait toujours été. Personne ne pensait jamais à moi sans penser à elle, et vice-versa, parce-que nous étions indissociables. Nous étions un tout, et sans elle je ne signifiais plus rien. Sans elle je n'étais plus rien.

J'avais déjà perdu mes parents, ma famille, et j'avais souffert atrocement. Mais la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais survécu, la seule raison pour laquelle je m'étais relevée et pour laquelle j'avais continué à avancer... c'était elle.

Et soudain, cette vérité me frappa en pleine face. Je ne tiendrais jamais le coup sans elle. S'il devait lui arriver quelque-chose, quoi que ce soit... je ne tiendrais jamais le coup. Elle était désormais la seule personne que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre, et s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit... je voulais me dresser comme un bouclier entre elle et son destin. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de la voir mourir. C'était égoïste, mais aussi tellement, tellement vrai.

Et c'est ce soir là que je compris pleinement quelle était ma plus grande peur.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Le lendemain de l'incident du concert, tout le monde ne parlait plus que des deux mutantes au lycée, et pour tout dire ça me mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Avec le temps, j'avais espéré que les gens auraient oublié l'incident de la grande roue, mais ça n'avait fait que rester dans un coin de leur tête. Evidemment qu'ils avaient fait le rapprochement entre les deux incidents, évidemment qu'ils avaient compris qu'il s'agissait des deux mêmes mutantes. Les gens n'étaient pas stupides. Ils retenaient tout ce qui leur paraissait intéressant, et deux mutantes inconnues au bataillon qui aidaient Spider-Man, c'était intéressant pour des ados de notre âge. D'autant plus qu'à peu près tout le monde avait résolu une partie du mystère en visionnant les vidéos de l'incident de la veille : les noms de Winter et Summer étaient passés à la caméra.

Les théories allaient bon train : certaines personnes disaient que Spider Man avait engagé deux assistantes pour l'aider dans ses missions (ça faisait bien rire Ned, d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'en réalité ça faisait trois mois que Peter et lui économisaient pour le prochain kit Lego Star Wars), d'autres allaient jusqu'à prétendre qu'une des deux mutantes était peut-être la petite amie de Spider Man, et les votes allaient bon train pour savoir de laquelle il s'agissait (Berk, berk, BERK !).

« Bien sûr que non, aucune des deux n'est la copine de Spider Man, c'est évident », soupira Michelle pendant une heure de permanence.

Elle lança un regard noir au groupe de filles qui spéculaient en fond de salle depuis une demi-heure en pensant qu'on les entendait pas, et qui rougirent légèrement avant de changer de sujet et de se faire plus discrètes.

« Et comment tu le sais ? lui demanda Ned en nous lançant un regard amusé et fort heureusement discret, à Leyna et à moi. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il y en a une des deux qui craque secrètement pour _Spider Man_ et qu'on va avoir droit à une belle histoire d'amour de super-héros !  
-Super-héros ? répliqua Michelle en haussant les sourcils. On parle de justiciers amateurs avec des pouvoirs vachement cool, pas encore de super-héros. Puis sérieusement, t'as vu les vidéos sur YouTube, ou pas ?  
-Pas la peine, répliqua Ned.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai, t'étais présent les deux fois... c'est chelou d'ailleurs, marmonna Michelle en lançant un regard suspicieux à Ned, qui se figea sur sa chaise, yeux grands ouverts, faisant attention à ne pas ciller.  
-Ça c'est Ned et sa chance, fit remarquer Spring en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de notre geek préféré. Je te parie que ces incidents c'est sa faute, où qu'il aille il trimballe sa poisse. On va finir par interdire les Ned dans tous les lieux publics, quand ce sera découvert ».

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, sauf Ned, qui faisait la moue, et Michelle, qui de toute manière riait rarement, et semblait toujours plongée dans les fins fonds de sa théorie personnelle.

« Vous avez jamais remarqué comment réagissait Winter chaque fois que Summer se mettait en danger ? poursuivit-elle comme si nous ne l'avions pas interrompue. Elle s'en fout de Spider Man, il fait son petit show à côté mais c'est comme s'il était pas là, ces deux là elles agissent en duo, y'a pas la place pour une troisième personne. Moi je vous dis : ces deux là elles sont sœurs, Winter c'est la grande sœur et l'autre la benjamine. C'est ça qui saute aux yeux, les histoires de couple c'est juste pour alimenter les potins et faire rêver les Spider-minettes ».

Je m'étouffai avec mon soda à peu près au moment où Michelle commença à parler de fratrie, mais comme elle débitait sa théorie elle sembla penser que ça avait un rapport avec les « Spider-minettes ». Concrètement, je ne l'avais même pas entendue parler de ça, mais je fis tout comme.

« C'est le nom que je donne aux groupies de Spider-Man, me fit-elle remarquer.  
-Cool, répondis-je en haussant les deux pouces en l'air, les larmes aux yeux, avant de me pencher derrière la table pour finir de cracher mes poumons en paix.  
-Cool ?! s'offusqua Peter en me lançant un regard outré. Et qu'est-ce que t'en dirais si les fans de Summer on les appelait les Summer chatons ?! Non mais !  
-... J'en dirais que ça me regarde pas et que si ça lui plaît c'est tant mieux, répliquai-je en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Peter, qui baissa les yeux et sembla se mordre la langue pour être certain de ne plus dire de bêtises.  
-Je me demande si le terme Spider-minettes plairait à Spider-Man, marmonna Spring, l'air songeur.  
-Non, répondit Peter en croisant les bras. Je suis quasiment sûr que non.  
-C'était soit Spider-minettes soit Spider-poulettes, parce-qu'elles arrêtent pas de caqueter sur son compte, on se croirait dans un poulailler, grommela Michelle en se tournant vers le groupe de filles du fond de la salle d'études comme si elle allait les mordre. Mais Spider-minettes ça sonnait mieux », fit-elle remarquer d'un ton neutre en se tournant de nouveau vers nous.

Personnellement ? Je me fichais de comment Michelle pouvait bien appeler les groupies de Peter... enfin de Spider-Man, Peter se prenait râteau sur râteau. Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était les capacités cognitives de ma chère amie, et ce don qu'elle avait de tomber pile sur la vérité sans la voir. Très sincèrement ? Selon moi, il aurait suffi qu'elle s'arrête deux secondes, qu'elle nous dévisage Leyna et moi, pour comprendre que Winter et Summer c'était _nous_. Et j'aimais pas du tout, mais alors pas _du tout_ cette idée. Alors je changeai rapidement de sujet.

« Au fait Michelle, t'as un cavalier pour le bal d'Halloween ?  
-Hein ? me demanda cette dernière en fronçant le nez d'un air très comique.  
-Un garçon avec qui danser, traduisit Spring, avant de se tourner vers Michelle, le regard brillant d'intérêt.  
-Danser ? répéta Michelle en nous dévisageant tour à tour. Moi ? Bon alors écoutez-moi bien, toutes les deux, ajouta-t-elle à mon adresse et à celle de Spring. Je sais que vous pouvez être de sacrées psychopathes quand vous voulez, mais de un : vous me ferez jamais danser. Et de deux : vous me ferez jamais entrer dans une robe. Vous essayez je vous tue.  
-Bon, faudra retenter le coup quand elle baissera sa garde, me fit remarquer Spring. Et toi, Emy ? ».

Sans montrer un enthousiasme flagrant, je pointai Ned du pouce, alors que ce dernier levait la main d'un air mélodramatique.

« Non, pas vous deux ! s'exclama Spring. Leyna, c'est la fin du monde !  
-Mais non, Emy a juste anticipé une catastrophe naturelle, répliqua ma sœur. En tant que Leyna et Emy Stark, on devait s'attendre à ce que les trois quarts des mecs du lycée viennent nous demander d'être leur cavalière dès l'instant où le bal serait annoncé, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de faire savoir au monde entier qu'ils avaient réussi à inviter une Stark. Alors Emy a demandé de l'aide à Ned avant l'annonce du bal, histoire de pas se faire embêter.  
-Et comme je suis un ami généreux, je me suis dévoué, soupira Ned comme s'il s'agissait du sacrifice du siècle.  
-Et comme tu trouvais ça trop fun de passer dans les tabloïds, tu t'es dévoué », rectifiai-je en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Michelle nous dévisagea très lentement tour à tour, avant de ciller et de se tourner vers Leyna.

« Et toi, t'as quelqu'un ? Histoire qu'on en finisse avec cette conversation gênante ?  
-J'ai pas encore fait mon choix, répliqua Leyna en haussant les épaules.  
-Le bal c'est dans deux semaines, lui fit remarquer Spring.  
-Ouais, et les trois quarts des mecs du bahut attendent ma réponse, donc j'ai le droit de prendre mon temps.  
-Tsss, princesse », siffla Michelle en fronçant le nez.

Nous la regardâmes tous tour à tour, avant d'éclater de rire. Elle savait que c'était pas méchant, elle était notre pote. Mais bon, la plupart de ses réactions étaient juste hilarantes.

Je remarquai avec une certaine surprise que toute mon angoisse suite à l'incident de la veille avait disparu comme par magie. Non, en fait, pas comme par magie. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la magie : Tout ça, c'était grâce à mes potes. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir me faire oublier tous les tracas du quotidien. J'avais vraiment de la chance de les avoir.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

Deux semaines exactement avaient passé depuis cette étrange conversation tenue avec Michelle. Nous... quoi, étrange ça vous choque ? On parle de Michelle, là ! Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour Michelle finirait par participer à une conversation qui impliquait danse, garçons et robes ? On avait réussi un petit exploit !

Bon, elle n'avait pas trouvé de cavalier. Elle disait qu'elle s'en fichait, mais je me doutais que derrière ses airs de fille bourrue se cachait un rêve tout à fait commun : aller au bal avec un garçon.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu : Michelle était vraiment spéciale, mais elle était adorable, au fond. Et elle avait une personnalité bien à elle qui finirait bien par plaire à un garçon un jour.

Pour ma part, j'avais fini par accepter l'invitation d'Eden. C'était un garçon gentil, mignon, et un peu timide sur les bords. Flash avait piqué une crise en apprenant que j'allais au bal avec lui, considérant qu'il était cent fois plus méritant qu'Eden. Mais c'était un fait : je n'aurais _jamais_ accepté d'aller à un bal avec Flash. Ni où que ce soit ailleurs, que ce soit dans un lieu public ou... n'importe-où.

Enfin bref, je finis d'appliquer une dernière couche de gloss, avant de me regarder dans le miroir. J'étais plutôt satisfaite du résultat : Je portais une robe noire au dessus du genou, avec un dos nu en dentelle, un chapeau de sorcière sur mes cheveux violets, des chaussures noires vernies à semelles compensées, un rouge à lèvres rouge sombre... ce n'était pas le costume d'Halloween le plus réussi, mais je m'étais jurée de rester glamour et de ne pas me perdre sous une tonne de maquillage. Et puis, au pire des cas, j'avais chiné un balai dans une boutique voisine, ça pourrait toujours servir à rappeler le thème de mon costume. Et à taper sur la tête de ceux qui me cherchaient des noises. Aussi.

J'entendis trois légers coups frappés à ma porte, et me retournai lentement, suspicieuse. Je me demandais si je devais demander à ma sœur d'entrer, parce-que le simple fait qu'elle prenne la peine de frapper à ma porte m'indiquait qu'elle préparait un sale coup.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que tous les soirs, Emy s'enfermait dans son atelier de couture telle Frankenstein dans son labo, s'enfermant à double tour pour que personne ne sache ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin pour moi c'était évident : elle préparait son costume d'Halloween, le truc c'est qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé de me dire en quoi elle comptait se déguiser, et c'était ça qui me faisait peur. Je me demandais à quoi m'attendre.

« … Si tu t'es déguisée en clown je t'assassine, lançai-je à voix haute ».

Lourd silence. Puis...

« Nan, c'est pas un clown ! », gloussa ma sœur.

Bon. Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Je détestais les clowns. Et elle le savait. Non, évidemment qu'elle ne m'aurait pas fait un coup pareil. Mais quand même... Emy, avec ses coups tordus...

« Bon ben dans ce cas tu peux entrer », marmonnai-je, indécise, avant de me poster de manière à ce que mon lit se trouve entre moi et la porte, au cas-où.

Je dus attendre quelques secondes encore avant de voir la porte pivoter lentement sur ses gonds (ma sœur adorait faire durer le suspense). Heureusement, la porte ne grinçait pas, sinon bonjour l'ambiance de film d'horreur. Quoique... le silence... c'était presque pire, au fond.

Une fois que la porte fut grande ouverte, j'eus un léger pincement au cœur en remarquant que personne ne se trouvait derrière. Rah, je le savais ! Elle préparait un sale coup ! Elle allait essayer de me faire peur !

C'était la petite tradition d'Emy depuis que nous avions passé notre premier Halloween ensemble. Et, pour que vous vous rendiez bien compte de l'ampleur du phénomène : nous avions trois ans.

Mes parents m'avaient affublée d'une jolie robe de sorcière à volants et à jupe bouffante orange et violette, avec un chapeau pointu assorti. Je courais un peu partout dans l'appartement en tenant mon petit sac citrouille, et en brandissant une baguette magique totalement en décalage avec le costume, étant donné qu'elle était rose, avec une étoile et des serpentins au bout. Mais j'adorais cette baguette parce-que quand j'appuyais sur un bouton, elle faisait un bruit de magie et s'illuminait de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Ce jour là, je me souviens d'avoir entendu la porte claquer, et les parents d'Emy parler dans l'entrée, alors comme je me doutais que ma copine était arrivée je m'étais précipitée dans ladite entrée, et mes parents, qui disaient bonjour, m'avaient fait remarqué qu'Emy était allée dans ma chambre.

Donc je m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre, mais quand j'avais ouvert la porte, pas de Emy. Personne. Ma chambre était vide. J'avais fait un pas à l'intérieur, et j'avais commencé à appeler Emy.

Ce n'était qu'en m'approchant de mon lit que j'avais vu une main surgir de sous le lit et m'agripper la cheville. Sur le coup, j'avais hurlé, d'autant plus qu'Emy, qui s'était soigneusement cachée là jusqu'à mon arrivée, sans faire de bruit, portait un costume et un maquillage de Frankenstein très convaincant.

J'étais retournée voir mes parents en pleurs, et je l'avais boudée pendant deux bonnes heures, si bien qu'elle avait fini par promettre de ne plus jamais jamais me faire peur comme ça.

Résultat ? Bah oui, depuis elle faisait ça tous les ans à Halloween. En même temps ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à Emy quand elle fait des promesses de ce genre.

Enfin bref, je soupirai, et décidai de rester bien campée là où j'étais, pour ne pas tomber une fois de plus dans le piège de ma sœur.

« Emy, soit tu te pointes, soit je reste ici toute la soirée, et on ratera le bal toutes les deux! lui fis-je remarquer. Ça m'est égal ! ».

En réalité ça ne m'était pas égal du tout. Ce bal avait l'air vachement chouette, et il paraissait que le gymnase avait été vachement bien décoré, en même temps si c'étaient les cheerleaders et le club de théâtre qui s'y étaient collés ça promettait.

La porte bougea encore un peu, mais il semblait que cette fois il s'agisse du vent.

… Du vent ? Mais... j'avais fermé ma fenêtre, pourtant !

Je sentis avec effroi quelqu'un me saisir par l'épaule par derrière, et alors que je baissais les yeux je sentis une bouffée d'angoisse monter en moi en remarquant que la main qui y était posée était squelettique et semblait en décomposition.

Je poussai un hurlement, avant de tenter de m'enfuir, tout en oubliant que mon lit se trouvait entre moi et la porte, du coup je butai contre, et je basculai par dessus, avant de tomber tête la première sur la moquette de l'autre côté du lit.

Alors que je me relevais, encore tremblante, et réajustais mon chapeau sur ma tête, j'entendis le rire si particulier de ma sœur... mêlé à celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

Non...

« TONY ! hurlai-je en saisissant le balai que j'avais posé dans un coin de la pièce non loin de la porte. Parmi tous les sales coups que tu pouvais me faire il a fallu que tu choisisses de l'aider _elle_ le jour d'Halloween ! BON SANG MAIS VOUS ÊTES DES PSYCHOPATES !  
-Oh non, hoqueta Tony, qui, le visage désormais découvert, était plié en deux de rire, faisant grincer l'armure qu'il portait et avec laquelle il avait aidé Emy à se glisser discrètement par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je savais pas qu'Halloween pouvait être une fête aussi chouette ! C'est démentiel, j'adore ! ».

Je me tournai lentement vers ma sœur, qui portait un costume très réussi de la Dame en Noir. Elle avait même mis des lentilles de couleur. Je me demandais si Ned allait accepter de danser avec elle, tellement elle faisait peur.

« Et dire que Pepper avait peur que tu nous pervertisses, soupirai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers Tony, poings sur les hanches, me demandant encore si je devais lui donner des coups de balai ou pas. Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas percé la vraie nature d'Emy.  
-Quelle vraie nature ? me demanda la concernée en entrant dans ma chambre par la voie principale, autrement dit la porte. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en faisant un bond à la vue d'Emy. Seigneur, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.  
-Une crise cardiaque ? demandai-je à Pepper en haussant les sourcils. Pas la peine de faire l'innocente, si la Dame en Noir s'était vraiment trouvée là au milieu de ma chambre je suis certaine que tu lui aurais lancé ton escarpin dans la tête pour l'assommer. On ne neutralise pas une maman guerrière aussi facilement ! ».

Pepper me lança un regard entendu, et me fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Bon, assez joué la comédie, lança-t-elle finalement. Emy, Leyna m'avait mise au courant de ta petite « tradition », et elle et moi avions convenu que Tony essaierait certainement de t'aider dans ta petite combine, et que tu ne perdrais pas une occasion de lui demander un peu de son machiavélisme pour parvenir à tes fins.  
-Ce qui signifie ? nous demanda ma sœur en relevant le voile noir qui lui tombait sur les yeux, affichant un air interrogateur.  
-Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je t'avais jamais rendu la pareille, depuis qu'on a trois ans ? lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Parce-que je suis trop maligne pour toi, devina ma sœur en levant un index.  
-Parce-que je mûris cette vengeance depuis que j'ai trois ans, Frankenstein », répliquai-je en frottant mes mains l'une contre l'autre, regardant fixement un point par dessus l'épaule de ma sœur.

Cette dernière, qui se trouvait toujours à quelques pas derrière moi, fronça les sourcils avant de faire volte-face.

Juste à cet instant, et de manière très discrète, j'enclenchai le mécanisme que j'avais mis au point avec l'aide de Pepper, de Jarvis, et de ce cher Tony qui avait été ravi de pouvoir m'aider à me venger, et le mannequin horrifique qui se trouvait bien planqué contre le mur du fond de ma chambre fonça en ligne droite, en plein vers ma sœur.

Cette dernière poussa un hurlement strident, avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes à travers la pièce, de sauter par dessus mon lit de manière tellement habile que je commençais à me demander si la peur donnait vraiment des ailes, et de sortir en trombes de la chambre avant de continuer sa course (et son hurlement) à travers le couloir en direction du salon.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à éclater de rire avec Tony et Pepper, nous entendîmes bientôt un deuxième hurlement se mêler au premier, et l'instant d'après Emy était de retour dans la chambre telle un ouragan, et se précipitait vers moi avant d'agripper ses mains au col de ma robe et de se cacher derrière moi, me brandissant littéralement comme un bouclier.

Eh ben, si j'avais pu penser que ça lui ferait cet effet là... je l'aurais fait plus tôt !

C'est à cet instant qu'un Sam Wilson penaud passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et (malgré le fait que ma sœur se cachait derrière moi) repéra notre Dame en Noir de service.

« Non mais t'es pas bien toi mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Emy.  
-Non mais c'est vous qui parlez c'est quoi votre manie de prendre les gens par surprise à chaque fois ?! protesta Emy en faisant un pas de côté pour le regarder dans les yeux, outrée.  
-Prendre les gens par... commença Sam, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête. Tu m'as sauté dessus ! J'étais tranquillement en train de marcher dans ce couloir et tu m'as bondi dessus comme une furie !  
-Faux, je ne vous ai pas bondi dessus, reprit Emy d'un ton très docte. J'étais en train de m'enfuir en courant et vous vous trouviez au milieu de mon chemin. J'avais pas le temps de bifurquer, donc vous aviez qu'à pas vous trouver là au mauvais moment, et en plus vous m'avez fait peur ! », acheva ma sœur en chouinant.

Sam, qui sembla se détendre un peu et se faire à l'idée du costume très réaliste de ma sœur (en même temps à sa place j'aurais réagi pareil, le pauvre...), se passa une main sur la figure.

« Et c'est la Dame en Noir qui ose me faire des reproches, soupira-t-il. Tu sais quoi, je sens qu'à cause de toi je vais finir par plus oser le regarder du tout, ce film ! Et pourtant je l'adore. Mais je pense que actuellement si je le regardais j'en dormirais plus de la nuit !  
-Oh non, Emy, tu viens de gâcher la soirée d'Halloween de ce pauvre Sam, soupira Tony en lançant un regard faussement accusateur à ma sœur. Tu es contente ? Allez, les filles, filez à votre bal avant de faire plus de dégâts. Et je vous préviens, Happy vous attendra sur le parking à une heure du matin, ne soyez pas en retard.  
-Une heure du matin ? répéta Pepper en haussant les sourcils.  
-...Minuit ? rectifia Tony.  
-Happy vous attendra sur le parking à minuit, ne soyez pas en retard, répéta Pepper, avant de lancer un regard éloquent à Tony.  
-Bon ! lança ce dernier avant de prendre Sam par l'épaule. Allez, mon gars, soyez pas si tendu, je sais que ma fille fait peur mais elle a jamais mordu personne. Venez, que je vous offre un verre. Ça vous remettra sur pieds ».

Une fois que tous les adultes furent sortis de la pièce, je dévisageai ma sœur, qui ancra ses yeux décolorés dans les miens... et nous éclatâmes de rire. Décidément, la soirée promettait.

… Non. Il allait falloir que j'arrête d'émettre des hypothèses comme ça. La dernière fois que j'avais été persuadée de passer une excellente soirée, donc deux semaines auparavant, une tribune s'était effondrée sur des gens et un petit garçon avait failli mourir.

La soirée serait sûrement cool. Ouais, c'était mieux. Et au pire des cas... on improviserait.

On était devenues les reines de l'improvisation.

* * *

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Je descendis en compagnie de ma sœur pour attendre son élu. Enfin, Eden, quoi. J'avais bien le droit de dire « son élu », elle avait quasiment attendu la veille du bal pour accepter son invitation. Il avait de quoi être fier, ce petit ! D'autant plus qu'il était plutôt timide, de base, et qu'il avait un peu de mal à se faire des amis. Mais il était gentil. Et contrairement aux autres, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas invité Leyna dans l'espoir de faire la une des tabloïds.

« Bon! lança Leyna en regardant sa montre, alors que nous nous postions sur le trottoir. Il est censé passer te chercher vers quelle heure, Ned ?  
-Et tu voudrais qu'il passe me chercher comment, en bus ou en métro ? », répliquai-je, avant de faire mine de me précipiter à la suite d'une bande de gamins de douze ans déguisés, qui regardaient mon costume d'un air admiratif.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'ils soient partis en courant et en riant aux éclats que je sentis le regard de ma sœur peser sur moi.

« Quoi ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tu vas quand même pas aller au lycée à pieds ? me demanda-t-elle.  
-Bah non, vous me prenez avec vous ! répliquai-je en haussant les épaules.  
-... Et Eden est au courant ? me demanda Leyna.  
-Ben j'en sais rien, tu lui as dit ou pas ? lui demandai-je en retour, sentant de plus en plus le quiproquo arriver à grands pas.  
-...Comment tu voulais que je lui dise, j'étais même pas au courant, me fit remarquer ma sœur, qui semblait se demander si elle devait rire ou me taper dessus avec son balai.  
-...Han, oui, en effet ça complique les choses », grommelai-je en adoptant une attitude pensive.

Bon. Le message n'était pas passé. Soit. Après tout, ça dérangerait sans doute pas Eden de me prendre dans sa voiture. Il était gentil, il comprendrait. … sauf que s'il avait une biplace, ça allait devenir un peu plus compliqué... j'allais pas monter dans le coffre, quand même, même si ça donnerait un effet grave tendance que je sorte du coffre en mode « surprise » en arrivant au lycée. Ça risquait de ruiner mon maquillage.

Fort heureusement, Eden ne tarda pas à arriver et à effacer tous mes soupçons : la banquette arrière était minuscule, mais comme j'étais seule j'allais bien pouvoir tenir le coup. La prochaine fois que je demanderais à un mec d'aller au bal avec moi par sûreté, je m'assurerais d'abord qu'il ait le permis de conduire.

… Et que ce ne soit pas un Ned.

« Attendez ! ».

Eden, Leyna et moi nous tournâmes lentement vers l'arrière, et Eden stoppa sa voiture le long du trottoir alors que nous venions à peine de partir.

« ...Ned ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Eden, surpris.  
-Ben je suis venu chercher Emy, répondit un Ned pantelant. Hey vous m'avez fait peur j'ai cru que vous alliez partir sans moi. Je refais pas le trajet d'ici au lycée dans le métro avec ce costume ».

En effet, le costume de robot géant en aluminium... il avait dû avoir du mal à y entrer, dans le métro.

Je lançai un regard à la banquette arrière minuscule...

« Et à pieds? lui demandai-je innocemment. T'aurais toute la place qu'il te faudrait ! Et puis c'est qu'à une demi-heure de marche !  
-... Emy, c'est toi ? me demanda Ned en fronçant le nez, tendant son visage en avant pour mieux voir.  
-Mais bien sûr que c'est moi, andouille, lui répondis-je en soupirant. Sinon qu'est-ce que je ferais à l'arrière de la voiture du cavalier de Leyna ?  
-Ah pardon, je pensais que t'étais sa mère », bredouilla Ned de l'air le plus sérieux du monde en lançant un regard à Eden.

Ce dernier et Leyna partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, alors que Ned semblait se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal, d'autant plus en croisant mon regard assassin.

« Bon, Ned, hoqueta Eden au bout d'un moment. Je veux bien t'emmener, le souci c'est qu'il va falloir vous serrer un peu à l'arrière. C'est pas trop grave ?  
-Bah non on va faire avec les moyens du bord, hein », répondit Ned en tentant de s'engouffrer sur la banquette arrière avec son costume plus qu'encombrant.

Au final, lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, la plupart des gens rirent à gorge déployée en voyant la Dame en Noir sur les genoux d'un robot géant, et, frustrée, je descendis de la voiture le plus vite possible avant de m'engouffrer dans le gymnase sans même attendre mon cavalier.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je dus bien admettre que l'ambiance promettait d'être géniale. La déco était magnifique, et le son absolument parfait.

Malgré la foule, je finis par repérer assez rapidement Spring et Michelle, qui discutaient allégrement à côté de la table du buffet.

« Wow ! s'exclama Michelle en me voyant arriver. Bienvenue à la Grande Faucheuse !  
-C'est la Dame en Noir, répliqua Spring en lui lançant un regard exaspéré. Tu n'as aucune culture cinématographique.  
-Les écrans ça vrille les neurones, répliqua Michelle avec son entrain naturel.  
-Et vos costumes sont pas mal du tout ! fis-je remarquer en regardant les filles. Spring la reine squelette (j'adore ton maquillage!), et Michelle... je dois admettre que ton déguisement de Michelle est très réussi, on dirait presque la vraie ».

Spring éclata de rire, et même Michelle eut l'ombre d'un sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux naturel.

« Et ton chevalier il s'est déguisé en quoi ? me demanda cette dernière en haussant les sourcils.  
-Cavalier, rectifiai-je.  
-Non, chevalier, précisa Michelle. Paraît qu'il est venu jusque chez toi en métro pour venir te chercher sans voiture, avoue que c'est mignon !  
-Arrête de te moquer, grommelai-je. Je viens de passer un quart d'heure assise sur les genoux d'un robot en alu, alors si on pouvait éviter d'en parler... ».

Cette fois, Spring et Michelle éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson, et c'était tellement rare d'entendre Michelle rire que je finis par les rejoindre dans leur délire.

Leyna ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, et, alors qu'un morceau de rock endiablé affluait des hauts parleurs, elle nous traîna toutes les trois sur la piste de danse, où nous nous mîmes à nous déhancher comme des furies.

Finalement, quand nous fûmes trop épuisées pour continuer, nous retournâmes vers la table du buffet pour rejoindre Eden, Ned et Peter, qui s'étaient installés là.

« En fait, si j'ai bien compris, fit remarquer Peter en lançant un regard éloquent à Spring, si les filles acceptent d'aller au bal avec un mec, c'est juste pour avoir un chaperon, mais pour ce qui est de la danse, avec les copines c'est mieux !  
-Grave, lui répondis-je avant de me servir un verre de jus de citrouille.  
-Roh, ça va, répliqua Spring en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te promets que le slow je le danserai pas avec mes copines. Ça te va ?  
-Mouais, grommela Peter, avant de se tourner vers Michelle. Michelle ! Je t'avais presque pas reconnue, dis donc.  
-Ouais, c'est ça, arrêtez de me chambrer, tous, avec ça, soupira Michelle. Les fêtes du style Halloween et Noël, c'est ultra commercial, tout ça c'est pour engraisser l'État et faire marcher la société de consommation.  
-Non mais je dois avouer que les déguisements de Michelle ça devrait être plus répandu à cette période de l'année, fit remarquer Leyna. Ça entre super bien dans l'ambiance.  
-Puis d'ailleurs si t'aimes pas Halloween et que t'as pas de cavalier, pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Spring en tournant un regard interrogateur vers Michelle.  
-Y'a un buffet gratuit, les gars, je suis peut-être réfractaire mais pas totalement stupide ! », répliqua Michelle tout en piquant une poignée de chips avant de se mettre à grignoter.

Quelques secondes après la dernière réponse de Michelle, les plombs sautèrent, et nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans le noir absolu.

Je sentis Leyna s'agripper fermement à mon bras, et j'eus le bon réflexe de sortir mon téléphone portable de ma poche avant d'allumer le flash et de me tourner vers elle.

« AH ! hurla-t-elle en faisant un bond, avant de mettre une main sur son cœur. Punaise, Em', tu fais encore plus peur comme ça, donne moi ce téléphone.  
-Bah je croyais que tu voulais de la lumière », lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les épaules avant de lui tendre mon portable.

L'instant d'après, nous entendîmes tous clairement un rire de psychopathe retentir dans les couloirs en écho, et certaines des personnes confinées dans le gymnase hurlèrent avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

Soudain, un cri, bien audible de tous, nous parvint, et l'agitation gagna de nouveau le gymnase :

« CHASSE A L'HOMME ! ».

Je sentis ma sœur, qui auparavant avait été mal à l'aise à cause de l'obscurité, frissonner d'excitation. La chasse à l'homme dans le noir, le meilleur jeu du monde !

J'agrippai plus fermement le bras de Leyna, avant de saisir parfaitement au hasard celui de quelqu'un d'autre, qui s'avéra être Ned, et de partir en trombes jusqu'aux portes du gymnase et de me précipiter dans les couloirs.

« Bon alors, les gars, faut élaborer une stratégie, leur fis-je remarquer.  
-Non mais je suis nul à ce jeu je trouve jamais de bonne cachette, grommela Ned.  
-Mais là on doit pas se cacher, nounouille, on doit retrouver les personnes qui se sont cachées.  
-Qui sont ?... me demanda Ned en haussant les sourcils.  
-... Aucune idée, mais quand on les aura trouvées on le saura. Bref, la plupart des gens ont pris les couloirs Est et Ouest, je propose qu'on monte à l'étage.  
-Okay, mais doucement dans les escaliers, j'ai des semelles compensées, me fit remarquer ma sœur.  
-En parlant de chaussures... ça aussi, ça fait partie de ma stratégie », répliquai-je en me frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi que, deux minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes au premier étage du lycée, en portant nos chaussures à la main, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je fis signe aux deux autres pour la répartition des salles : j'allais me rendre dans la salle de musique, Leyna dans la salle d'Arts Plastiques, et Ned dans la salle de Sciences.

« Non mais tu rigoles ! lus-je sur ses lèvres. On a disséqué des grenouilles la semaine dernière, j'ai pas du tout envie de retomber sur miss Blobb !  
-Non mais c'est quand que tu vas faire le deuil de cette fichue grenouille, Ned ? soupirai-je en me tapant le front.  
-Je peux pas, elle avait un regard tout embué quand je lui ai planté mon scalpel dans le cœur, bredouilla Ned.  
-C'est normal qu'elle ait eu le regard embué, c'est une grenouille, c'était du mucus, soupirai-je avant de pointer la porte de la salle de sciences d'un air autoritaire : Maintenant tu vas entrer dans cette salle, être un homme pour une fois dans ta vie, et faire face à tes vieux démons ! Expulse miss Blobb, fais-lui face une bonne fois pour toutes et fais-lui tes excuses, tu te sentiras mieux après ».

Ned me regarda comme si j'étais la pire des tortionnaires, avant de jurer, et d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de sciences pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Pour ma part, j'entrai dans la salle de musique.

Habituellement, il s'agissait de ma salle préférée dans tout le lycée, ses murs étaient recouverts d'affiches chatoyantes et elle était remplie d'instruments de musique en tout genre.

Mais là, dans l'obscurité... Les affiches ressortaient sinistrement en noir et blanc, et à la lueur de mon téléphone la contrebasse et le clavecin projetaient des ombres effrayantes... Bon, de toute manière, la salle n'était pas très grande, le tour serait vite fait.

Je lançai un regard anxieux à la grande armoire dans laquelle étaient rangés tous les triangles et les xylophones, puis décidai de la fouiller en dernier.

C'est alors que je regardais derrière la contrebasse que j'entendis trois notes clairement tapées sur le clavier du clavecin.

Je poussai un petit cri de souris, en faisant brusquement volte-face, mais il n'y avait personne à proximité du clavecin. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée de n'avoir pas rêvé.

« C'est bon, je sais que vous êtes là, pas la peine de faire semblant », lançai-je d'une voix incertaine.

Mais qui que ce soit, il ou elle était très fort à ce jeu : je n'entendis pas le moindre petit rire, pas la moindre respiration... un champion d'apnée ? Je ne connaissais pas de champion d'apnée. De toute manière, la question n'était pas de savoir qui, mais où. Une fois que je l'aurais débusqué...

« Rien à signaler en salle de sciences », me lança soudain Ned en posant sa main en alu sur mon épaule.

Terrifiée comme jamais, je poussai un hurlement strident auquel répondit Ned, totalement paniqué, et une troisième personne qui tenta de sortir de derrière l'armoire, se prit les pieds dedans, et tomba à la renverse en se prenant le coin de la commode en bois dans les côtes.

« ...Trouvé ! bredouillai-je d'une toute petite voix, alors que Leyna entrait à son tour dans la salle de musique, éclairée par le flash de son téléphone.  
-Flash, trouvé maintenant tu dois nous aider à chercher ! lança-t-elle d'un ton jovial.  
-Arrrgh, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? me demanda Leyna en haussant les sourcils.  
-Je crois que ça veut dire « Aïe j'ai mal au secours aidez-moi au lieu de rester plantés là comme des idiots je souffre », lui répondis-je.  
-Ah ben fallait le dire tout de suite, répliqua Leyna, alors que nous nous approchions de Flash pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais t'es pas doué, toi, t'as pas compris que le but c'était de rester caché ? Pourquoi t'as essayé de sortir ? ».

Sans que Leyna le remarque, Flash nous lança, à Ned et à moi, un regard assassin, alors que nous étions tous deux partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable et parfaitement silencieux.

Leyna sembla se rendre compte de ce qui se passait lorsque je tombai littéralement sur mes genoux et que Ned, qui s'était jusque-là appuyé à moi, tomba littéralement sur le ventre, son rire redoublant d'intensité.

« Non mais vous deux faut arrêter de vous faire jouer à des jeux d'adrénaline, vous êtes dangereux, nous dit-elle avec un rire léger.  
-Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, répliqua Flash en nous lançant de nouveau un regard sombre.  
-Toi tais toi, t'es notre prisonnier, maintenant aide-nous à trouver les autres », répliqua Leyna alors que Ned et moi nous relevions non sans quelques difficultés.

Finalement, la soirée se termina en apothéose, étant donné que lorsque la chasse à l'homme fut terminée et que nous fûmes tous de retour dans le gymnase, une piñata géante en forme de citrouille avait été installée en son centre.

Leyna et moi pûmes faire le plein de bonbons avant de rejoindre Happy sur la parking aux douze coups de minuit, et fort heureusement la soirée se termina sans incident notable qui aurait pu impliquer une quelconque apparition en public de Winter, Summer et Spiderman.

Finalement, Tony s'était trompé : on pouvait allier la vie de justicière à la vie d'adolescente normale.

Et tant mieux, en fin de compte. Parce-que c'était vrai que cette vie là aurait fini par me manquer.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chalut à tous! Désolée j'ai pas pu vous poster le chapitre hier, et j'ai failli oublier de le poster aujourd'hui XD j'étais là,, en train d'allumer mon ordi pour réviser, quand tout d'un coup j'ai pensé à WYCOL et "Mais on est quel jour au fait?" ^^. Bref, me voici pardonnée, enfin presque, parce-que le chapitre 15 est tout petit riquiqui! J'ai franchement hésité à vous en poster 2... Mais comme on approche grandement de la fin, autant faire durer le suspense, non? Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle XD mais qui dit faire durer le suspense dit aussi faire durer le plaisir ^^ donc je vous laisse lire ce chapitre bien tranquillement, et aussi bien tranquillement attendre le chapitre 16 pour la semaine prochaine ;D -Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

J'étais assise sur un banc de Central Park. Certes, on était en plein mois de décembre, il faisait froid, et vu le ciel d'un gris menaçant, il n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleuvoir... Non, excusez-moi, à neiger. Vive l'hiver !

J'entendis l'orage gronder, et me demandai vaguement s'il n'allait pas plutôt grêler... ce avant de hausser les épaules, et de brancher mes écouteurs.

J'ouvris l'application Deezer, avant de lancer ma playlist perso.

Je sais bien que Flow, c'est exactement la même chose, mais étant donné que je sors des codes, j'ai absolument tenu à intituler ma playlist « Perso », afin d'y ranger tous les titres que je préfère, tous ceux que je ne me lasse jamais d'écouter en boucle.

D'ailleurs ça peut paraître assez étonnant, ce rapport que j'ai à la musique. Dans ma playlist perso, il y a toutes sortes de titres : des tristes, des joyeux, des morceaux classiques, des chansons pop, rock, et même quelques titres R'n'B, même si je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce genre musical.

La plupart des gens suivent une logique en créant leurs playlists. Il y a ceux qui n'en ont qu'une et qui fourrent tout dedans, et les autres qui ont des tas de playlists catégorisées et très méthodiques.

C'est mon cas. Enfin, pour le tas de playlists. Pas pour le côté méthodique. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Pour ma part, j'ai une playlist Disney, dans laquelle je fourre tous mes titres de cette catégorie, une playlist classique où je fourre tous les morceaux de flûte, piano ou violon que j'adore, encore d'autres qui portent des noms d'artistes... et une playlist perso, où je fourre absolument toutes les musiques que j'entends et qui me donnent la chair de poule. Et même si je devrais sans doute la trier de temps en temps et fourrer quelques titres dans les autres catégories... ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps, j'aime absolument tous ces titres, peu m'importe l'ordre dans lequel ils sont diffusés.

Car c'est sans doute l'une de mes caractéristiques : la plupart des gens écoutent des titres qui reflètent leur humeur. Pour ma part, mon humeur peut changer selon les titres que j'écoute.

Ça peut paraître étrange. Pour moi, c'est la chose la plus normale du monde.

Et, en cette après-midi orageuse, le premier titre diffusé fut le thème principal du film « The Piano ».

Je connaissais ce film. Je l'avais regardé, une fois. Et beaucoup apprécié, parce-que même si l'histoire était dure, je la trouvais touchante, émouvante. D'ailleurs, si je me souvenais bien, je n'avais regardé ce film qu'après avoir découvert le thème principal sur Deezer, et l'avoir écouté une bonne dizaine de fois. Juste par curiosité, pour savoir si le film me faisait le même effet que la bande originale.

J'aimais beaucoup ce titre. Je le trouvais à la fois mélancolique, triste, et plein d'espoir. Chaque fois que je l'écoutais, quel que soit le temps qu'il fasse, quelle que soit mon humeur, j'avais l'impression que tout irait bientôt mieux. Et, ce jour là, j'eus presque l'impression que si je levais les yeux, j'allais voir un rayon de soleil percer la couche nuageuse.

Donc, comme on le fait instinctivement quand on a ce genre de pensées, je levai les yeux. Mais mon regard n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le ciel.

Je croisai le regard d'un homme qui passait devant moi en courant, et qui, en notant ma présence, ralentit progressivement avant de s'arrêter et de rester planté là en plein milieu du paysage pendant au moins cinq secondes, avant de se décider à avancer vers moi pour venir me saluer.

Je le connaissais. Je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois, mais je me souvenais qu'il s'agissait d'un ami de Steve. Mais oui, celui qui m'avait fait peur le jour où je regardais... quel film, déjà ? Fichue mémoire, ne pas me souvenir du film c'était une chose, mais si au moins j'avais pu me souvenir de son nom... ça devait pas être compliqué, pourtant !

« Emy ? ».

Et visiblement il se souvenait du mien. En même temps, Tony Stark n'avait que deux filles, Steve devait avoir... plus que... deux... amis ? … Est-ce que Steve avait des amis en dehors de ce type ? Enfin des amis que je ne fréquente pas au quotidien ?... Pauvre garçon...

Enfin bref, il se souvenait de mon nom, et moi pas du sien, donc cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : situation gênante en perspective.

« Oui ! Euh... », bredouillai-je en tentant désespérément d'appuyer sur la touche pause de mon appli.

Mais évidemment, c'est toujours quand on est pressés que ce bouton est le plus difficile d'accès, et, après avoir soupiré ferme, je finis par lever les yeux au ciel avant d'arracher les écouteurs de mes oreilles, et de lever de nouveau les yeux vers l'homme, qui même s'il faisait mine de rester neutre semblait plutôt... amusé.

« Oui, voilà, achevai-je finalement en posant mon portable à côté de moi. Salut.  
-Ouais, salut, répondit Sam...  
-Sam, ajoutai-je, en évitant d'avoir l'air trop fière de moi.  
-Ouais, ça c'est moi, répondit Sam avec un sourire, comme s'il avait parfaitement deviné que je ne m'étais pas souvenue de son nom trois secondes auparavant. Alors, tu... euh... tu prends l'air ? Je voudrais pas dire tu prends froid, ce serait un peu trop négatif de ma part, mais... tu serais pas mieux bien au chaud à la tour par ce temps ?  
-Sans doute, mais y'a du monde à la tour, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.  
-Han, et t'as... t'as besoin d'être seule. Je peux te laisser si tu veux !  
-Non, vous en faites pas, lui répondis-je avec un sourire. Je disais pas ça pour vous. Mais la tour est devenue un véritable QG, et même si j'en ai pas forcément l'air, de base je suis plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire. Et des fois ça me manque ».

Sam hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Bizarrement, même si je le connaissais à peine... j'eus l'impression qu'il comprenait parfaitement ma situation.

« Et je pourrais vous retourner la remarque, c'est un drôle de temps pour faire un jogging ! lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire.  
-On a plus chaud en courant qu'en restant assis sur un banc, me fit remarquer Sam. Et disons que... c'est ma manière à moi de m'isoler du monde. Une fois par jour.  
-Une fois par jour ? Quelle chance ! l'enviai-je. Mais pour votre gouverne, comme vous devez vous en douter, comme ça va faire deux minutes que vous vous êtes arrêté de courir, votre température corporelle est en train de chuter rapidement, sans compter le fait que vous transpirez, donc au final vous aurez bientôt plus froid que moi, et en plus moi j'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer ».

Sam cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de sourire et de secouer la tête. Son souffle dessinait de la buée dans l'air humide, et il commençait à frissonner.

« Tu sais, on s'est déjà croisés plusieurs fois, et j'ai remarqué que j'étais le seul que tu vouvoies encore, poursuivit-il néanmoins.  
-Parce-qu'on se croise pas souvent ? lui fis-je remarquer en haussant les sourcils et les épaules. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec le tutoiement, de base.  
-Pourtant même le docteur Banner t'as fini par le tutoyer, rit Sam.  
-Oh, vous parlez de tonton Bruce ? lui répondis-je, avant d'ajouter : Vous voulez devenir tonton Sam ?... Oncle Sam ?... ».

Nous échangeâmes un regard perplexe pendant quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire en parfaite synchro.

Nous eûmes du mal à nous arrêter, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, entre deux hoquets, ce ne fut que pour me replonger plus vivement dans l'état que je venais de quitter :

« Non merci, être Sam Wilson ça implique déjà assez de responsabilités comme ça ! ».

Nous étions encore en train de rire lorsque je sentis un petit projectile heurter assez rudement ma nuque. Puis un autre mon bras, mon visage...

« Oh non c'est pas vrai je l'avais senti venir, soupirai-je, toujours en riant à moitié.  
-Et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que maintenant on va être deux à courir », me fit remarquer Sam, amusé, alors que la grêle s'intensifiait.

Je hochai brièvement la tête, avant de me lever tout en récupérant mon portable, et de me mettre à sprinter en compagnie de Sam jusqu'à un bâtiment, sous le toit duquel nous pûmes nous abriter.

J'étais trempée, et maintenant j'avais vraiment froid. Mais même si la situation était inconfortable, et que j'arrivais à sentir l'humidité même de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. J'en avais mal aux côtes, pourtant, mais je riais, et je me demandais encore comment j'avais fait pour atteindre cet abris en courant et en riant tout en même temps. J'étais très difficilement capable de faire deux choses à la fois, généralement...

« Ça va ? me demanda Sam.  
-C'est rien, lui répondis-je. Juste un point de côté.  
-A cause du fou rire, ou du sprint ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-Les deux, je crois, fis-je remarquer, ce qui le fit rire. J'ai un très léger problème psycho-moteur, au niveau de la synchro. J'ai jamais su courir correctement ».

Sam s'arrêta de rire presque instantanément, et me lança un drôle de regard. Peut-être croyait-il que je plaisantais encore, mais la plaisanterie n'aurait pas été excellente, selon moi. Je savais depuis longtemps que j'avais ce problème, quand j'étais petite j'avais dû prendre des séances pour apprendre à faire les choses basiques de la vie, comme attraper un ballon, me baisser tout en marchant pour éviter un obstacle... Je n'avais jamais trouvé ça dramatique pour autant, je riais même parfois en repensant à ces moments gênants où je m'étais retrouvée coincée sous une table parce-que j'avais voulu me redresser avant de sortir de là.

« Il y a pire, dans la vie », lui fis-je remarquer avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Un silence lourd, presque anormal compte tenu du fait que quelques minutes plus tôt, j'avais trouvé ça tellement facile de lui parler... Mais ça finissait toujours comme ça, de toute façon. Pour ça que j'aimais bien rester seule, des fois. Pour oublier à quel point ça m'était difficile de tenir une conversation.

« Steve a l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi ».

Je me tournai vers Sam en fronçant les sourcils, avant d'entrouvrir la bouche et de hocher la tête.

« Non, tu dois confondre, lui fis-je remarquer. Généralement il s'inquiète plutôt pour Leyna. Mais en ce moment il a pas de raisons de s'en faire, elle maîtrise sa mutation de mieux en mieux, et...  
-Non, c'est bien de toi qu'il m'a parlé ».

Je sentis un nœud se former au niveau de mon estomac. Ainsi, Steve avait parlé de moi à Sam. Il s'inquiétait pour moi. Pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé directement ? Nous n'étions pas en mauvais termes, même s'il s'entendait plus avec Leyna qu'avec moi. Avait-il donc peur de ma réaction ? A propos de quoi ?

« Ça faisait un petit moment que tu fréquentais ce mec ? poursuivit Sam.  
-Je suis pas le genre de filles à fréquenter des mecs, en tout cas pas maintenant, fis-je remarquer en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.  
-Mais si, tu sais, ce mec de l'espace, là ».

Un éclair de compréhension me frappa de plein fouet, et je soupirai en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il n'a pas à s'en faire, ça va faire plus de deux mois que je ne le vois plus. Et par ailleurs arrêtez de dire _fréquenter_ comme ça, tous. Ça prête à confusion. On était amis, c'est tout, fis-je remarquer à Sam.  
-Je pensais pas à autre chose, répliqua ce dernier en me regardant dans les yeux. Et Steve sait que tu ne le vois plus depuis un certain temps. Enfin il avait quand même un petit doute parce-que selon lui t'es une maligne, mais...  
-Écoute, il doit être au courant que Nat' m'a révélé ce que je devais savoir sur Loki, soupirai-je. La prochaine fois que tu verras ton super pote, tu lui diras que j'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui et que je lui ai demandé de sortir de ma vie. C'est tout ».

Je sentis néanmoins un pincement au cœur, mais tentai de le masquer de mon mieux.

 _« Prouve-moi que tu n'es plus le même »._

Ça faisait plus de deux mois, maintenant. Pourtant...

 _« Prouve-moi que tu n'es plus le même »._

Oui. Je ne perdais pas espoir qu'il me recontacte, un jour. Je ne perdais pas espoir... de finir ce que j'avais commencé avec lui.

« Tu ».

Je haussai les sourcils avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers Sam, balayant mes dernières pensées de mon esprit.

« Pardon, tu disais ? demandai-je en penchant la tête de côté.  
-Tu, encore, me fit remarquer Sam avec un sourire.  
-Han, répondis-je, et j'eus un petit rire. Ouais. On dirait que je suis en train de m'habituer à toi, finalement ».

Je rendis son sourire à Sam.

Je l'appréciais plus que Steve. J'avais l'impression qu'il était moins coincé... plus à l'écoute, moins campé sur ses principes. En même temps, n'avais-je pas entendu dire qu'il dirigeait des séances d'écoute pour les vétérans de l'armée ? Il devait être plutôt doué pour ça. En tout cas, c'était vrai qu'il mettait en confiance.

Le silence tomba de nouveau entre nous, mais cette fois pas un silence désagréable. Un peu comme... un silence repu. Comme si nous avions dit tout ce que nous avions à dire, et que nous avions passé un accord tacite pour ne plus parler, et profiter de l'instant présent. Le bruit de la grêle dehors, qui bientôt se transformerait en neige, le silence, la solitude...

C'est en posant mes yeux sur le parc, un peu plus loin, que je le vis.

Rien qu'une ombre, une silhouette à demi dissimulée par un arbre.

Rien qu'une seconde. Pas même une seconde.

Mais je sentis mes cheveux se hérisser sur ma nuque, tant j'étais _persuadée_ que c'était lui. Je le ressentais.

J'avais appris à le ressentir avant de le voir. C'était assez étrange, comme sensation, mais... après tout, lui et moi partagions un lien assez... privilégié.

Un obscur privilège. Que j'avais pris soin de développer depuis la toute première fois que je l'avais vu. Depuis la première fois que j'avais compris à quel point nos destins étaient liés, et comment.

Je souris machinalement, de plus en plus largement, et, malgré la fraîcheur environnante, je sentis une chaleur indescriptible envahir peu à peu chaque parcelle de mon corps. Un frisson me parcourut, et je me tournai discrètement vers Sam, qui regardait toujours le paysage, ce alors que la grêle se transformait en neige.

« Il faut que je rentre, lui fis-je remarquer en rangeant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille droite. Tu sais, Pepper...  
-Ouais, mieux vaut ne pas l'inquiéter, me répondit Sam avec un sourire. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
-Oh, je ne suis pas certaine de tenir le rythme », lui répondis-je avec un petit rire, et il rit en retour.

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve, au milieu de nulle part, sans souvenir de comment il était arrivé là.

« Je suppose que je ferais mieux de rentrer, moi aussi, finit-il par dire.  
-Oui, je m'en voudrais que tu te réveilles demain avec un gros rhume, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Tu t'en voudrais ? s'étonna Sam.  
-Si tu m'avais pas vue assise sur ce banc, tu te serais pas arrêté pour discuter, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.  
-Oh, comprit-il. Bah, je pense pas que je te reprocherai de t'être trouvée sur mon chemin, si j'attrape froid ».

Je lui souris, avant de le saluer et de m'éloigner, sous la neige, prenant la direction de la tour.

Sam était quelqu'un de bien. Et apparemment, il me faisait aussi confiance que je lui faisais confiance, même si on se connaissait à peine.

Et, presque malgré moi... je m'en voulus de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour à tous! Eh, pour cette fois je crois que je tombe assez juste dans les périodes :D_

 _Voici donc votre chapitre hebdomadaire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous annonce que la fin annonce à grands pas... alors, des hypothèses sur la manière dont va se finir cette fiction? Peut-être que quelques indices se cachent dans ce chapitre, qui sait ;P_

 _En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! -Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 :

 _ **Clint Barton :**_

J'avais décidé de passer à la tour en sortant de l'agence. Étant donné que les fêtes de Noël approchaient à grands pas, j'avais pas eu le temps d'assister aux entraînements des filles depuis plusieurs semaines, parce-que j'avais dû aller couper un sapin dans la forêt, et aider Laura et les enfants à le décorer. La vie de père de famille, c'était vraiment chouette. Mais ces filles...

Bah, je suppose que ce serait pas exagéré de dire que je les considérais un peu comme mes nièces. Dans tous les cas, elles faisaient partie de ma famille, et j'avais besoin de savoir comment elles allaient, même si je me doutais que la réponse était plutôt positive. Natasha et Bruce les voyaient toutes les semaines dans le cadre de leurs entraînements, et ils me donnaient des nouvelles assez régulièrement. Emy faisait des progrès spectaculaires, comme si elle s'entraînait à de nouvelles techniques en dehors des entraînements, quant à Leyna, elle avait abordé la délicate question des reptiles... et ç'avait été un moment assez difficile à passer.

Apparemment, la première fois qu'elle s'était transformée en varan du commodo, elle avait mordu Bruce à l'avant bras et à moitié assommé Natasha avec sa queue. Mais elle s'en était sortie sans dommages. Et sans l'envie de recommencer, ce qui bizarrement ne m'étonnait pas.

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants aux portes de la tour, le temps que Jarvis scanne mon visage.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, je vis le visage de Tony apparaître sur l'écran de sécurité, et je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de m'inquiéter plus tôt.

« Ah, Clint ! me lança-t-il. Content de vous voir. Prêt pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? J'espère que vous m'avez fait un beau cadeau.  
-... J'ai pas encore fini mes achats mais... Tony, dites-moi, Pepper est ici ? demandai-je suspicieusement.  
-Nope, me répondit ce dernier. La pauvre, elle travaille d'arrache pieds, c'est pour ça que les filles et moi nous sommes lancés dans les décorations de Noël, elle aura une belle surprise en rentrant.  
-Je crois aussi, lui répondis-je. Vous décorez que le sapin ?  
-... Non, évidemment, on décore la tour, _toute_ la tour, quel serait l'intérêt d'avoir une maison gigantesque si on ne pouvait pas la transformer en royaume de Noël à la fin de l'année... D'ailleurs pourquoi cette question, je suppose que vous aussi vous ne décorez pas que le sapin quand vous préparez Noël, chez vous. Où que ce soit. D'ailleurs c'est vrai ça vous habitez où ? Pas au SHIELD, je présume. Et vous...  
-Bien sûr que je décore ma maison aussi pour les fêtes, répondis-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, avec l'ébauche d'un sourire que je ne pouvais plus contenir. Et les filles, elles font quoi ?  
-Elles essaient d'enguirlander mes robots, je crois, répliqua Tony en lançant un coup d'œil en contrebas comme pour vérifier que ses deux petits diables étaient bien au sous-sol. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que... j'ai quelque-chose d'écrit sur la figure, grommela Tony en se donnant une claque en plein front.  
-Oui, c'est le cas de le dire, répliquai-je sans plus pouvoir me retenir d'éclater de rire.  
-Et ça fait trois minutes que vous me parlez comme si de rien n'était. Vous êtes machiavélique. Montez, elles seront contentes de vous voir ».

L'instant d'après, la tête de Tony disparut de l'écran de sécurité, et les portes de la tour s'ouvrirent en grand pour me laisser entrer.

Une fois que je fus arrivé à ce que j'appelais l'étage de vie, je ne pus que constater que en effet, les Stark avaient vu les choses en grand.

Le sapin qui décorait leur salon était tellement grand que je me demandai s'il était vrai, et comment Tony avait réussi à le faire amener ici en un seul morceau. En tout cas il était parfait, et décoré de mille-et-unes boules colorées et de guirlandes, électriques pour certaines. Au pied de ce sapin se trouvait un carton de décorations qui me semblait ridiculement petit à côté de la taille du sapin. L'escabeau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin me semblait lui aussi minuscule, et je me demandai comment Tony et les filles avaient réussi à atteindre le haut du sapin pour y apposer les décorations.

« Attention ».

Je levai les yeux, et je fis un bond tant la scène à laquelle j'étais en train d'assister me sembla... surréaliste.

Emy pendouillait dans les airs, au dessus de moi avec une grosse étoile de Noël dans les mains, assise dans un baudrier qui se trouvait être accroché au bout d'un bras articulé qui partait de la mezzanine... bras articulé que Leyna contrôlait avec une petite manette depuis ladite mezzanine.

Ah, les Stark...

« Plus haut, Ley', je vais me prendre un sapin dans la tronche si tu continues ! lança Emy.  
-Bah la prochaine fois attends d'avoir la tête dans les épines avant de me prévenir tant que t'y es ! soupira Leyna avant de faire remonter légèrement le bras articulé. C'est facile d'être à ta place, t'as juste à poser les décos !  
-Ouais, et si ma sœur fait une boulette c'est moi qui risque ma vie », répliqua Emy en lançant un regard éloquent à Leyna.

Elle sembla remarquer un mouvement de ma part du coin de l'œil, étant donné qu'elle baissa soudainement les yeux, et qu'un immense sourire éclaira son visage, avant qu'elle n'écarte les jambes et les bras en étoile.

« Coucou Clint ! lança-t-elle d'un ton jovial.  
-Salut les filles, répondis-je, me demandant si je devais rire ou paniquer. Vous vous amusez bien là-haut ?  
-On s'éclate ! me lança Emy avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Mouais, ben la prochaine guirlande c'est moi qui la pose ! lui fit remarquer Leyna.  
-Meuh non ! protesta Emy. On a dit cinq décos chacune ! C'est pas juste c'est que ma quatrième depuis le dernier roulement.  
-Ouais bah t'avais qu'à la poser plus vite cette étoile, ça fait dix minutes qu'elle devrait y être, et je te ferais remarquer que si le bras articulé est encore là quand Pepper arrivera on tiendra pas jusqu'à Noël ! », répliqua Leyna en haussant les sourcils.

Emy soupira, puis, faisant la moue, déposa l'étoile au sommet du sapin, avant de se tourner vers sa sœur et de croiser les bras alors que celle-ci la ramenait sur la mezzanine.

C'est à cet instant que deux parfaits inconnus firent irruption de l'étage du dessous, autrement dit de l'atelier de Stark. Ils semblaient avoir à peu près le même âge qu'Emy et Leyna, et portaient tous deux des guirlandes enroulées autour du crâne comme des foulards.

Lorsqu'ils me virent, ils s'arrêtèrent net au milieu du salon.

« Euh les filles ! Y'a un gars au milieu de votre salon et il a un arc ! fit remarquer l'un des deux garçons.  
-C'est pas un gars, c'est Clint ! répliqua Leyna comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
-Ah ben si c'est Clint, alors, répliqua l'autre garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il à mon adresse. Moi c'est Peter, et lui c'est Ned, on est des potes aux filles, on est venus les aider avec les décorations.  
-Enfin aider, on se demande à quoi, on n'a même pas le droit d'utiliser le bras articulé ! ajouta Ned en levant un regard accusateur vers les filles, qui descendaient de la mezzanine pour venir me saluer.  
-Non, le bras articulé c'est notre joujou, répliqua Emy en prenant Ned par les épaules. Vous, vous avez le pisto-guirlandes, c'est très bien aussi !  
-Ouais mais vous vous avez essayé les deux, grommela Ned.  
-Ouais mais c'est notre maison, répliqua Leyna pour clore le débat. Alors, Clint, t'es venu nous donner un petit coup de main ?  
-Oh, j'ai l'impression que vous vous en sortez très bien tous seuls, tous les quatre, répliquai-je avec un sourire en coin. Il est où, Tony ?  
-Il est là ! ».

Je fis volte-face pour voir entrer Tony dans la pièce, et je me rendis compte que c'était pire que ce que je pensais : Il portait un gros pull vert à grelots visiblement fait main (certainement une lubie d'Emy, j'étais plutôt rassuré qu'elle ne m'en ait pas fait un à moi aussi), et (détail qui avait été coupé sur l'écran de sécurité) un serre-tête avec des bois de renne à paillettes.

« Désolé, j'ai dû faire un petit tour aux sanitaires, il semblerait que je me sois fait écrire dessus pendant ma sieste », soupira Tony avant de tourner un regard suspicieux vers ses filles... qui étaient en train de pointer sans ménagement leurs amis du doigt dans le dos de ces derniers.

Peter, s'en rendant compte, fit un bond de côté et leur lança un regard indigné.

« Non mais vous êtes de vraies teignes, toutes les deux, fit-il remarquer. C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte une invitation à venir chez vous.  
-Roh, mais allez, on rigooole, rit Emy en lui appuyant sur les joues.  
-Bon, maintenant que ce problème est réglé, et que vous avez fait la connaissance des geeks, vous en diriez quoi qu'on aille checker la déco de mon atelier et qu'on prenne un verre en bas ? Ça grouille d'enfants, par ici.  
-Ça me va », lui répondis-je, m'apprêtant à le suivre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me tourna le dos que je constatai que non contentes de lui avoir barbouillé la figure avec du feutre et de la peinture, ses filles avaient également teint « Joyeuses Fêtes » en jaune vif sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Lorsqu'elles éclatèrent de rire avec Peter et Ned, Tony leur lança un regard suspicieux, avant de me lancer un regard interrogatif, auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules, et nous finîmes par quitter le salon pour descendre l'escalier qui menait à l'atelier de « bricolage » de Tony.

Habituellement, hormis le désordre qui régnait sur le bureau de Tony, l'atelier faisait assez pro. Actuellement, il était traversé de guirlandes dans tous les sens (je crois bien que le pisto-guirlandes des garçons était passé par là), et un père Noël gonflable se trouvait dans l'un des réceptacles à armure.

« Ah les gosses, soupira Tony avant de sortir le père Noël de là. M'enfin, je dois dire que ça fait du bien, de préparer Noël. C'est plus amusant que ce que j'avais pu penser.  
-Je vois ça, dis-je avant de reprendre, plus sérieux : Vous voulez me parler ?  
-Quoi ? Oui, enfin rien de spécial, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles... ça va ? Il paraît qu'on vous voit plus trop aux entraînements des filles, ces derniers temps...  
-Tony, si vous aviez voulu me parler de ça vous l'auriez fait devant les filles », fis-je remarquer.

Tony, qui me tournait le dos et nous servait deux bières, se crispa un instant... avant de se tourner finalement vers moi et de me tendre ma choppe.

« Je m'inquiète pour Emy.  
-Emy ? répétai-je, pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Je vois pas pourquoi, elle a l'air d'aller très bien ! Et Fury n'arrête pas de me répéter à quel point il est impressionné de son évolution...  
-C'est tout ce qu'il vous dit, pas vrai ? ».

Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Tony. S'il ne me donnait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle... comment espérait-il que je l'aide ?

« Je sais pas, soupira-t-il, l'air agacé. Je... je sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète, au fond, parce-qu'il n'y a rien de... concret. C'est juste une... impression.  
-Quelle impression ? demandai-je, incertain.  
-Il y a des jours où je me dis que tout va bien, que mes deux filles, malgré ce qui leur est arrivé, malgré leur mutation, arrivent à avoir une adolescence normale. Mais à d'autres moments... j'ai l'impression qu'Emy nous cache des choses.  
-Mais quel genre de choses ? C'est pas le genre d'Emy, fis-je remarquer.  
-Je sais pas, comme je vous dis c'est qu'une vague impression. Elle ne fait rien qui pourrait m'amener à penser ça, et chaque fois que je lui en parle Pepper me dit que... que c'est normal, que c'est l'angoisse de tous les pères que leurs enfants commencent à leur cacher des choses, mais que cette peur se révèle souvent infondée. Mais ça va au delà de ça ».

Tony posa sa choppe, qu'il n'avait même pas bue, sur son bureau, avant de faire les cent pas dans son atelier, comme un lion en cage. Il était pâle, et ses traits étaient tirés. Depuis quand cette question le rongeait-elle de l'intérieur ? … Et surtout _pourquoi_? De mon point de vue, Emy était l'une des adolescentes les plus normales que je connaisse, même pour une optimisée. Elle était une grande enfant, joviale, joueuse, une vraie petite chipie, avec un cœur grand comme le monde. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'anormal dans son comportement.

« Vous dites que Fury est très impressionné par ses progrès, grommela Tony. Vous êtes certain qu'il n'a rien laissé filtrer d'autre ?  
-Absolument certain, Tony, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Mis à part le fait qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle fasse partie d'une de ses équipes, un de ces jours, mais c'est tout.  
-Je crois qu'Emy s'entraîne en cachette, marmonna Tony.  
-Ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant ! Tony, i peine quelques mois elle a appris qu'elle était une optimisée, qu'elle avait une mutation et qu'elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec, c'est normal qu'elle cherche à maîtriser tout ça.  
-Mais pourquoi en cachette ? insista Tony.  
-...Peut-être qu'elle a peur de l'échec ? proposai-je. Peut-être que ça la gêne d'avoir un public ? Les jeunes de son âge sont très sensibles à ça, Tony ».

Je pensais que Tony s'inquiétait pour rien. Je ne le lui reprochais pas, j'étais père, moi aussi, et je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que ce serait quand mes enfants deviendraient des adolescents, si je garderais ce même rapport de complicité avec eux, ou si on s'éloignerait les uns des autres... ça me rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Mais Emy n'était pas une ado solitaire. Elle était attentionnée et aimante... Tony n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Plus loin au dessus de nous, nous entendîmes un cri, et un bruit sourd... suivi d'un grand éclat de rire.

Tony soupira, reprit sa choppe, et la vida d'un trait, avant de reprendre, d'une voix presque rauque :

« Je connais rien de votre vie, Clint, et je chercherai pas à vous extorquer des informations, mais... si vous avez des enfants, vous devez comprendre ce que je ressens. Ce que c'est... Emy n'est peut-être pas la chair de ma chair, mais... elle est ma fille. Depuis six mois à peine, c'est vrai. Mais... je _ressens_ que quelque-chose ne tourne pas rond. Et... je ne sais pas quoi faire. Parce-que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ».

Je le comprenais. Je comprenais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et ce désespoir de constater que tout était contre lui, que personne ne voulait comprendre ce qu'il avait à dire...

« Vous devriez en parler, fis-je remarquer.  
-Et là, je fais quoi ? grommela Tony, ennuyé.  
-Pas à moi, répliquai-je.  
-A elle ? me demanda Tony, sarcastiquement, certainement parce-qu'il savait que ce n'était pas une solution.  
-A Leyna, rectifiai-je. Et aux... geeks, là, ses amis... à toutes les personnes pour qui elle compte et qui pourraient avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit... qui vous aurait échappé ».

Tony me lança un regard, et je me demandai un instant s'il pouvait avoir mal pris ce que je venais de lui dire. Après tout... il ne savait pas ce qui clochait avec Emy. Mais peut-être que eux le savaient.

« On ferait peut-être bien d'y retourner avant qu'il n'arrive un accident, me lança-t-il soudain d'un ton si détaché que je me demandai un instant si cette conversation avait vraiment eu lieu.  
-Euh... oui, vous avez raison, d'ailleurs je viens de me souvenir que je dois pas être rentré trop tard... euh... des trucs à faire », marmonnai-je.

Alors que nous remontions les escaliers jusqu'au salon, Tony me saisit le bras, et je me tournai vers lui.

« Clint... merci », me dit-il de l'air le plus sincère du monde.

Je lui souris, et il me tourna le dos pour rejoindre ses filles. Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'inscription à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Et, Tony...  
-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, et c'est à cet instant que je croisai le regard de hibou d'Emy, qui avait gonflé ses joues et recroquevillé ses mains sous son menton.  
-... Joyeuses Fêtes », lançai-je finalement, et Tony sembla se demander pourquoi cela faisait rire tout le monde aux éclats.

* * *

 _ **Thor :**_

Il avait neigé pendant la nuit. J'adorais la neige, depuis que j'étais tout petit ! Je me souvenais de la fois où, sur Asgard, j'avais voulu construire un igloo avec Loki... l'igloo en question s'était écroulé alors que je venais de me glisser à l'intérieur, et j'avais bien cru que je ne sortirais jamais de là. Finalement, je ne m'en étais sorti qu'avec un gros rhume, mais bien que mon frère l'ait toujours nié je n'avais jamais cessé de penser qu'il avait un degré de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

J'entendis des pas crisser dans la neige, derrière moi, et fus surpris de constater que Loki, emmitouflé dans un gros manteau, avait fini par mettre le bout de son nez dehors.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il n'effectuait plus qu'un seul trajet : celui entre sa chambre et la salle à manger en passant par la salle de bains. J'avais essayé de le faire parler, parce-que je sentais que quelque-chose n'allait pas, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de m'adresser la parole. Comme s'il pouvait me reprocher quoi que ce soit... Quoi ! C'était vrai, pour une fois, je n'avais strictement rien fait !

« Quoi ? grommela-t-il à mon adresse en croisant mon regard, ancrant ses pieds fermement dans la neige.  
-Bonjour, comment vas-tu, je vois que tu es encore de charmante humeur ! répondis-je en soupirant, avant de regarder de nouveau le parc, de l'autre côté de la route, dans lequel des enfants s'amusaient à faire des bonhommes en neige.  
-Si ça t'agace alors arrête de me parler, et mon humeur sera peut-être un poil meilleure », grommela mon frère pour toute réponse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je me souvenais avec nostalgie de ce temps reculé où nous n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Je me souvenais même de cette fois où il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune Asgardienne. Nous avions élaboré un plan pour qu'il réussisse à la séduire, et ça n'avait pas marché comme nous l'avions escompté. Après ça, il avait remis toute la faute sur moi en stipulant que sans mon stupide plan les choses ne se seraient pas aussi mal passées, et il n'était presque pas sorti de sa chambre pendant deux semaines, mis à part pour prendre ses repas et...

« Oh, fis-je soudain, frappé d'un éclair de lucidité.  
-Non, répliqua mon frère, ses mains profondément ancrées dans ses poches.  
-Mais pourtant... tentai-je.  
- _Non_! », répéta mon frère en me lançant cette fois un regard sombre.

Bon sang, mais quand est-ce qu'il aurait enfin fini de bouder ?! Je n'y étais pour rien, cette fois-ci ! … Et la première fois non plus d'ailleurs ! Il m'avait bien mal remercié pour avoir tenté de lui donner un coup de main.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas... ».

Je sentis soudain quelque-chose heurter ma face de plein fouet, et, déséquilibré, je tombai lourdement sur les fesses dans un tas de neige.

Je passai une main sur ma figure afin d'en chasser la neige, et lançai un regard à mon frère, qui regardait obstinément à l'opposé de moi.

« D'accord », marmonnai-je.

Comme il ne me regardait pas, il ne vit malheureusement pas la boule de neige de la taille de mon buste qu'il se prit en plein dans l'estomac. Il s'effondra sur le dos, l'air légèrement sonné, avant de se redresser en position assise et de me regarder d'un air... parfaitement calme.

« Quoi, même pas de protestations ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil. Pas même une petite vengeance de rien du tout ? Décidément, tu n'es pas en forme, mon frère. Je me demande ce qu'elle... ».

A cet instant, la branche de l'arbre qui se trouvait au dessus de moi plia, et je me pris un gros tas de neige sur le sommet du crâne.

J'étais littéralement gelé : j'avais le visage, la barbe, les cheveux trempés de neige, et il s'en était engouffré dans le col de mon manteau et dans mes manches. Mon frère, quand à lui, eut l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Ah, fis-je remarquer. J'ai réussi ma journée ».

Son visage s'assombrit, et il me tourna le dos, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas en direction de la porte de notre immeuble.

« Non mais attends ! protestai-je. Loki, tu ne pourras pas te murer dans le silence éternellement, il faudra bien que tu en parles un jour où l'autre !  
-A toi ? Certainement pas ! me répliqua mon frère sans cesser de s'éloigner.  
-A qui, alors, ne viens pas prétendre que tu as des amis... ».

Mon frère fut stoppé net dans son élan, et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la neige qui s'était engouffrée dans mes vêtements.

« ...Tu as des amis ? répétai-je en entr'ouvrant la bouche, sidéré.  
-Ça t'étonne ? railla mon frère.  
-Non ! répondis-je. Enfin si. Mais après tout... euh... c'est super. Oui, c'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Pourquoi ne me les as-tu jamais présentés ?  
-Je préfère ne pas en parler, grommela Loki avant de se remettre à marcher.  
-Pourquoi ? C'est sympa, les amis ! protestai-je en le suivant à la trace. D'ailleurs je pense que tu devrais les voir plus souvent, tu as triste mine, et...  
-Tu sais quoi ? répliqua mon frère avec un rire sec. Je pense que toi aussi tu devrais voir tes amis plus souvent. Beaucoup plus souvent. Ça me ferait des vacances. T'as qu'à... repartir chercher mon sceptre, et me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ».

Je reculai d'un pas, offensé, et fronçai les sourcils alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant Loki.

« Je me demande comment qui que ce soit peut supporter quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique que toi », crachai-je à son adresse, avant de faire volte-face et de sortir dans la rue, le laissant planté là comme un idiot.

J'avais tout tenté. La communication, l'empathie, la sympathie, les souvenirs du bon vieux temps... Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, Loki était un cas désespéré. Il ne redeviendrait jamais celui qu'il avait été avant... s'il avait seulement été différent un jour. Si ce n'avait pas été juste un autre de ses vilains tours, pour tous mieux nous décevoir au final.

Je sentis quelque-chose heurter violemment mon épaule, et cette fois-ci je compris que ce n'était pas de la neige. C'était beaucoup plus fort, beaucoup plus dur... douloureux que de la simple neige.

« Je _t'interdis_ de dire que je suis pathétique », siffla Loki à mon adresse.

Je lui lançai un regard surpris. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il riposte. Je pensais qu'il s'écraserait, comme toujours. Comme un cafard. Mais pourtant il était là, et c'était bien lui qui venait de me frapper.

Mais il ne semblait pas être dans son état normal. Il était comme fou, et une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passait, son poing partit de nouveau en avant, et heurta ma tempe.

« Ne dis plus jamais que je suis _pathétique_ », répéta mon frère, semblant hors de lui.

Visiblement, le mot « pathétique » avait été un élément déclencheur qui l'avait replongé tout droit dans ses soucis.

« Pourquoi, un de tes amis t'a dit que tu étais pathétique ? Tu vois, c'est un avis plutôt commun on dirait... », lançai-je avant de croiser son regard et de me taire.

Il sembla se reprendre, et s'écarta lentement de moi. Sa respiration était encore saccadée, et ses poings serrés, mais il semblait résigné à arrêter de me taper dessus. Ce qui était sans doute une bonne résolution pour lui, je pense que si j'avais décidé de lui mettre une claque il aurait fait un cratère dans le mur de l'immeuble.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, avant de lui tourner le dos et de traverser la rue, me dirigeant vers le parc, dont les enfants étaient partis depuis peut-être quinze minutes.

J'avais besoin de marcher, de me dégourdir un peu les jambes... et de souffler. Surtout de souffler.

Il voulait rester tout seul à se morfondre dans un coin ? Grand bien lui fasse !

Néanmoins... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui lui prenait tout à coup.

Premièrement... Loki n'avait jamais été du genre à se faire des amis, et je me demandai avec un soupçon d'inquiétude de quel genre d'amis il avait pu vouloir parler. Secondement... je n'avais jamais connu personne qui ait été capable de le mettre dans cet état.

Et si... et si ma première supposition avait été plus proche de la vérité que ce que je pensais ?

Après tout... il pouvait bien s'agir d'une fille.


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut tout le monde! Désolée, j'ai eu trop de boulot pour poster ce chapitre hier, et aujourd'hui pareil du coup j'ai presque oublié de le mettre en ligne XD en plus ç'aurait été dommage, c'est quand même le dénouement que la plupart d'entre vous attend depuis... iiih, j'en dis trop, encore et toujours, je me tais, promis, à vous de découvrir ça! Bonne lecture, et sachez que même si je travaille énormément, je continue à écrire, et je pense que à la fin de WYCOL vous aurez une bonne surprise ;P mais nous n'y sommes pas encore! Allez, bonne lecture! -Summer Prevent_

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 :

 _ **Emy Rald :**_

Une fois le moteur éteint, je posai prudemment un pied à terre. Terre, bien aimée terre ! J'aurais embrassé le sol si j'avais eu un peu moins de dignité.

Je tendis mon casque à Steve, et réarrangeai rapidement mes cheveux.

« Merci, Steve, lui répondis-je avant de remonter mon écharpe à ponpons sur mon menton.  
-Oh, je t'en prie, me répondit le soldat avec un haussement d'épaules. Après tout c'est pour la bonne cause, Happy n'aurait pas su tenir sa langue.  
-Et puis à lui aussi je compte lui faire un cadeau, et il m'aurait pas emmenée où que ce soit sans savoir ce que je comptais faire.  
-Et à moi, tu comptes pas m'acheter de cadeau ? me demanda Steve d'un air faussement indigné.  
-...Mystère », fut la seule chose que je fus capable de dire, même si je ne trompais personne.

Steve eut un petit rire, mais n'eut pas le temps de me faire remarquer encore une fois au combien je mentais mal, étant donné que Sam arrivait sur le parking du centre commercial.

« Hey ben, si je m'étais attendu à ça, le Captain en retard ! s'exclama-t-il avant de faire un check à son ami. Salut, princesse, ça fait plaisir de te voir, ajouta-t-il à mon adresse en me tendant sa main, dans laquelle je tapai avec enthousiasme.  
-C'est pas ma faute, répliqua Steve pour se justifier. J'avais un poids supplémentaire à l'arrière.  
-Oh ! m'exclamai-je, croisant les bras en faisant mine d'être vexée.  
-Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ! s'exclama Sam en secouant la tête. Ça pèse rien, une Emy, regarde-moi ça c'est un poids plume ! ».

Je levai le menton d'un air fier, avant d'indiquer Sam d'un geste de menton.

« C'est lui qui me ramène », décrétai-je, et les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

Nous étions arrivés dans le hall du centre commercial, et je laissai les deux amis vaquer à leurs occupations pour me diriger vers la première boutique de ma liste.

J'avais une liste de cadeaux longue comme le bras, et j'entendais bien ne pas repartir d'ici sans un seul de ces cadeaux. Ç'allait être mon premier Noël à la tour Stark, et je comptais bien faire plaisir à tout le monde, et le moins que je puisse dire c'était qu'il y avait du monde, à la tour.

J'entrai premièrement dans la boutique de bougies. Je savais que Leyna et Pepper adoraient les bougies parfumées, et comme je commençais à connaître leurs goûts en matière de parfums, je savais à peu près quoi leur prendre. Le souci étant que, pour la saison des fêtes, ils avaient sorti plein de nouveaux modèles qui sentaient super bons, et à force de tous les tester mon odorat tomba en panne au bout de cinq minutes.

Finalement, comme j'avais flashé dessus, je pris une bougie parfumée aux biscuits de Noël pour Leyna, et une à l'hibiscus pour Pepper.

Alors que je passais en caisse, j'eus la vague impression que quelqu'un m'observait, mais comme cette impression m'avait poursuivie pendant à peu près toute mon enfance (j'avais tendance à croire à tout un tas de choses inexpliquées par la science), je n'y prêtai pas grande attention et décidai de passer à la seconde boutique de ma liste, celle de jeux vidéos. Leyna et moi avions demandé à May la liste de Noël de Peter, et nous avions toutes les trois convenu que je m'occuperais d'acheter le dernier World of Warcraft. D'autant plus que je savais que Ned et Peter n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler au lycée, donc ce serait un cadeau pour l'un comme pour l'autre étant donné qu'ils partageaient tout. C'était super pratique, parce-que comme je ne connaissais pas les parents de Ned, je ne pouvais pas m'enquérir discrètement de ce qu'il souhaitait avoir pour Noël, et pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait Ned était le roi de la manipulation, s'il avait compris que je cherchais quoi lui offrir, il aurait réussi à m'orienter vers un choix en particulier et il n'aurait pas eu le moindre effet de surprise le jour J. Et c'était ce que j'adorais dans la fête de Noël : la surprise ! Et les cadeaux aussi, bien sûr. Et les chocolats. … Non, il fallait que je me reprenne, j'étais venue ici pour faire des cadeaux, pas pour baver devant la vitrine de la chocolaterie ! C'était bien pour ça que j'avais convenu que ce serait la dernière boutique que je visiterais, sans quoi j'étais capable de céder. Et il ne fallait pas que je cède, si les autres me voyaient revenir avec des chocolats, ils devineraient que j'étais allée au centre commercial sans les prévenir, donc que j'étais allée leur acheter leurs cadeaux, et ils ne me laisseraient plus en paix. Surtout Tony. Et Happy. Et s'ils n'arrivaient pas à me sortir les vers du nez ils étaient capables de prévenir Peter et Ned exprès, parce-qu'ils savaient que Peter et Ned seraient pires.

« Steve préfère le chocolat noir. Je dis ça, je dis rien ! ».

Je fis volte-face, et constatai que Sam se tenait désormais juste derrière moi.

« T'es là depuis longtemps ? lui demandai-je d'un air suspicieux.  
-J'ai beau habiter à l'autre bout de la ville, je serais capable de faire une demi-heure de trajet juste pour venir dans cette chocolaterie, me fit remarquer Sam en haussant les épaules.  
-A part ça, il y a une chocolaterie artisanale à trois pas de chez toi », lui répliquai-je.

Je vis Sam ouvrir la bouche comme pour dire quelque-chose, puis la refermer. Et recommencer ce manège au moins trois fois de suite.

« ...T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, miss GPS ? me demanda-t-il finalement, se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rire.  
-Et tu crois que Google peut deviner ce que tu cherches avant que tu l'aies tapé dans la barre de recherche ? Je _suis_ Google, répliquai-je, et nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire. Non, plus sérieusement, repris-je, cette boutique c'est la mort assurée, faut surtout pas que je reste là une seconde de plus ou je risque de tout dévaliser !  
-Dans ce cas suis-moi, on va aller te désintoxiquer vite fait », répliqua Sam avant de me prendre par le bras et de m'entraîner le long de l'allée principale du centre commercial.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtions devant toutes les vitrines en dégustant une gigantesque barbe à papa. C'était un bon substitut au chocolat, Sam avait raison ! Mais rien ne prendrait jamais la place que tenait le chocolat dans mon cœur, jamais !

« Bon, alors, énumérai-je au bout d'un moment, alors que nous nous étions assis sur un banc. J'ai un cadeau pour Leyna, un pour Pepper, et un pour Peter et Ned. Il me manque trop de monde, j'aurai jamais tout fini aujourd'hui !  
-Pas sans ton conseiller en chef ! Je suis super doué pour trouver des idées de cadeaux, me fit remarquer Sam. Alors, il faut commencer par pas t'éparpiller. Tony, tu sais ce qui lui ferait plaisir ?  
-Au départ je pensais à un gadget high-tech, sauf que pour ça il est imbattable, quoi que je puisse trouver il serait capable de faire mieux.  
-Des vêtements ? On a jamais assez de vêtements, proposa Sam.  
-Ouais, il porte beaucoup de t-shirts à imprimés, admis-je.  
-Ben on n'a qu'à commencer à chercher par là ! », répliqua Sam avec un sourire, avant de se lever et de m'entraîner de nouveau le long de l'allée dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, avec un regain d'enthousiasme.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais trouvé le cadeau idéal pour tout le monde, et je passais à la caisse de la chocolaterie pour faire emballer celui de Steve.

Tony aurait droit à un t-shirt à texte « Je suis un Iron-papa » (vive les produits dérivés!), Steve à des chocolats, Bruce à un microscope de poche, Clint à un gros pull aux couleurs de Noël avec plein de grelots (je _savais_ qu'il avait flashé sur celui de Tony), et Natasha à une jolie boule à neige avec un paquet de cannes à sucre (elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle n'en avait jamais goûté, elle allait donc devoir s'y mettre, tant pis pour sa taille de guêpe!).

Quant à Thor... j'hésitais encore à lui prendre quelque-chose. Je ne l'avais vu que très rarement depuis notre première rencontre, et je n'entretenais pas de lien particulier avec lui, même s'il nous était arrivé de discuter de temps en temps, et que je l'avais trouvé plutôt marrant.

Je me doutais que l'idée de la fête de Noël en sa compagnie serait sujet à débat, parce-qu'il refuserait sans doute de passer les fêtes de fin d'année sans son frère, et comme Loki était interdit de séjour à la tour...

Je m'arrêtai si brusquement au milieu de l'allée commerciale que je considérai comme un miracle le fait que Sam réussit à m'éviter à la dernière seconde.

« Tes pieds se sont pris dans de la glue ou quoi? me demanda-t-il. Fais gaffe, tout le monde n'a pas les réflexes d'un vétéran !  
-Mouais, un peu rouillé le vétéran, tu m'as quand même frôlé ! protestai-je en croisant les bras, avant de lui sourire. Tu peux me tenir ça ? Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens dans deux secondes ».

Sam ne discuta pas, et je m'éloignai en faisant mine de prendre la direction des toilettes. Au lieu de ça, je me fondis dans un groupe de personnes assez conséquent et, une fois que je fus persuadée que Sam ne pouvait plus me voir, je me dirigeai vers la grand place du centre commercial, avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine en pierre, en face de cette terrasse de café à laquelle j'avais rencontré le dieu de la malice pour la seconde fois de ma vie.

Alors que Sam et moi sortions tout juste de la chocolaterie, je m'étais souvenue de cette sensation d'être observée que j'avais eue dans le magasin de bougies, et plusieurs autres fois depuis. Comme si quelqu'un me suivait à distance, d'assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer par Sam... mais d'assez près pour que je sente sa présence.

Je vis une ombre passer à mes côtés, et me tournai lentement vers Loki, qui s'était assis lui aussi sur le rebord de la fontaine, regardant droit devant lui comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue.

Comme je ne me décidais pas à prendre la parole, il soupira, et, toujours sans se tourner vers moi, déclara :

« Si le soldat me voyait ici, je te parie qu'il me lancerait son super bouclier en pleine tête. Et toi ?  
-Steve est venu en civil, il n'a pas son bouclier sur lui. Mais ses poings suffiraient, fis-je remarquer. Et Sam est là aussi.  
-Ah oui, le Faucon, répliqua Loki, avec, me sembla-t-il, une pointe de dédain. Après tout, je me demande pourquoi tu ne les as pas déjà appelés à la rescousse, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
-Je suppose que tu as quelque-chose à me dire, tu devrais faire vite avant que je ne change d'avis, on serait trois contre un, le combat ne serait pas très équitable. Et comment ça se fait que tu connaisses autant de choses sur Sam ?  
-Je me suis renseigné, répondit simplement Loki en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était normal. Et... trois contre un ? Tu me ferais presque fait peur, chérie.  
-Continue à faire le malin, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour te mettre à terre, souviens-toi de la façon dont j'ai découvert ta véritable identité, _fils d'Odin._ Et... Depuis quand tu te renseignes sur Sam ? Depuis que tu nous as espionnés à Central Park ? ».

Je vis Loki serrer les poings. Evidemment. Je savais qu'il ne penserait pas que j'avais remarqué sa présence, ce jour là. Cela faisait partie de ma stratégie pour lui montrer que j'en avais sous le capot, et qu'il ne maîtrisait pas autant la situation qu'il le prétendait. Qu'il n'ose même pas m'appeler « chérie » encore une fois. Ou il allait très mal vivre ce qui allait suivre.

« Oh, tu t'en prendrais à moi ? me demanda-t-il, l'air amusé. C'est mignon. Tu penses encore pouvoir me surprendre ? Apprends à protéger tes pensées un peu mieux que ça. _Chérie_.  
-Si tu savais à quel point je suis capable de protéger mes pensées... grondai-je, avant de me ressaisir, et de desserrer les poings. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là à t'écouter. On dirait que finalement tu cherches juste à me prouver à quel point tu es... _pathétique_ ».

Je n'eus même pas besoin de le regarder. Je le _sentis_ frissonner. Et j'affichai un sourire entendu avant de me tourner vers lui. Oui, il me regardait, désormais. Et ce n'était pas de la haine que je lisais dans son regard, il était incapable de me haïr, plus maintenant. Mais... des questions. Tellement de questions... comment est-ce que je faisais pour le percer à jour aussi facilement ? A quel point le connaissais-je ? Est-ce que je savais que... quoi ?

La réponse était simple : je savais tout, et lui rien. Cela pouvait paraître présomptueux. Mais c'était la pure et simple vérité.

« On va rester là à se lancer des piques encore longtemps ? me demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Je sais pas, ça dépend de toi, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. J'étais assise là avant toi, donc si ça te dérange dégage ».

C'est à cet instant que je le sentis refermer sa main sur mon poignet, et, sans surprise, je me tournai de nouveau vers lui, sourcils haussés, attendant une réaction quelconque de sa part.

« … Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? me demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix hésitante.  
-Non mais c'est une blague, ris-je, exaspérée. On est pas du même côté, toi et moi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Je suis du côté de la justice, et toi... tu es de ton côté à toi tout seul, t'es dans le monde de Loki, et tu te fiches complètement du nombre de vies que tu peux briser. On en parle, de ça ? Et soyons francs, si t'avais réellement eu l'intention de changer, ça ferait déjà longtemps que tu me l'aurais prouvé, comme je te l'avais demandé. Maintenant... considérons que tu es un cas désespéré. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voie plus ».

Je me levai, et m'éloignai en silence, lorsque sa voix me frappa et me coupa dans mon élan.

« Je ne peux pas ».

Lentement, incertaine, je me tournai vers lui, et je remarquai avec étonnement que cette fois il ne jouait plus la comédie. Il ne se cachait plus derrière un masque, et je compris que, pour la première fois peut-être... c'était réellement lui que j'avais en face de moi.

« J'ai essayé, précisa-t-il. Mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je n'arrive pas à faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Et pourtant crois-moi j'aimerais. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait mais...  
-Se pourrait-il que le monstre ait un cœur ? ricanai-je.  
-Ça t'étonnerait ? ».

Je fronçai les sourcils. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner des pieds à la tête. Non. Il ne pouvait pas...

« Emy ? ».

Cette fois-ci, je sentis mon cœur frémir, et je fis volte-face.

Sam se tenait face à moi, sourcils froncés, bras croisés... et son regard allait de Loki à moi.

« Je dois appeler Steve ? me demanda-t-il finalement.  
-Pas la peine, je gère, répondis-je en rangeant comme à mon habitude une mèche derrière mon oreille. Loki, je crois que t'as dit tout ce que t'avais à dire. Tu peux partir ».

Je lançai un regard éloquent à Loki, qui serra les mâchoires et les poings, avant de se lever néanmoins et de lancer le regard le plus méprisant possible à Sam.

« La cavalerie arrive ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante.  
-Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je décide de botter vos fesses princières, répliqua Sam en fronçant les sourcils.  
-J'en tremble de peur ! », répliqua Loki, avant de me lancer un dernier regard incertain, et de disparaître de ma vue.

Une fois qu'il fut bel et bien parti, Sam se tourna lentement vers moi, bras toujours croisés, comme s'il attendait une explication.

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais... il n'était pas mon père. Il n'avait pas besoin de me faire la morale.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, il m'a suivie jusqu'ici, j'étais pas au courant, lui fis-je remarquer en soupirant.  
-De quoi tu parles ? Je me disais simplement que t'avais mis du temps à sortir des toilettes, tu te sens pas bien ? », répliqua Sam de l'air le plus naturel du monde, sans me quitter du regard.

Je fronçai les sourcils. … C'était censé être drôle ? Ou pas ? Il se moquait de moi ? Non, il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer de...

« Tu te sens pas bien ? ».

Je fis un bond et portai la main à mon cœur, avant de me tourner vers Steve, qui arrivait visiblement tout juste avec un paquet de Starbuck.

Mon regard alla très rapidement de Steve à Sam, alors que ce dernier haussait les sourcils de manière très significative et que je semblais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« ...Euh ! m'exclamai-je, avec l'impression que ma voix allait pas tarder à me rester coincée au fond de la gorge. Non, pas très... pas trop, je... euh !  
-Euh ? demanda Steve, l'air incertain. Sam, tu sais ce qui se passe ?  
-Va savoir, répliqua Sam en haussant les épaules. Je devrais peut-être la ramener à la tour, elle a dû attraper un coup de froid...  
-Je m'en occupe, assura Steve en faisant un pas en avant.  
-Non pas question, répondit Sam en posant une main sur mon épaule. Toi tu fais la queue à la boutique Nescafé, je serai de retour dans même pas quinze minutes. Allez, dépêche toi, tu vois pas qu'il y a du monde qui arrive en masse ? ».

Steve, après m'avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la boutique Nescafé, alors que je sortais du centre commercial avec Sam et me dirigeais vers sa voiture.

Les premières cinq minutes de trajet me parurent interminables, même avec la musique country qui se déversait du poste radio. J'adorais la musique country. Mais là, le silence... c'était vraiment dérangeant.

« Bon, pitié, dis quelque-chose, finis-je par soupirer en me tournant vers Sam, qui regardait toujours obstinément la route devant lui. J'en peux plus de ce silence !  
-Ah ? Moi ça va, je supporte, répliqua Sam en haussant les épaules.  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai mais tu cherches quoi ? Vas-y, balance ! grommelai-je. D'accord, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Mais je savais pas comment t'allais réagir, et je voulais gérer la situation moi-même, je veux pas lui laisser penser qu'il me fait peur. Et je sais qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, mais...  
-Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, me coupa Sam en me lançant un bref regard. Emy... je suis pas ton père. Je vais pas te faire de leçon de morale.  
-...Ah », bredouillai-je, prise au dépourvu.

Un silence assourdissant tomba de nouveau entre nous, et je me mis à tortiller nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux entre mes doigts. D'accord, il n'était pas mon père... et il n'était pas Steve, ou Bruce, ou Clint... ces trois là m'auraient fait la morale. Et Natasha aussi. Et Pepper. Même Fury m'aurait fait la morale s'il avait su. Et en plus, Sam était un ami de Steve, donc... Mais... il n'avait rien dit. J'avais failli vendre la mèche toute seule, mais Sam avait fait en sorte de me prévenir. Il avait fait en sorte de détourner les soupçons de Steve. Pourquoi ?...

« Dans ce cas si tu t'en fiches pourquoi t'es intervenu ? demandai-je finalement.  
-J'ai jamais dit que je m'en fichais. Je continue de penser comme les autres, que ce type est dérangé, et que tu ferais mieux d'éviter de traîner trop avec lui. Mais après... t'as presque dix-huit ans, je prétends pas pouvoir t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux. Je laisse ça à tes tuteurs.  
-Et tu leur diras rien ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.  
-Non m'dame, répliqua Sam. C'est pas mon rôle. Et franchement... d'après ce que j'ai vu celui qui a le plus à craindre c'est lui ».

Je me tournai lentement vers Sam. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il...

« Non mais sérieux, quand tu m'as dit _« Pas la peine je gère »_ , j'ai cru que t'allais lui balancer ton poing dans la face, ou une liane, ou même des orties...  
-Des orties ? répétai-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être amusée par cette remarque.  
-Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir des orties, ça fait vachement mal, répliqua Sam avec un petit rire. Et mis à part ça... ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il te veuille du mal. Je sais pas si les autres ont eu l'occasion de vous voir ensemble, lui et toi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est plutôt... bienveillant. Je l'imaginais pas comme ça.  
-Bienveillant ? répétai-je, surprise. Je sais pas si t'as assisté à toute la conversation mais il l'a presque démarrée en m'insultant.  
-J'ai pas assisté à toute la conversation, me rassura Sam. Et... j'ai quand même pu voir comment il était avec toi. Il cherchait à te provoquer, mais pas par méchanceté. Il voulait te faire réagir.  
-Me faire réagir à quoi ? demandai-je en haussant les épaules.  
-Il voulait avoir ton attention ».

De nouveau, je me tournai vers Sam, qui ne souriait plus désormais, et arborait un air des plus sérieux.

« Je suis pas en train de prendre sa défense, je suis pas débile, non plus, me fit-il remarquer. Mais de toutes les personnes à qui il serait capable de faire du mal, je pense que tu es la dernière sur la liste. Et au stade où ça en est... je ne sais même pas s'il envisage une seule seconde de te faire du mal.  
-Quoi, tu crois qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ? », raillai-je.

L'absence de réponse de Sam me fit frissonner désagréablement, et je le regardai fixement, alors qu'il semblait choisir ses mots avec précautions.

« J'en sais rien, finit-il par me répondre. Mais le peu que je sais de ce genre de situations, c'est que... quand un gars s'intéresse à une fille, ou à une personne, de quelque manière que ce soit, et que cette personne le méprise ou fait comme s'il n'existait pas... il fait tout son possible pour attirer son attention, même de la manière la plus stupide.  
-Tu crois que je devrais lui en parler ? demandai-je en me grattant le cuir chevelu, mal à l'aise.  
-La question c'est pas de savoir ce que j'en pense mais qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ? ».

Sam était vraiment incroyable. N'importe qui d'autre m'aurait interdit de le faire, pour ne pas dire qu'il m'aurait enfermée dans une pièce capitonnée avec des centaines de caméras de surveillance braquées sur moi. Le simple nom de Loki était tabou, alors s'il s'agissait d'aller lui parler... de reprendre contact avec lui...

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demandai-je finalement à Sam. Tu sais qu'il est dangereux, tu sais que les autres refusent que je le voie ou même que j'en parle, qu'ils me hurleraient dessus s'ils apprenaient ce qui s'était passé au centre commercial... Alors pourquoi tu me conseille de le voir ?  
-Je te conseille simplement de faire ce qui te semble le mieux. Réfléchis bien, mais une fois que tu auras fait ton choix, fonce. Et si je te dis ça, c'est parce-que je commence à comprendre comment tu fonctionnes. T'es une hyperémotive, tu te poses sans arrêt des tas de questions. Et si tu restes là à obéir aux autres, sans rien faire... ça va finir par te rendre dingue. Et tu vas plus en dormir la nuit. Et crois-moi, les insomnies, j'ai vécu ça, à mon retour de la guerre, et je te le souhaite pas ».

Je réfléchis un instant.

Je comprenais ce qu'il essayait de me dire. Mais, ce qui me semblait le plus surprenant... c'était que même s'il n'était pas la personne avec laquelle je traînais le plus, il était le seul à avoir réellement compris comment je fonctionnais.

Mais heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas _tout_ compris. Ce ne serait sans doute qu'une question de temps, mais...

« Tu peux me déposer ici, s'il-te-plaît ?  
-On est encore loin, t'es sûre que... commença Sam.  
-Ouais, le coupai-je en secouant la tête, alors qu'il s'arrêtait en bordure du trottoir. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Mais... merci, en tout cas. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi. Maintenant je sais ce qui me reste à faire.  
-Fais pas de bêtises », fut la dernière chose que Sam me dit avant que je ne lui sourie, referme la portière, et le regarde s'éloigner le long de la rue.

Mon absence de réponse n'était pas un hasard. Parce-que je savais que s'il avait réellement tout su... il ne m'aurait jamais laissé descendre de sa voiture.

* * *

 _ **Loki :**_

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre dès lors que je fus de retour à l'appartement.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais pris la peine de me déplacer... je ne savais pas ce que j'avais espéré, au fond. Qu'elle me pardonnerait mes erreurs, qu'elle m'accorderait une seconde chance, qu'elle admettrait elle aussi qu'elle avait besoin de moi tout comme j'avais désormais besoin d'elle...

C'était ridicule. Elle m'avait considéré comme son ami, je l'avais déçue, et voilà où j'en étais. A essayer d'oublier une midgardienne que j'avais essayé de manipuler.

Tout en sachant qu'elle m'avait déjà oublié et qu'elle le vivait très bien.

Et ce Sam Wilson... de quoi se mêlait-il ? Tout ceci ne le regardait pas. Il n'était pas son ami. Il n'était qu'une vague connaissance, rien de plus. Pourquoi ce soudain besoin de la protéger ? De la protéger de quoi, de moi ?

De tous ces stupides héros, elle était bien la seule à laquelle je n'envisageais même pas de m'en prendre.

Je frissonnai en me souvenant de l'indifférence dans sa voix. J'avais eu tort de penser que de ressentir sa colère serait la pire des sensations pour moi. Son indifférence m'avait blessé comme des milliers de lames de couteau plantées partout dans mon corps.

Et dire qu'elle ne savait même pas encore que j'avais tué ses parents.

Si elle l'avait su... aurait-elle réagi différemment ? Oui, sans doute. Si elle l'avait su, l'indifférence n'aurait pas suffi pour exprimer à quel point elle me détestait.

Après-tout... mieux valait qu'elle ne le sache jamais. Mieux valait que je sorte de sa vie avant de la faire souffrir d'avantage. Ce ne serait certainement pas difficile : elle avait fini par adopter le jugement des Avengers sur mon compte, et elle refuserait sans doute désormais de me voir pour quelque raison que ce soit. Pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ? J'étais un monstre. Elle avait raison.

Et je savais pertinemment que personne n'arriverait jamais à me changer, même pas elle. Non, personne ne changerait le monstre en héros... et personne ne voudrait jamais du monstre.

Thor avait raison. Ce n'était pas étonnant que j'aie si peu d'amis. Il était même très étonnant que j'en ai eu une, même pour quelques mois à peine. Qui donc pouvait croire en moi, de nos jours ? Même moi, je ne croyais plus en moi.

« Bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du chien de garde ».

Je me retins à grand peine de sursauter. Bon sang, je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver ! Pire que cela... je ne l'avais même pas _sentie_ arriver. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi puissante ? … Il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Elle n'était qu'une Midgardienne, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans... mais elle avait toujours été plus forte que moi.

« Je croyais que tu l'appréciais, fis-je remarquer en me tournant vers Emy, qui se tenait non loin de la porte de ma chambre.  
-Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème, tu t'arrêtes uniquement aux apparences », me répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Difficile d'aller plus loin que ça avec elle. Elle était tellement complexe... tellement complexe que je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je devais la croire, en cet instant.

« Il est comme les autres, il se mêle de choses qui ne le regardent pas, poursuivit Emy. Parce-que cette histoire, ça ne concerne que deux personnes : toi et moi.  
-Et je croyais que je t'avais _tout dit_ , fis-je remarquer.  
-Peut-être que tu m'as tout dit mais... moi je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion ».

Elle s'avança d'un pas, et un rayon de lumière filtrant par la fenêtre se déposa sur son visage. Je fus surpris de constater à quel point elle avait l'air incertaine. Comme si toutes ses convictions avaient été bouleversées. … Mais par quoi ? … Pas par moi ?

« Han, pardon, répliquai-je. Je pensais que les « je te déteste », les « tu es tellement pathétique », et tout le reste... c'était tout.  
-J'ai jamais dit que je te détestais, me fit remarquer Emy.  
-Mais tu l'as pensé, répondis-je.  
-Non ».

Je fronçai les sourcils. Croyait-elle sincèrement me duper ? Je savais qu'elle me haïssait. Et pourtant... pourtant je venais encore à espérer que ce n'était pas le cas.

« C'est juste que... j'ai tellement de mal à te comprendre, murmura-t-elle, avant de me lancer un regard méfiant. Tu as tué des tas de gens, sans vraiment éprouver de pitié, mais... pourquoi ? ».

Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour. Nous tournions autour de la pièce, sans nous quitter des yeux, gardant une distance respectueuse entre nous. Enfin, respectueuse, disons que je n'avais pas non plus envie de me trouver à portée de poings. Juste au cas où.

« Je suppose que j'avais besoin de considération, bredouillai-je finalement, baissant les yeux l'espace d'un court instant. Je pensais que devenir le maître du monde me suffirait, mais premièrement je n'ai pas réussi, et secondement... je ne sais pas si cela m'aurait satisfait, en fin de compte.  
-Tu essayais de prouver à ton père de quoi tu étais capable ? me demanda Emy en penchant la tête de côté.  
-Oublie Odin trente secondes, répliquai-je en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas lui, le cœur du problème. C'est juste que... depuis que je suis petit, je suis considéré comme un avorton, moqué par tous, alors que mon frère est adulé comme un héros. Je suppose que je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait.  
-Et n'aurait-ce pas été plus simple de gagner la sympathie des gens ? me demanda Emy.  
-Ils adulaient déjà Thor, il fallait que j'arrive à détourner leur attention.  
-Tu vois, c'est ça le problème ».

Je me rendis à peine compte qu'Emy faisait un pas en avant. C'était comme si je ne me méfiais plus d'elle, comme si elle m'avait hypnotisé. Mon regard était plongé dans le sien, et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je n'aurais pas réussi à détourner les yeux.

« Le souci c'est que... tu te sens tellement inférieur à ton frère que tu n'arrives pas à penser une seule seconde que les gens puissent t'aimer pour ce que tu es, poursuivit Emy, et je remarquai avec étonnement que toute trace d'hostilité avait disparue de sa voix.  
-En même temps... personne ne m'a jamais aimé pour ce que j'étais, fis-je remarquer.  
-C'est parce-que tu joues sans arrêt un rôle, et que tu ne baisses jamais ta garde, me répondit Emy. Sauf... avec certaines personnes ».

Je sentis mon estomac se contracter. Elle n'était pas vraiment là. Il ne s'agissait que de la projection de son corps astral mais... son aura était tellement puissante que j'avais l'impression de ressentir sa présence.

« Avec toi ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, sans cesser de tourner lentement autour de la pièce.  
-Je pense, me répondit-elle. Est-ce que tu admets... que tu as été honnête avec moi ? Ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? ».

Je frissonnai.

« Pas toujours, répondis-je. Mais... oui. Tu es l'une des rares personnes avec lesquelles j'ai réussi à être honnête parfois.  
-Et c'est cette part de toi que j'aime, me fit-elle remarquer. Je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je te considérais comme un ami. Mais je parlais du vrai toi. Pas de celui qui essaie d'attirer tous les regards sur lui.  
-Malheureusement, c'est ce que je suis, lui dis-je avec un pincement au cœur.  
-Tu dis que tu es vaniteux ? me demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, ces derniers temps, tu as plutôt bien réussi à te faire oublier et à vivre en ermite. Maintenant que j'y pense, en ce moment la seule personne dont tu essaies d'attirer l'attention c'est...  
-Toi ».

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers moi, et je vis une étrange lueur traverser son regard, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage.

Elle s'approcha encore d'un pas, et presque sans que je m'en rende compte, prit ma main dans la sienne.

Et soudain j'eus l'impression que le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

« Tu sais... je le pensais pas vraiment, quand j'ai dit que t'étais un cas désespéré, me fit-elle remarquer. J'étais furax. Mais... au fond, tout le monde peut être réparé. Même toi.  
-Même après tout ce que j'ai fait ? lui demandai-je, frissonnant en repensant à ses parents.  
-Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance, me dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et au fond... tout le monde peut y parvenir, même toi. Il suffit de... de pouvoir compter sur les bonnes personnes ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être touché par ses paroles. Et je serrai ses doigts un peu plus fort entre les miens.

…

J'eus l'impression que tout mon univers s'écroulait rien qu'à la sensation de ses doigts dans les miens. Leur chaleur, leur force... rien que leur contact, en fait.

Je levai de nouveau le regard vers elle, et constatai que ses iris devenaient de plus en plus verts.

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer, et, alors que ça me fendait le cœur, je déclarai :

« Et j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir compter sur toi. Si seulement...  
-Si seulement tu ne les avais pas tués ».

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais elle ne m'avait jamais parue aussi menaçante.

Et l'instant d'après, je ne fus plus que douleur.

J'eus l'impression que mon corps était déchiqueté de part en part, et alors que je faisais l'erreur de baisser les yeux, je constatai que j'étais transpercé de piques suintantes, et que d'étranges plantes s'accrochaient à ma peau, à mes plaies béantes... et me brûlaient de toutes part, surtout sur la chair à vif.

Horrifié par ce spectacle, mais incapable d'oublier la douleur, je levai les yeux vers elle, alors qu'elle était presque au dessus de moi, désormais.

Et je vis son véritable visage.

Elle prétendait que j'étais un excellent comédien ? Elle était bien meilleure que moi. Il est possible de cacher le mépris, l'agacement, de feindre l'admiration et l'intérêt... mais dissimuler une haine aussi intense, une haine aussi brûlante ?

« Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? », réussis-je à éructer, alors que j'avais l'impression d'être sur le seuil de la mort.

Une pensée m'assaillit soudain telle une gifle, ou plutôt un souvenir. Mais pas le mien. Et j'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. _« Il a détruit New York ! »._

« Tu l'as toujours su, compris-je.  
-Et j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, me fit-elle remarquer en se baissant tant que son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine du mien. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à réussir aussi bien. Mais... heureusement pour moi, _l'esprit n'est pas le seul point faible de l'être humain._ Et même si tu nous méprises, nous simples Midgardiens, tu nous ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ».

A cet instant, elle posa sa botte à crampons sur mon buste, et appuya tout son poids dessus. Avec une douleur incommensurable, je sentis mon corps glisser lentement vers la base de la pique qui me transperçait le ventre.

« Pitié, demandai-je, des larmes ruisselant sur mes joues. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi, mais fais que cela _cesse_ ».

Oh oui, cette atroce douleur. Mais, alors que terminais ma phrase, je compris à quel point elle avait raison, et avec quels soins elle avait préparé sa vengeance.

Parce-que ce n'était pas le corps qui me faisait le plus souffrir. C'était le cœur.

« Malheureusement, tes deux dernières volontés ne s'accordent pas, me fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules, l'air indifférent. Parce-que ce que je veux (en réalité j'en meurs d'envie depuis longtemps donc ça risque de durer plus longtemps que prévu), c'est... te torturer à mort. Ton frère doit rentrer dans longtemps ?  
-... _Q_ - _quoi ?!  
-_Ben autant dire que j'aimerais pas qu'il soit alerté par tes cris d'atroce souffrance. Je veux faire durer le plaisir, tu comprends ! ».

Je commençais à voir tout en blanc et en lumière. Ça y était, j'allais perdre connaissance. C'était vraiment le moment ! … En même temps, si ça pouvait m'empêcher de souffrir... Non. Je n'arrêterais de souffrir que lorsqu'elle en aurait marre de faire mumuse et qu'elle m'achèverait.

Au départ, lorsque j'entendis le grondement, j'eus la présence d'esprit de me demander si c'était elle...

Mais bientôt tout ceci n'eut plus aucune importance. J'étais très certainement en train de mourir mais... malgré ce qu'elle était en train de faire, malgré le fait qu'elle ne m'avait jamais réellement aimé...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de n'avoir pas réussi à compter aux yeux d'Emy Rald.

* * *

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

J'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment pendant tout l'après-midi, sans pour autant savoir de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Alors quand Steve était rentré sans Emy, tous mes sens s'étaient mis en alerte. Parce-que je savais qu'Emy était partie avec lui pour faire ses courses de Noël, je n'étais pas dupe, et je ne fis pas semblant de ne rien savoir en voyant Steve arriver.

Ce dernier avait rapidement confirmé mes craintes en me faisant remarquer que Sam était censé l'avoir ramenée. Quand ce dernier avait reçu l'appel de Steve lui apprenant qu'Emy n'était pas rentrée à la tour comme prévu... il avait été forcé de nous dire la vérité, même si ce n'était pas dans ses principes. Parce-qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était certainement fait avoir, et que si c'était le cas la vie d'Emy était peut-être en danger.

Mais bizarrement, ce ne fut pas Sam qui nous en apprit le plus sur ce qui s'était passé... mais Natasha.

Elle me rappela cette impression constante que nous avions qu'Emy s'entraînait à développer ses pouvoirs en cachette, et elle me fit remarquer que même si ma foi en ma sœur m'aveuglait... ce n'étaient pas des tactiques de défense qu'elle travaillait le plus souvent. Mais des attaques violentes.

Quand elle m'avait appris la pleine ampleur de ce qu'avait fait ce type, Loki, j'avais eu dans la vague idée de laisser ma sœur aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Mais... je m'étais vite rangée à l'avis des autres. Pas parce-que j'avais pitié de lui... mais parce-que je ne voulais pas perdre Emy pour de bon. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son innocence et se laisse consumer par sa haine de ce type. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle porte seule ce fardeau sur ses épaules, même si c'était ce qu'elle avait décidé.

Alors nous avions trouvé le moyen le plus rapide de nous rendre à l'appartement de Thor, et voilà où nous en étions.

Loki était empalé au centre de sa chambre, par des piques dont aucune ne touchait le moindre organe vital. C'était donc pire que ce à quoi nous avions pensé. Emy ne comptait pas simplement tuer Loki : elle voulait le faire souffrir tout comme il avait fait souffrir tellement de personnes. Tout comme il avait fait souffrir nos parents...

« Emy ! grondai-je en sentant mes iris brûler, afin d'attirer son attention. Emy ne m'oblige pas à intervenir s'il-te-plaît. Écarte-toi !  
-Tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? me demanda ma sœur.  
-Oui je le sais, répliquai-je, sentant mon visage se couvrir de fourrure. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça !  
-A qui, alors? gronda ma sœur, furieuse. Si je ne le fais pas personne ne le fera !Alors que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Qu'il _crève_! ».

Je vis une ombre se dresser à mes côtés, et en tournant la tête je tombai sur Hulk, qui regardait Emy de ses iris verts, prêt à bondir au moindre geste suspect.

« Oh non, pas toi aussi, soupira Emy. T'es sérieux ?! Je suis certaine que t'en as envie autant que moi, alors n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher, laisse-moi faire !  
-NON ! ».

Je sursautai, avant de lancer un regard sidéré à Hulk. Emy aussi sembla chamboulée, et Clint en profita. En un quart de secondes, la flèche qu'il lança explosa à quelques centimètres du visage d'Emy, l'emprisonnant dans un filet très serré qui l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement.

« Non... vous avez _pas le droit_! beugla ma sœur, les larmes aux yeux. Vous pouvez pas me faire ça !  
-C'est terminé, Emy, lui répondit Natasha d'une voix calme. Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais s'il-te-plaît, essaie d'être raisonnable. Tu sais très bien que la violence ne te mènera à rien. Ça ne ramènera pas ceux qu'il a...  
-Je le sais, je suis pas idiote, siffla Emy, le visage baigné de larmes.  
-Non, mais tu as tort de penser que le tuer t'aidera à mieux dormir, fit remarquer Steve en avançant d'un pas, avant de faire un signe de menton à Thor, pour que ce dernier aille tirer son frère de là. Tu le penses en ce moment, parce-que tu es furieuse et que tu veux qu'il paie, mais te venger ne te fera pas sentir mieux. Ça te rendra folle. Ne fais pas ça.  
-Emy, tenta Tony en découvrant son visage. Calme-toi. On va te sortir de là, te ramener à la tour... tout va bien se passer. On est là. On te protégera. C'est tout ce qui compte... le reste n'a pas d'importance. Pense à toi, pense à ce que tu deviendras si jamais tu achèves ce que tu as commencé. Penses-y sérieusement, et calme-toi ».

Voir ma sœur dans cet état, sa respiration saccadée, ses sanglots silencieux, me fendait le cœur. L'autre cafard avait perdu connaissance. Bien fait, ce n'était pas pour lui que je m'inquiétais. Et de toute manière il était un dieu. Il devait être coriace. Il allait s'en sortir, et Emy n'aurait pas son meurtre sur la conscience. Tout allait bien se terminer. Même si... bon sang, elle avait vraiment eu l'intention de le faire. Et le pire dans cette situation... c'était que je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Au fond... moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'il meure. Mais pas si c'était ma sœur qui appuyait sur la gâchette.

Emy leva soudain les yeux vers moi. Je croisai son regard, qui était toujours aussi vert, bien qu'elle semble s'être calmée...

Je compris, mais trop tard.

Alors que mon cerveau commandait à mes muscles de me lancer en avant, mais avant que mes muscles aient le temps de répondre, Emy s'évapora. Le filet qui l'emprisonnait retomba sur le sol, et ma sœur se matérialisa à nouveau, sa main à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Loki.

Thor n'était qu'à mi-chemin entre nous et son frère, et sous le choc ses pieds s'ancrèrent fermement dans le sol.

Je savais que ma sœur n'aurait certainement pas eu la force d'étrangler Loki à mains nues. Mais je savais aussi que, si comme Natasha le disait elle avait développé des tactiques d'attaque... elle était parfaitement capable de l'empoisonner rien qu'en serrant ses mains autour de sa gorge.

J'allais m'élancer vers elle pour l'en empêcher, mais mon intuition m'en empêcha. De toute manière, le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à elle elle aurait sans doute déjà eu le temps de le tuer. Et...

Je baissai les yeux vers ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Et pas uniquement ses mains. _Elle_ tremblait. De tout son corps. Elle était secouée de sanglots convulsifs, et, l'instant d'après, elle s'effondra sur elle-même à côté du corps empalé, et se replia en position de l'œuf.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le cocon se fut entièrement refermé autour d'elle que je me sentis détendue. Pourtant, elle avait essayé de tuer quelqu'un, y était sans doute presque parvenue, l'avait visiblement torturé, mais... c'était terminé.

Je m'approchai lentement d'Emy en ignorant royalement Loki, dont Thor récupéra le corps et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Je m'agenouillai aux côtés de ma sœur, et posai délicatement la paume de ma main sur le cocon, à l'emplacement de son front.

J'entendis un léger bruissement qui m'indiqua que les autres s'étaient approchés eux aussi, mais ils gardaient une distance respectueuse. Ils savaient. Ils savaient qu'à cet instant, c'était entre elle et moi. Elle avait besoin de moi, et de personne d'autre. Elle avait besoin de la seule personne qui la comprenait réellement, et qui n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de traiter son acte de folie.

Non, elle n'avait pas perdu la raison. Elle était malheureuse, et en colère. Elle avait juste plus besoin d'évacuer ses émotions que la plupart d'entre nous. Peu importait de quelle manière ça sortait. Si elle l'avait tué, ça l'aurait rendue folle. Mais si elle n'avait rien fait... cela l'aurait détruite.

« Je crois qu'il faut l'emmener au SHIELD ».

Je levai lentement un regard sidéré vers Tony. J'étais bouche bée devant sa proposition. … Au SHIELD ? Pourquoi ? Elle s'était déjà enfermée dans son cocon. Ca s'était bien terminé. Elle avait même sauvé un petit garçon grâce au cocon. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent cette fois-ci ? Elle allait sortir de là dans quelques heures, il suffisait d'attendre. Et dès qu'elle se réveillerait on l'emmènerait à la maison. Et tout serait fini. Bel et bien fini.

« Leyna, Tony a raison, me dit Natasha d'une voix douce. Il faut qu'on l'emmène.  
-Pourquoi, t'as peur qu'elle soit dangereuse ? lui demandai-je amèrement.  
-Pas pour les autres, mais pour elle-même, me répondit Natasha en me posant une main sur l'épaule. Pense à elle, Leyna. Pense un peu à ce qu'elle risque de ressentir à son réveil. Elle a besoin d'une aide psychologique.  
-Elle a besoin de _moi_ , répliquai-je. De _nous_. Elle a besoin de sa famille.  
-Et si on pouvait lui donner les deux ? ».

Je lançai un regard incertain à Natasha. Elle avait connu nos parents. Elle et Clint s'étaient juré de nous protéger. Elle avait toujours tout fait pour nous préserver du pire. Et Tony... évidemment que Tony n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il nous aimait comme ses propres filles. Il ne proposait pas d'enfermer Emy. Il proposait de faire tout son possible pour que malgré ce qu'elle avait fait...

Elle redevienne ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une adolescente normale.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Voilà ce que je sous-entends depuis le début XD vous aviez deviné? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce dénouement en review (même si je sens que je vais me prendre des jets de tomates virtuels XD)._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello! Bon, je suis épuisée, je n'attend que de me mettre devant la saison 2 de Stranger Things (ce que je n'ai pas pu faire depuis 3 semaines XD), mais je vous poste quand même ce chapitre riquiqui. Et même si généralement je compense, je publierai l'épilogue uniquement la semaine prochaine pour faire durer le suspense ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!- Summer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 18 :

 _ **Bruce Banner :**_

La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était ce moment où nous étions arrivés au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel habitait Thor. Le reste... rien. Le néant. Et je savais ce que cela signifiait.

Je me souvenais simplement de l'horrible pressentiment que j'avais eu, de cette impression qu'il allait se passer quelque-chose de terrible, et que si je laissais cette chose se passer, nous perdrions tous Emy.

Et... bon sang, c'était horrible de me le remémorer, mais j'avais pensé, j'avais _sincèrement pensé_... que le docteur Banner ne saurait pas arrêter Emy. Que je serais incapable d'arrêter cette adorable gamine de dix-sept ans si je me retrouvais face à elle... et qu'elle était sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Depuis la première manifestation de ses pouvoirs, j'avais compris à quel point elle était puissante, et j'avais moi-même tenu à faire les examens nécessaires pour confirmer ce que nous savions tous : qu'Emy était une mutante. Enfin... une optimisée.

Comme moi.

Et assez rapidement, presque immédiatement après son réveil ce jour là, en fait... j'avais également compris _comment_ elle fonctionnait.

Comme moi.

Ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient pas sans raison. Il fallait qu'elle les invoque, et si ce n'était pas le cas... ils étaient le signe d'un état émotionnel très instable de sa part. Et pourtant... pourtant je n'avais _rien_ vu. J'avais été tellement chamboulé d'apprendre ce qu'elle était, tellement rassuré qu'elle aille bien, tellement focalisé sur l'idée fixe qu'elle devait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs avant qu'ils ne la contrôlent... que je n'avais même pas pu voir le plus évident.

Ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés pour la première fois lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée en présence de Loki. Elle avait été seule avec lui à ce moment, pourtant il nous avait certifié que tout s'était bien passé, et si nous n'étions pas prêts à le croire, Emy avait confirmé cette version avec toute l'honnêteté dont elle était capable.

Pourtant, ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés pour la première fois précisément ce jour là. Elle ne pouvait pas les avoir invoqués, elle ignorait elle-même qu'elle était une optimisée. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

« A quoi tu penses ? ».

Je sursautai, avant de faire volte-face et de fixer Natasha, qui venait d'entrer silencieusement dans la pièce, et regardait désormais fixement la vitre teintée, de l'autre côté de laquelle Emy était assise à une table en face de Fury, qui lui posait des questions auxquelles elle ne semblait pas être très réactive.

« On aurait dû le savoir. J'aurais dû le savoir, grommelai-je finalement, baissant les yeux, honteux.  
-Hey, Bruce, me répondit Natasha d'une voix douce en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ne remets pas la faute sur toi. On était plusieurs à avoir remarqué qu'Emy avait un comportement suspect... pourtant on n'aurait pas pu se douter de ça. Pas de sa part.  
-Si, on aurait pu, répliquai-je. J'aurais pu. Parce-qu'on fonctionne pareil, elle et moi. Et j'aurais dû _comprendre_ , bordel. J'aurais dû comprendre que quelque-chose tournait pas rond dès le jour où on a appris qu'elle était une optimisée. Ça nous pendait au nez, c'était... là, juste là... et on voyait rien. Mais j'aurais pu deviner. Je me sens stupide ».

Cette fois, le silence me répondit. Pendant un moment, je crus que Natasha était peut-être partie, mais il me suffit de tourner légèrement la tête pour voir sa main, toujours posée sur mon épaule.

Alors, comme elle, je fixai de nouveau Emy à travers la vitre sans teint.

Elle était pâle, horriblement pâle. Elle s'était réveillée plus d'une heure auparavant, et depuis elle était assise là, dans cette salle d'un blanc aveuglant, cette salle froide, en face d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié et qui lui posait des questions auxquelles elle n'avait sans doute pas envie de répondre.

« Tony avait pas parlé d'une aide psychologique ? demandai-je avec une pointe d'amertume.  
-Fury a insisté pour lui poser quelques questions, me répondit Natasha, et je constatai à son ton qu'elle n'était pas non plus très enthousiasmée par cette idée. Il a laissé entendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir du SHIELD avant d'avoir compris ses motivations...  
-Quelques questions ? Ça fait presque deux heures qu'il est là, grommelai-je. Et ses motivations sont plutôt claires, non ? Loki a tué ses parents, elle avait la haine contre lui, elle a voulu le tuer, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Avoue qu'il cherche à savoir si elle représente une menace potentielle pour la sécurité mondiale ».

Je me tournai lentement vers Natasha face à son absence de réponse, et remarquai qu'elle avait légèrement pâli. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur moi, elle eut un sourire navré.

« Il ne m'a rien dit », me fit-elle remarquer.

Elle ne mentait pas. Certes, Natasha était une grande menteuse, mais... je commençais à la connaître, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me mentait pas.

Je captai quelque-chose du coin de l'œil, et lorsque je me tournai de nouveau vers la vitre je vis que Fury s'était levé, et qu'il invitait Emy à le suivre hors de la salle capitonnée.

Alors ça y était. Il avait décidé que la laisser en liberté ne mettrait pas en péril l'équilibre de son petit système. Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il avait découvert en salle d'entraînement. Oui, il savait que Leyna et Emy étaient puissantes, et qu'elles apprenaient vite. Mais il savait également qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur elles, et il serait sans doute ravi, au moindre faux pas, de trouver le prétexte de les garder au SHIELD, bien en sécurité dans une cage dorée. Histoire qu'elles ne fassent pas tout foirer. Histoire d'éviter d'avoir affaire à un nouveau New-York.

« Et Leyna, comment elle a réagi ? finis-je par demander.  
-Tu les aimes bien, ces gamines, hein ? me demanda Natasha d'un air presque attendri.  
-Pas toi ? », lui demandai-je en me tournant à demi vers elle.

Je la vis hocher doucement la tête, sans aucune hésitation, avant d'afficher un air plus grave.

« Elle a été chamboulée par ce qui s'est passé. Comme nous tous. Si ce n'est plus, parce-qu'elle connaît Emy depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que nous et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa sœur soit capable d'une chose pareille. Ça a de quoi être choquant.  
-Oui, c'est sûr, répondis-je. Mais... elle s'en remettra, pas vrai ? Elles se sont toujours soutenues l'une l'autre, je suis certain qu'ensemble elles s'en remettront rapidement ».

Face à l'absence de réponse de Natasha, je tentai de croiser son regard, mais elle semblait avoir momentanément oublié ma présence. Elle regardait dans le vague, sourcils froncés, et gardait sa main serrée autour de quelque-chose qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

Croisant finalement mon regard, elle en sortit un bout de papier légèrement froissé, et me le tendit.

« Leyna a laissé tomber ça, tout à l'heure », me dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Je défroissai le bout de papier du plat de la main, et y jetai un furtif coup d'œil... à première vue, rien de bien exceptionnel, simplement l'impression d'un mail du lycée, qui proposait des missions humanitaires à l'étranger...

Je levai si brusquement la tête vers Natasha que je sentis mon cou craquer.

« Quand est-ce que... bredouillai-je.  
-Je crois qu'elle y jetait un coup d'œil avant qu'on parte pour l'appartement de Thor. Mais... c'est tombé de sa poche quand on est arrivés au SHIELD, me répondit Natasha.  
-Tu crois pas que Leyna... préférera rester auprès de sa sœur, après ce qui vient de se passer ? », demandai-je, posant la question autant à Natasha qu'à moi-même.

Avec un pincement au cœur, je pensai que si j'avais été à la place de Leyna... égoïstement, c'est sûr, mais...

La porte de la salle dans laquelle Natasha et moi nous trouvions s'ouvrit à la volée, et cette dernière retira vivement sa main de mon épaule, comme si elle s'attendait à devoir brandir une arme dans les minutes qui suivaient. Mais elle se détendit rapidement.

Clint, qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, nous regarda tour à tour elle et moi, et finit par demander, sans doute pour essayer de faire de l'humour :

« J'ai interrompu quelque-chose, vous préférez que je repasse ?  
-Emy va bien ? », lui demanda Natasha, pince-sans-rire.

Le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Clint disparut, et il nous fit signe de le suivre.

Nous le suivîmes à travers un dédale de couloirs, et il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte à code d'accès. Une fois qu'il l'eut ouverte, cette dernière coulissa avec un léger sifflement, et nous fûmes invités à entrer dans une pièce.

Emy était là, et Tony, Pepper et Leyna la serraient si fort dans leurs bras que je crus un instant que j'allais devoir déclarer un décès dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Mais à travers ces bras entremêlés, je pus entrevoir son sourire. Et pour l'instant... c'était la seule chose qui importait.

« T'es verdâtre, Bruce, me fit-elle remarquer d'une voix à moitié étouffée.  
-Oh, c'est sans doute que... _quoi ?!_ demandai-je, soudain pris de panique.  
-Mais non, pas verdâtre comme ça, verdâtre comme « j'ai mangé un truc pas frais ». J'aurais dû dire pâle. … Ou gris.  
-Ouais, le vert reste un sujet sensible, jeune fille, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire, me sentant infiniment soulagé. Et c'est sans doute parce-que je me suis inquiété pour toi que j'ai un teint un peu douteux. Tu vas bien ? ».

Pour toute réponse, Emy afficha un large sourire de Cheshire Cat, et réussit tant bien que mal à dégager ses bras de l'étreinte de sa famille pour les dresser en l'air, poings serrés, en mode « I will survive ! ».

Bon. Visiblement, Leyna n'avait pas eu tort. Tant qu'on serait tous là pour la soutenir... elle ne pouvait que s'en sortir.

Je lançai un regard vers Steve, qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, et ne faisait que semblant d'être heureux. Je voyais bien qu'il était soucieux, mais nous l'étions tous, ici, même si le sourire d'Emy nous donnait du baume au cœur.

« Alors ? lui demandai-je d'une voix basse en le rejoignant discrètement. Le directeur a rendu son verdict ?  
-Oh, il la laisse sortir, me répondit Steve, toujours bras croisés. Elle bénéficiera d'une aide psychologique pour les mois à venir, une certaine Gemma Simmons... apparemment Leyna la connaît et lui fait confiance, donc c'est plutôt bon signe.  
-Alors pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi soucieux ? », lui demandai-je d'un ton apparemment dégagé.

Il cessa de regarder la famille Stark pour fixer ses yeux perçants sur moi.

« Et vous, vous ne l'êtes pas ? me demanda-t-il.  
-Bien sûr que si, soupirai-je. Mais je suis soucieux... du genre : « Il vient de se passer un truc horrible », pas comme « J'ai l'impression qu'il _va_ se passer quelque-chose d'horrible », vous voyez ? Je pense que vous devriez vous détendre !  
-Je m'inquiète pour Emy, précisa Steve. Je sais qu'elle a l'air de bien aller, d'être redevenue normale, mais... elle nous a paru normale pendant six mois alors qu'elle projetait de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid et de le torturer. Alors... et si tout ceci n'était qu'une façade ? ».

Je comprenais son inquiétude. Je me tournai de nouveau vers Emy, qui, désormais assise en tailleur, s'était lancé dans un concours de grimaces avec Leyna, et se servait de ses joues de hamster pour remporter un maximum de points. Elle croisa mon regard, et me fit une moue tellement drôle que je ne pus retenir un sourire.

« Elle va _bien_ , Steve, répliquai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers le Captain.  
-Vous le savez ? me demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.  
-L'autre le sait », répondis-je en croisant les bras avec l'air de demander s'il avait quelque-chose à redire à ça.

Steve fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

« Vous savez... poursuivis-je après une hésitation. c'est pas le genre de trucs dont j'aime parler, mais... Hulk aime bien Emy. Depuis le jour où il l'a trouvée sous les gravats de cet immeuble, après l'attaque de New-York... il s'est attaché à elle. Je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce-qu'il a ressenti qu'au fond... elle était un peu comme lui. Mais il ressent ce besoin permanent de la protéger, et... même si c'est dur à expliquer, même si (je vous rassure) c'est toujours moi qui suis aux commandes... je sens qu'il sait qu'elle va bien. Et j'ai envie de lui faire confiance au moins sur ce point ».

Steve hésita un bref instant, avant de hocher presque imperceptiblement la tête, et de se tourner à nouveau vers la famille Stark.

Tony, Pepper, Emy...

« Euh... Bruce ? ».

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir la nuque, et baissai les yeux, constatant avec surprise que Leyna n'était plus aux côtés de sa sœur mais plantée devant moi comme un piquet.

« C'est à moi, ça, fit-elle remarquer avant que j'aie le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, indiquant d'un signe de menton le papier que Natasha m'avait donné et que je tenais toujours serré dans ma main.  
-Oh, euh...bredouillai-je. Oui, tu l'as... fait tomber en arrivant au SHIELD, alors je l'ai ramassé histoire de... ».

Je remarquai que Leyna n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que je lui disais. Elle me regardait fixement, la main résolument tendue en avant. Avec un soupir, je lui tendis le bout de papier, qu'elle me prit des mains.

Elle y lança un bref regard, sourcils froncés... avant de le lisser comme je l'avais fait lorsque Natasha me l'avait donné, de le plier soigneusement, et de le ranger dans le creux de sa poche.

Après cela, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit de nouveau sa sœur, qui lui adressa un immense sourire avant de lui laisser une place pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Je regardai Leyna s'éloigner, impassible, avant de chercher Natasha du regard. Je croisai le sien pas même deux secondes plus tard. Elle avait les bras croisés, et les sourcils froncés, elle semblait soucieuse. Et je compris qu'elle avait silencieusement assisté à ce qui venait de se produire, et que tout comme moi elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer.

Et que nous ne pourrions rien faire pour l'empêcher.


	19. EPILOGUE

_Bonjour à tous! L'heure est grave. Eh oui, je vous présente officiellement l'épilogue de WYCOL. Ce fut long et fastidieux, mais nous touchons finalement le but. Ca fait rien que depuis 4 ans qu'on essaie de le finir avec Winter, et même si finalement j'ai continué sans elle, la fin est là. Promis! Pas de coup en traitre! Quoique... cet épilogue risque peut-être de vous laisser sur votre faim... ;P je n'en dis pas plus!_

* * *

 **EPILOGUE :**

 _ **Leyna Stevens :**_

« Et voilà, tu sais tout ».

Il me lança un regard suspicieux, comme s'il se demandait si je plaisantais ou pas... ou si j'avais pas tout simplement un peu trop bu.

« Ça va, trois bières, ça va pas me tuer, j'en ai vues d'autres, soupirai-je.  
-Je vois ça, me répondit-il avant de se ramener en arrière sur sa chaise. C'est pour ça que t'es partie de chez toi ? Pour t'aérer un peu l'esprit ?  
-La raison officielle c'est que je me suis découvert une passion pour l'humanitaire, donc va pas répéter ça à n'importe-qui, hein ».

Il se mit à rire. J'adorais son rire. Je le connaissais depuis... quoi, vingt minutes ? Et j'adorais déjà ce type. D'ailleurs, fallait bien avoir un bon feeling pour lui avoir raconté les pires moments de ma vie après à peine vingt minutes de flirt. Flirt ?... C'était du flirt ? … Je crois que j'avais juste besoin de décompresser, en fait.

« Et ta sœur? me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, comme s'il avait peur d'aborder le sujet. Elle s'en sort bien ?  
-Ouais, pas mal, répondis-je en me massant le crâne. Elle a un suivi psychologique, depuis, d'ailleurs c'est une amie à moi qui gère le dossier...  
-T'as une amie psychologue ? s'étonna-t-il.  
-Plutôt une surdouée des sciences, mais elle s'en sort vachement bien. Elle s'appelle Gemma. Et elle constate d'excellents progrès, d'ailleurs Emy me téléphone tous les jours... et elle m'écrit toutes les semaines. Ça va mieux. Je le sens.  
-Ça doit te faire plaisir. Enfin te rassurer, plutôt. Après tout ce qui s'est passé ».

Je lui lançai un regard curieux. Il abordait le sujet comme s'il avait peur de faire exploser une bombe... je ne l'avais tout de même pas effrayé, avec mes histoires ? Et dire que j'avais même pas parlé de mutation...

« J'ai une sœur, moi aussi, finit-il par me dire. Et... enfin j'essaie d'imaginer dans quel état je serais si elle avait essayé de tuer quelqu'un. … Il est pas mort, le type ?  
-Non, mais je crois qu'il aura des problèmes de digestion pour pas mal de temps, fis-je remarquer de la manière la plus neutre possible.  
-... Tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai ?  
-Je le déteste ouvertement », répondis-je, et nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire.

Bon sang, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je m'étais pas sentie aussi détendue ! … Et avec un mec. Mignon, en plus. Mignon ? Non, vachement beau gosse.

De peur que mes pensées ne se lisent sur mon visage (Emy me faisait tellement peur avec son extralucidité que je craignais toujours de me montrer trop expressive), je plongeai de nouveau le nez dans ma choppe de bière, et bus une longue gorgée.

Je remarquai assez rapidement qu'il me regardait fixement. Je me demandais pourquoi. C'était assez... gênant.

« J'ai quelque-chose sur le nez ? lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Non, me répondit-il avec un sourire. J'étais juste en train de me dire que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris du bon temps comme ça. Tu comptes rester longtemps en Sokovie ? ».

Je reposai ma chope de bière, et répondis d'un ton très détendu :

« Mon contrat humanitaire a une durée d'un mois. Je suis ici depuis trois jours, donc... j'ai la flemme de calculer, mais tu vois approximativement le temps qu'il me reste.  
-Dans tous les cas, si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire visiter le coin, n'hésite pas, me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
-... Et je te retrouve comment, tu crois que ça marchera si je crie « recherche beau blond aux yeux bleus ! » dans la rue, les gens me redirigeront directement vers toi ? ris-je.  
-Tu connais mon nom, me fit-il remarquer.  
-Pietro Maximoff. T'as vu, j'ai retenu ! ».

Il me fourra un bout de papier dans la main, et je le dépliai avec curiosité.

« Maintenant, tu connais aussi mon numéro ».

Je levai lentement les yeux vers lui, et nous éclatâmes de nouveau de rire. En effet, ça risquait d'être un peu moins la galère, avec un numéro.

Il regarda autour de lui, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus qui venait d'entrer dans le bar, et avait le regard fixé sur nous.

« Je dois filer, me dit-il, avant d'ajouter d'un air malicieux : Mais on se revoit bientôt ?  
-Promis », lui dis-je, et il me sourit avant de s'éloigner en direction de la fille, qui était sans doute la sœur dont il m'avait parlé.

Je regardai pensivement le numéro qu'il m'avait glissé dans la main, avant de l'entrer dans mon téléphone, et de ranger ce dernier dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

Maintenant que j'y pensais... je ne l'avais pas vu écrire son numéro sur un bout de papier ! Pourtant, j'étais restée concentrée sur lui pendant toute notre conversation... il devait être vachement discret, comme type.

En tout cas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti quelque-chose comme ça.

Et, après les événements survenus trois mois plus tôt...

Ça me faisait du bien de reprendre un peu la vie d'une adolescente ordinaire.

… Ça me faisait du mal de penser ça. Avec un pincement au cœur, je pensai à ma sœur, qui était restée à New-York... depuis ce qui s'était passé, Pepper et Tony lui faisaient prendre des cours particuliers afin de l'avoir toujours à l'œil en attendant que la situation se stabilise, et Gemma lui rendait visite trois fois par semaine. Mais au moins, je savais qu'Emy allait de mieux en mieux, et qu'elle s'en sortait malgré mon absence.

Souvent, je m'en voulais de l'avoir ainsi laissée tomber, et je me trouvais tellement lâche... Mais je me souvenais de la réaction qu'elle avait eue lorsque je lui avais annoncé mon départ. Je m'étais attendue, à des pleurs, à des cris d'incompréhension, à des reproches... mais elle s'était contentée de me servir un immense sourire et de taper dans ses mains d'un air surexcité, en me faisant jurer de l'appeler tous les jours pour lui dire comment c'était la Sokovie. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de m'en vouloir... elle avait eu l'air ravi pour moi que j'aie pu obtenir une réponse favorable à ma demande. Depuis New-York, nous avions évoqué plusieurs fois notre désir commun de partir en mission humanitaire pour aider ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin... mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air vexé que je parte sans elle. Elle m'avait même dit : « Si tu pars, c'est comme si je partais aussi ».

Et c'était vrai, au fond. Où que je sois, quoi que je fasse... j'avais toujours l'impression d'emporter un peu de ma Emy dans mon sac à dos.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, et, intriguée, je l'en sortis. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Pietro, il ne connaissait pas encore mon numéro...

« Non, laisse tomber en fait, pas besoin de ça ! ».

Je manquai de pousser un hurlement, et je fis un tel bond sur mon tabouret que je dus me rattraper au bar pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Je me tournai lentement sur ma gauche, et constatai avec effarement que non, je n'avais pas halluciné tout ça. Quoi que... ils avaient mis quoi dans ma bière ?

« Ah que coucou ! », me lança Emy, son habituel sourire de Cheshire Cat accroché à son visage.

… Ma sœur. En Sokovie. Alors que je venais justement de penser à elle. … Et en pyjama. Avec ses pantoufles de Mickey. … J'avais été droguée !

« Mais non, il est clean cet établissement ! répliqua ma sœur avec un geste désinvolte de la main. J'étais certaine que ça marcherait avec toi aussi.  
-Avec... que... que quoi ? bredouillai-je, me demandant si j'étais sincèrement en train de lui parler.  
-Eh bah oui tu me parles, mais t'en fais pas je suis pas vraiment là, me répondit Emy. Enfin tu dois t'en douter, j'aurais pas fait le voyage depuis New-York en pyjama, quand même. Alors, ce mec ? Tu m'en parles, ou bien ?  
-Comment ça t'es pas vraiment là ?! », demandai-je d'une voix un peu plus aiguë, avant de tendre la main vers ma sœur pour toucher son visage... Ma main lui passa littéralement au travers.

« Non mais dis, j'vois plus rien ! protesta Emy, avec ma main toujours au milieu de sa figure. Enlève ! Enlèèève, je dis, c'est hyper désagréable ! Ah, voilà, merci. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est une projection psychique que tu vois, j'appelle ça un corps astral.  
-T'es rentrée dans une secte ? bredouillai-je en reculant un peu sur mon tabouret.  
-Mais nan, je sais faire ça depuis longtemps ! Loki me disait que ça marchait que avec des personnes qui avaient un grand pouvoir. Et je _savais_ que ça pouvait marcher avec toi, je le _savais_! Alors, ce mec ?  
-Mais t'arrêtes de te focaliser sur ce mec oui ou non ?! demandai-je, fascinée. Tu fais ça comment ? Moi aussi je veux apprendre !  
-Je crois que ça fait partie de ma mutation, répliqua Emy. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à deviner ce que tu penses depuis qu'on est petites, en fait. Mais si tu pouvais le faire aussi ce serait trop cool ! Alors, ce mec ?  
-... Tu tournes en boucle, fis-je remarquer à ma sœur, avant de me tourner vers le barman, qui me regardait d'un air bizarre. Bon, Emy, je te commande quoi, une limonade, ou tu tentes la bière ?  
-Leyna, à part toi, y'a personne qui me voit ou qui m'entend ».

Je levai lentement les yeux vers le barman, qui me regardait d'un air de plus en plus suspicieux, ainsi que la choppe de bière vide qui se trouvait devant moi.

« … J'ai une oreillette », lui fis-je remarquer à mi-voix, bien que certaine qu'il ne comprenait pas l'américain (sans Pietro tout à l'heure, j'aurais eu du mal à lui commander ce que je voulais, c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il m'avait abordée).

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Emy, qui s'appliquait désormais un masque à l'avocat sur la figure. Pas de doute : elle était persuadée que personne ne pouvait la voir en dehors de moi.

« Alooors, ce mec ? répéta Emy pour la énième fois.  
-Je viens de le rencontrer, répliquai-je en ramenant mes cheveux en arrière.  
-Je sais, me répondit tout naturellement ma sœur.  
-Il a l'air sympa, il m'a payé un coup, et...  
-Je sais, m'interrompit de nouveau ma sœur.  
-... T'es là depuis combien de temps ? ».

Ma sœur m'adressa un sourire plein de malice.

« T'es flippante, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Je sais, me répondit-elle encore une fois. Ce que je voulais savoir c'est : t'en penses quoi ?  
-Je pensais que tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées ? lui demandai-je ironiquement.  
-Yup, mais ce serait quand même assez indiscret de le faire dans ce genre de situation, répliqua ma sœur.  
-Dixit celle qui a assisté clandestinement à mon flirt avec un mec, lui fis-je remarquer.  
-Donc c'était du flirt ! s'exclama Emy en se mettant à taper frénétiquement dans ses mains et à sautiller sur son tabouret. J'le savais, j'le savais, j'le savaiiis ! ».

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ah, qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas dit ! Maintenant Emy ne me lâcherait plus ! En même temps, je suppose qu'elle n'aurait pas lâché le morceau tant que je ne lui aurais rien dit. Elle était coriace, ma petite sœur !

« Bon, je vais bientôt devoir te laisser, Gemma devrait pas tarder à arriver, me fit remarquer Emy, le visage toujours recouvert de son masque à l'avocat.  
-Oui, et je suppose que tu vas pas l'accueillir comme ça, lui fis-je remarquer en arquant un sourcil.  
-Elle s'en fiche, même qu'une fois je lui ai fait un masque, elle était trop contente, répliqua Emy avec un grand sourire. Et en plus pour la séance à venir on va avoir un excellent sujet de conversation.  
-Lequel ? demandai-je avec curiosité.  
-Le nouveau copain de Leyna ! répliqua ma sœur en me tirant la langue.  
-Attends voir, toi ! », répliquai-je en élançant mon bras en avant, mais avant que je n'aie pu repasser ma main à travers son visage, Emy me servit un dernier sourire malicieux et s'évapora dans les airs.

Je me retrouvai donc là, au milieu du bar, dans une position assez peu naturelle, avec ce barman qui semblait se demander s'il devait ou non appeler les autorités locales... ou un hôpital.

« Je me demande si t'as déjà vu quelqu'un de vraiment ivre, toi », lui fis-je remarquer.

Comme il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, étant donné qu'il ne comprenait rien à mon baragouin américain, j'éclatai de rire, avant d'attraper mon sac à dos et de sortir du bar avant qu'il ne comprenne que je me moquais de lui.

Décidément, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Parce-que même si j'avais pris la décision de partir à l'autre bout de la planète pendant un mois... Emy n'était jamais loin.

Il nous était arrivé tellement de choses depuis New-York... nous avions chacune grandi à notre façon, mais nous resterions à jamais Emy et Leyna, les deux inséparables. Et personne, ni quoi que ce soit, n'y changerait jamais rien.

Nos vies pourraient changer, évoluer, mais nous, nous resterions les mêmes.

Et maintenant que j'y pensais... nous en avions eu la preuve, ces six derniers mois.

Car après tout, qui aurait pu penser que nos vies changeraient à ce point ?

* * *

 _Voili voilààà! Vous croyiez sincèrement que ce serait fini? Je sais pas si j'avais évoqué l'idée d'un tome 2 dans mes entêtes de chapitres, mais je confirme l'idée et je vous annonce même qu'il est déjà en route depuis plusieurs semaines! Bon, évidemment, j'attendrai d'y avoir mis le point final avant de vous l'envoyer, et je pense que pendant les vacances de Noël j'aurai toute l'occasion de bien plancher dessus. J'espère que ce premier tome vous a plu, et que si vous lisez le 2ème, vous le trouverez meilleur!_

 _Je vous dit donc (je l'espère) à bientôt! -Summer_


End file.
